Second Chances
by newyork24-7
Summary: An accident leaves Gibbs with a responsibility he never expected, but it could just be what he really needed. Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: I know I have another 2 stories running, but I really really wanted to start this one now._

* * *

_**

_October 1999, Washington D.C._

Flipping down her visor, Jenny stared in the tiny mirror, scrutinizing her face. She sighed as she took in the pallor of her skin and the shadows under her eyes from lack of sleep. Her hand slammed the visor into its original position, and she leaned her forehead against the steering wheel.

Ever since she had left Jethro, she hadn't slept. She always knew that she would miss him, but she'd never thought it would hurt so much, it was like a physical ache that never seemed to dull. She had been so miserable that she had attributed her tiredness and the near constant nausea that plagued her down to her heartache. But after a month of the symptoms she had finally went to see a doctor, and she truly hadn't been expecting the news she got.

Jenny groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose, after a week of agonizing she had made the decision to keep the baby, and to tell Jethro. In retrospect the decision had been the easy part, it was the following through that was terrifying her. She had no idea how Jethro would react to the news, she wouldn't blame him if he despised the ground she walked on. After all, she hadn't even had the decency to break up with him in person, instead leaving him at an airport, with nothing more than a letter as an explanation.

Taking a deep breath, Jenny tried desperately to calm her nerves. She had to do this, if she didn't do it now, she knew she never would. One last deep breath, and she almost felt calm, almost. Slightly shakily, she steeped out of her car. Jenny hated this feeling, she hated being out of control, she didn't do nervous; well not until today.

Her heels clicked as she made her away along the pavement. The autumn sun was glaring, so she slipped on her sunglasses. As she approached the familiar house, Jenny stopped dead in her tracks. There was a moving van in front of Jethro's house, with furniture being taken inside. Jenny's heart thundered in her ears as she watched Jethro walk across the front grass, his back to her. She smiled slightly at the mere sight of him, and began to move forward again. She had only taken one step when both her footsteps and her smile faltered. A red head had jumped out of a car, that had been previously obscured by the van, and was now wrapped around Jethro.

Jenny felt her stomach plummet as she watched the scene in front of her unfold. She felt like a voyeur as the kiss between the couple deepened. Jenny stumbled backwards as she saw the familiar glint of gold on the red head's finger. With tears stinging her eyes, Jenny turned and left. She had never expected Jethro to pine over her, but she'd never thought he would be married. Still in shock, Jenny got back into her car, and drove away, not once daring to look back.

* * *

_March 2005, Los Angeles _

Squinting, Jenny tried to concentrate on the road in front of her, as the rain battered against her windscreen, and the wind howled around the car. Her task was made all the more difficult by Lexie's incessant fiddling with the radio stations, which she had of course turned up full volume. Jenny felt her patience snap at the constant different songs and slapped the radio off altogether

Lexie! Please stop that, Mummy's trying to concentrate on the road."

The small red-head in the seat next to her, sat back in her seat, her arms crossed. Jenny glanced over at her daughter, as a small, "Humph." escaped her lips, a very familiar glare gracing her features.

Jenny sighed, "I'm sorry Lex, I didn't mean to snap, it's just the music's distracting me."

Turning her aquamarine eyes on her mother, Lexie pouted. "I don't want to go to New York."

"I told you sweetie, I have a meeting, we have to go. I know you're upset about missing Sarah's party, and I'll make it up to you, I promise. But I have to work."

"I _hate_ your work!" Lexie's eyes filled with tears, and her bottom lip wobbled, as she tried to keep them at bay. "And I _hate_ you!"

Jenny's heart sank, she knew her daughter was upset. She knew that she worked too much, but she had made sure they had stayed in the States, and whenever possible, if she had to go away, she took Lexie with her. Her feelings bruised, and feeling tired and frustrated, Jenny snapped,

"Alexandra Marie Sheppard! You will not speak to me like that, don't you dare say that again."

"Why not? It's true."

Jenny sighed, "When you're older you'll understand."

Lexie didn't reply, instead she just stared vacantly out of the window, her teddy bear, Jake, clasped tightly in her arms. Jenny was just about to reach out and squeeze her daughter's hand, when she heard the screech of brakes, and a bright flash of light shone through the car, before everything went black.

* * *

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

"If Gibbs catches you napping you're dead."

Tony didn't even look at Kate, he just blinked his eyes open as he replied, "I'm not napping, I'm meditating."

Kate snorted as she sat back down at her desk. "Yeah. On how much you drank last night. Or are you trying to remember her name?"

Tony yawned, "I'll never kiss and tell Katie."

McGee snorted in disbelief as he looked up from his computer. "Dinozzo, I know more about your sex life than I do my own."

"That's not surprising Probie, after all you don't have a sex life."

Sensing that this discussion was about to disintegrate into a childish argument between the two men, Kate interrupted, "Have you two finished writing up yet?"

McGee shook his head. "Not yet."

Tony smirked, and crossed his arms behind his head. "Done and dusted."

Kate gaped at him, "How? You've barely moved."

"Work smarter, not harder Katie."

Kate's eyes narrowed, "I don't believe you. You're up to something."

"You know what-"

Tony's reply was cut off by a small cough resonating from behind Kate. He heard Kate's voice ask, "Can we help you?"

He sat upright and his eyes focused on the pretty blonde who had moved closer to Kate. He let his eyes drift down her curves, that were encased in a prim business suit, and he smiled wolfishly. Before the woman could answer Kate's question, Tony was on his feet and standing next to her, his hand extended. As she shook his hand, he gave her one of his famous Dinozzo smiles, and watched in satisfaction as her eyes glazed over slightly. "I'm very Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo, how can I be of service to you?" He blatantly ignored Kate's groan.

The blonde flushed bright red, replying, "Sasha Brightman. I need to speak to a Leroy Jethro Gibbs, it's quite urgent."

Tony's smile faltered slightly, how come all the good looking ones came to see Gibbs? He looked over at Kate who was smirking at him, one eyebrow raised. Tony turned his attention back to Sasha, and led her over to his desk. "Why don't you sit at my desk. My colleagues and I will go find Gibbs and bring him to you."

Sitting down, Sasha smiled pleasantly up at him. "That would be very helpful. Thank you."

Tony grinned and nodded at Probie to follow him, and grabbing Kate's arm, dragged her over to near the lifts. As soon as they got there, Kate slapped Tony's hand away, "Could you not just have asked me to follow you?"

"This is important."

"Why? Because you wanted to get into her pants and you've just found out you might be flirting with Gibbs's latest."

McGee started laughing to himself, Tony glared at the young Agent and stepped on his foot, snapping, "You shouldn't laugh at your superiors Probie. Anyway Kate, she isn't Gibbs's type, she's blonde for a start."

"Types change."

McGee shook his head, "I hate to say it, but I agree with Dinozzo. If she was going out with Gibbs surely she would have asked to see Jethro. She used his full name."

"Exactly!" Tony sent a triumphant smirk in Kate's direction. She just sighed,

"Fine. So why do you think she's here then?"

Tony's smirk faltered, "That I don't know. It's why I wanted to talk to you both."

"Uh huh. Tony you could have just asked her" Kate pointed out.

"Yeah. But-" Tony was cut off by the lift doors opening and Gibbs stepping out.

He stopped and stared at his team. "Why are you all over here? And who is that at Tony's desk?"

It was Tony who answered, "Someone to see you Boss. Name's Sasha Brightman, do you know her?"

Gibbs didn't answer, just moved over to Tony's desk. The team exchanged confused looks, and followed onwards, eager to witness the show.

Gibbs stopped in front of Tony's desk. The young woman looked up at him and asked, "Leroy Jethro Gibbs?"

"Jethro's fine. What are you here for?"

The woman swallowed nervously at his curt tone and stood up, pulling a small card from her bag and handing it to Gibbs. "I'm Sasha Brightman, from D.C.'s Social Services. I'm here about your daughter."

At that Gibbs head snapped up, a dark, angry expression covered his face. He didn't even register the shocked gasps of his team. His voice low and dangerous, he asked, "Excuse me?"

Sasha bit down on her lip nervously and her hands began to wring together. She would be lying of she said the look on this mans face didn't terrify her. She cleared her throat nervously and replied, "I'm here to talk to you about your daughter, Lexie."

At this, Gibbs's expression relaxed very slightly. There had obviously been a mistake made somewhere along the line. He walked over to his desk, calling back over his shoulder, "I'm afraid you have the wrong man. I don't have a daughter."

Sasha frowned, and followed him over to the desk where he was now seated. "I'm sorry, but I have a birth certificate naming you as the father of an Alexandra Marie Sheppard." At the surname Gibbs looked back up at her. She swallowed nervously again, and pulling a piece of paper out of her bag continued, "Alexandra Marie Sheppard, born 16th of May 2000, at Bethesda Naval hospital to you and Jennifer Elizabeth Sheppard."

Gibbs reached out and took the slip of paper from her hand, reading over the birth certificate, his brain counted nine months backwards from May. She would have been conceived August 99. Gibbs flashed back to Paris, the long mornings and nights spent in bed, he and Jenny moving together, sweat covering their bodies, her moans echoing in his ear. He shook himself, trying to bring himself back to reality, shifting uncomfortably in his chair, as his body reacted to the memories. Sasha was staring intently at him, as were his team, well they were more openly gawping. Sasha coughed again. "I take it that you weren't aware of Alexandra's existence."

"No. I wasn't." Gibbs replied shortly.

"Right." Sasha's eyes flickered all about the room, trying to look anywhere at Gibbs. "Well this definitely makes things more difficult."

"Why?"

"I'm sorry to inform you that both Lexie and her mother were involved in a car accident on the way to Los Angles International Airport the night before last. There was a storm, and another driver lost control, hitting Ms Sheppard's vehicle. Lexie's injuries were relatively minor, she suffered a concussion and a broken wrist. I'm afraid however that Ms Sheppard's injuries were much more severe, she suffered numerous injuries, including a massive head injury. She's presently in a coma."

Gibbs's mind was reeling. He somehow managed to ask, "Where are they?"

"They were being treated at USC University Hospital, but they were transferred to Bethesda last night."

"Why?"

"We had to contact Ms Sheppard's solicitor to find out if she had any arrangements in place for your daughter. She left very specific instructions that should something happen to her, Alexandra was to be placed in your care. Since her condition is currently stable, the decision was made to transfer Ms Sheppard to Bethesda, so that she would be close to her daughter."

Gibbs blinked rapidly, trying to focus on what he was hearing. "What happens now?"

"That's up to you. Alexandra can either live with you, or we can arrange a foster home for her."

Gibbs didn't even have to think about his answer, "She'll be staying with me."

Sasha gave him a relieved smile, she hated having to put children into care. "Good. She's currently in the Pediatrics ward, shall we go just now?"

"No." Gibbs shook his head. "I'll follow on."

"Right. Well I'll meet you there then." Sasha turned to go, but at the last minute remembered the letter still in her bag. She pulled it out, and turned to Gibbs. "I have a letter for you, I was asked to make sure you got it." Handing it over, Sasha then turned and left, sending a flirtatious smile in Tony's direction as she did so. Tony however was too stunned by recent events to notice.

The team looked at Gibbs in shock. It was Tony who spoke first, "Um Boss….Are you OK?"

Letter still in hand, Gibbs grabbed his jacket. "Find something to do, I'll be back later."

The team nodded and watched him go, before slinking back to their desks, each with identical looks of shock and confusion on their faces.

* * *

**Thanks for all your reviews so far.**

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

_I think we all know I don't own NCIS_

* * *

Gibbs got into his car, the letter still grasped in his hand. He couldn't focus, his mind was reeling. When the Social Worker had that said she wanted to speak to him about his daughter, his first thought had been Kelly. And the pain over her death, that he had tried so hard to bury came racing to the surface, it had been irrational to think that was why she was there, but then feelings were rarely rational.

Then there was the shock he had felt when he heard the name Sheppard, and everything had slowly clicked into place. Jenny had had a baby, his baby….their baby, only she wasn't a baby anymore, she would be four now and he had missed everything so far, and he didn't know why. Jenny had wrote in the letter she had left him with in Paris, that she needed to focus on her career, and he had believed that, it had hurt, but it had made sense. Had her letter been a lie? Had she known that she was pregnant when she left? If so, then why not tell him, he knew they had never spoken about children, but she knew him, surely she would have known he would never have reacted badly to such news.

Gibbs slammed his hand against the steering wheel. He wanted to be angry, he wanted to yell and rage at everything he had missed out on, and he couldn't. Because the one woman who deserved his anger was in no condition to hear it. And as much as the fact she had kept this from him, made him beyond furious, he was also worried for her. She was badly hurt, and he wasn't even sure of her chances of recovery. Gibbs was honest enough with himself to admit - silently of course - that he loved Jenny, he always had. It was why it had hurt so damned much when she had left him, and it was why the pain had come back tenfold now that she was hurt. And in a car crash of all things. He lost one woman he loved to one, did he really have to lose another?

He looked down, at the now slightly crumpled letter, gripped in his hand. He carefully smoothed it out, reading his name, written in her familiar fairy-tale script. Gibbs turned it over in his hands a few times, staring at it, before tearing at the seal. He unfolded it and let his eyes scan over the words she had written.

_Dear Jethro._

_I know that if you're sitting reading this, you'll no doubt be shocked and angry with me. It feels like I only ever write you letters that provoke these feelings. Hopefully though, once I've explained, you'll understand and in time your anger will fade._

_By now I'm sure you're aware that we have a daughter together, Lexie. And if you're reading this letter, then it means that I am no longer here._

_Believe me when I tell you Jethro, that I never knew I was pregnant when I left you, had I known, I would never have been able to bring myself to walk away, it was hard enough when it was just the two of us involved. Instead I found out a month later, and it was a shock to say the least. I never expected to be a mother, and I had certainly never planned to be one. When I first found out I was terrified, I just didn't know what to do, or how I would cope. I quickly decided to carry through with the pregnancy, and also that I should tell you, give you the opportunity to be involved._

_I don't think I'll ever forget the day I came to see you, and I saw you outside on the front grass, kissing your new wife as the movers took her things inside. I felt like I'd been sucker punched. I realised then and there that I couldn't tell you. More than anything in the world, I wanted you to be happy. I ruined our relationship by walking away and I didn't want to be responsible for destroying your marriage. So I left. _

_On the 16__th__ of May 2000, our daughter, Alexandra Marie Sheppard was born, weighing 7lbs 2oz's. I named her Alexandra for it's meaning of bravery, and Marie after my mother. Right from that first day she's been the most important thing in the world to me, I can't even begin to describe the feeling of love that rushed over me when I first held her. I also knew that I would do whatever I had to, to protect her, and in our job that isn't easy. I realised that if something were to happen to me then she wouldn't have anyone else, again I considered contacting you, but I just couldn't do it._

_So instead I made the necessary arrangements so that should anything happen to me, then you would be contacted. I have told Lexie about you. I told her that you worked far away but that you loved her, and that if you could be with her then you would._

_I know you'll love Lexie just as much as I do and that you'll give her the life she deserves. I only ask one thing, that you tell her how much I love her._

_Goodbye Jethro._

_All my love _

_Jenny._

Gibbs placed the letter on the passenger seat, and let out a rush of air. He knew the day Jenny had visited him, he could remember it well. It was the day after he and Stephanie had married, when they were still in the first stages of their relationship, before the recriminations and regrets started. The irony was that he had married Stephanie in an effort to forget Jenny, to move on. And in a way he had moved on, when his marriage began to disintegrate and he had had to deal with the fallout, Jenny had slipped from his mind for a while. He couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if he hadn't been so rash, so determined to prove that he wasn't bothered by Jenny's departure. If she had spoken to him, if she had told him about the baby. He would have been surprised, but he knew he would have forgiven her, would've pulled her into him and put everything else behind them.

Gibbs shook his head, there was no point in focusing on the past, not when the present required so much of his attention. He was a father again. He wasn't sure if he was happy or terrified, he had never planned to have any more children after Kelly died, the pain of losing her had been too great. But now that fatherhood had been somewhat forced upon him, he wasn't going to shirk his responsibilities, he was going to make sure his daughter was well loved and looked after, and then, when Jenny recovered, they could begin to make more permanent arrangements.

* * *

Upstairs Gibbs's team sat in shock. Kate looked at her colleagues and her forehead creased into a frown as she stated, "Gibbs is a dad."

McGee nodded, "And he didn't even know it."

"You know," supplied Tony, "I think this is the first time Gibbs has been caught off guard."

Kate nodded, "You're probably right." She looked over at him, "Did you know her?"

Tony frowned, "Who?"

"This Jennifer Sheppard. After all you've been here the longest."

"No." Tony shook his head, "It was before my time. This kid will be what, four years old-"

McGee interrupted, "Almost five."

Tony glared at him, "Either way McAwkward, I didn't join NCIS until late 2001. Actually…" Tony frowned, "I'm pretty sure that Gibbs was still married in May 2000."

"To which wife?" Kate asked.

"Wife number three." Tony clarified himself as he saw the others trying to remember which one was number three. "The one that hit him with the baseball bat, and gets drunk and calls him on the anniversary of their divorce."

"If Gibbs was married, around that time, then surely Ducky would have met this Jennifer Sheppard." Kate suggested.

Tony nodded thoughtfully, "You know Kate, you might actually have a point. That's what we'll do," Tony declared firmly, "we'll go and talk to Ducky." He jumped up from his seat. "Come on troops, there is work to be done."

Kate shook her head in despair, watching as Tony strode purposely away, but nonetheless followed Tony and McGee into the elevator.

* * *

Gibbs walked up to the main reception desk in Bethesda. The woman behind it, smiled politely up at him, "Can I help you Sir?"

"Can you tell me what floor Jennifer Sheppard is on?" Gibbs had decided in the car that he had to see Jen first, find out how she was, before he went to meet his daughter.

The receptionist clicked away at her computer for a moment, then replied, "She is on ICU, which is on the-"

"8th floor." Gibbs finished for her. After all, he had been here often enough to know. He nodded his thanks and headed towards the lift.

When he hit the 8th floor, he headed straight to the Nurse's Station. "I'm looking for Jennifer Sheppard's room."

The nurse looked at him and gave a sympathetic smile as she replied, "I'm sorry but it's family only."

Without even thinking about it, Gibbs replied, "I am family."

The nurse eyed him for a moment, she knew of the situation regarding her patient's transfer, so she asking, "Are you Alexandra's father?"

"Yes."

"Ok then, Room 3, just down the corridor. If you want I can get the doctor to come and talk to you?"

Gibbs nodded, "I'd appreciate that. Thanks."

With that he headed down the corridor, his feet feeling like lead, he had no idea what to expect. He stepped into the room, and stopped dead at the sight of Jenny lying still and almost lifeless in the bed. He moved forward, slowly, his eyes examining the woman he hadn't seen in five years. She had aged well, had hardly changed from the woman he knew then, there were a few more lines around her eyes, but aside from that she was the same. The same long red curls, long lashes and ivory skin. However, the bottom part of her face, including the mouth he knew so well was obscured by the ventilator, her chest moving quickly up and down. The hiss of air filling the room. He sat down next to the bed, and found himself reaching out and taking her hand in his. She looked so small in this bed, so frail, that any anger he had been holding onto had faded. Gibbs sighed, unsure of how he felt right now, unsure of what he should do, so instead he contented himself with running his thumb over the back of her hand. Knowing that it used to soothe her when they were together, although right now it also reassured him that she was really here, that she was really next to him.

He looked up when he heard someone enter the room. Gibbs gently placed Jenny's hand down by her side and stood up to face the doctor who had entered the room. The man extended his hand, "I'm Doctor Todd Gelfand, Head of Neurology here at Bethesda, and Ms Sheppard's consultant."

Gibbs took the proffered hand. "Agent Jethro Gibbs."

"Well Agent Gibbs, I'm sorry to tell you that Jennifer is in a coma. She received a massive blow to the head during the accident, police investigating the incident believe that she swerved the car, in an attempt to stop him hitting the passenger side, as a result she took most of the impact from the collision. A scan revealed some swelling on her brain. To try and combat this we have placed Jennifer on the ventilator and are artificially hyperventilating her-"

Gibbs interrupted, snapping, "In English, if you don't mind."

"Of course, sorry." Gibbs grimaced at his choice of words but let him continue regardless. "The rapid breathing, decreases the amount of Carbon Dioxide in the blood stream, this causes the blood vessels in the brain to constrict and become smaller. This can help to reduce the swelling. We have also put her on the medication phenytoin to prevent seizures from the increased swelling."

"How long will you have to do this for?"

"We plan to continue down this path for the next 24 hours and observe her condition carefully. If it improves then, we can consider slowly reducing the ventilator, if she remains stable we'll keep the treatment plan continuing for longer."

"And if she deteriorates?"

"Then we'll have to consider inducing a barbiturate coma. This would be a last resort however, as it can lead to more problems than it can solve."

"Why not operate?"

"With head injuries we tend to review on a case to case basis, and I'm afraid that in this case operating is not a possibility."

Gibbs turned to look at Jenny, this just felt so surreal. His breathing harsh, he looked back at the doctor, "What are her chances?"

"It's difficult to say, the longer the swelling remains, the worse her chances of waking up become. At this moment in time, we simply don't know."

"Right." Gibbs ran his hand over his face, feeling exhausted and drained. "Did she suffer any other injuries?"

"A few broken ribs, and she had a small tear to her left kidney, that they repaired without any complications."

Gibbs nodded, trying to take everything in "Ok. I need to go and see my daughter, but if I leave my number, you'll phone me if there are any changes?"

Dr Gelfand nodded, "Of course. Just leave your number with the nurses. You know we don't know how much people can hear in these circumstances, but it may help to talk to her, if you want to of course."

Gibbs watched him go, before turning back to Jenny. He leaned over her, and placed a small kiss to her cheek, whispering, "I need to go now Jen. I need to go and check on our little girl. I promise to take care of her, I'll come back and see you later. I just.....I want you to know that I'm not angry with you." He turned and left the room, determined to see that his little girl was ok.

* * *

**Authors Note: I was originally going to have Gibbs meeting Lexie in this chapter, but I felt this chapter was already quite heavy. So next chapter, promise :)**

**Also thanks for the reviews, and to those who have alerted this story or favourited it**

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

By the time he reached the children's ward, Gibbs's heart seemed to have taken up permanent residence in his throat. This was it, he was going to meet the little girl who was going to irrevocably change his life. As he drew closer to the main desk he saw Sasha Brightman leaning up against it, glancing nervously at her watch - her foot tapping nervously against the floor. Her eyes began to scan the area, and the moment she saw him her eyes light up, in what Gibbs recognized as relief. She strode towards him. "Agent Gibbs, it's good to see you again."

He drove straight to the point, unable to wait any longer. "Where's Lexie?"

Sasha's smile faltered slightly, "Her room is second on the right. But we have a few things to discuss before you go see her."

"They can wait," Gibbs replied shortly, he wanted - desperately - to see his daughter.

Sasha blocked his path as he tried to move past her. She didn't even attempt to meet his eyes as she spoke. "I'm afraid they can't. We do need to talk about Lexie before you meet her."

Bile seemed to burn the back of his throat, as the fear that there was something wrong with Lexie flooded through him. He felt his face drain of all blood and somehow managed to choke out, "What's wrong? You said she was OK."

Seeing the look of immense panic on the man's face, Sasha hastily replied, "Oh she is fine…physically. It's just that she seems to be suffering some mental trauma from the accident. She's not talking Agent Gibbs. To anyone."

"Well she doesn't know anyone here surely…"

"Actually one of her mother's colleagues traveled with them. Mainly for Lexie's sake, but she didn't say a word to her either. The doctor's believe she's suffer from a form of Post Traumatic Stress."

In that moment, the full enormity of what he was taking on, hit Gibbs full on. This child didn't know him, and she had no doubt seen Jenny before the ambulance got there. His gut twisted as he thought of how petrified she must have been, desperately trying to get some response from her mum. He ran his hand over his face, rubbing at his temples he asked, "What happens next then?"

"Well I've already spoken to the doctor's, and they believe the best thing for Lexie is to go home with you. They believe that with time and effort she'll work her way through what has happened. Of course I will be checking in on the both of you from time to time, and Lexie will have appointment's here to check that her wrist is healing, so you won't be dealing with this entirely on your own."

"But in the main it'll be down to me?"

"Yes," Sasha sighed. "The thing is, is that if you don't feel you can handle this, then the doctor's have advised that you don't meet her. They feel it will do more damage in the long run, if she meets you and then you let her down. Being a child in the care system is hard enough, without adding the emotional trauma of being rejected by the person you viewed as your saviour."

"I have no intention of walking away from my daughter," Gibbs ground out, his eyes flashing in anger.

Sasha blinked rapidly at the fury burning in his eyes and stuttered out, "I'm just saying that if you feel you can't cope we'll make other arrangements."

"And I am telling you that they won't be necessary. Now can I see Lexie?"

"Of course," Sasha strolled away in front of him, "follow me."

Gibbs couldn't help but hold his breath as the door into the small single room opened and he stepped inside. As soon as he saw her though, it all came rushing back out, he felt like someone had winded him, he was so transfixed he didn't hear a word Sasha said.

She was almost Jenny's double. Shoulder length red hair, fell in waves around her face. Her mouth was the same as Jen's, that perfect cupid's bow, her nose was also identical. The only thing that she had got from him, were her eyes. Not so much the colour, they were a brighter blue than his, a dazzling aquamarine colour. No it was the shape, and the watchful expression in them. Gibbs's heart twisted when he realised that they held the same guarded look that his had taken on when Shannon and Kelly died. He had no doubt that the accident had brought hers on, but he didn't want to see it, not in her eyes anyway.

He had of course expected to love her, but he hadn't been prepared for just how much. She looked so small, curled up in the hospital bed, her left wrist encased in a green cast, her arms wrapped around a well worn, and well loved teddy bear. Her cheeks covered in wet tracks from where her tears had quite recently flown down them. Gibbs stepped forward, and somehow he managed to keep his voice steady as he spoke. "Hi Lexie."

* * *

Lexie Sheppard had often wondered where her dad was, and what he was doing. She had even asked her mom about him a couple of times, and she always got the same answer; that her dad loved her very much, but that he worked far away and couldn't visit. After three attempts to find out more, Lexie had decided to leave it for just now, her mommy always looked so sad when she asked, and she didn't want her mommy to be sad.

Still that didn't stop her from wishing she could meet him. All her friends at nursery knew their dad's, even if they didn't live with them. She quite often wondered what her dad looked like. In her mind he was tall and handsome, like the princes in her fairytales. And like them he had to go fight dragons and sea monsters, so obviously he couldn't just leave to come visit. But one day, she told herself, one day he would finish fighting all the bad things in the world, and then he would come back for her and her mum. And then when he got there he would pick her up and twirl her around, just like she saw the dads in films do. Then he would put her down, just as her mom came outside to see what the noise was, and they would hug each other - just like the prince and princess in her stories did - before getting married, and then they would all live happily ever after.

Lexie pulled Jake closer to her. Why couldn't it be like that? Why did it have to happen so horribly? She tried to hold back her tears, but she couldn't. She should be happy he was coming to see her, but she just couldn't be. He was going to be so angry with her when he heard what she'd done, when he heard what she'd said to her mom. It was all her fault, she'd said such horrible, nasty things, and bad things happened to bad people, Ms Hastings had told them that. So her mommy was ill, that was her punishment.

Rubbing at her eyes, she looked forlornly at Jake. She had to make it better, and she knew how. Ms Hastings had always said that if you couldn't say anything nice, you shouldn't say anything at all. So maybe if she stayed quiet and didn't say nasty things, she would get her mom back, and her new dad would forgive her.

The door clicked open, and Lexie looked up. The blonde woman, Sasha walked in and smiled at her. "Lexie, sweetheart, your dad's here."

She stepped to one side, giving Lexie a proper view of the man who had walked in with her. He was tall, but he was older than she had thought he would be. He stepped forward, her eyes went wide as she waited for him to shout, to yell at her for what she had done, but the torrent of anger never came. Instead he spoke softly. "Hi Lexie."

He sat down on her bed, and moved close to her. His hand stretching out slightly and lightly touching Jake's ear, asked, "Who's this?"

Lexie looked at him, with everyone else she hadn't really wanted to talk to them, but this was her dad, and he needed to know who Jake was, he was important. But what if she told him? That would break her promise, and then what would happen to her mom? She curled her knees up, and rested her chin on them. Her eyes flickering from Jake back to him.

He tapped his chin thoughtfully, "Do I need to guess?"

Lexie bit down on her bottom lip nervously, before slowly nodding.

Gibbs smiled at his daughter, for a moment he had been convinced she was about to talk to him. It was strange because she seemed to be stopping herself, as though she had to think about what she was doing. He racked his mind, to try and come up with what she could have called her bear. For a brief moment he wondered if it had been named after Jenny's father, "Is it Jasper?"

She shook her head, although her eyes gleamed slightly, indicating he was relatively close. "Does it begin with J?"

The corner of her mouth twitched as she nodded. Gibbs smiled and tilted the bears head up, pretending to study it intricately, "Hmmm, he looks like a James."

Again her mouth twitched as she shook her head. "Not James, how about…..Jake?"

Her eyes widened in amazement and she nodded once. Her tiny fingers fidgeting against the bears fur. Gibbs smiled softly as he remembered how much Kelly had doted on a stuffed dog she'd had, it was obvious that this was Lexie's treasured toy. He reached out and took the bear's paw, he could feel Lexie's eyes burning holes in him. He shook it gently and said, "Pleased to meet you Jake."

Lexie looked from him to the bear. He wasn't angry! Her dad wasn't angry with her, but then maybe he didn't know what she'd said, how bad she'd been; so she decided to stay quiet, just in case.

She shuffled closer to him though, anxious to be closer to her dad, and held up Jake, holding his arms outstretched. Gibbs smiled at her, recognizing the fact that she was using the bear to demonstrate what she wanted. "Does Jake want a hug?"

The head nodded, red curls bouncing slightly, her eyes wide with what he knew was fear of being rejected. "Come on then," he said. Lifting her slightly and pulling her onto his knee, bear and all. She snuggled right in, her good arm around his shoulders, her head rested against his heartbeat, and her bad arm clutching Jake between them.

* * *

"Scalpel." Abby grinned, her palm upright and her fingers waggling.

Ducky tried to suppress a smirk, and attempted to look stern as he turned to face the irrepressible Goth. "Abigail, I said you could assist me, I never said you could perform the autopsy."

Abby pouted, "You know I hate to be called Abigail. And why not? This isn't a murder investigation, and you'll be right next to me the whole time."

"Just because our poor lieutenant died of a heart attack, doesn't mean he deserves any less than the poor souls that grace this table. Also I don't think that Mr. Palmer would be very happy if I let you conduct an autopsy before he was allowed to attempt one." Ducky smiled and leaned forward conspiratorially, whispering, "Between you and me, I believe he is slightly put out by my allowing you to assist."

Abby looked over to where Jimmy was sitting at Ducky's desk, a slightly forlorn expression on his face as he watched the proceedings. She sighed, "Fine. I will assist. This time."

"Good. Now my dear, pass me the scalpel."

Abby had no sooner picked up the instrument, than the automatic doors swished open and Gibbs's team marched purposively into the room.

Ducky smiled at his guests. "How can I be of service to you three today? Have you been assigned a new case?"

Tony shook his head, "No, nothing like that. We just wondered if you knew Jennifer Sheppard?"

At the name, Ducky frowned. Yes he knew that name very well, although he hadn't heard it in about five years. He had only ever mentioned her once to Gibbs, shortly before his wedding to Stephanie, it had been an extremely short and unpleasant conversation and so he had never attempted to bring her up again. Although he had never been sure why the relationship had ended, he had seen first hand the effect that it had had on Jethro.

Ducky repressed the urge to sigh. She must be back in D.C. that by itself didn't surprise him, after all the woman was one of the best Agents he had known and had been destined to fly up the ranks. A small smile came to Ducky's face, he had always liked and admired Jennifer, both for her ambition, and for the way she had handled Jethro; it would be nice to see her again.

He looked up at the team. "Yes I knew her quite well." His smile deepened as he remembered all her escapades. "She was one of the Agency's brightest stars, and although Gibbs will no doubt deny it, she was one of the best probationers he has trained."

The team's mouths hit the floor. Ducky frowned in confusion at their reaction, until Tony choked out in disbelief, "Gibbs…Gibbs probed his Probie!"

The comment briefly shook Kate out of her own shock, and she slapped Tony's arm. "Do you have to be so crude?"

"Oh I'm sorry Kate! I'm just a little shocked that Gibbs, the man who insists that Rule 12 remains intact, managed to knock up his Probationary Agent."

The scalpel in Abby's hand clattered to the floor, and she gaped, wordlessly at the team. Ducky frowned, "I'm afraid you three are going to have to fill me in. I fear you may have the wrong end of the stick."

Kate shook her head. "No. We don't. A social worker came to see Gibbs this morning to tell him that Jennifer and the daughter he never knew existed were in a car accident. Jennifer is in a coma, and she left instructions that Gibbs is to look after Lexie."

Ducky looked between the team, his brow creased together, "Oh my!"

Abby let out a strangled squawk, and everyone turned to look at her. A grin was spreading across her face, "We have a Gibblet! Really!"

McGee frowned. "It's not quite as straightforward as that Abs."

"I know. I mean it's terrible about what has happened to her mom, and I really really hope she's ok, I do. So much so that I'm going to ask the nuns I bowl with to pray for her. But you guys are missing the big picture, we have a new family member to prepare for."

* * *

Standing back at the nurse's station, Gibbs finished signing the numerous bits of paperwork required to take Lexie home with him. The doctors felt that it since there was nothing medically wrong with her - other than bruising due to whip lash, and her wrist - then it would be for the best that she get used to her new home and guardian.

Gibbs signed the last dotted line with a slight flourish, anxious to get Lexie home, although he realised that his spare room wasn't exactly the homeliest; he would have to change that. He handed the last sheet to Sasha who smiled. "Well that appears to be us for just now." She picked up a bag and handed it to him. "Some things that Ms Sheppard's team fetched from her home. I believe there are some clothes and pajamas, enough to last for at least a few days I should think, although you will need to get more."

He threw the bag over his shoulder. "I will," he assured her.

"I have no doubt." She took his hand and shook it firmly. "I will come by tomorrow morning to see how her first night went, and we'll take it from there. If you need emergency advice then there is a number for the Duty Social Worker on the card I gave you."

"I'll remember that."

"Good. Well I'll see you then."

One she had exited the ward, Gibb began to head back into Lexie's room He had already explained that she was going to be staying with him, and apart from some small nods, she hadn't really reacted. He wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. She wasn't scared of him, in fact she had seemed relieved in some sense when he had spoken to her.

His thoughts were broken by the insistent, shrill ringing of his cell phone. He dug it out of his pocket and answered it curtly, "Gibbs."

"Agent Gibbs, this is Helen, the Director's -"

"Assistant I know. What is it?"

"The Director wants to see you in his office right away."

"I'm busy."

"He's insisting."

"It will have to wait."

"You have half an hour," she informed him primly before hanging up.

Gibbs cursed, drawing disapproving looks from the staff. He didn't notice, and rubbed at his forehead, he really just wanted to take Lexie home and now he was going to have to drag her into his office. Still, her supposed that it gave him the chance to ask Morrow why he hadn't been told about Jenny's accident. After all, the man must have known.

* * *

Lexie clung onto her dad's hand as they walked through the hospital car park. He was taking her to his house, she wondered if it looked like her home in L.A. She looked up at him and saw the car keys in his hand, she followed his gaze to the car they were getting closer to and suddenly her feet wouldn't move. She couldn't breath. She felt like she was back in the car with her mom again, just after her bad words. There was light, it hurt her eyes so she squeezed them shut. Then she heard a horrible loud screeching noise and she went flying forward, then jerked back, Jake was gone, she'd dropped him. The car spun like the tea cup ride she'd went on, except so much faster and then there was another loud bang and everything stopped. It was really quiet, except from a hissing noise - it sounded like a snake. She had opened her eyes, her head hurt, and her face was wet. She looked over to her mom, but she wasn't moving, her chin was on her chest, her eyes closed. She tried to move, she really did but the seatbelt wouldn't let her. Everything hurt, she cried out for her mom to wake up, but she didn't move, she didn't wake up, and it was all her fault.

Gibbs stopped when he felt Lexie still at his side. When he looked down at her, her eyes were fixated on the car - pupils darting from side to side - she was shaking like a leaf. Gibbs got down to his knees in front of her, recognizing that she was having a flashback. He placed his hands on her shoulders just as tears broke past her barriers and flooded past her cheeks. He brushed away some with his thumb. "Lexie," he called softly, "Lexie it's ok. Lexie, look at me." Her eyes moved slowly away from the car, and she shook her head, her eyes pleading. Gibbs sighed, he knew she was scared, but he also knew that the quicker she got past her fear the better. He pulled her into him, letting her snuffle into his jacket. "I know you're frightened, but we need to go to my work, and then we need to get food and then go home. To do that we need to take the car."

He felt her shake her head against him. He tilted her head up to look at him. "Do you have a bike?" She nodded. "Have you ever fallen off it?" She nodded again. "But you get back on it again, don't you? Well this is just the same." He held out his hand again, "Come on, trust me."

Gibbs waited for a moment - never once breaking his eye contact with her - before her small hand slipped into his and she walked hesitantly towards the car.

* * *

**A/N: That has to be one of my longest chapters lol. It was really difficult to write, I hope that Lexie's plight is convincing but if you have any advice then feel free to share :)**


	5. Chapter 5

The team, and of course Abby and Ducky, gathered in the bull-pit, having decided that Autopsy was not the best place to have a discussion about Gibbs and his new-found family. McGee sat behind his desk, shaking his head in disbelief and shock. "I can't believe that Gibbs had sex with his Junior Agent."

Tony snorted with derision, "I wouldn't worry, I'm pretty sure that he'll be able to resist your charms, Gaylord."

"That wasn't what I meant," McGee spat back.

Kate rubbed at her forehead and snapped, "Would you two stop that! We have slightly more important things to discuss."

"Yeah," Tony leaned back in his chair and let out a deep breath. "Gibbs is a dad."

Abby grinned, "Well I for one can't wait to meet her. I think Gibbs will be a great dad." Abby turned her attention to Ducky and finally asked the question that had been sitting on everyone's lips. "What was her mom like?"

Ducky gave a small smile at the memories that assailed him. "Jennifer was something special. A red head of course-"

"I don't think that surprises any of us Duck," Tony drawled sassily.

Abby threw an empty Caf-Pow container at his head. "Shush! This is important." She smiled at Ducky, telling him, "Continue."

"Thank you my dear. As I was saying Jenny was a red-head through and through; she was witty, spirited, clever and could even stand up to Gibbs and his glare. I'm sure you'll agree that that is quite a feat. She was a fantastic Agent who was destined for great things."

Kate moved, and perched herself on the edge of Tony's desk, asking, "How long were she and Gibbs together?"

Ducky gave a small sigh, usually he would never dream of divulging any of the details about his friend's private life, but it was going to come out sooner or later. Better it came from someone who knew the truth rather than it going around in some ugly and completely false rumour. He adjusted his glasses slightly, and replied, "I'm not sure exactly when or where the relationship started, but they were together as partner's for just over three years and were in a relationship for about half of it."

Tony let out a low whistle, remarking, "That's a long time in Gibbs world."

Ducky nodded. Abby looked confused and asked, "Why didn't they get married?"

"I never asked. I thought at one point they were heading that way, but then they broke up, and she left." Ducky looked around the group, adding, "And before you ask I don't know why they broke up. They were working in Europe and were due to come back to D.C. a few days after the rest of us. Gibbs came back alone and announced that she had transferred to another unit."

Abby made a small noise in the back of her throat. "Do you think she left him?"

His instinct was to say yes. He had seen the way Jethro was when he came back, he had been more affected by the break-up than he would ever have admitted to. And Ducky had watched, watched as he closed himself off and then jumped headfirst into yet another disastrous marriage. Yes, Ducky was sure that it had been one hundred percent Jennifer's decision to leave, but he wasn't going to divulge these pieces of information to Gibbs's team. So instead he shook his head. "I really don't know Abby."

The group fell silent for a few moments, all lost in their own thoughts, trying to figure out where things would go from here. Finally McGee asked, "When do you think we'll get to meet her? Lexie I mean."

Kate shrugged. "I don't know, I mean Gibbs will probably take some time off, to try and give her time to settle in. She has a whole new life to adjust to."

Tony shuddered, "Poor kid."

"I know." Kate shook her head sadly. "It's going to be so difficult getting used to living with a father who's basically a stranger to her."

Tony looked up. "Actually I meant because I've slept in Gibbs's spare room, it's like a prison cell."

Kate glared at him, and rolling her eyes snapped, "I doubt that that is going to be the first thing on her mind."

Abby cut in, "No probably not, but it won't help." Her face brightened, and she squealed, "That's it! That's what we can do to welcome her!"

"Sorry, what are we doing?" McGee asked, looking around the group, receiving half shrugs in reply.

Rolling her eyes, Abby spoke slowly, enunciating every word. "We decorate Gibbs's spare room for her, as a surprise."

Tony gave a grin. "You know Abs that's not a bad idea."

"I never have _bad_ ideas," Abby huffed.

Tony however ignored her small complaint. "We already know that Gibbs is heading back here to see the Director, while he's here, you and Kate can go off and buy stuff for the kid, then as soon as me and Probie can get away, we'll meet you at Gibbs's and help decorate."

Kate smiled. "I like that idea."

"Course you do, right so…." Tony trailed off as the lift doors opened and Gibbs stepped out, a small red headed girl wrapped around him, her face burrowed into his shoulder.

* * *

Gibbs made his way towards his team, giving them a tight smile in greeting, before turning his attention back to Lexie, rubbing her back, trying to calm her down. The car journey had been hell, Lexie had sat, shaking in her seat the entire way, desperately trying to hold in tears. The minute he had opened the door, she had launched herself at him, refusing to let go. Gibbs had quickly discovered that she had inherited her mother's 'death grip'.

Gibbs frowned slightly when he suddenly realised none of his team was speaking, this was a particularly unusual occurrence. He looked up from his daughter's head, and saw them staring - owlishly - and realised they were waiting for him to introduce her. Gibbs used his shoulder to gently nudge Lexie's cheek, causing her to look up. He motioned towards his team. "Lexie this is my team, Tony, Kate, McGee, Abby and Ducky." He looked over at his team, and brushed some of Lexie's hair out of her face so they could see her better. "This is Lexie."

The team stood awkwardly, they weren't really sure what to say, the kid looked petrified. After a few awkward moments, Abby stepped forward, she smiled at the little girl her hand forming a small wave. "Hi."

Lexie looked at the women her dad had called Abby with wide eyes, she'd never seen anyone so odd looking, she had pigtails! And wore funny boots, she had a t-shirt with a skull on it. Lexie looked warily up at her dad, her mom's team had never been so strange. Her eyes drifted back to Abby, despite the funny clothes she looked nice, she looked like she might even be fun. Lexie looked around the different people, and wriggled in her dad's arms, she wanted down, she wanted to explore. He took the hint and placed her on the ground, just before he let her go he whispered into her ear, "My desk's over there." She looked up at him in amazement, wondering if her dad could read minds. That thought quickly disappeared, and she made her way over to his desk, pushing herself onto his chair and continued to observe these new people, they were strangers so she couldn't trust them yet.

* * *

Ducky suppressed a small smile as he took in the watchful expression on the little girls face, she was very much like Gibbs in that respect, although she was the spitting image of Jennifer. Ducky turned to face his friend, asking mildly, "Can we have a brief word?"Gibbs nodded, motioning towards the window, Ducky followed on. As soon as they were out of earshot, Ducky began the conversation. "I'm afraid the team know that Jenny was one of your Agents, it has caused quite the reaction."

Gibbs gave a wry grin. "I'm sure it has." His face grow more solemn. "It's not the most pressing issue right now though Duck."

"Understandable, I felt you should know though." Ducky frowned in concern, swallowing heavily before asking, "How is Jennifer?"

"She's in a coma."

"Yes I had heard, how is it looking?"

Gibbs sighed, "I don't know, the doctors don't even seem to know!"

"Coma's remain a bit of a mystery, it is impossible to really know what is happening to the individual who is in one."

"You want to be the one to tell Lexie that, sooner or later she's going to ask where her mum is. What if Jen doesn't come out of this?"

"I think we should cross that bridge if we come to it. How is Lexie dealing with this?"

"She's not talking, at all." Gibbs took in Ducky's shocked expression and then added, "The doctors think it's Post Traumatic Stress, they say with time and effort she should come to."

Ducky nodded, shaking himself out of the shock coursing through him, "that is probably the best course of action. I take it you'll be taking a leave of absence?"

"Yes. Just going up to talk to Morrow about it just now. You'll watch Lexie for me?"

"Of course." Ducky patted his friend's arm. "You don't even need to ask."

* * *

Lexie swung from side to side in her dad's chair, her gaze switching from the team, to where her dad was standing by the window - she needed to know he was still there, that he wasn't going to just leave her. Her attention was drawn back to the team when Abby walked over and knelt beside her, she tapped on her cast, asking, "Is green your favourite colour then?"

Lexie looked at the cast, unsure how to answer, she liked green but not this type of green, this green was dark and looked horrible. She liked brighter green, like Ariel's tail, her mom had even decorated her room so it looked like she was under the sea. She liked Ariel, she had red hair, just like her mom did and just like she did. Lexie stared forlornly at her cast, she didn't want anyone to think that she actually liked _this _colour, so she shook her head, her eyes glaring at the offending item.

At this the other woman - Kate - spoke to her, kneeling beside Abby. "What about pink? Do you like pink?"

Lexie didn't even have to move her head this time, her disgusted expression said it all for her. Abby laughed, "It's OK, I don't like pink either. Do you like black?"

Lexie's eyes flickered up and down Abby's outfit, black was definitely her favourite colour and she didn't want to hurt her feelings, she seemed nice and her mom always told her to be polite, so she gave a small shrug, which for some reason caused the man called Tony to actually snort. Lexie frowned over at him, why was he laughing? Actually they were all smiling at her now, like she'd told a joke, she hadn't but they all looked really nice now.

Kate spoke again, "What about yellow?"

Lexie gave a small nod, she liked yellow, it always looked happy. The woman gave a triumphant nod, "Good, that's sorted then, yellow it is."

It was at this point that Ducky rejoined the group, Lexie looked around nervously, her dad should be coming back with him, and she couldn't see him anywhere. Her eyes grew wide, and she jumped off of her seat, pupils darting around the massive room trying to spot him; the stairs, he was going up the stairs. Lexie was about to run after him when Ducky knelt beside her, his arm grasping her shoulder firmly, keeping her where she was. His voice was low and soothing as he told, "Lexie, your dad will be back in a few minutes, he just has to go and speak to his boss."

Lexie felt that horrible cold feeling that had washed over her start to go away, he wasn't leaving her, he was coming back. She hugged Jake tight into her and gave a small nod, she felt funny, like she was shaking. She felt Ducky pick her up and put her back on the chair, someone else was pushing a cup of water to her mouth, she shook her head, she didn't want it. She felt so tired, she leaned back, closing her eyes, her chin resting on Jake's head.

* * *

The team watched in a kind of horrified amazement, as the little girl had panicked, she had went almost rigid before shaking with such ferocity they thought she might shatter. Now she looked as though she was asleep, long lashes resting against her tearstained cheeks. Tony looked over at Ducky, who was still fussing over her. "Is she OK?"

"She's had a shock, it's not unusual for children to become clingy when something like this happens." He glanced over at the team, his mouth set in a hard line. "I think you should know that she's not said a word since the accident, it's important that we all make sure that she knows she is safe with us."

Kate nodded, "Of course we will Ducky." She looked over at Abby, who was obviously having trouble restraining herself from hugging the small girl half to death. She tugged at her arm, "Come on, we'll go get the stuff for her room, make her feel at home."

Abby didn't speak, just led the way towards the lift, with Kate following on, leaving the three men staring protectively over the small girl still huddled in Gibbs's chair.

* * *

**Sorry for the massive delay in updating, I don't really have an excuse. Thank you for all the reviews so far :)**

**xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

The three men sat in silence as they kept watch over Lexie, after only a few minutes had passed, Ducky stood up, two sets of eyes widening in surprise. The older man gave the two Agents a small smile, his voice low - so not wake the sleeping girl - he told them, "I'll be back in a few minutes, I just want to get something for her."

Tony gave a slight nod. "We'll both stay and watch her until you get back."

"I expected nothing less." Ducky replied. As he walked towards the elevator, the small smile on his face grew progressively larger. He had always known that Jethro's team was loyal to a fault, but now that devotion had shifted onto the small red-head, Ducky had a feeling that once Lexie was better she would have all of them wrapped around her little finger. He gave a wry chuckle, very definitely her mother's daughter.

* * *

McGee swallowed nervously as the lift doors shut behind Ducky, he tore his gaze away from Lexie to ask, "What do we do if she wakes up?"

Tony blinked slowly, and swivelled his chair to face the junior Agent. "Are you joking?" He asked incredulously.

"No, why would I joke?"

"Because you did not actually ask me that. She is a kid, McMoron. If she wakes up then we talk to her."

McGee's cheeks flushed red at the obvious insult. "I know that," he hissed. "I meant what happens if she wakes up and freaks out like she did a few minutes ago. She doesn't know us Tony."

Tony went slightly pale as he thought over McGee's words. Slightly hesitantly he repeated, "We talk to her, calm her down."

"Since you're such the expert then I can leave it to you."

A small, "Hmmmm." Escaped from Tony's mouth, as he looked over nervously at the still sleeping Lexie. His face paling even further as she shifted in her seat, her eyelids blinking open.

Lexie was really uncomfortable, she wriggled slightly, trying to find a comfy spot. It didn't do her any good, she slowly opened her eyes, and frowned. This wasn't her bedroom, her memories began to catch up to her and she bit down on her bottom lip as she remembered that she wouldn't be going back to her bedroom anytime soon. Instead she was at her dad's work, she glanced around her surroundings, searching for a friendly face. Her eyes rested on the two men sitting across from her, Tony and McGee her dad had called them, they had strange look on their faces, she didn't like it, she'd much rather her dad was here.

She sat up, and took the chance to look around for him, he wasn't back yet. Lexie pulled Jake closer into her, her cast pressing into his tummy; her free hand picking at her plaster, her eyes not once leaving the two men.

One of them - Tony - gave her a smile, well she thought it was a smile, he didn't look very happy though. She shrank back into her seat as he stood up and moved towards her, she didn't want him, she wanted her dad, she wanted her mom; at this thought her traitorous bottom lip started to wobble, she didn't want to cry, she hated crying, but she couldn't seem to stop herself.

Tony looked over in horror at McGee, who stared back at him in matching horror, his shoulders shrugging. Resisting the urge to throttle the younger Agent, Tony rushed to Lexie's side, feeling even more awkward when she shirked away from him, scrabbling backwards in her seat. Feeling out of his depth, Tony rubbed at the back of his head, crying out, "No! Please don't cry. We're not going to hurt you, look Ducky will be back in a minute, he just went to get something for you."

Lexie looked at him, he looked scared and McGee looked like he was about to faint, for some reason the sight of these two grown-ups almost jumping on the spot made her want to giggle, she didn't feel quite so bad anymore.

She looked down at the hand he had rested on the desk next to her, and patted it to try and make him feel better. He looked at her in shock, and then a small smile spread across his face, he glanced over at McGee and declared triumphantly, "I told you it wouldn't be so bad, Probie."

McGee gave a small snort, "Yeah you were in control the entire time."

Lexie watched with interest as the two men stood and argued, she'd never seen grown-ups act so silly before.

Both Agents were still arguing when Ducky returned, a small leather album tucked under his arm. He paused for a second, watching the child-like bickering and then turned to Lexie, who's eyes were wide with fascination. She turned to like at him, her mouth curving into what looked suspiciously like a smirk, Ducky nodded his head towards Tony and McGee and rolled his eyes, causing a small smile to start to spread across the small girls face, her eyes bright.

Ducky strolled past the pair, calling back, "When you're quite finished."

The two men jumped, they hadn't even noticed Ducky's return. Tony coughed awkwardly, "Sorry Ducky." He threw a look of disgust in McGee's direction, "just having to put the _probationary _Agent back in his place."

McGee didn't bother to reply, he'd get Tony back later. He was more interested in what Ducky had brought back with him, he motioned his head in the album's direction, causing Tony's eyes to widen in a mixture of curiosity and glee.

Ducky smiled at Lexie, and lifting her up he sat down in Gibbs's chair, resting her on his knee, holding the book in front of them. "Now my dear, I wonder if you would like to see pictures of your parents before you were born."

Lexie looked up at him, her eyes growing almost impossibly wider. Nodding her head furiously, small fingers reached out, tracing the album. She had never seen pictures of her mom and dad together, she'd never seen any pictures of her dad full stop.

Tony and McGee exchanged a look, they were equally as excited, desperate to see the woman who had no doubt been the reason for Rule 12. The men rushed towards the chair, leaning over the back of it, their previous argument forgotten.

Ducky shifted Lexie on his knee, making sure that she was comfortable before opening the book. He flicked through the first few pages, neither of them contained photos of Jenny or Jethro. On the sixth page he stopped, it was a photo he had taken at the first Christmas party after Jenny had joined. He had somehow managed to convince Jethro's then team to gather for a photo. Jenny was standing next to Stan Burley, who had his arm thrown drunkenly around her in an attempt to stay upright. In response, Jenny was laughing over his head, Chris Pacci on the other side of the drunken man, rolling his eyes at Jenny. Gibbs stood on Jenny's other side, trying not to smile, although you could see the gleam of amusement in his eyes.

For the benefit of the men behind him, Ducky tapped Jenny's image. "That was Jennifer, just a few months after she joined NCIS."

Tony let out an approving sigh, "She's hot."

McGee rolled his eyes, muttering, "Yeah, that's not inappropriate."

"I am stating a fact," Tony replied haughtily. "There is nothing inappropriate about that."

Ducky let out a small chuckle at the argument behind him, and kept turning the pages, before finally stopping at the one he thought would interest Lexie the most. It was one of the only ones he had that had only Jenny and Jethro in it. It had been taken Paris, next to La fontaine de Saint-Sulpice. By this point, Ducky had known all about the two Agent's romance, although most people still remained in the dark. He had left the pair alone for the afternoon, agreeing to meet them by the fountain later on, when he had arrived he had seen them sitting on the ledge, Jenny leaning against Gibbs's shoulder, her face tilted up at him, glowing with happiness. While Jethro looked down at her, his arm wrapped around her, laughing at something she had said. Ducky had snapped the photo without telling them, he'd never seen either of them so relaxed and felt that the moment should be preserved.

Ducky watched the little girls reaction, the wonder on her face, her fingers tracing over her parent's outlines, the look of fierce concentration on her face that made it look as though she was trying to burn the image onto her memory.

* * *

Gibbs stormed into MTAC, standing motionless at the top of the stairs, letting his eyes adjust to the gloom. He noticed Morrow sitting in the front row, and made his way to the seat next to him. "You wanted to see me Sir."

Morrow nodded, looking over at him. "I heard you had a visitor this morning, from Social Services."

Gibbs bristled slightly as he replied, "Yeah, I did."

"What did they say?"

Ignoring the question, Gibbs replied with one of his own, "Did you know that Jennifer Sheppard was in a car accident two days ago?"

Morrow nodded, a small sigh escaping his mouth. "Yes, I knew."

"You should have told me, I trained her, she was part of my team for three years."

"Five years ago, you know how many Agents I have to keep a track of, I can't stop to inform you every time one of them you're acquainted with gets injured."

"Did you know she had a daughter."

Morrow rubbed at his temples, "Yes, I take it she's the reason Social Services paid you a visit."

Gibbs didn't see any reason in hiding the truth. "Jenny asked that I take care of her, she's my daughter."

"I was afraid of that."

"Almost six years ago you called me into your office and told me to watch my step, told me to consider what I was getting into. You knew that we were together, that we weren't just partners. When she applied for maternity leave, you must have done the maths."

"I had my suspicions, but by that point you were re-married and in Russia. I knew that your split had been rather acrimonious and wondered if perhaps the child wasn't yours."

"You still should have told me," Gibbs growled.

Morrow shook his head. "It wasn't my place to interfere, you know that."

"But knowing our history, you should have let me know that she'd been hurt."

"I was going to, I was waiting to hear an update on her condition. I was unaware of the plans she had made for the child's care, if I'd known I would have told you as soon as I heard the news." He glanced over at Gibbs, "How is the little girl?"

"Scared."

"Understandable. I take it you will be wanting time off?"

"Uh huh."

"Take as much time as you need."

"And my team?"

"It's a little to early to leave Agent Dinozzo in charge." Morrow looked thoughtful, "Although I'm sure he'll cope for a few days until I find someone suitable, I'll make sure that they don't get any complicated case until then."

"Good."

"For what it's worth I'm sure that Agent Sheppard will be fine, I don't think I've ever met a more stubborn woman."

Gibbs allowed himself a wry grin. "No," he shook his head. "You probably haven't."

"Just let me know when you're ready to come back."

Gibbs nodded, standing up. "Will do, Sir." With that he left the gloomy room and made his way back towards the bull-pen. As he approached his team, a small smile tugged at his mouth, as he took in Lexie sitting on Ducky's knee, while Ducky looked every inch the devoted Grandfather, with Dinozzo and McGee hanging over the back of the chair, the four of them pouring over some book. As Gibbs grew closer, Lexie looked up and her eyes brightened in delight, one arm reaching out for him while the other held steadfastly onto her bear.

Ducky closed the book over and noted thoughtfully, "I think someone is happy to see you."

Gibbs grinned, reaching down and swooping his little girl into his arms. "I'm happy to see her as well." He turned his attention to his daughter, and putting on a straight face, asked her, "Did Dinozzo behave?"

"Hey!" The younger man called out. "Why does everyone pick on me?"

Gibbs ignored him, smiling instead at Lexie, who looked thoughtful for a moment before waving her hand in a 'so-so' motion. He grinned, leaning forward and whispering conspiratorially, "Well that's better than usual." Causing Lexie's smile to widen. Shifting her on his hip, Gibbs looked back at the three men who were watching him with great interest, telling them. "I'm going now, need to get some food and clothes for Lexie, I'll be in touch. Dinozzo, you're in charge for the time being, don't muck up."

Looking delighted at this responsibility, Tony replied, "I won't Boss, promise."

Nodding, Gibbs turned and left, Lexie still in his arms. She peered over his shoulder and offered a small wave to the others, a delighted smile covering her face when they all waved back at her.

* * *

**I see the next chapter being rather long, so I don't know when it'll be up. Thank you for all the reviews, and I hope you don't feel the story is moving along too slowly :)**

**xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

"You know for a federal agent, Gibbs is kind of lax about his own home security," Kate remarked as she and Abby stepped through Gibb's unlocked front door and into his hallway.

Abby gave a small snort of amusement, "I don't think that sort of thing worries him. I mean who do you think would win, Gibbs or the idiot who chose to try and rob him."

"Gibbs," Kate replied without a moments thought. She then frowned as she looked around the bare hallway, it was clean, just not particular homely. "Although to be honest," she continued. "I think any burglars would take one look at this place and cut their loses."

Abby nodded her agreement, before her eyes widened in realisation. "You know I've never been upstairs before, I wonder what's it like."

"Wouldn't get your hopes up," Kate replied wryly. Abby barely heard her, she was to busy darting up the stairs at lightning speed. Kate sighed and turned towards the front door, muttering to herself, "I take it I've to go and get the rest of the stuff out of the car then."

A few minutes later, Kate heaved the flat pack bookcase up the stairs and into the open doorway just off of the stairs, and stopped dead in her tracks. She had expected bare, but all the room had in it was a bed, the decent size of the room only adding to its emptiness. Abby was standing in the middle of the room, tutting. "I don't even know where to start."

"Well, how about you put together the bookcase and I will start putting up the curtains, sort out the bedding, you know the little things."

Abby gave a small nod, "Ok then." A grin spread across her face as her excitement grew, and she clapped her hands together. "Well then, we better get started, there's work to be done."

* * *

Lexie pressed her cheek against the car's cold window frame, her warm breath clouding up the glass. She brought Jake up so that he was tucked under her chin, she watched the lines on the road blur together. Everyone had been really nice to her, no-one seemed to know what she had done, so maybe she could fix it and they would never know what a horrible person she was. She closed her eyes, the rapid movement of the road making her feel like she wanted to be sick. They were a lot nicer than her mom's team, they smiled whenever she came to visit but she could see that they didn't want her there, not really. It had never really mattered though, because her mum had wanted her there, her mom had let her sit at her desk, had let her watch her work. She was never too busy to talk to her, to pay attention to her. Lexie hugged Jake even tighter to her, she wanted her mom. She wanted her mom to tuck her into her bed, hear her laugh as she told her a story, and smell her perfume as she kissed her and Jake goodnight. Her dad was nice, but she still wanted her mom, she'd even go to New York, she'd go anywhere and do anything, she just wanted her mom to be there, she had to fix things, she just had to.

Gibbs glanced over at his daughter and frowned, there was no doubt that she had calmed down, that being in the car didn't terrify her as much as it had earlier, but something was still bothering him. She had her eyes closed, her face screwed up into a frown. He wondered what she was thinking about, he reached out, his hand landing gently on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and looked over at him, a small smile creeping onto her face, but it didn't seem to reach her eyes, it was as though she was simply trying to placate him.

He cleared his throat, moving his hand back to the wheel. "We'll need to get you some new clothes later this week."

Lexie just nodded, her expression unmoving, her eyes still focused on something else. Gibbs was sure that she didn't even hear him, not really, the words just getting lost in a haze of confusion. Not for the first time he had no idea what to do, it had never been this hard with Kelly, but then he had been there from the moment she was born, even when he was away he was always there through phone calls, always kept abreast of how she doing through the photos and tapes that she and Shannon had sent him. He might be Lexie's father in name and in blood but that didn't make him her dad, he hadn't been there to chase away monsters in the night, or read her stories, or even hug her when she was upset. That had all been Jenny, Jenny had been Lexie's world, that much was obvious, how could she not be and now, suddenly she wasn't here for her and instead she was left with people she didn't know.

Gibbs's insides constricted at the thought of how bewildered his little girl had to be right now, and he silently vowed that no matter how long it took him, he would make the pain go away. He loved her just as much as he had loved Kelly, and he would protect her, he wouldn't fail her in the same way that he'd failed her sister.

The next twenty minutes of the car journey passed in silence, it wasn't exactly an uncomfortable silence but neither was it an amicable one, more she didn't talk and he didn't know how to fill the gap that left.

He pulled into a space at the grocery store, and frowned up at the store's frontage, he couldn't remember the last time he'd went grocery shopping, he either ate takeout or bought it from the local 24/7.

Stepping out of the car, he darted around the car and opened Lexie's door. For a second the small red-head stared at him in dazed bewilderment, before getting out of the car. She stood stock still, staring around the vastness of the car park, Gibbs held out his hand and she looked up at him, eyes wide, her eyes then flickering down to his out held hand, she briefly hesitated, then her tiny fingers interloped with his much larger ones as she shifted closer to him, almost cowering behind his leg. Gibbs gave a small reassuring smile down to her and she tried to smile back, but it quickly disappeared into a frown as she took in the large crowd. Crouching, Gibbs brought himself to her eye-level and keeping hold of her hand, he asked, "Do you want up?"

This time there was no doubt that the smile on Lexie's face was genuine, it lit up her face, her cheeks flushed red and her eyes beamed, she nodded frantically and locked her small arms around his neck. Gibbs heaved her up, smiling at the obvious joy on his daughter's face.

* * *

Both Kate and Abby looked up as Tony and McGee walked into the room, although in Tony's case it really was more of a strut. The older Agent looked around the room and whistled under his breath, "Wow this place looks better already."

Kate shoved her hand through her hair, pushing the dark mass off of her forehead as she tried to put together the small desk they had bought Lexie to sit and colour at. "Yes," she hissed. "Not that you two have contributed anything."

Tony picked up a snow globe that had been sitting with the rest of the purchases on the bed, and casually tossed it from hand to hand. "We got here as quickly as possible."

Abby looked up from where she was stacking the bookcase, and frowned. "I thought Ducky was coming with you?" She asked.

"He said he had something to do, that he'd meet us here later," McGee replied, adding conversationally, "oh and we saw a picture of Jennifer."

Abby's neck snapped straight, and she swung round, her eyes glowering. Her arm outstretched, her finger swung between the two men in the room. "You, you had a picture of her and you didn't bring it to show us!"

Tony shot an accusatory glance in McGee's direction, although the younger man didn't see it, he was too busy backing away from a rapidly advancing Abby, stuttering out, "Well it wasn't mine, it was Ducky's and…and it was in an album, so we couldn't really just take it."

Abby's eyes narrowed, as she tried to decide what to do next. Her arm fell back down to her side. "Fine, I'll forgive you, but only once you tell me exactly what she looks like."

"She looks like Lexie….." McGee frowned. "Well I suppose Lexie looks like her, she had green eyes and was-"

"Hawt!" Tony declared unthinkingly. The team turned to look at him in disbelief, Tony shrugged casually. "Well she was, is…...well unless she's let herself go. That happens with women, such a waste."

Kate shook her head. "The woman is in a coma, how can you be so insensitive?"

"Hey! You two were the ones who wanted to know everything about her, I just told you the truth."

"You didn't have to put it so crudely though."

"Yeah, well I left my poetry book at home."

Sensing the argument was about to spiral out of control, Abby interrupted them, "Can we get on with this, Gibbs is bound to be back soon, and we still have things to do."

Tony mumbled his agreement and began unpacking the bags sitting on the bed, McGee however gazed around the room, once again speaking without thinking, "I thought we were going to paint this place."

Abby let out an irritated sigh, biting her teeth together she forced out, "Well we didn't think that Gibbs would be very impressed if his daughter choked on paint fumes during the night."

"Oh yeah."

The two girls rolled their eyes at each other, before busying themselves with their previous tasks.

* * *

About half an hour later, Gibbs pulled into his driveway. Jumping out of his car, he opened Lexie's door and then grabbed the food bags out of the boot. He gently guided Lexie towards the front door, he smiled at her as he spoke, "Here we are Lex, in a few minutes I'll show you your room." As he said it, his hand stalled in turning the key in the lock, he wasn't sure if his spare room was the best place to put Lexie, it was so bare, so empty, not the best place for a traumatized child who needed comfort. About a year after Kelly had died, he had finally brought himself to get rid of a lot of the stuff in her room, only keeping the things that truly meant something to him. As for the bare room that had left him with, he hadn't been able to redecorate, just painted the pink walls white and left it. He'd never had any reason to change it.

Still thinking he stepped into the hallway, stopping dead as he heard the familiar laughter of his team floating downstairs. He looked down at Lexie, who stared back her eyes blinking in confusion, she thought her dad lived alone. Why would he live with people who weren't her and her mom?

Gibbs gave the small girl a smile, telling her, "Looks like my team has decided to pay a visit, will we go and see what they're up to?"

Lexie nodded, craning her neck, trying desperately to see up the stairs, to see what they were doing. Gibbs put the bags down at his feet, and taking Lexie's hand he led her up the stairs. He frowned as he saw the door leading into his spare room was open. Turning to Lexie he asked her, "Can you wait here for a minute?"

She nodded, and a small smile appeared on her face as Gibbs kissed her cheek, before turning on his heel and entering the room.

Not for the first time that day, Gibbs stopped dead in shock. His spare room had been transformed, they were simple touches, but they were enough to brighten the room up, make it look friendly and welcoming. The bedding and curtains were yellow, with a pattern of white daisies trailing up the sides, sitting on the window sill there was a vase filled with sunflowers. In one corner of the room there was a bookcase filled with children's books, and in the other there was a small children's desk, covered with colouring books and pencils. On the shelves were small ornaments, such as a snow globe and jewellery box.

Gibbs turned to face his team, who were looking at him in nervous anticipation. He let out a low breath, unsure of how best to show his appreciation, he didn't get the chance, Abby rushed forward, words pouring out of her mouth, seemingly quicker than the speed of light. Gibbs had to actually concentrate to hear what she was saying. "I know it's not a lot, but we thought that it was better than just having a bed and I know the walls are still really bare but we have an idea to brighten it-"

She was cut off by the sound of the door creaking open and Lexie tiptoeing inside. They all turned to look at her, she had stopped in the doorway, eyes wide as she took in the room. She looked over at Gibbs, her eyes hopeful. He smiled at her. "Do you like your new room?"

Lexie looked around, her mouth curling into a smile as she nodded. She moved forward, the hand that wasn't clasping Jake running reverently over the bed-covers before moving towards the bookcase. Her eyes lighting up as she saw what was in it, her hand reached out and pulled out 'The Little Mermaid' before running over to her dad, the book out held in her hand. Gibbs knelt down and caught her with one arm, swinging her up into his arms. He took the book she proffered. "Do you want me to read this to you tonight?"

She nodded, her finger tracing the outline of Arial's tail, Gibbs smiled into his daughter's hair before looking up at his team mouthing, "Thank you."

The team beamed at him and Abby was just about to put forward her next idea when Ducky strolled into the room. The older gentleman looked around the room, and at Lexie's beaming face. "Looks like I missed the grand unveiling. I must say you have all done a wonderful job though."

Kate smiled. "Thank you, Ducky." She frowned, adding, "Where did you go?"

Ducky smiled, pulling a colourful photo album out of a small gift bag. "I went and got a present for Alexandra here, to welcome her to our family." He held out the book, and Lexie took it, her face filled with wonder as she opened it to see the picture of her mom and dad on the first page. Ducky tickled at her cheek, causing her smile to deepen, telling her. "I got you something else as well." He pulled out a small camera. "So you can add your own memories to your new book."

Abby rushed forward, exclaiming, "Is that your mom? Can I see her?"

Lexie nodded, and tilted the book in Abby's direction, both she and Kate moved in closer. Abby gave a smile in Gibbs's direction, saying meaningfully, "She's very pretty and she looks really happy, you both do."

Gibbs just raised an eyebrow in the young Goth's direction, itching to change the subject he said, "I thought you lot had something else planned."

Abby's eyes twinkled, and she reached into the wardrobe, pulling out tins of children's paint. She turned to Lexie. "We didn't have time to paint the walls, and we didn't know what kind of posters you would like so we thought instead, it would be kind of cool for each of us to put our hand-prints on the wall, a different colour for each of us so you know who's handprint is who's." She looked at Lexie and gave her a massive grin, asking almost coyly, "What do you think?"

Lexie smiled widely and looked up at her dad, waiting for him to say if it was ok. Gibbs gave a small nod, then coming down to her eye level, he added thoughtfully, "You know what else we could do?" Lexie shook her head. "We could mark your height on the wall and put your name and age next to it, so every year we an see how much you've grown. What do you think?"

The little girl threw herself into her dad's arms, kissing his cheek. Gibbs felt his stomach clench, a new wave of protectiveness washing over him. All too soon she pulled back, running over to the paints. Kate patted her on the shoulder, her voice soft she told her, "You get to chose your colour first."

Lexie stood, looking at the paints, her first choice was the green blue colour, that was her favourite. But she kept looking over at the red paint, her mom liked red, she wore it a lot and her lipstick was always red, different shades but always red. She liked to watch her mom put it on, she would let her sit on her knee as she did it. Maybe she should pick red, so that she didn't forget her.

Gibbs watched as Lexie's little face furrowed into a frown, her eyes moving between the turquoise and red paint. He knew she was thinking of her mum, red was Jen's colour, unlike some red heads she wore well, it suited her personality, it was bright and vibrant just like she was, and she knew it. He looked up and met Ducky's gaze, he knew that he was thinking along the exact same lines. Gibbs scrubbed his hand over his chin, trying to decide what to say for the best. After a moment of thought he moved forward, putting his arm around her waist, hugging her into him. "Your mom likes red, doesn't she?"

Lexie gave a small nod, her hand still hovering over the two cans of paint. "You know," Gibbs continued. "We could put that paint away, and when your mom gets better then she can put her handprints up there as well, what do you think."

Lexie turned to look at him and gave him a watery smile as she nodded, picking up the tub she passed it over to him, watching intently as he put it onto the top shelf in the wardrobe. After that was done, Lexie picked up the turquoise paint and handed it to Abby, who in turn grinned at her, pouring half of it out into a small tray she told her, "Go for it."

Smiling, Lexie put Jake down on her bed, and then turned to shove her hands into the tray, when Gibbs stopped her. "One problem, half of Lexis's left hand is covered in a cast, she can't exactly shove her hand into a puddle of paint."

"Oh, yeah." Abby looked over at the others. "I guess we forgot that." She tapped her chin, thinking deeply. "I suppose we could do one hand now, and do the other hand when we add your mom's handprints to the wall, would that work?"

The little girl nodded, desperate to get her hands into that paint, and without further ado she shoved her right hand into the paint and slapped her hand against the wall, smiling with glee. Standing back she surveyed her work with pride, Kate grabbed a baby wipe and cleaned the paint off of her hand before she could run amuck with it. Lexie looked up and pointed at her dad to say that he was to go first. Gibbs grinned at her, grabbing the navy blue paint he followed Lexie's actions. Ducky was next with forest green, Abby went with black and Kate decided on yellow. Leaving Tony and McGee to squabble over who got purple and which one of them was left with the pink. Tony won, elbowing McGee in the stomach and grabbing the purple paint tub, hugging it into his chest, he childishly declared, "Pink suits you better McFairy."

McGee blushed, but accepted his fate and added his pink handprints to the wall, just moments after Tony put on his. Lexie watched the two men, trying not to laugh, they didn't really act like grown-ups, she looked over at her dad who was slowly shaking his head at them, and she got an idea. While they were all watching the men argue, she flattened her good hand into the pink paint, and holding it behind her back she headed in Tony's direction. The older man stopped what he was doing, and watched her, Lexie gave him a small smile that on reflection actually looked more like one of Gibbs's smirks. Tony, thrilled at having been singled out for her attention, held out an arm, almost crowing in triumph. "Do you want a hug?"

Lexie nodded, her eyes gleaming. She leaned forward and gave him a kiss on one cheek, and brought her pink hand from around her back and pressed it against the other, before pulling back. Kate was the first to see what she had done, and burst out laughing at the bright pink hand print on Tony's face. As the rest of the team saw what had happened, they joined in the raucous laughter, while Tony looked at them in confusion before looking over to where Lexie was holding out her hand, grinning at him, showing him the colour of it. Tony paled, stuttering out, "Did she just put pink paint on my face?"

"Yes," Kate giggled. "And it's scary how much it suits you."

Lexie bit down on her lip as Tony looked over at her, suddenly she felt really nervous, she had meant it as a joke, but what if her didn't like her now? Her fears quickly died down when he smiled at her. "That was sneaky, we'll make an Agent out of you yet. In fact…" he grabbed her camera and threw it at McGee. "I think we need a photo, what do you think?"

Lexie nodded, and moved next to him, smiling she showed her hand to McGee, while Tony tilted his face so they could see the handprint clearly in the picture and pretended to look shocked, as though it had just happened. Gibbs sat back and watched as his team all fussed around Lexie, as she started to interact with them more. Albeit she still stayed silent, but she wasn't so scared, and that was definitely progress. He caught Abby and Kate's eyes over the room and mouthed a silent "Thank you." Receiving nothing more than happy smiles in return, before they turned their focus back to his daughter.

* * *

**A/N: The story will start to pick up a bit more pace now, not too muh because I want to focus on the father/daughter relationship between Gibbs and Lexie, but it will start to move forward more.**

**I also want to take this chance to thank you all for your reviews, they're always appreciated :)**

**xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

After his team left, Gibbs finally got around to unpacking the grocery bags that had been left abandoned in the hall. Lexie sat at the small, round kitchen table, her self-appointed task of watching him intently being pierced by her stifling back small yawns. Gibbs glanced up at the clock, it was already after six and she'd had an eventful day to say the least, no wonder she was so tired.

He stifled back a groan as he realised she hadn't had dinner yet, he was definitely out of practice when it came to fatherhood. Pulling out the chair next to her, he sat down. She continued to watch him silently, her chin resting on her, a smile spreading across her face when he smiled at her.

Gibbs glanced pointedly at his watch, telling her meaningfully, "It's getting late, and someone hasn't had their dinner yet. So how about, just this once, since it's your first night here we order pizza?"

Lexie's eyes lit up, and she gave him a hasty nod. He smiled, and leaning backwards, lifted up the cordless phone sitting on his counter. What kind of pizza will I get? Cheese and tomato?" Lexie scowled, her head shaking from side to side. "Pineapple?" The scowl transformed into a grimace. Gibbs laughed at the vehement reaction. "How about pepperoni?" He suggested. At that Lexie's face transformed into a smile, her red curls bouncing as she nodded her agreement. "Pepperoni it is then." Gibbs smiled as he dialled the number.

After the order had been placed for delivery, he set about finding plates and glasses to lay the table with. He set the table for two, he was just about to sit down, when he heard a small scuffling noise, causing him to look over at his daughter. The expression on her face winded him, it was Jen through and through, from the expectant eyebrow arch, to the mouth drawn into a small line. It was the look Jenny had given him when he hadn't done something he should have. Blinking rapidly, Gibbs dragged himself into the present and tried to figure out just what had caused this look to appear upon Lexie's face. It didn't take long, she plonked Jake on the table, in front of the third chair, her demands clear, Stifling the urge to laugh at her request, Gibbs forced on a serious face and tried to look contrite. "I forgot to lay a place for Jake, didn't I?"

There it was, the un-amused incline of the head. Gibbs swallowed heavily, struggling to keep in character. He stood up and grabbed a small plate and a glass, laying it down in front of the bear. Then he took Lexie's hand in his, and guided it to the back of his head, bringing it forward to tap against it once. She looked at him in confused amazement, he gave her a smile, telling her, "So I won't forget again."

He was just about to move back to his seat when he heard it, a small but unmistakable giggle. It lasted a second at most but it was there, as clear as a bell, and to Gibbs it had to be the best thing he'd ever heard. He looked at Lexie, expecting her at the very least to still be smiling, she wasn't, instead her hand was firmly clasped over her mouth. Gibbs frowned, he could understand why she would be reluctant to talk, but her reaction to her giggle made it look as though she was purposively staying silent. He watched in dismay, as her hand slid back to the table, her eyes downcast, refusing to look at him. Carefully, so not to alarm her, he slid his fingers under her chin, tilting her face towards his. Slowly but surely she met his gaze, her eyes almost impossibly wide. He tickled the underside of her chin, telling her. "I like hearing you laugh Lexie, you don't need to be scared."

Her eyes began to well up, and she tried to wriggle away. Gibbs pulled her off her chair, onto his knee, she buried her head into his shoulder, hiding her face. Although he couldn't hear her, he could feel the tears soaking through his shirt. He didn't say anything, just rubbed her back soothingly as he rocked her back and forth.

Lexie tried to stop crying, she really, truly did. She hated it, crying was only supposed to be for babies but she couldn't stop. Even just now, she tried screwing up her eyes so tight that she saw funny lights, but she still kept crying. She wasn't even sure if she'd broken her promise to stay quiet, she hadn't meant to laugh, but her dad had been so silly. But she didn't know what that meant for her mom, if her laugh didn't count because she stopped it, or if that meant she had broken her promise, so she wouldn't see her again. Lexie shook her head, no! She had to see her mom again, everything would be ok, they couldn't make that count, it wouldn't be fair! Why did it have to be so hard? Now her dad thought she was scared of him and she wasn't, and what if that made him leave? He couldn't leave now, he just couldn't! Lexie shook her head again, the tears finally beginning to go away. He wouldn't leave her, she knew he wouldn't, and she would just have to make sure that she was extra-careful about staying quiet, that laugh didn't count. She would be quiet, then her mum would get better and then they could all live happily ever after, all three of them.

Roughly five minutes past, although for Gibbs they were the longest five minutes of his life, he wanted to comfort his little girl, rid her of whatever scared her so much, but he couldn't because he had no idea what it was that terrified her so much. He felt completely helpless, and he hated that feeling with a vengeance.

Lexie brought her head up, and gave him a watery smile that once again didn't quite reach her eyes. She shifted off of his knee and moved back into her seat, her hand absentmindedly reaching out to pet Jake. Gibbs watched her, trying to think of something to say, he was quite literally saved by the bell, signalling the arrival of dinner.

When he came back through from the hallway, he placed the box in the middle of that table, flipping it open. He was somewhat relieved to see Lexie's shoulders relax slightly, as she shuffled forward in her seat. Carefully, he extracted a slice and placed it on her plate, before picking out the smallest slice and placing it on Jake's. At this, Lexie's face lit up, and she moved Jake closer to his plate, the bear wobbled precariously for a second, and Gibbs cringed, waiting for it to fall head-first into the pizza. Miraculously it didn't, Lexie grabbed it's fur, steadying it, before waggling her finger at him, in the manner of a teacher telling off a naughty child. Gibbs smiled, stifling his laughter he asked, "Is Jake getting greedy?"

Lexie looked up at him, her smile wide and genuine, delighted that he had recognised what she had been doing, she nodded, her smile staying fixed in place as she turned her attention back to her pizza.

* * *

The rest of the meal passed in silent ease. When the last slice had been demolished - Gibbs was beginning to suspect despite her slight frame, that Lexie was a bottomless pit - Gibbs stood up to clear the table. Throwing away the empty box, he turned back to the table, only to find Jake's plate empty, and Lexie happily chewing her way through yet another slice of pizza, only pausing to flash him a toothy grin. Gibbs reached forward, moving the plate away from the bear, stating conversationally, "Wow, Jake must have been hungry to eat a full slice while my back was turned."

Putting down her half eaten slice, Lexie used her good arm to get the bear to nod, then turned her full attention back to her food, keeping her eyes on her dad the full time. Her eyes twinkling at the thought she had gotten away with getting an extra slice.

Gibbs tidied away the rest of the plates, loading the dish-washer while he waited for Lexie to finish her dinner. Finally she pushed her plate away, and picked Jake up from his place at the table. Gibbs smiled at the sauce covered face in front of him, her once pristine white t-shirt marked with grubby finger-prints. He'd missed this, the cheeky smiles and the beguiling innocence, hell he'd just missed being a dad. Still smiling, he whirled Lexie up, into his arms, ignoring the fact that her fingers were staining his shirt. "Bath- time," he announced, grabbing some plastic bags off of the counter. Lexie looked at the bags bemusedly, but nodded her consent regardless.

He carried her up the stairs, kicking the bathroom door shut behind him. He set her down on the floor, flicking on the hot water tap, before turning back to help her with her dungarees. Once that was done, she held Jake out to him. He wordlessly took the bear, searching for a safe place to put him. He honestly didn't spend any-time in this room, preferring the shower room attached to his bedroom, as a result he wasn't sure where a lot of stuff was in here anymore, the layout having slipped from his mind. Finally he settled on sitting the bear on a shelf opposite the bath.

Lexie grinned as her dad turned away from her, and lunged for the bubble bath sitting next to the water, deftly unscrewing the lid she tipped it into the water. There was no bath toys in this room, so she'd just have extra bubbles.

Gibbs turned back round to find his daughter happily emptying that ridiculously expensive children's bubble bath into the tub. He leapt forward, stating firmly, "Lexie, no." At the sound of his voice she jumped, the bottle falling from her hands and into the water. Gibbs groaned, leaning down he fished the now empty container out, wincing at the hot water. He turned the cold tap on full, despairing slightly as the bubbles started to form, hands on his hips he turned to face Lexie, who's face just about epitomised the word 'oops'. She shuffled awkwardly from foot to foot, Gibbs sighed and brought himself down to her level. "Don't do that again," he told her, to his surprise Lexie actually managed to look contrite, her head bowed she gave a small nod. "Right," Gibbs said as he grabbed the plastic bags over. "Lets get your arm wrapped up, and then get you washed."

Lexie watched in amazement as her dad mucked about with the plastic bags, until her entire cast was wrapped up in a protective layer. Confused, she looked up at him, only to be told, "It's to stop your cast getting wet." Lexie smiled, that was clever, she hadn't even thought about her cast. She watched as her dad turned off the taps, rolling up his sleeve, dipping his elbow into the water. "There we go, temperature's perfect." He picked her up, placing her into the water. "Don't put your arm into the bath, keep it over the edge Lex." Gibbs smiled as his daughter absentmindedly nodded, the bubbles reaching up to her neck. Her free hand scooped some up, and she smeared it over her chin, turning to grin at him with her makeshift beard. She grabbed some more, and reaching up she repeated her actions on her dad. Her eyes gleaming. Gibbs waggled his eyebrows at her, asking, "So should I grow a beard?"

Lexie shook her head, swiping her hand across his chin, wiping the bubbles away. Sweeping his pointer finger into the bubbles, Gibbs tapped the bubbles on it against Lexie's nose. "That's a shame, because you suit your's, I thought we could match." Lexie's shoulders shook with silent laughter and she blew some more bubbles into his face, before turning her attention back to making shapes out of the mountains of bubbles in front of her. Smiling warmly, Gibbs ran his hand over his daughter's head, slightly disbelieving that she meant so much to him already. Shaking himself, Gibbs pulled himself together. He grabbed the showerhead above the bath, he turned it on, checking how warm it was. "Come on, Lex, we'll wash your hair." Lexie nodded, now trying to make what looked like a snowman out of bubbles. She smiled up at him, tilting her head back and screwing up her eyes, as the spray ran over her hair, her hand came out and covered her eyes.

Gibbs shook his head. "You can open your eyes Lexie, I'll make sure you don't get anything in your eyes."

One eye opened, peeking around at him, looking at him doubtfully. Grabbing the shampoo, Gibbs scrubbed it into her hair, then placing one hand at the top of her forehead to shield her eyes, he rinsed the soap away. When he was finished, he turned the shower off, sitting it back on it's hook, Lexie blinked her eyes open, looking at him in surprise, she didn't think her dad would know how to do that. "See," he grinned. "I told you I wouldn't get anything in your eyes." Lexie nodded, her free hand rubbing under her eyes, examining her fingers for any trace of soap, when nothing showed she smiled up at him and gave him a thumbs up.

Gibbs chuckled to himself, holding out a fluffy white towel, lifting her out of the bath he carried her through to her room, setting her on the floor. Turning to the small bag that contained her clothes, Gibbs opened it, raking through the scarce contents he muttered, "We really need to get you some new things to wear." Finally he dug out a pair of mint green pyjamas, for her to change into. After that was done, he grabbed another, smaller towel, trying to dry Lexie's hair as best he could since he didn't own a hairdryer, he'd managed to find a comb though. He tugged it through her damp hair, cringing at her winces as the comb tugged at the tangles in her hair. "Sorry, Lex. I'll buy a proper brush for you."

Once he was done he tucked her into her bed, and reached for 'The Little Mermaid' book. Propping himself up on the bed, he smiled as Lexie snuggled into his arm, opening the book he began to read aloud. About halfway through he was aware that she'd fallen asleep, but still he continued wanting to know that she was truly settled. When the book was finally finished he placed it down on the small, white bedside table. Gibbs moved slowly, lifting Lexie gently off of his arm and laying her head onto her pillow, she whimper slightly, her hand reaching out and grasping at the material of her pillowcase. He frowned, watching the small fingers unfurl, before realising that Jake was still on the bathroom shelf. He moved through the house quickly, grabbing the bear, somehow managing to get back to the room before Lexie woke. Gibbs lifted her good arm, tucking Jake underneath, she made a small incoherent noise, pulling Jake under her chin. Gibbs gave a soft smile, placing a small kiss to her cheek. Part of him had expected this to hurt, to see Lexie and think of what he'd lost when Kelly had died, but instead all he saw was her; a person in own right. He wanted to get to know her, wanted to see her grow up, he would see that with her, he'd make sure of that, he wouldn't lose Lexie.

Standing up, he flicked off the bedroom light. It was only five past eight, but he didn't want to go downstairs to work on his boat. Didn't want to risk, Lexie not being able to find him, or even worse, hurting herself on the rickety basement stairs. He rubbed at the back of neck as he headed down the corridor, he'd need to get them fix. He needed to do a lot of things, but he didn't know where to start, or if he should start. Jenny's condition was so unstable right now, that he no idea what to do for the best, he wanted her to wake up, but he had no idea where that would leave him, and while she remained in a coma….Gibbs shook his head, he just didn't know what to do, and he didn't like it.

He changed into some sweats and lay down on his bed, grabbing one of the many unread books people had bought him over years, and settling down to read it. It didn't take long for his eyes to feel heavy, he threw the book to one side, hitting off his light he settled down, the many thoughts whirling around his head, making him tired. Finally his eyes drifted shut and he gave into his tiredness.

* * *

_The sand was warm, smiling she got down onto her hands and knees, scooping the sand into her bucket. She looked up, her mom was standing in front of her, smiling, her red hair flowing behind her in the wind. Her mom laughed, brushing her hair out of her face, she held out her hand. "Come on Lex, time to go."_

_She put down her bucket and spade and looked up, she couldn't see her mom. Her heart thumped against her chest as she clamoured to her feet. There she was, she was walking away, not even looking back. She called out, "Mommy, mommy wait!" She tried to run, but her mom kept walking, kept getting further and further away. She was tired, she just wanted her mom, why wasn't she answering her?_

_She kept running and running, until she tripped and as she looked up again, she saw her mom had disappeared and she was all alone._

Lexie woke with a start, she rubbed at her eyes trying to focus in the dark. She didn't like the dark, it made everything in her room look strange, like it was suddenly going to wake up and then come to get her. She pulled her covers over her head, if they couldn't see her then they couldn't get to her, she shivered, she wanted her mom. She hated that dream, she wanted to see her mom, she knew she wasn't well but she just wanted to see her, if only for a few minutes. She felt funny, it was too hot in here, she couldn't breathe. She threw the covers off, she needed to get fresh air, she looked around the room again, all the monsters could see her now. She couldn't breathe again, she needed out, she needed to go see her dad, he'd make it OK. She grabbed Jake, and jumped out of her bed, running out of her room. She stopped in the hall, it was even darker out here. Breathing deeply, she tiptoed down the hall, her dads door was open. She peeked her head around the door, she could see him, taking a deep breath she moved closer, jumping up onto the bed she wriggled under the covers and under her dads arm. She held her breath as her dad opened his eyes, he frowned slightly. "You OK, Lexie?"

She shook her head, her mom had left her and there were things in her room. Her dad gave her a hug, rubbing her back he told her, "You're safe Lex, I promise." She shook her head, he couldn't send her back, he just couldn't, "You want to stay here with me just now?"

She nodded, she felt better now, nothing could get to her here, she wasn't alone, she had her dad. She yawned and closing her eyes she went back to sleep.

* * *

Gibbs woke first, eyes blinking open slowly to gaze at the alarm beside his bed. He frowned at the glowing numbers, 9.25am. "Damn!" He cursed under his breath, he'd slept in, Tony would never let this go, his brain whirring slowly as he tried to piece together how he could possibly have slept in, and the events of the previous day flooded back to him. . Flipping over to his other side, he let out a low rush of breath as he took in the sight of his daughter sleeping peacefully, curled up into a small ball, red curls falling over her cheek while she sucked her thumb. Gibbs smiled as the long lashes blinked open and she looked up at, aquamarine eyes still heavy with sleep.

Giving a wide yawn, she sat up, her arms stretching out in request for a hug. Gibbs held out his arms, picking her up he got to his feet. "Come on Lex, we'll go get you some breakfast. You want some waffles?"

The small red head bobbed, and she rubbed at her stomach. Gibbs laughed, "You're hungry then?"

She nodded again, holding Jake in front of her, she rubbed his tummy with his paw. "Don't worry, I won't forget Jake this time." Lexie smiled and patted him on the head, as if to say well done, you're learning.

* * *

**This chapter and the next chapter were originally going to be one chapter, but I felt it would just be too long. Thanks for all the reviews so far :)**

**xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

Roughly an hour after breakfast the doorbell rang, Gibbs headed towards the door, he wasn't very surprised to see Sasha Brightman standing on the other side. She flashed a smile at him. "Agent Gibbs, how are you?"

"Fine. Come in, living room's to your left."

Sasha stepped in front of him, her eyes studying the hall as she made her way into the living room. As she stepped over the doorway, she caught sight of Lexie sitting on the floor with a jigsaw puzzle.

The little girl looked up at her, her eyes wide as she shuffled backwards on the carpet. The last time this woman had came to visit her, she'd taken her away from her mom, she wasn't going away with her again.

Sasha smiled at Lexie. "How are you feeling today?"

Lexie looked distrustfully at the woman standing in front of her, and then over to her dad who was leaning against the doorway, and then back again. Her eyes never once leaving Sasha's face, she ran over to her dad, attempting to hide behind his leg.

Gibbs knelt down, meeting his daughter's wary gaze. He rubbed at her arm soothingly as he spoke, "Lex, Sasha is just here to talk to me, nothing else. How about if you go upstairs and draw me a picture, and when she leaves we can finish your puzzle, does that sound good?"

Lexie nodded, her eyes still looking distrustfully at the other woman. She threw her arms around her dad, trying to get him to understand what she wanted to say, _don't let her take me away. _Her dad hugged her back, then nodded his head upstairs. She gave him one last smile, fully confident that he wouldn't let anything bad happen to her and ran up the stairs at full pelt. Her feet thundering along the upstairs hall, the sound echoing in the room below.

Sasha smiled warmly at Gibbs, as she folded herself gracefully into one of his low sofas, he followed suit- but with infinitely less grace. Crossing her legs, Sasha asked, "So how did last night go?"

"Fine, Lexie had a nightmare but she settled back down quite quickly."

"Good. She seems to have formed a bond with you already, that's a good sign."

Gibbs nodded. "She's started to come out of her shell."

"Has she said anything yet?"

He shook his head, he had absolutely no desire to go into Lexie's reaction to her laugh with this woman. Although he understood why she had to be here, he wanted to understand his little girl by himself, he didn't want a stranger to analyze her.

Sasha gave a small shrug, "Well it's very early days and isn't something I'm overly concerned about as of yet." She spearheaded a glance at him, asking, "How are you finding this? Do you have any concerns?"

"Just where do we go from here?"

"Well from what I can see, Lexie has settled in well and your suitability as a parent isn't a problem in this case. I'll visit again next week, and if you have any problems don't hesitate to call. But unless there is a change in Ms Sheppard's condition we won't be overly involved in-"

Gibbs interrupted her, "What do you mean by, unless there are any changes?"

The woman in front of him, pulled at a strand of her hair nervously and cleared her throat. "Well, if Ms Sheppard wakes up and there are no problems with her recovery, full custody reverts back to her and your access to Lexie would have to be decided upon either between you both, or settled on by a court. If Ms Sheppard does not recover from her injuries, or if she remains in a coma then we would have to make arrangements for you to take over full guardianship of Lexie. As this was Ms Sheppard's request that shouldn't be an overly complicated procedure, unless someone steps forward to contest as to why you shouldn't be Lexie's main carer."

Gibbs scrubbed a hand over his face, "So what you're saying is that I could loose her?"

"Not necessarily, most courts will agree that a child's father should be present in their upbringing, wherever possible, and I would like to point out that we're getting ahead of ourselves here, these are simply scenarios as to what may happen."

"Right." Gibbs sat back in his chair, deep in thought. There was not a snowballs chance in hell that he'd give Lexie up, he wasn't going to be a part-time father and he'd do whatever it took to ensure that that didn't happen. He stood up, abruptly, with Sasha quickly following suit. He waved his hand towards the door. "Well if there's nothing else, I'll see you out."

The young woman looked slightly surprised but recovered herself quickly. She had no overriding concerns in this case, and was happy to leave him to it. She'd always felt that too much intervention was just as bad as too little. She flashed a polite smile at him, "No I think we've covered everything, it really was just to see how you're coping, and everything seems to be going well.

Gibbs merely nodded, opening the door for her, watching her climb into her car and drive away. Once the car disappeared down the street, he finally shut the door. Deep in thought, he climbed the stairs stepping into Lexie's room. She didn't hear his approach, she sat at her table so he could only see her profile. He smiled softly at the look of fierce concentration on her face, her white teeth worrying into her bottom lip, her forehead creased as she grasped for another pencil. He couldn't lose her, he couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so peaceful, so happy, just seeing her smile made his insides melt. He didn't know what was going to happen, but what he did know was that he was in this for good and he'd do everything to stay in her life.

Reaching forward, he knocked lightly on the open door. Lexie's head jerked up, and she swirled to look at him, a smile spreading across her face. She held up her finished picture for him to see.

Gibbs moved over to her, kneeling down he took the picture from her making sure to examine it carefully, knowing she was watching him expectantly. When he saw what she'd drawn, he swallowed heavily, unsure of what to say. It wasn't the quality of the drawing that got him - it was clear that she was never going to be an artist - it was what she'd drawn. She'd drawn the three of them as a family, with big cartoonish smiles on their faces.

Gibbs cleared his throat, and glanced at her, she was watching him intently, determined to know what he thought of her work. Pulling himself together he hugged her close. "I think that this deserves to go up on the fridge, what do you think?"

Her eyes lit up, and she nodded her approval, taking the picture from him she skipped off, he listened to her clatter down the stairs and chuckled, before clamouring to his feet and following her. He found her in the kitchen, holding the picture in front of her, trying to find the best place to stick it onto the fridge, finally settling on dead centre. Gibbs took it from her, he didn't have any fridge magnets to secure it - he'd need to get some - and instead grabbing some cellotape, sticking it in place. He swept her up, and stood back to admire it. Moving some hair out of her face, he whispered, "You'll need to do more, brighten the place up a bit more."

She nodded gravely, in full agreement with his assessment, settling her head on her shoulder, she leaned forward and kissed his cheek, the smile staying on her face.

* * *

Gibbs spent the rest of the morning entertaining his daughter, although to be honest it wasn't very difficult and he loved every second of it. He played countless board games; snakes and ladders and operation being Lexie's favourites - he was actually relieved he didn't have monopoly though, or they'd be there until the end of time.

He quickly found that although she stayed silent, Lexie had other ways of making her requests known, including making shapes with her fingers, or digging her bony elbow into his knee or side - whatever was closer - when he got something wrong. Which was how he found himself cutting her sandwiches into heart shapes, although the smile he got when he put a plate in front of her, and a smaller version for Jake made it all worth while.

Lexie had just started eating, when the doorbell rang. Gibbs looked at her. "That'll be Ducky, wait here I'll be back in a minute."

He opened the door on a surprised Ducky. The older gentleman blinked at him in surprise. "Jethro, are you aware that your door's locked."

Gibbs stifled a laugh. "I figured that with Lexie in the house, it was safer."

"Quite right, I just wasn't expecting it." He walked into the hallway and looked around. "So where is she?"

"Eating lunch. It was good of you to come, Duck."

"Well I wasn't too busy, there was nothing that Mr Palmer can't manage, and I share your concern in Jennifer's condition, have you heard anything?"

"No, I know I could phone, but I'd much rather see how she is for myself."

"Of course." Ducky looked up at his friend patting his arm, he asked, "And how are you finding all of this?"

"Not quite sure. Having Lexie here is amazing, but knowing why she's here, and not knowing what's around the next corner is…."

"Difficult," Ducky supplied helpfully.

Gibbs nodded, muttering, "That's one way to put this situation. To be honest I'm a bit worried about how Lexie is coping with everything."

Ducky frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Last night, she laughed but then she," Gibbs shook his head. "The way she reacted, it was like she was terrified of making a sound, as though she'd get in trouble. She burst into tears, is that, is that normal?"

Ducky gave a small sigh. "You need to remember that she's been through a lot in the past few days, it is going to take longer than one night for her to come to terms with this. Give her time, Jethro, sooner or later she'll come out of her shell and she'll let you know what is really on her mind."

Gibbs nodded and as he looked over at his friend, he suddenly realised that he had yet another gift bag with him. "Please don't tell me you've brought her something else, she'll end up spoiled rotten."

Ducky chuckled lightly. "I very much doubt that either you or Jennifer would let your daughter become spoiled. Anyway it's just a small present, a book of fairytales, in their original Brothers Grimm versions. I thought reading some would pass the period of your absence quite nicely." Ducky turned in the direction of the kitchen, before pausing and turning back he whispered conspiratorially to his friend. "If you want to worry about people spoiling Lexie, you should probably be made aware of the fact that your team is already organizing her birthday party."

Gibbs groaned, "That isn't for another two months."

"Yes, although it will probably be something fit for a queen by then, when I left Abby was already discussing the merits of bouncy castles and pony rides."

"I'll talk to her," he growled, then asking, "how is the team?"

"Fine. An Agent Carson starts tomorrow, and will head up the team until you return," Ducky called over his shoulder, making his way into the kitchen.

Lexie looked up from eating Jake's mini sandwich and gave him a wide smile in greeting, before jumping off the chair and throwing herself at him. She liked Ducky, he was a bit like a granddad and it was nice to have one, all her friends did. Picking her up, Ducky settled on one of the kitchen chairs, with Lexie balanced on his knee, telling her, "I hope you don't mind, but I'll be looking after you for an hour or so while your dad runs a couple of errands."

Lexie looked from her dad to Ducky, and gave a small shrug, to be honest she was more interested in the bag, Ducky had brought with him. He saw her interest and laughed, "Ah I see you've noticed that I've brought you a present." He pulled out the book with a flourish, and smiled as he watched Lexie's small fingers trace the intricate outlines on the cover. "Why don't we take this through to the living room and I'll read you some of the stories in it?"

Lexie jumped to her feet, and raced in the direction of the living room, before screeching to a halt and careening herself back into the kitchen and into her dads legs. Taking the hint, Gibbs swept her up and gave her a quick hug and a kiss, telling her, "I won't be long, be good for Ducky."

She nodded, squirming in his arms to get down, the second he set her on her feet she bolted through to the living room, and the sound of her bounding onto the old creaky sofa could be heard in the next room. Gibbs grinned at his old friend, "Well I'll leave you to it."

* * *

Gibbs made it to the hospital in record time. He knew deep down that no news was good news when it came to Jenny's condition, but that didn't stop him worrying about her. Yes he wanted to be a full-time dad to Lexie, but not at the expense of her having her mom in her life, he wanted her to have both, he just wasn't sure how that could work out yet.

He approached the busy nurses station at the entrance to ICU, the same nurse from the day before recognised him. "Agent Gibbs, you're here to see Miss Sheppard I take it?"

Nodding, he replied, "Yes, how is she?"

Smiling, the nurse walked with him down the corridor. "She's still stable, if you want I'll ask Dr Gelfand to come and give you an update on her latest test results."

"If you would."

"Of course." She opened the door to Jenny's room, but didn't follow him inside. When he looked behind him, she continued, "I'll go and get the doctor, give you a few moments alone with her." She nodded encouragingly at him. "Talk to her, people in comas probably hear a lot more than we think they do." She slipped out of the door, leaving him alone with Jenny.

He sat down in the hard plastic chair next to her bed, he wanted to take her hand, wanted to be closer to her but considering how they had last parted, he wasn't sure if that was appropriate. A few, long minutes past in silence, before Gibbs finally gave an uncomfortable cough and leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees. He ran the tips of his fingers over the back of her hand. "Lexie's doing good, Jen. She's got a broken wrist and some bruises, but other than that she's fine." He gave a small smile, the happiness spreading into his voice, warming it up, as he continued, "She's a great kid, Jen, a real credit to you. She's got your mannerisms, which is strange at times, it's like watching a miniature version of you at times." His smile faltered as he thought about his little girls pain over not having her mum around her. "She, she misses you. You need to wake up, Jen, for her."

Gibbs let out a deep sigh and leaned back in his chair, running his hands through his hair as he took in her still figure, the only movement being the rhythmic movements of her breathing. The door to the room clicked open, and Dr Gelfand walked in. he gave a small smile in Gibbs's direction and held out his hand. Standing up Gibbs shook it in greeting, asking, "How's she doing?"

The bespectacled doctor gave a small smile. "We repeated her MRI scan today, and it's good news. The bleeding appears to have stopped, and the swelling is subsiding."

Gibbs frowned. "What does that mean, is she going to wake up?"

The small smile on his face faded, and his voice faltered, "It's not as simple as that I'm afraid, while this is certainly good news and shows that the treatment plan is working, head injuries are extremely complicated. We still can't give a long-term prognosis at this moment in time, and that includes knowing when Jennifer will regain consequences."

Gibbs swallowed heavily. "Right, so really nothing's changed."

"I wouldn't say that, this is a good sign-"

"But it still doesn't guarantee that she'll wake up?"

"No, I'm afraid not."

Gibbs nodded, lost in his own thoughts, he looked over at Jenny as he spoke, his voice sounding like it was coming from far away. "If there are any changes -"

"We'll phone you."

"Thank you."

Gibbs stood stock still, just watching Jenny, barely aware of the fact that Todd Gelfand had already left the room. He wasn't sure how to feel about this news, it didn't sound like the greatest news to him, yes she was improving but he wanted her to wake up. He leaned over and squeezed her hand lightly. "I need to get back to Lexie, just keep fighting, Jen."

Letting out one more big sigh, he resisted the urge to press his lips to her forehead, and instead turned on his heel and left the room, unable to look behind him.

* * *

The house was quiet when he got in, which considering the situation with Lexie wasn't overly surprising, although he quietly admitted to himself that he wouldn't mind noise, that his house was in dire need of laughter filling it's bare rooms.

He moved through into the living room, and stopped dead, a smile spreading over his face. Lexie was sitting on Ducky's knee, cuddled into the crook of his arm. She was looking up at him, her face filled with awe and wonder. Gibbs let out a small wry chuckle, it looked like Ducky had finally found the rapt audience that he'd always looked for. He gave a small cough, alerting the people in the room to his presence. Lexie jumped off of Ducky's knee, and ran towards him. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her, asking, "Did you enjoy the story that Ducky was telling you?"

She nodded vigorously at him. He smiled, "What was it about?" She pointed at him. Gibbs frowned, "It was about me?" He looked over at Ducky, "What exactly did you tell her?"

"I just told her a few of our stories from Europe, the child friendly version of course."

"Of course." Gibbs shook his head in disbelief, and set Lexie on the floor. "Take your new book upstairs for me." He waited until Lexie had left the room, and turned to his friend, his eyebrow arched, "You were telling her about Europe?"

Ducky gave a sly smile. "I thought it would be nice for Lexie to know some of the adventures you and her mother got into together, after all you made quite the team. I told her about the time that Jennifer rescued us by commandeering that boat, I changed a few of the details though."

"Including how Jenny persuaded the guard to part with the keys to the jail, I hope."

"Of course," Ducky confirmed mildly. His brow furrowed, "How is Jennifer?"

"Holding in there, she's improving but they still don't know if she'll wake up."

"Her improving is a good sign, in terms of head injuries progress this early on is good news."

"I know, it's just that Lexie needs her now."

"Of course, but give it time, Jethro, that's what she needs, what they both need, time." Gibbs nodded and followed Ducky to the front door. As he stepped onto the doorstep, the older man turned to him and smiled. "I'll warn the team that you're now locking your door, don't want them worrying when they can't just wander inside."

Gibbs managed a small grin. "You do that, Duck."

* * *

After dinner and bath time, Gibbs dressed Lexie into her pyjamas and tied her hair into a neat ponytail. She sat on the edge of her bed, and stared at him balefully before looking at her bed in near contempt, her message clear. Gibbs stifled a laugh at her screwed up face, and suddenly realised something, he pulled her onto his knee and asked, "Do you want to help me with something for a bit?"

Lexie looked up at him in curiosity, and nodded slowly. Grinning, Gibbs stood up with her still in his arms and carried her down the stairs, into the kitchen. He paused at the basement door, and flicked on the light, telling her, "You need to promise me that you won't come down here by yourself, OK?"

She nodded her reply, and he moved to the top of the stairs. He felt her twist in his arms, and looked at her face, which was now a picture of interest. He placed her on the ground, and she looked at the shell of the boat and then back at him, wondering just what it was meant to be. Gibbs grinned at her, and informed her, "It's going to be a boat."

Her eyebrows shot into her hairline, and she turned back to look at it again. Gibbs swallowed heavily, telling himself that it didn't really matter if she didn't like it. But he was still disappointed when she turned and walked past him up the stairs, not looking back once. Slightly confused, he sat down on one of the beams underneath the boat, and listened to her run up the stairs to her bedroom. He frowned slightly, feeling a bit put out by her reaction. He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear her small footsteps run back downstairs, and only looked up when she appeared in the basement doorway and gingerly made her way down the stairs. He met her at the bottom step, mumbling, "Careful, Lex."

She jumped off of the bottom step, and held her camera out at him, nodding her head over to the boat. As he realised her meaning, warmth spread through his chest, she did like the boat, he didn't know why, but that meant a lot to him. She pushed the back of his leg gently, propelling him in the direction of the structure, so she could take the shot. Once that was done, she toddled over to him, and perched on one of the beams beside him. He pulled her onto his knee, and asked, "Do you want to help me sand it?"

Her eyes lit up, and she nodded frantically. Picking up the manual sander, he pressed it into her one good hand, and enclosed his larger one over it. He licked one finger and wet the wood, he nodded at her, "Go with the grain, ok?"

Her mouth set in a determined line, she gave one brief nod and let him guide her hand. They sat like that for a good ten minutes, before Lexie's hand slipped out from beneath his and she gave a small yawn, her head leaning against his shoulder. He went to stop sanding, but she shook her head, her hand shooting out to prevent him from stopping. Keeping one eye on his daughter, he continued sanding until he knew that she was fast asleep, her hand curled into the collar of his shirt, light snores escaping from her.

Getting to his feet, Gibbs slowly moved up the stairs, careful not jostle her. He pulled back her covers and laid her on her bed, tucking her in tightly and making sure Jake was next to her. Turning off her bedside light, he kissed her lightly on her cheek and whispered, "Goodnight, Lexie."

His voice permeated through her thoughts, and she snuggled closer to her pillow, she felt so warm and safe. Without thinking about it, and forgetting about everything that had happened, she murmured, "Goodnight Daddy."

Gibbs stopped dead in his tracks at the sound of the soft little voice floating through the room, he pushed a strand of hair off her cheek and smiled, he wasn't sure he'd ever felt so proud.

* * *

**Once again I'd like to thank you for all your reviews. They always make me smile :)**

**I have to admit that this chapter took me ages to write, I seem to be having a bit of an issue with writer's block, I've lost the thread to both my stories and my new ideas have went walk-abouts. I really hate writer's block.**

**xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

Gibbs lazily opened one eye as his bedroom door creaked open and small footsteps shuffled along the carpeted floor. He saw his daughter approach the bed, quickly lift up one cover and then jump underneath it, Gibbs glanced at the neon numbers of his alarm clock, 5am, so at least she'd spent most of the night in her own room, which was an improvement. He felt her tug at his arm, and turned to face her. She gave him a quick glare as she attempted to lift his heavy arm with her one good hand.

He lifted it for her, and afforded himself a small smile when she slipped underneath, cuddling into him. He brushed a red curl from her face as he asked, "You OK, Lex?"

She gave a small nod, and then yawned, pressing a tiny finger against his mouth, effectively shushing him, before falling immediately to sleep. Although Gibbs found her actions amusing, it was with a bit of a heavy heart that he realised she was back to not talking - although he was pretty sure she didn't realise she had spoken earlier.

Sighing he pressed a kiss to the top of her head, he'd liked hearing her voice and wanted to hear more of it. He gave a small grumble of discontentment when he remembered Ducky's advice, time was not always a luxury you were afforded, something he was all too aware of. Deep down he knew patience was the only way to go about this, that pushing her wouldn't quicken the process, but what he wanted most right now was just to talk with his daughter.

Gibbs was pulled out of his silent reverie, by Lexie trying to roll over, and managing to elbow his eye in the process, the stinging pain distracting him from all other thoughts. He glanced down her, she looked so peaceful in her sleep, yawning, he pulled her into his side and went back to sleep. After all there wasn't anything that he could at this very moment in time.

* * *

The morning once again passed in a rush, and again, Gibbs phoned Ducky for his babysitting services so that he could visit Jenny.

He had just finished loading the dishwasher when the doorbell rang, followed by an incessant hammering on the door, shooting a glance at Lexie, who had paused in her colouring, he kissed the top of her head as he told her, "That'll be Ducky, be good." She gave a distracted nod, and turned back to her colouring.

Gibbs headed towards the door. A slow smile spreading across his face as he heard the familiar female voice calling out over the banging, "Gibbs, Gibbs, you in there?"

He pulled the door open, and Abby who had been so engrossed in knocking, while simultaneously trying to look through the letter box, stumbled and just about fell into the hallway. Gibbs put one arm out and steadied her. She tottered backwards on her high heeled boots, clutching the grocery bag she had with her closer into her chest, and shot a glare at him. "Your door is locked," she informed him incredulously.

Gibbs nodded. "Yes, well noticed. So why not wait for me to answer the doorbell, instead of trying to beat my door down?"

Abby ignored the question, stating instead, "You don't lock your door."

Gibbs choked back a laugh, informing her, "I do now."

Hauling herself up to her full height. "Well," she replied pointedly, "a little warning would've been nice."

Shrugging, Gibbs said. "Ducky said he would mention it to you."

"Humph, well he didn't." Abby strolled past him, chin up, and into the hall.

Gibbs frowned slightly, asking, "Speaking of which, where is Ducky?"

Abby set the bag down onto the hall table, and waved her hand vaguely at him, whilst staring around the empty hall. "Oh he can't come, team's got a case so Ducky has the autopsy to do, so I volunteered my services. Now where is Lexie?"

"Kitchen," Gibbs replied shortly, before asking, "Do you not have evidence to process then?"

"I have done what I can, and I'm waiting on the results and samples from Ducky. So I figured I would take my lunch break and catch up with Lexie."

Giving a slight nod, he asked, "How's the team getting on?"

Abby gave a small smile, "OK, it's…..quiet without you, but Agent Watson is nice enough, he's retiring soon, this is his last assignment so he's quite laid back. Almost your complete opposite." Abby inclined her head slightly, and leaned forward almost conspiratorially. "We all miss you though, I even caught Tony rubbing the back of his head today."

Laughing, Gibbs replied, "I'll make sure that I catch up on headslaps when I get back. What's in the bag?"

"Something for Lexie."

Rolling his eyes, Gibbs let out a small sigh, and waved his hand in the direction of the kitchen and simultaneously grabbing his coat. "She's through there. Oh and Abby, one more thing," the girl in question turned round to face him, curiosity plastered over her face. Giving a small laugh, Gibbs continued, "No bouncy castles or pony rides."

Abby frowned for a second, before catching onto his meaning, her mouth dropping into an 'oh' and she gave a small shrug, "Can't blame a girl for trying."

Still chuckling to himself, Gibbs left the house, Abby watched him go and afforded herself a small smile, muttering, "Well someone's in a good mood," as she headed into the kitchen.

Lexie looked up from her colouring in book, and broke into a massive grin, as she saw Abby come into the room. Resisting the urge to squeal, she jumped off of the stool and flung herself at the bubbly Goth. Laughing, Abby set the bag onto the counter and swooped Lexie into her arms, placing her on the counter as well. She tapped the end of Lexie's nose. "I know you were expecting Ducky, but do you think you can put up with me for an hour or so?" Lexie nodded, still grinning happily. Abby continued, asking, "How are you?"

Lexie gave her a thumbs up, her eyes sliding to the bag and back to Abby. Her hand creeping to the edge of the bag, she tilted it slightly and looked inside. Her nose screwed up in confusion, looking back up at Abby questionably. Abby grinned, and began to unpack the contents, laying them out in a line. "We are going to make cookies."

Lexie clapped her hands together and licked her lips. Abby grinned and waved some coloured plastic at her. " I got different shaped cookie cutters." She held them up one by one. "I got a butterfly, very pretty. A skull and crossbones, which I think is very, very cool, and a boat for your dad." Abby eyed her, "You have seen the boat, haven't you."

Lexie nodded, rolling her eyes as if to say 'of course'. Abby laughed and pulled out two black aprons, handing one to Lexie she put her hands on her hips and declared, "Well let's get started."

* * *

It had only been two days and yet, Gibbs already felt as though he knew the walk to ICU off by heart and knew the faces he would see when he finally reached the nurses station. He paused when he got there, the young staff nurse gave him a smile, "Agent Gibbs, how are you today?"

"Fine," he frowned slightly as he asked, "Any change?"

The younger woman pushed herself up from the desk, stepping out from behind it, she inclined her head in the direction of Jenny's room, "I'll fill you in on the walk there." She quickly fell in to step besides Gibbs, informing him, "It's good news."

Gibbs looked up, hope spreading through his face, as he asked, "Is she awake?"

She frowned, shaking her head, her lips pursed together as she replied, "No, sorry…I didn't mean to get your hopes up. What I was going to tell you was that on the basis of yesterday's test results, is that Dr Gelfand has stopped the artificial hyperventilation. We plan to repeat the MRI tomorrow, and if it shows continued improvement then we can reduce her sedation and begin to wean her off the ventilator altogether."

"Once she's off the ventilator, will she wake up?"

They stopped outside Jenny's door, the nurse rubbed at the back of her neck, replying, "It's the first stage of what can be a long and tiring process, there are no guarantees, but this is a good sign. The sooner we can begin this process, and if the responses are good, then it indicates a better chance of a recovery. I know this is frustrating, and it may feel like we're taking one step forward, two steps back, but this really is good news." She patted Gibbs arm comfortingly, "I'll give you some time alone with her, if you have any concerns or questions though, don't hesitate to come and ask us."

Letting out a low sigh, Gibbs nodded, and watched her walk briskly back down the long corridor before slipping inside the room. He took his seat beside Jenny's bed, reaching for her hand, scouring her face for any change from the day before. There wasn't any, the only difference was the hiss from the ventilator had slowed from it's previous frantic pace, her chest now rising and falling at a more restful speed.

Gibbs carefully entwined his fingers into Jen's, his thumb moving slowly over the base of her wrist, part of him wondered if it was normal to feel calmed by her presence; she'd always had that effect on him. Although she had sometimes made him feel so mad he wanted to strangle her, she also had the ability to soothe him, she had always seemed to know when he had wanted her company, and when he just wanted to be left alone to brood.

Right now though, he wanted nothing more than to talk to her, to confide in her about Lexie, she'd know exactly what to do, he was sure of it, fixing problems was one of Jenny's fortes. But even if she could hear him, what good would it do? It would just worry her. Slightly awkwardly, he cleared his throat, shuffling forward in his seat as he began to talk, "I showed Lexie the boat last night, well," he amended himself, "it's not the same boat, I uhm….got rid of 'The Diane' decided to start again, not sure what to call this one yet." Gibbs smiled, and let out a small laugh as he remembered Lexie's reaction. "I think I might have converted our daughter to the wonders of woodwork, she helped me sand it. She has my entire team wrapped around her little finger, I don't think they can deny her anything, not that I blame them. She called me daddy for the first time last night, it was amazing Jen, she's amazing." He stopped abruptly, swallowing heavily, he looked for any sign of a reaction; there wasn't even a flicker. Letting out a sigh, he gripped her hand slightly tighter, and sat in near silence for the rest of the visit, unsure for how much longer he could keep this up for.

* * *

Lexie held out her good hand, fingers waggling as she waited for Abby to hand her the pink icing. She steadied it above the butterfly cookie, her face screwed up in concentration, the tip of her tongue peeking out from between her mouth, as she made scribbles of pink across the cookie. Once she was finished she set the icing down, and grinned up at Abby.

Abby smiled, stating, "It's very nice." She put her hands on her hips, and said in mock reproval, "Although I thought we said that we would just around the edges so the icing would last."

Lexie's smile deepened, and her head dipped as she nodded to say 'I know' she picked up the cookie and jumping off the stool, tugged at Abby's hand. She followed her upstairs, into the little girl's room, where Lexie pointed from her cookie, to the set of purple handprints that decorated her wall. Abby grinned in realisation, "Oh, is this Tony's cookie?" Lexie nodded, pointing at the luminous pink wings. The Goth laughed, "Because he suits pink, of course." She took the cookie from Lexie's hand. "Will I make sure he gets it?"

Lexie nodded, and pointed from the cookie to herself, Abby nodded solemnly, replying, "I'll make sure he knows it's from you." She picked Lexie up, continuing, "But for now, I think we should go finish icing the rest of those cookies."

They had only just finished icing the very last cookie, when a cough resonated from the doorway, Lexie looked up to see her dad standing in the doorway, she dropped the icing tube to the counter, and jumped off the stool, speeding towards her dad as quickly as she could, her face alight with happiness. Bending down, Gibbs scooped her into his arms, and rubbing at the smear of flour on her check, he asked, "Do I want to know what you two have been up to?"

Nodding frenetically, Lexie pointed in the direction of the counter. Adjusting Lexie's weight on his hip, Gibbs headed over to the counter and grinned at the cookies. He held up one of the skull and crossbones cookies, which was outlined in white icing and laughed, "I wonder whose idea this shape was?" Shooting an amused look in Abby's direction, the young Goth shrugged innocently. Lexie on the other hand, held out one of the boat cookies, and waved it excitedly in her dad's face, digging her small bony finger into his shoulder. He took the cookie from her, "Is this one for me?"

She nodded, waving her hand over the assortment of cookies piled high on the two plates in front of him, indicating that there was more. Gibbs sat her carefully onto the stool, and handed her the cookie that was sitting on top of the pile, telling her, "You can have one before dinner, OK?"

Lexie nodded her agreement, the pointed towards Jake who was conveniently sitting, so that he was leaned over one of the plates. Gibbs shook his head and ruffling Lexie's hair replied, "No, nice try though, but if Jake wants a bit then he'll have to share yours."

Scowling, Lexie pointedly split her cookie in half, placing one bit of it beside the bear, biting into her half, she continued to glare at her dad.

Abby laughed at the expression on the little girl's face, "Aw look, Gibbs she has your glare." Her laughing got louder as Gibbs shot a glare of his own in her direction. "Yup, just like that one," she confirmed.

Struggling to keep a straight face, Gibbs replied, "I'll see you out Abs."

Nodding, Abby picked up a Tupperware box of cookies and kissing a now beaming Lexie on the cheek, she told her, "I'll make sure Tony gets your present."

Lexie smiled, giving her a thumbs up. Giggling, Abby walked ahead of Gibbs into the corridor, they paused at the front door, with Gibbs quietly asking, "How was she?"

"Fine," Abby grinned. "We had a great time."

"She say anything?" Gibbs asked hopefully.

At this, Abby looked down at her patent boots, "Uh, no, she didn't, not a peep." She brought her eyes back up to meet Gibbs just in time to see the flash of disappointment run through them. Earnestly, she tried to reassure him, "I'm sure she'll talk soon, some kids are quite quiet anyway and, and I'm sure she'll talk soon," Abby tailed of lamely.

"Yeah. "Gibbs rubbed at his forehead tiredly, echoing, "soon." Snapping to, he looked up at Abby, and managed a small - if slightly fake - smile. "Thanks, Abby, it looks like she had fun."

"I did too," Abby leaned in and whispered conspiratorially.

This time, Gibbs's smile reached his eyes, as he watched Abby step out and onto the front step, a thought suddenly came to him, and he asked, "She's giving Tony a present?"

Abby laughed, "Yeah, a pink butterfly cookie, I've got cookies for all of them, but she thought that one would suit him down to the ground."

"I'm sure it'll go down well."

"Oh definitely, we'll now have to listen to him go on about how he's her favourite, he'll crow for days."

"So no change then."

"Nope," Abby laughed. "No change." Giving a wide, almost manic wave, Abby all but skipped down the path, calling back, "See you soon, Gibbs."

Smiling Gibbs raised his hand and gave a small wave in return, before shutting the door.

* * *

Lexie stared longingly at the plate of cookies still sitting on the counter, she sat Jake and on her knee, resisting the urge to let out a 'humph.' She glanced over at the oven, dinner wasn't even on yet, and it was going to be _ages_, so one tiny cookie wouldn't mean she wouldn't eat her dinner. After all she'd take the smallest one there, well Jake could have the smallest, she'd take the second smallest.

She reached out her hand, and then stopped, maybe she should just take the top two, yes, she nodded firmly to herself, that was better idea. Quickly checking around the room, she steadied Jake on her leg, and leaning forward prepared to quickly snatch the cookies.

Gibbs stopped in the doorway, watching his daughter's actions, he saw the small hand reach forward, scooping the top two cookies off the pile. She placed Jake on the counter, putting the cookie in front of him, before bringing her finger to her lips, and making a key in the lock action. She was just about to bite into her own cookie, when he decided now was the time to strike, catch her in the act. He moved quickly, but silently into the room and without warning or preamble, he swooped her into his arms, causing her to jump, the cookie to falling to the ground. He tickled her stomach mercilessly, his voice was filled with suppressed amusement, as he told her "I thought I said none before dinner, in fact I'm sure that's what I said."

She bent double, her face screwed up in an attempt not to laugh. Keeping up his torture, he asked again, "Well, did I say that."

She nodded, frantically, then his fingers dug in slightly deeper, and a stream of laughter burst from her mouth, followed by, "No daddy, stop, it tickles."

Gibbs was so surprised, that he did stop, placing her firmly on the ground before he dropped her, a smile rapidly growing across his face. He came down to her level, and was dismayed - but not surprised - by the look of horror on her face. Her tiny hands clasped over her mouth, she looked up at him in something that was almost akin to disbelief, before turning and running out the room, leaving Jake still perched on the countertop.

It took a second for Gibbs to react, he didn't run but rather walked calmly upstairs, following her, he knew it wouldn't help her if he acted as frantically as he felt, so instead his movements were almost mechanical. Her bedroom door was shut, he tapped on it gently before entering. She was lying on her bed facing the door, her tiny frame curled into a small ball that made her seem even more fragile. This time there wasn't any tears, although her face was still a mask of pain. Slowly but steadily, he made his way over to her, shifting her slightly so that he could fit on the bed beside her, wrapping his arm around her. She leaned her chin on his shoulder, and for a moment she just stared into his neck, as his hand rubbed small soothing circles into her back. Finally the small, almost broken voice piped up, "I'm sorry."

Holding back his usual reply to this sentiment, Gibbs frowned slightly as he asked, "What are you sorry for?"

Lexie let out a small sigh, there wasn't any point in trying to hide what she'd done, she'd broken the rules, there wasn't any point anymore, her dad was going to find out what she'd done no matter what. "It was my fault."

Thoroughly confused now, Gibbs hugged her in tighter, replying, "What was your fault?"

"What happened to mom, it's my fault she's hurt."

"Why do you think that?"

"Cause," Lexie snuffled slightly. "I said bad things, then there was all this light and the car went all funny, I had to shut my eyes. When I opened them, mommy wouldn't get up, and, and I couldn't get to her, I was stuck."

Gibbs let out a shuddering breath, trying to come to terms with the fact that his daughter had obviously been torturing herself about this. Huskily, he told her, "It's not your fault, Lex."

"Yes it is," she whispered. "Ms Hastings said if you say bad things then bad things will happen, so I didn't say anything, because then mommy would have got better because I couldn't say anything mean, and I broke my promise."

"Who's Ms Hastings?"

"My nursery teacher."

Gibbs frowned, silently cursing the woman. "Right, well you shouldn't say mean things, but that doesn't make what happened to your mom your fault, and you not talking won't change anything either."

"I said I hated her." Lexie turned her face up to look at him, her eyes wide, tears threatening to breach their barriers. "I don't hate her, I didn't mean it, I promise. I just didn't want to go to New York, I wanted to stay at home." Her tone becoming more desperate, she insisted, "I promise daddy, I didn't mean it, I promise."

Shifting her so that she was even closer to him, Gibbs hugged her tightly. "I know you didn't mean it, and your mom knows you didn't mean it." He tilted her chin towards him. "The accident wasn't your fault, it would've happened even if you hadn't said it. It was just bad timing, Lex."

"Then why isn't mommy coming back then, is she mad at me?"

Feeling his heart break slightly, Gibbs shook his head, "No, she's not mad at you. She's not very well just now…..she's sleeping."

"Will she wake up?"

Not wanting to lie to his daughter, Gibbs replied, "I think so, but I don't know when."

"Why not?"

"She hit her head in the car, and she needs to sleep until she gets better."

"A bit like Sleeping Beauty?" his daughter enquired.

Grasping onto the children's fable, Gibbs nodded. "Yes, like Sleeping Beauty."

Lexie frowned slightly, asking, "Could you not just kiss her then?"

Shocked, Gibbs looked into his daughter's confused eyes. "What?"

"In Sleeping Beauty, she wakes up when the prince kisses her, you should kiss mommy so that she can wake up and come home."

Gibbs rubbed at his forehead. "When I said it was like Sleeping Beauty….what I meant was the sleeping part, Sleeping Beauty is a story and it isn't as easy as that in real life."

"Have you tried it?"

Gibbs sighed, "Lex, it doesn't work like that."

"I wish it did. I miss her," Lexie replied almost wistfully.

"I know you do."

Lexie shuffled closer to her dad, "You promise you won't leave me?"

Placing a light kiss to the top of his daughter's head, Gibbs replied, "I promise."

"Even when mommy gets better, you won't go away again."

"I won't go away again."

"Good." Lexie closed her eyes, suddenly feeling very tired, her grip tightened slightly on her dad's collar and she murmured sleepily, "I love you daddy."

"I love you too," Gibbs replied, relieved that his daughter had finally opened up and was no longer torturing herself. He shut his eyes as well, and followed her into sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I ended up making myself sit down to write, it was all in my head but I think my fingers had decided to go on strike sice I'm on holiday lol. Thank you for all the reviews so far. I tried to answer as many as possible, but I then lost track of who I had replied to, and who I hadn't, but they were all equally appreciated :)**

**xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

_I hope this isn't nearly as difficult to read as it was to write. a/n at bottom of the page._

* * *

"Ready for rounds?"

Hannah glanced up from the pharmacy request book, simultaneously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She grinned at her co-worker, Karen, and nodded. "Just about it, was hoping to get this filled in first though."

"You've not got a hope, the consultants and their minions are on their way."

Flicking the book shut, Hannah gave a mock sigh, "Guess I'll just have to add it to my to do pile."

Karen laughed, replying, "Explains why the damn thing never gets any smaller."

"It would if I didn't have to keep chasing around after the doctors."

"Things would be less manic without them. What consultants have you got on your round today?"

Clipping her pen back onto her pocket, Hannah screwed her face up in thought for a second, before replying, "Just Gelfand."

"Lucky you! I've got Hansell and then Cartman."

Trying to reassure her friend, Hannah patted her arm, "Cartman isn't too bad."

"No, but Hansell is a strange little man, I'm pretty sure this isn't his home planet."

Wiggling her eyebrows, Hannah replied, "You're probably right on that one, a vainer man I have never met."

"He asked me where was the best place to get a manicure the other day."

Laughing, Hannah asked, "And you said?"

"Nothing, I just held up my hands, he very quickly saw my point." Karen gave a large sigh, "Anyway, since we have a few minutes you can give me a quick update on your patients and vice versa, we can finish it after rounds if they interrupt us."

"Ok, I'll start with room one, Michael Dailey. Lung transplant patient, 2 days post-op -"

Karen interrupted her, "Oh, heads up, here they come. Guess we'll just have to add this to the to do pile as well." She shot her younger colleague a wry grin.

Nodding her agreement, Hannah made her way out behind the desk, and approached Dr Gelfand and his gaggle of interns, the doctor held up his hand, indicating to the junior doctors following him to remain silent. He shot a polite smile in Hannah's direction, smoothly asking, "Anyone you would prefer us to look at first?"

"No, everyone has remained stable overnight, so wherever you would prefer to start."

Dr Gelfand strolled casually along beside her, replying, "I think we'll start with Miss Sheppard this morning." He turned to his interns, sighing slightly impatiently, "Well come on, follow on."

Hannah suppressed a laugh as the group collectively jumped out of their skins, and fell rapidly into step behind them. As they entered room three, Hannah grabbed the chart off the holder screwed into the wall outside, and reaching into her pocket grabbed her notebook, her pen poised ready to write down any instructions.

Dr Gelfand turned to his students, who were eagerly awaiting his direction. "Jennifer Sheppard, aged 40 was admitted into our ICU 3 days ago, from USC University Hospital following an RTC. She was suffering from increased intracranial pressure and a grade 2 subarachnoid haemorrhage, since operating was not an option the decision was made to try artificial hyperventilation. A repeat of her MRI scans two days ago showed that the bleed has reabsorbed and swelling had reduced, so the hyperventilation was stopped yesterday morning. The MRI was repeated in the afternoon and showed a more marked improvement. Due to this we've decided to begin weaning her off of the ventilator, she was on an I.V. infusion of Propofol, set at a maintenance dose of 80mcg/kg/min which was then reduced by half. Now can one of you tell me why she's on the propofol and why we've decreased the dosage rather than stop it altogether?"

Hannah grimaced down at her shoes as the quick-fire question round began, she had always hated those as a nursing student, and the memory of the agonizing moments when you were singled out were hell on earth. One of the young male doctors however had practically jumped forward. "The propofol is given to sedate the patient and prevent them from fighting the ventilator. Abrupt discontinuation of the drug would cause rapid awakening, leading to anxiety, agitation and resistance to the ventilator which could cause the patient to prematurely extubate themselves."

A flicker of a smile passed across the Attending's lips, "Very good." He turned to Hannah, "How was she overnight?"

"Stable," Hannah replied. "Systolic stayed between 120 and 130, pulse was 59, urinary output normal. The ventilator was sitting at a rate of 12 breaths per minute last night, but Jennifer's respiratory rate was 14, so she was making an effort to breathe on her own. Based on this the on-duty resident made the decision to bring it down to 8, she tolerated this well, sats remained at 99% and arterial blood gases were taken half an hour later and were within normal limits. Neuro ob's carried out overnight have also remained stable, and Jennifer is now reacting to a painful stimulus."

"Good. Well then since she is tolerating the current setting well, I think we can decrease the propofol to 20mcg and take the ventilator down to 4, run ABG'S again in half an hour, if she's not tolerating page me. If she is I'll review her again after lunch and we can look into taking her off the propofol altogether and then we'll review again in the evening, if all goes well we could consider extubating."

Hannah nodded, jotting everything quickly down and then following the crowd out of the room and onto the next patient.

* * *

It was the sound of Lexie clattering down the stairs, that woke Gibbs that morning, grinning slightly, he rolled over to look at his alarm clock, seeing that it was now just after nine. Sitting up he gave a small stretch, and threw his legs over the side of his bed, his mind drifting back to the night before. After Lexie had finally confided in him, she seemed a different child, as though all the weight she'd been carrying had lifted off of her shoulders. It was obvious that she still missed her mom, but at least she no longer blamed herself for it. Although he'd been happier than usual these past few days, it was nothing compared to how he felt when he heard Lexie chattering away to him.

The loud banging noise downstairs brought him rapidly to his senses, and jumping to his feet he raced downstairs and into the kitchen, his heart racing. He careened round the doorway and skidded to a halt, his eyes scanning the room, it looked as though a tornado had swept through it. One of the bottom cupboard doors was open, it's objects spilling out onto the floor - most likely the source of the noise. The counters were covered with flour, the packet lying on it's side. Lexie was in the middle of it all, kneeling on a stool, her small black apron was untied and flapping, her cheeks smeared with butter and flour, a wide grin had taking up resident on her face. She let out a happy shriek when she saw him, "Daddy! Look I'm making pancakes."

Gibbs felt his shoulders relax, the worry and tension of a few seconds ago melting away. He walked over to her and peered into her mixing bowl, trying not to grimace, he didn't have the heart to point out that all she was really doing was making a mess. Instead he gave her a smile. "Tell you what, how about I make the pancakes using my special recipe."

Lexie looked thoughtfully into the bowl, her nose crinkling, innocently stating, "I suppose that would be OK, mine doesn't look right, does it?"

"No," Gibbs agreed with her.

"It doesn't look like it does when mommy makes them."

"Does mommy make pancakes a lot?" Gibbs remembered from their time in Europe that Jenny couldn't cook to save herself.

"Uh huh, we have pancakes every Saturday, it's tradition."

Shooting his daughter a sidelong glance, Gibbs commented blandly, "Lex, it's Friday."

The little girl sighed, putting her hand on her hips, she replied, "I know what day it is, but I said mommy makes them on a Saturday, she isn't here so I'm making them today and she can make them on Saturdays when she gets better."

"Ah," Gibbs said knowingly, "So we're starting a new tradition."

"Yes, but just until mommy's better."

"OK then, well we better get started."

Lexie smiled, and clapped her hands in delight, "Good." Her face fell slightly and she looked at him in confusion, asking, "If you're making the pancakes what will I do?"

"You can be my assistant."

Nodding proudly, she stated, "I can do that, what will I do first?"

"First of all, you can get me the flour, some eggs and butter."

The stool clattered noisily to the ground as Lexie jumped off it, racing around the room and gathering what was needed. Gibbs raised an eyebrow in amusement when she plonked them onto the counter and grinned up at him, challengingly asking him, "Next?"

********************

A short while later they sat at the breakfast table, Lexie happily chewing her way through a pile of pancakes drenched in maple syrup, a smaller tea plate of the same resting in front of her adored bear. Gibbs smiled at the scene in front of him, she'd chattered happily all through making breakfast, about anything and everything. His smile deepened, it had meant everything to him to see her so carefree, her small face alight with laughter. It was - as he'd suddenly come to realise - exactly what was missing from his life, the pure innocence and enjoyment for life that she'd brought him, something he thought he'd lost almost fourteen years ago, something that he was overjoyed with being able to have a second chance.

As though she could feel his gaze on her, Lexie looked up, flashing him her toothy trademark grin, swallowing back the sudden wave of emotion that hit him, he asked, "Pancakes good?"

"Uh huh, not as good as mommy's, but they're still good."

"I'll need to practice then, get them up to scratch."

Solemnly, Lexie replied, "That's a very good idea." She chewed another mouthful, and after taking a swig of orange juice, she turned back to him, asking, "What are we doing today?"

"I thought we could go shopping, get you some new clothes."

The bright blue eyes lit up in delight. "Really?" She squeaked. "We can go shopping? Just the two of us? Are you sure?"

His eyes sparkling with mischief, Gibbs teased her. "Well I suppose if you don't want to…"

"No!" She shrieked, jumping off her chair and flinging herself onto his knee, "I want to go! Please please please please?" The last please was long and drawn out, her eyes wide, her bottom lip pouting and her chin almost trembling.

He nodded, smiling, "We can go shopping."

"Yay!" She threw her arms around him in delight, kissing his cheek and leaving a smear of sticky syrup behind her.

Laughing, he steadied her precarious balance on his knee, and tried to put the serious look back onto his face. He pointed a finger at her, telling her, "After you've got washed, I seem to remember someone fell asleep before bath time."

"That's fine, but do I have to wash my hair?"

Gibbs shook his head, "No, we washed it the night before so it should be fine, anyway we still don't have a hairdryer and you're not going out with wet hair."

She shot him a reproving look, "You need to get one."

"I will," he promised.

"And a brush, your comb tugs."

Stifling a laugh, Gibbs replied, "You'll need to remind me."

"Oh I will," she informed him primly.

Laughing, Gibbs nudged her in the direction of her unfinished breakfast. "Eat your breakfast, then we can get ready to go."

She jumped off his knee, and began cramming the remaining food into her mouth. "Slow down," he warned her, "you'll make yourself ill."

Rolling her eyes, his daughter did slow down, although her foot still tapped impatiently against the leg of her chair as she did so.

* * *

Looking over her patient, Hannah took a note of the machine readings in front of her. She straightened the corner of the bed sheet, as she spoke, "The doctor will be back soon, I think he'll be pleased with how well you're doing. You had us all worried when you first arrived, but look how far you've come already."

Hannah's smile faded, as she de-sheathed the needle. "This isn't going to be pleasant, but I need to check your responses." She pricked the tip of one of Jenny's long fingers, and watched as the woman jerked her hand away, her systolic jumping from 124 to 136 and her pulse also jumping up as well. Hannah placed her hand over Jenny's, running her thumb over it soothingly. "Sorry, I'm finished now, you can relax." She watched as the numbers on the screen slowly returned to normal, and straightened up, making a small noise as she stretched her back.

Hannah had just finished making a note of the latest set of observations, when the door creaked open, and Dr Gelfand walked in. Smiling in greeting, Hannah asked good-humouredly, "No underlings with you this time?"

He gave a small chuckle, "No, I gave them cases to work. Decided I wanted to see this one through myself though. How is she?"

Handing over the chart, Hannah replied, "She's doing good. Respiration rate is at 14, blood gases were good, sats are at 98%. She's drawing her hand away from painful stimulus, and there was a slight increase in BP and pulse that resolved with reassurance."

"Right, well in that case I think we should stop the propofol altogether, I don't want to take her off the ventilator until she's off that. If she shows more signs of restlessness and her resps stay stable then we can switch to a T-piece, if she tolerates that for thirty minutes then we can extubate." He glanced up at Hannah, " Any concerns with that plan?"

"No."

"Good, I'll leave you to take down the propofol then."

Hannah nodded, watching him leave the room, she pulled on a pair of gloves, and began unscrewing the tubing of the I.V. bag from the venflon, talking as she did so. "If you keep this up, then we'll have you home to your little girl before you know it."

* * *

Gibbs watched as his daughter twirled around in her new outfit, her small voice filled with trepidation, she asked him, "What do you think daddy?"

He smiled, "It's nice. Get changed and we'll go pay."

A smile spread across her face, "OK." She looked at herself in the mirror, admiring her new glittery jeans and black Snoopy t-shirt, turning back to him, she asked, "Can I wear it around the rest of the shops? Please?"

Gibbs nodded, he'd been a bit shocked when he realised this morning that the jeans someone had packed for Lexie were far too short, and were tatty and frayed around the edges. His daughter had looked at them in horror, as she told him, "Those are my old jeans, I'll look silly, they're too short." He'd - silently - completely agreed with her, but it was them or nothing, so he had no problem with her getting changed into something new. "You can change into them once we've bought them," he told her.

"Thank you." she yelled back as she all but skipped back into the changing room.

********************

Lexie kept a tight grip on her dad's hand as they weaved through the crowd, her smile still bright as she grinned down at her new outfit, the bags she carried swinging in her hands. They had been shopping almost all day, and although Lexie was quite happy to keep shopping, Gibbs was exhausted. thinking aloud, he asked, "We've got clothes, underwear, pyjamas, a hairdryer and a hairbrush, do we need anything else?"

Looking thoughtful, Lexie replied, "Can I get an Abby outfit?"

Gibbs stopped dead, and looked at his daughter, echoing, "A what?"

"An Abby outfit, stuff like Abby wears, she looks cool."

Gibbs had to stifle a groan as he thought of the small skirts, spiked dog collars and knee high boots or stiletto heels that Abby wore on a daily basis. "You're too young to wear things like that, they're for grown ups," he choked out.

"Oh." The small face creased into a frown. "When can I wear them?"

"When your thirty, maybe."

"That," Lexie sighed, "is a long way away."

"Not long enough," Gibbs muttered under his breath.

Lexie looked up at him, her eyes bright with hope, "Can I not even get the socks?" When her dad frowned, she kept talking, "They go all the way to your knee and they're stripy, and they could be my lucky socks."

"OK," Gibbs conceded. "You can get some stripy socks, but only if you wear them under your jeans."

"I promise." Lexie nodded her agreement, adding, "And I need shoes."

"Right." Gibbs nodded purposively, "Socks, shoes, then home."

"Good plan." Lexie agreed, then adding innocently, "Can I get red glittery shoes?"

"No, you're getting sensible shoes."

"Please?" The bottom lip wobbled precariously, and not for the first time, Gibbs wondered what it was with women and shoes. He ruffled his daughter's hair. "Not today, but maybe for your birthday."

"That's ages away!"

"You'll just have to be patient."

The resulting glare and annoyed sigh, told him that Lexie was just as fond of being patient as her parents were."

* * *

Dr Gelfand slipped into room three, followed by his resident, and smiled over at Hannah, gesturing at Jenny, he asked, "How is she? It's been a few hours since we took her off the propofol."

"She's more alert, pulse and BP increase slightly when people are talking, and her hands are moving slightly without any stimulus."

"Well in that case I want to try her on the T-piece for thirty minutes, if she tolerates that, then we can extubate, if not we'll put her back on. You ready to turn off the ventilator."

"Yes, how much oxygen do you want?"

"I think 30% humidified should be fine."

Nodding, Hannah busied herself, preparing the necessary equipment, when done she looked up at the other two doctor's, "We're good to go."

*******************

Everything was fuzzy, her head felt as though it had been stuffed with cotton wool and her eyelids felt heavy, so heavy she just couldn't open them. She felt someone touch her arm, heard them talk to her, she tried to focus on their words, it was a woman but apart from that she just couldn't seem to pull her head together enough to hear the actual words.

There was someone touching her face, frowning, she tried to jerk her head away, she felt the hands draw back, the female voice again telling her everything was OK. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and felt slightly better. Then the hands came back, she tried to bring up her hand to push them away, but someone caught her hand, holding it tightly but stroking the back of it at the same time. The voice was there again, telling her too calm down, it was almost over, then the hands at her face fell away, but the hand in hers stayed until she felt calmer.

*******************

"BP coming back down?"

Hannah nodded, "Yes." She placed her free hand on Jenny's shoulder, adding, "Muscles are starting to relax as well."

"Good." Todd Gelfand eyed the monitor. "Sats are good, still sitting at 98%. I have another patient to visit, but keep her under constant observation." He turned to his registrar. "If she starts to struggle put her back on the ventilator and then page me, understood?" The younger man nodded his reply. He turned back to Hannah, telling her, "I'll be back in half an hour."

"I'll make sure someone stays with her at all times," Hannah replied.

* * *

As Gibbs pulled into his driveway he noticed something unusual, namely his team sitting on the doorstep with carrier bags from the local Chinese. Lexie's eyes lit up. "Look Daddy, it's Abby and Ducky and everyone."

"Yes it is," he replied, wondering what his team were doing here. It was just after half past five, they must have left work at five on the dot - not something they usually did.

The moment he stopped the car, Lexie dived out and raced towards the group. Abby met her half way, catching her and swinging her around in an arc. Lexie held out her bags proudly, "I went shopping, and I got socks just like yours."

Looking at the little girl in shock, Abby quickly recovered herself, grinning widely at her, she replied, winking, "I always knew you had good fashion sense."

Afterwards, Lexie raced towards Tony, asking, "Did you get my cookie?"

He grinned, "I did." He looked around the rest of the group triumphantly and declared, "I knew I was her favourite."

Lexie frowned, and tugged at Tony's sleeve, when he looked back at her, she told him, "You're not my favourite, I like you, but I like my daddy the best."

Kate almost choked with laughter, and patted Tony's arm, "Never mind, if it helps you're not my favourite either."

Tony turned to her and bared his teeth, growling under his breath, then stepped backwards and onto a smirking McGee's toe. At his yelp of pain, Tony told him superiorly, "You should never laugh at your seniors Probie."

Gibbs, who had been leaning against the car door watching the spectacle unfold, finally stepped forward, asking, "Just why are you all here?"

It was Abby who replied, "We thought it would be nice to catch up with Lexie, we brought Chinese and a film. The film was Tony's choice, so if you don't like it you can blame him." She moved forward and hugged Gibbs, whispering happily, "I told you she'd talk."

Gibbs nodded, and then unlocking the door he asked, "So, what's the film?"

"The Goonies," Tony replied.

Gibbs looked at him, his eyebrows raised.

"It's a good film!" Tony insisted. "It's directed by Steven Spielberg, and a classic." He hit McGee's stomach, yelling happily, "Do the truffle shuffle McChunky."

"I'm not fat!"

"I never said fat, I said chunky."

Gibbs slapped the back of his two male Agent's heads. "Stop it."

Lexie watched the scene and giggled, then grabbing Abby and Kate's hands she pulled them towards the kitchen, telling them, "I'll show you where the plates are."

Tony shoved McGee in the direction of the living room, telling Gibbs, "We'll go set up the film."

Gibbs nodded, watching them go. He turned to look at Ducky who was smiling fondly, "I see Lexie has finally opened up. Like I said Jethro, time is a great healer."

"Maybe." Gibbs sighed, and told his old friend, "She thought the accident was her fault, Duck. She and Jenny had had an argument and she'd told her she hated her. She thought that if she was quiet then her mom would get better."

"Ah." Ducky frowned. "Children's logic can be a wonderful thing at times, and at others it can make things….difficult."

"In this case it was the latter," Gibbs replied wryly.

"Yes, but the misunderstanding was caught before it did any damage, I take it you explained things to her?"

"Yeah, she seems to understand."

"Well just keep an eye on her, and make sure you keep her involved as much as possible. I think sometimes when we try to shield children we just make things worse."

"Maybe." Gibbs frowned as bickering started in the kitchen, and rolling his eyes at Ducky, he told him, "I think we better go in and sort things out."

"Yes, it is a bit like having a roomful of children, rather than just one," Ducky laughed.

* * *

"How did she cope?" Todd asked as he entered Jenny's room.

"Very well," the resident replied. "Sats stayed at 97%-99%."

Hannah resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the brief explanation and added, "She's becoming more agitated, a couple of times she was gagging against the tube."

"In that case I think that extubation is the best course of action and then we can continue with supportive oxygen."

"Do you want a mask or nasal cannula?" Hannah asked.

"Mask to begin with, we can switch to cannula if her sats remain above 95%"

Hannah connected the tubing of the mask to the oxygen pipe attached to the wall, "How much oxygen do you want?"

"Start with 2 litres, if Sats drop to below 90% then we'll go up to 4. Is everything in place for this?"

"I set it up a few minutes ago," Hannah replied. "Everything's ready."

"Good." Todd moved over to Jenny's bed, she was beginning to try and cough around the tube, he glanced at his resident, "She's getting increasingly agitated, let's get this done as quickly as we can." He turned his attention back to Jenny, "Miss Sheppard, we're going to take the tube out of your throat, it'll be uncomfortable for a few moments, but it won't take long." He disconnected the T-piece tubing and held his hand out. "Pass me the suction." He quickly slipped it into the ET tube, as Hannah's finger's deftly untied the knot securing the tube at Jenny's mouth. The resident passed over the syringe, and Todd deflated the cuff holding the tube inside Jenny's throat, and placing the suction tube back down, he pulled the tube out and stepped back, allowing Hannah to rapidly place the oxygen mask over a spluttering Jenny's face.

She squeezed Jenny's arm comfortingly, telling her, "It's all over you can relax." She glanced over at the monitor, "Sats are coming up, in the mid 90's and still rising. Bp's 143 over 82, pulse is rising, sitting at 75."

Todd glanced at Jenny, "She still seems very agitated, she's coping well with the oxygen so it's not a failed extubation." He narrowed his eyes at the frown on his patient's face, "I think this is more psychological than anything else."

"Do you want me to call next of kin?" Hannah asked. "A familiar voice might help."

Todd nodded, "I think that would be wise, I don't want her BP to rise much more than this.

"I'll do it now."

********************

The car, she'd been in the car with Lexie. That was the last thing she remembered, where was she? Where was Lexie? She couldn't hear her, and Lexie was never quiet. Her eyes still felt heavy, she still couldn't open them. This wasn't good.

* * *

"I forgot Jake," Lexie announced, just as Tony was about to hit play on the DVD. She jumped off of the sofa, "I need to go and get him, he can't miss this."

The team grinned at each other, as Lexie bolted up the stairs. Just as the footsteps on the stairs stopped, the phone rang. Pushing himself up from the sofa, Gibbs went to the hall to answer it, and Ducky frowning as he saw his old friend's face when the caller identified themselves, followed him into the hall, shutting the door behind him.

"What is it?" He asked.

Gibbs placed the phone back on it's cradle, and reached for the jacket he'd left draped over the banister. "It was the hospital, they've asked me to come in."

Ducky frowned, his voice filled with concern, he asked, "Has something happened?"

"I don't know, they just said there has been a change in her condition and asked that I come in as quickly as I can."

"We'll watch Lexie, take as long as you need."

"Gibbs nodded distractedly and reached for his keys. "Thanks, Duck."

* * *

Lexie stopped at the top of the stairs, her dad looked upset, she heard him say he'd talked to the hospital. She shirked behind the wall, and hugged Jake into her, she squeezed her eyes tightly as she heard the front door shut. It was her mom, she knew it, she wasn't coming back. Lexie choked back a sob and ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

* * *

**A/N: First off I would like to thank **_4sweetdreams_** for her help. Rest assured all mistakes are mine, and she can Gibbs-slap me if I've got this completely and utterly wrong. If there is a glaring mistake, that any of you notice with any of the facts in this, then let me know and I will do my best to correct it.**

**A couple of facts about some of the many things I mentioned in this story, because it took quite a bit of research. Propofol is a drug that is often used as an anaesthetic agent and provides a loss of awareness. It can depress the respiratory system and should only be used in a medical setting. **

**A T-piece is attached onto the ET tube and the ventilator is taken away. One end is attached to oxygen, and the other is left open. The effort of breathing is the patient's, but oxygen is being supplied for them. In the case of weaning patient's off of ventilators, it can be used as a trial to see if the patient can cope with breathing on their own, if not then they can quickly and safely be reconnected to the ventilator. Some of the pieces I read suggest that this is a safer way of extubating, while others see it as an outdated practice. It made sense to me so I used it.**

**Any other questions about what happened in this chapter, just ask. Or point out any glaring mistakes :)**

**Thanks for all the reviews so far.**

**xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

Ducky hesitated at the door leading into Gibbs's living room, his hand hovering over the handle. He knew that he had to go in there, had to explain to the team where Jethro had gone and why - although he wasn't too clear on the why.

Ducky raised his eyes upwards in a silent plea, he had lost so many friends in this line of work, said far too many goodbyes to those often younger than himself and he didn't want to add Jennifer to that list. Didn't want to see what it would do to his friend, or to Lexie, the thought of that little girl facing the world without her mother made him want to sink to the floor in despair.

Shaking his head, Ducky pulled himself out of his melancholy state, it simply wasn't the time for him to sit and feel sorry for himself, other people needed him to stay strong, to give support. Drawing his shoulders back, he straightened his spine, his finger's tightening on the door handle, he pushed downwards and stepped inside.

As expected the teams heads collectively shot up, their looks a mixture of curiosity and fear. Ducky noted in detached interest that Abby had clutched McGee's hand, the younger man appeared to draw some sort of strength from knowing that she was looking to him for support. Clearing his throat, his eyes met Ducky's and he asked, "What's happened?"

"They've asked Gibbs to go into the hospital."

Abby's eyes fluttered shut, a small whimper escaping from between tightly clenched lips. Again it was McGee who spoke, "What's happened?"

Ducky gave a small shrug, shaking his head ever so slightly as he replied, "That is everything that I know."

The team shared a concerned look, each lost in their own thoughts for a moment, until Kate asked, "What happens next?"

"I told Gibbs that I would stay here, watch over Lexie until he returns, what you decide to do is your own decision, he won't hold it against you if you decide to leave."

It was Tony who spoke up this time. "What are you going to tell her?"

Letting out a soft sigh, Ducky replied, "Just that Gibbs is running an errand, we don't know anything at this moment in time, and to pretend that we do would be cruel."

Tony nodded once, before continuing, "Then if we all go, then she'll know that something's wrong, she's a smart kid." He folded his arms decisively, declaring, "I'm staying."

One by one, the group agreed with Tony's sentiment, putting aside their own fears to be there for Lexie. Seeing the team pull together put a small smile on Ducky's face, it may be a strange family, but it was closer than many real ones and he wouldn't change them for the world.

He was brought out of his reverie, by Kate asking, "Where is Lexie anyway?"

Shuffling backwards on his spot on the carpet, Tony replied, "She went to get her bear, James."

Rolling her eyes, Abby leaned forward and cuffed his ear, informing him, "It's Jake, not James and if she hears you get it wrong, she'll have your head."

"No she won't, I'm the favourite," Tony informed them all cockily.

Kate laughed, "She just told you less than fifteen minutes ago that you weren't."

"She was just trying to spare everyone else's feelings, Katie."

"Uh huh, sure."

Abby chimed into the conversation, "Moving swiftly on, shouldn't she be back down by now?"

"Maybe she got distracted," McGee put forward. "You know what small kids are like."

"Maybe," Abby replied, sounding completely unconvinced.

Ducky took his seat beside the young Goth, and patted her hand reassuringly, "I'm sure she's fine, but if she's not down in a few minutes then we'll go and check on her."

Abby shrugged, her face contorted into a frown, her eyes remaining fixed on the stairway visible past the open door. Her mind elsewhere, she replied, "I suppose that's OK."

*******************

Clutching Jake tightly into her chest, Lexie flopped onto the cold tile floor, sniffling softly she buried her face into the top of her bear's head, her tears soaking into his fur. She wanted to lie down, but the floor was so cold, reaching blindly upward, she pulled a white towel from the railing, and on feeling that it was clean and dry, she folded it up and lay her head on it.

Tugging Jake closer into her, she brought her knees up into her chest and let out a shuddering breath, her mom wasn't going to come back. What was she going to do without her mom? What if her dad didn't want her, he'd promised that he wouldn't leave her, but that was before, everything had changed now and she was all alone.

* * *

It took all of Gibbs's self control to concentrate on the road, his mouth was dry, his stomach was twisting itself into knots and his heart was pounding. He narrowed his eyes in an attempt to focus better on the road, his mind replying the conversation over the phone, trying to read between the lines - for once he was unable to. In slight denial, he shook his head, they had only asked him to come down, that didn't mean he should be thinking the worst, it could be something small, they could just need some paperwork signed.

He ran his hand over his chin, his foot twitching on the accelerator. Trying to rally himself, he breathed in deeply, he could do this, whatever it was he could face this, he had to.

* * *

Todd stopped at the nurse's station, his finger's tapping impatiently against the wooden countertop, he asked, "Are Jennifer Sheppard's bloods back?"

Hannah looked up in slight disbelief, replying, "We sent them away 15 minutes ago, even with them being marked urgent they won't be through for a while yet."

Nodding distractedly, Todd muttered under his breath, "Of course." Looking up, he asked, "Any change?"

"No, BP and pulse remain high, but sats are still above 95% and she's not showing any sign of respiratory distress." she frowned slightly, adding, "I thought you believed this is psychological?"

"I do, but if this doesn't work I want to be able to move as quickly as possible. Her body's been under enough strain without adding this." Running a distracted hand through his hair he continued, "and just as it seemed to be going so well," he shook his head, eyes narrowed in frustration. It was at that moment that his pager sounded, unclipping it from his belt, he glanced at it and let out a sigh. "I'm needed down in the E.R. let me know how this goes, and page me if she deteriorates."

Hannah nodded, "Of course." She watched him go, and glanced back up at the clock, wondering how long it would take Agent Gibbs to get here. As though someone was listening in on her thoughts, the elevator doors pinged open, and the man in question stepped out. Stepping out from behind the desk, Hannah quickly gave him a once over, he looked tense, his face was shuttered as though he expected the worst.

On seeing her he strode purposively over to where she was standing. His voice steady, he asked, "What's going on?"

Glancing around the area, Hannah made sure that there was no-one listening in before speaking, "We extubated Jennifer today -"

"She's awake," Gibbs cut in, a faint note of hope creeping into his voice.

"She's becoming more aware of her surroundings, but she's still only minimally conscious. However she's now breathing on her own, and coping on only supportive oxygen -"

Once again Gibbs interrupted, asking, "That's good though, isn't it?"

"Yes, it's a massive step in the right direction, but there have been some unexpected complications."

"What kind of complications?" Gibbs cursed silently at the note of despair creeping into his voice.

"Jennifer appears to be very agitated, and we're not sure why. Her pulse and blood pressure are continuing to rise, which is worrying. We think it may be a psychological reaction, but our reassurances aren't working, we are hoping that a familiar voice will calm her down."

"What if it doesn't work?"

"We're running blood tests as a precaution, and if needs be then we'll reduce them with medication, but that would only be as a last result."

"Right." Gibbs nodded, his forehead creased into a frown.

Gesturing down the corridor, Hannah asked, "Do you want to go in?"

Gibbs nodded, and made to move past her, only halting when he heard her call out, "If you need anything at all, let us know."

"I will." he replied, before continuing on his way to Jenny's room.

* * *

Abby looked worriedly at her watch, pointing out, "It's been over ten minutes."

Kate tilted her head backwards in an attempt to see up the stairs, frowning slightly she added, "Yeah and she's been really quiet, I think I'll go check on her, see what she's up to."

"Why?" Tony asked. "Surely when kids are quiet it's a good thing?"

Kate gave a snort of disbelief. "You obviously haven't spent a lot of time with kids, I have two nephews and it's when they're quiet that you know they're up to something." Pushing herself to her feet, she declared firmly, "I'm going upstairs, I'll be back in a minute."

She moved up the stairs silently, her footsteps muffled by the carpet, she headed straight for Lexie's room, opening the door she peered inside, and was disturbed to find it empty. Letting out a shaky breath, she told herself not to panic and quickly checked the other rooms, calling out, "Lexie."

Running a hand through her hair, she headed towards the bathroom door, the only room that had still to be checked. She pushed down on the handle and shoved her weight against the door, only to judder to a halt. She jangled the handle pointlessly, her fist banging against the door she yelled, "Lexie, are you in there? Lexie open the door, Lexie!"

The rest of the team heard her yells and darted up the stairs, pushing her way to the front, Abby asked, "What is it? What's happened?"

Kate gave the door one last ineffectual shove before standing back and replying, "I think Lexie's locked herself in the bathroom, but she's not answering me."

Abby's face paled, and a slight note of hysteria creeping into her voice she squealed, "Well then stop standing there and break open the door."

"Gibbs will kill us if we break down one of his doors," Tony told them.

Abby swung round, the worry on her face replaced with pure annoyance as she spat back, "What do you think Gibbs is going to be more annoyed about, a broken door, or the fact his four year old is locked in a bathroom, alone, and with God knows what bathroom chemicals. Oh God," She shoved her way to the door, and hammering on the wood, yelled out, "Lexie don't drink anything."

"Abby the kid's not stupid, she's not sitting in there drinking bleach," Tony pointed out.

"How do we know! The door's locked, anything could've happened, she's not answering us."

Tony opened his mouth to reply, then promptly snapped it shut again, before letting it fall open once more, finally suggesting, "We could try the window, I'm pretty sure that it's open. One of us climbs through, while the other one holds the ladder. That way we get in there quickly without destroying Gibbs's door."

"Fine," Abby replied. "But you have five minutes and if she isn't out by then, then I will kick that door down myself." Abby moved up into Tony's face, whispering, "Do I make myself clear?"

Gulping, Tony replied, "Crystal."

Tugging Abby away from her next victim, Kate suggested, "I'll climb through the window since it's quite small -"

"And you've done it before," McGee pointed out.

Looking at him incredulously, Kate snapped, "Focus, McGee, this is important."

McGee at least had the decency to look contrite, mumbling, "Sorry."

"Better." Kate looked around the group, asking, "Right, who's going to hold the ladder?"

Grinning, Tony gave a pointed look at Kate's skirt and replied, "I'll do it."

Glaring, Kate stabbed her heel into his foot. "You are a creep." She took another glance around the group, Ducky was standing worriedly at the edge of the group, while Abby looked like she was on the verge of clawing the door down with her bare hands. Her only other option was McGee, and as he pointed out he'd been there and done that, and was the lesser of the two evils. Grabbing the younger Agent, she told him, "You're coming with me."

At McGee's stricken look. Tony choked back a laugh, mainly because Abby looked about ready to choke someone, and he was pretty sure that he would be top of her list. So for once in his life, Tony stood quietly, waiting to see whether they could pull this off.

*******************

Kate propped her foot on the bottom rung of the ladder, and glanced up at the gaping window, it certainly looked big enough for her to crawl through, or if not she could always push it open until it was. Giving McGee a warning glance she told him, "Don't look up my skirt."

She waited until he nodded, and then pushed herself further up, climbing the ladder easily until she reached the window. Keeping a firm grip on the ladder with one hand, she used the other to push the window frame until it was fully open. Then grabbing the ledge, she lifted herself off the ladder, and wiggled through, landing in an odd landing, with a 'thunk' on the tiled floor. "I'm in," she yelled.

Looking up, she saw Lexie, lying on the opposite side of the room, her small head resting on a towel that was folded into a makeshift pillow. Her back was to Kate, but she could quite clearly tell that the little girl wasn't moving. Panicking slightly, Kate rushed to her side. "Lexie." She reached out to shake her shoulder. "Lexie are you alright?"

Lexie turned over onto her other side, to face Kate. Her large blue eyes remaining fixed on her face, her cheeks and eyelashes wet with tears. Kate went to pull her into a hug, but Lexie shirked away. Slightly confused, Kate told her, "It's OK, I'm sorry you were up here so long. You should have called us."

Lexie didn't reply, her small white teeth biting into her lower lip, which trembled ferociously. Frowning slightly, Kate reached forward and pulled Lexie up into her arms, and standing up, she headed towards the door. Pulling it open, she had to take a very hasty step back as Abby all but fell through the doorway. The group took one look at Lexie, and all questions died on their lips, and they let Kate past, as she carried Lexie through to her bed.

* * *

Gibbs wasn't sure what he was expecting when he went into Jenny's room, but what he found certainly wasn't it. He had always thought that when Jenny woke up, she would wake up, that she would be able to see him, to talk to him. Instead nothing really seemed to have changed from the day before, the only difference was the lack of the ventilator. The machines that measured her vitals, still beeped away, even more incessantly than before, every so often the beeping was accompanied by a high pitched warning bleep.

Moving closer, Gibbs sat down in the high backed chair positioned next to the bed and reaching out he took Jenny's hand, shifting in shock when her finger's closed around his hand, nails biting desperately into his skin. He covered her hand with his other one, keeping her firmly enclosed within his grasp, he told her, "Jen, it's me, it's Jethro."

********************

Someone had taken her hand, Jenny grabbed onto it, using it as an anchor, silently pleading that this would be the person to tell her what was going on, to tell her where Lexie was.

She felt the same person, grasp her hand gently, stroking the back of it soothingly, she felt her shoulders involuntarily begin to relax. Finally the person spoke, the voice sending her senses into freefall. "Jen, it's me, Jethro."

She didn't know how to feel, she wondered whether or not this was real. More than slightly disbelieving that he was actually here, but if she was then he would no where Lexie was. Lexie was the only reason that he would have been contacted.

Desperate for answers, she tightened her grip, pulling at his hand. They'd always been able to communicate without words before, she could only hope that he'd understand what she wanted now.

********************

Gibbs winced as Jenny's grip on his hand tightened, the beeping of the machines surrounding them increasing. Frowning, he tried to think what it was that could have her so wound up, what would get her panicked to such an extent. And then it hit him, it was exactly what would cause him to worry in such an event, Lexie. She'd just woken up, maybe she wasn't aware that Lexie was with him, that she was safe. Moving one hand, he brushed a spare lock of hair away from her cheek, telling her, "Lexie's safe, Jen. She's at home, Ducky and my team are watching her."

He felt her grasp loosen slightly, the beeping of the machines slowing slightly, giving a small relieved sigh, Gibbs continued, "She's fine, has a broken wrist but other than that she's perfect. You've done a great job with her, the team love her to bits, and are spoiling her rotten. She misses you though, I was thinking that maybe when you feel a bit better then she could come and see you, I know she's desperate to tell you everything she's done over the past few days." The beeping slowed even more, settling into a sedate, steady pace, keeping his hand in hers, Gibbs continued to talk, blocking out everything else that surrounded them until the room door opened and the nurse stepped into the room. She gave a quick glance towards Jenny's vitals and seemed to visibly relax, shooting a smile at Gibbs she told him, "I have no idea what you said, but it seems to have worked wonders."

Gibbs gave a small nod of acknowledgement, before asking, "So she's out of the woods?"

"Now that she's off the ventilator we just need to wait and see what progress she makes, but now that all her vitals are steady, she's off the critical list."

"Still in the waiting game though," Gibbs sighed.

"Yes, we can't predict how quickly she'll recover, some people go from strength to strength, but equally some don't fully recover. However Jennifer has shown all the signs that she'll continue to make progress."

"Jenny."

Hannah frowned. "Sorry?"

"It's Jenny, she hates being called Jennifer."

"Oh, well that's good to know. I'll make sure we don't use it anymore." She gave him one last smile, before turning to leave the room, telling him, "Well I'll leave you, I just wanted to check how she was."

Waiting until she was gone, Gibbs took Jenny's hand again, just sitting in an almost comfortable silence, Jenny's fingers wrapping gently around his own.

* * *

Ducky sat down on the bed next to curled up Lexie, who had hauled her blankets up to her chin, and placed a hand on her shoulder. It had been almost an hour since they had gotten her out the bathroom and into her bed, but she still hadn't said anything, despite the team making desperate attempts to get her to talk, including Tony promising her a puppy. In the end, Ducky had persuaded the others to leave, telling them that crowding her wasn't going to help, although Abby had had to be forcefully pulled out the door by both Kate and McGee.

Patting her shoulder, he asked, "Do you want me to read you a story?"

The reply he got was a small sniff and a minuscule shake of her head, although she did shuffle slightly closer to him. He didn't speak, just kept his hand on her shoulder as a small sign of comfort, knowing that she wouldn't open up until she was ready.

They sat like that for another ten minutes, before Ducky heard the front door creak open, placing a small kiss to Lexie's hair, Ducky pushed himself off the bed, and headed downstairs. Gibbs looked up at his old friend, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, he told him, "She's OK, she's breathing on her own and-" he stopped, noting the look of concern on Ducky's face. "What is it, what's happened?"

"Lexie locked herself in the bathroom, she was in there for fifteen minutes but she's not said anything for over an hour, I think she may have picked up on the fact that something was wrong."

"Right." Running a hand through his hair, Gibbs threw the keys onto the side-table and shrugged off his jacket. He turned to Ducky, "I'll go talk to her, thanks for watching her, Duck."

Ducky merely nodded, and watched his friend sprint up the stairs before slipping out of the front door.

********************

Gibbs pushed open Lexie's door and stepped inside, she looked up at him. "Mommy's not going to get better, is she?"

"Why do you think that?"

Lexie sniffled, "Because I heard you and Ducky talking, you said you had to go to the hospital and you looked really sad. Are you going to send me away."

Sitting down, Gibbs pulled Lexie onto his knee, "I would never send you away, and the reason I went to the hospital is because your mom wanted to see me -"

Lexie perked up slightly, "Mommy woke up?"

"Yes, she's still very tired but she's starting to wake up and she wanted to know how you were. I was thinking that when she feels a bit better you could go and see her."

"She's really OK?"

"Yes."

"And you're not angry with me, or getting rid of me?"

"No, of course I'm not. You need to stop worrying about this Lexie, I'm not leaving you, and neither is your mom."

Lexie took a deep breath and looked up at her dad, telling him, "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry, Lex?"

"Because I locked myself in the bathroom and made everyone upset with me."

"They were just worried about you, they love you as well, they don't want anything to happen to you."

"So they're not mad either?"

Gibbs shook his head, hugging her closer. "No they're not mad at you, we just want you to be happy."

Lexie looked up at him, informing him solemnly, "I am happy here, I just wish that mommy was here as well, it's not right without her, everything feels weird."

"I know, but she's getting better, it might just take longer than we would like."

"But she'll come home?"

"She'll come home."

"Good." Lexie gave him a small smile, and then added, "And then we can get the puppy Uncle Tony promised me."

* * *

**I'm sorry for the delay, but I had laptop issues and then I moved flat and had to wait for the internet to get connected. But I'm back :) and now fully aware of my internet addiction lol.**

**Also thanks for all reviews so far :)**

**xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

Gibbs looked over at his daughter, who was fidgeting restlessly in the passenger seat next to him, her small hands pulling at her seatbelt, before moving to pick at her cast, then finally onto the dashboard where she promptly started to raid.

"Lexie."

The head shot up, her hands pausing in their task to tear his car apart, she blinked at him nervously, her hands fluttering together and sitting demurely on her lap. "Sorry," she whispered.

"You don't need to be sorry, I was going to ask if you're Ok, we don't need to do this today, we can -"

"No!" Her panicked tone interrupted him. "I want to go, just what if she doesn't want to see me?"

"Lex, your mom will be thrilled to see you, I've already told you that she isn't angry."

"Promise," was the near whispered reply.

"I promise."

Gibbs turned his attention back to the road, although he could see Lexie out of the corner of his eye and was relieved to see that she looked slightly less tense. After last night's drama, he had phoned the hospital and asked whether given the circumstances, Lexie could visit Jenny. It seemed sensible, given that both were torturing themselves over how the other one was, and the staff caring for Jenny appeared to agree.

The next few minutes passed in relative calm, Lexie sat with Jake peering out the window, her own nose pressed against the frame, staring at the people in the other cars. Finally they pulled into the hospital and Gibbs quickly manoeuvred himself into a parking space before cutting the engine.

The very second the engine stopped, Lexie's fingers were at her belt buckle, yanking it away. Gibbs hand reached out, stopping her from yanking her door open, telling her, "Lex, we need to talk before we go and see your mom."

Big, sombre blue eyes stared back at him, as she asked, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Remember how I told you that mommy was sleeping."

The curls bounced as she nodded, "Uh huh."

Gibbs squeezed her hand gently. "Well she's still sleeping, so she can't talk to you -"

"But I thought you said that she woke up?" Lexie asked, her small face creased in confusion.

Frowning slightly, Gibbs thought for the best way to explain this to his daughter, giving her hand a slight squeeze he replied, "Your mom was in a really deep sleep -"

"Just like Sleeping Beauty," Lexie supplied knowledgably.

"Yes, but remember I told you that that's fairytale, and in real life when people sleep for so long they don't wake up as quickly, it takes time."

"How much time?"

"That depends, it might take longer than we want for your mom to wake up properly, but even though her eyes are closed she can still hear you and hold your hand. Also there are machines in the room so the Doctors know that she's Ok, since she isn't able to tell them how she's feeling -"

"But they're not hurting her?" Lexie burst in desperately.

Gibbs shook his head, "No, they're not hurting her, they're there to help her get better. But it might look a little scary, so your mom won't mind if you decide you want to wait."

"I don't want to wait," Lexie replied quietly. "I want to see my mom, if she can hear me then she'll know that I'm there, won't she?"

"She will," Gibbs confirmed.

"Then I want to see her, I want to tell her I didn't mean what I said."

Gibbs stroked his daughter's hair. "She already knows that you didn't mean it."

"I still want to tell her," Lexie whispered. "I feel bad."

Nodding, Gibbs replied, "Well then will we go in?"

Lexie gave him a genuine smile. "Yes please."

Lexie jumped out of the car, holding Jake close into her she walked happily along beside him, overjoyed at the thought of seeing her mom again. The minute they walked into the hospital though, she cowered slightly at the noise and crowds of people. Slightly unsure she looked up at her dad, who took her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze as they stepped into the elevator.

Gibbs looked down at his daughter and suppressed a smile as he saw that she was still fidgeting, shuffling in her feet as she shifted Jake restlessly in the crook of her left arm. As the doors pinged open, Gibbs stepped out, Lexie trailing somewhat nervously behind him. He led her over to the row of plastic chairs situated across from the Nurse's station, and lifted her onto one, before crouching in front of her, telling her, "Before we go into see your mom, I need to talk to one of the people looking after her, Ok?"

"Ok."

"So I'll be right across from you, and you'll be able to see me the whole time. Now what I need you to do is not move from here and don't talk -"

"To strangers," Lexie recited with a knowledgeable nod. "I know, mommy told me before."

"Good." Gibbs ruffled her hair, smiling when her good hand shot up and she tried to smooth it with a frown on her face. "Now," he continued, "you think you can do that for me?"

Giving an impatient sigh, Lexie replied haughtily, "Dad I'm not a baby."

"I know. I just worry about you, that's all."

"Well I won't move, pinkie promise." She held out one tiny pinkie with an endearing grin, which he locked his own around before kissing her cheek and straightening up.

As he approached the station, he gave a quick glance behind him, mainly to reassure himself that she really was fine, and was relieved to see her swinging her feet aimlessly while chattering away to Jake and simultaneously trying to look at the posters above her head by craning her neck. A smile playing across his lips he turned his attention back to the nurse standing in front of him, and asked, "I'd like to speak to the nurse who's dealing with Jennifer Sheppard today."

That would be me." She offered him her hand, "Laura Harris, I take it you are Agent Gibbs?"

"Yes."

"And the little girl is Lexie?"

He eyed her suspiciously, "Mmm hmm."

She gave a wry smile at his expression, informing him, "It was mentioned during handover that you would both be visiting this afternoon."

"Course," Gibbs muttered, before asking in his usual brisk tone - that didn't actually cover the concern in his voice, "How is she today?"

"Jenny's doing very well, she's opening her eyes for short periods of time and is becoming much more aware of her surroundings."

Gibbs had to stop a beam from splitting his face in two. "That's good news then?"

"Yes it is, although I have to warn you that I can't guarantee how responsive she'll be during your visit. These types of responses often tire the patient out at first and it takes time to build them up, so Jenny might not be as alert as you'd hope from this news." Laura shot a concerned glance in Lexie's direction.

Gibbs followed her gaze then replied, "I have already explained everything to Lexie, I wouldn't have brought her if I didn't feel it wasn't in both her and Jenny's best interests."

"I know that, I have no doubt that this visit will do Jenny the world of good, but," she emphasized, "I have to make sure that your daughter has been made aware of her mother's condition so that this visit doesn't upset her."

"You don't need to worry," Gibbs rather shortly informed her.

The woman flashed him a polite smile, and replied through what looked like gritted teeth on closer inspection, "Of course not, well I'll let you carry on with your visit."

Gibbs didn't reply, instead he turned back towards the seating area, and taking Lexie's hand led her down the corridor towards Jenny's room.

Her grip tightened as they stopped at the open door, and she peered nervously inside, although upon seeing Jenny lying peacefully on the bed, she detangled her hand from her dad's and ran forward. She stopped suddenly at Jenny's bedside, and just stared for a moment. Gibbs came over, and sat at the chair at Jenny's side, his arm slipping around Lexie's waist, he asked, "You Ok?"

"She just looks like she's sleeping."

Kissing the top of her head, he replied, "I told you that. You can talk to her you know."

"I know." Lexie whispered, although she didn't make any move.

Realising his daughter was out of her depth, Gibbs leaned over and took Jenny's hand letting her fingers curl around his as he spoke, "Jen, I've brought you a visitor."

Lexie looked at her dad, who smiled and nodded his head. She licked at her lips nervously, before climbing onto the bed beside her mom, just like she did at home. She couldn't lift her arm, so she just lay her head on her shoulder, leaning forward to kiss her cheek, she whispered, "Mommy."

********************

Jenny felt the fog that seemed to have permeated through her senses lift slightly, as she felt the familiar weight of Jethro's hand in hers. She let her fingers wrap around his, using him as an anchor to pull herself back into the real world. She heard him cough quietly in the back of his throat before he spoke. "Jen, I've brought you a visitor."

She waited, wondering if maybe he'd brought Ducky with him, instead she felt the right side of her bed dip slightly, the sheets rustling as she felt a familiar weight on her shoulder and a small pair of lips brush a kiss across her cheek and the slightly quavering whisper of, "Mommy."

Jenny felt her heart skitter, she wanted to force her eyes open, to look into her little girl's face and be certain that she was really here, but her eyes felt as though they had been glued shut. So instead, she brought the hand that wasn't encased in Jethro's grip over, blindly feeling for her daughter. Then a small hand caught hers, tiny finger's entwining into hers as Lexie burrowed closer into her side. She heard a small snuffle, as Lexie pressed Jake up against her cheek so he could kiss her as well, just as Lexie made him do whenever she tucked her in at night. Jenny gave her daughter's fingers a light squeeze as she felt a tiny hand wind into her hair.

********************

Lexie smiled over at her dad, as her mom's fingers gripped at hers. "She knows I'm here," she informed him breathlessly.

"She does," Gibbs agreed.

"Mommy looks pretty when she sleeps, doesn't she?"

Gibbs nodded. "Very peaceful."

"Like Sleeping Beauty," Lexie murmured quietly. She lay for a few minutes, content just to be in her mom's presence. She tugged lightly at the shoulder of her mom's hospital gown, and whispered, "It's time to get up mommy."

She waited, but apart from her mom's fingers stroking over her hand she didn't move. Her dad's hand landed on her shoulder. "Lexie, it takes time."

Not taking her eyes off her mom, she replied, "It's been a long time."

"I know, but we just have to patient."

Lexie nodded, although she didn't really understand why she had to wait. She snuggled into her mom, smoothing her fingers against her cheek, she said tearfully, "I'm sorry mommy, I didn't mean what I said. Wake up and I'll be good, promise. Please."

Seeing his daughter begin to get upset, Gibbs wondered if maybe this hadn't been such a good idea. He ran his hand over her back, "Lexie -" Whatever he was going to say however was cut off before he'd even really started, as Jenny's eyelids slowly began to blink open. She freed her hands from Gibbs, and moved it slowly but surely to Lexie's cheek and brushed away the tears on her cheeks, and croaked out, "Don't cry."

********************

Jenny felt like her eyes had been glued together, she was so tired but she was determined to stay at least part way lucid and listen to her daughter. She heard the strain in Lexie's voice, and fought even harder to open her eyes, trying to give her at least some small form of comfort. She didn't want her daughter to feel guilty, and she obviously did. Jenny felt wet tears soak through her gown and heard Jethro begin to interrupt as he pulled her away, concern seeping into his tone.

Using all her strength, Jenny forced her eyes open, struggling to focus for a minute before everything pulled together. She looked into her daughter's big blue eyes and smiled, pulling her hand from Jethro's, she moved it up to Lexie's cheek brushing away some of the tears. Swallowing heavily, because her tongue felt heavy in her mouth and she wasn't sure how well she'd manage the next bit. Her voice sounded foreign to her own ears as she choked out, "Don't cry."

Lexie looked at her, eyes wide a smile rapidly grew across her face. "Your up!" She exclaimed happily. Jenny managed a small smile, although she was already exhausted just from that small exertion, her eyes glanced sideways and she noticed Jethro leaning over them. She was actually quite relieved that she was too tired to say anything else, because she had no idea what she would even begin to say to him.

Jenny blinked heavily, trying to keep her eyes open. She saw Jethro frown slightly, before turning her attention back to Lexie, trying to absorb every last detail of her face before she shut her eyes again. Lexie cuddled in closer, "I didn't think you were going to get up."

Too exhausted to reply, Jenny just squeezed her hand tighter.

*******************

Jethro frowned slightly, this was obviously taking a lot out of Jenny, and although she seemed overjoyed to see Lexie again, she was struggling to stay awake. Deciding it was probably best to leave this visit on a high, he leaned towards Lexie, and meeting Jenny's eyes again, he said, "I think your mom's still really tired, Lex. So how about if we go home and let her rest for a while?"

Lexie looked round at him, asking, "Can we come back?"

Gibbs nodded, "I'll bring you back in a few days, when your mom isn't so tired."

Nodding, Lexie gave her mom, another cuddle before finally pulling back. "Bye mommy, see you soon, promise."

Jenny managed another small smile, her eyes beginning to droop closed. Gibbs awkwardly patted her hand, not really sure how to act around her now that she was beginning to come around, telling her, "I'll come and see you tomorrow, and I'll bring Lexie back when you're not so tired."

She gave a small nod, as her eyes began to drift closed again.

Taking Lexie's hand, Gibbs led her towards the door, the little girl looking the happiest he'd ever seen her. She grinned up at him as she all but skipped down the corridor. "I'm glad mommy's getting better."

"So am I."

"When can she come home?"

"I don't know yet, she's still got a sore head so we'll need to wait and see."

Lexie nodded seriously, "Ok, but I think it'll be soon."

"I hope so," Gibbs replied as they left the hospital.

* * *

**This chapter and the next chapter were originally going to be one chapter, but I'm fed up with typing lol.**

**I figure better to split it than force it out.**

**Thanks for all the reviews so far :)**

**xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

Over the next week and a half, Gibbs visited Jenny everyday and everyday her condition improved. She was moved out of the ICU after a few days and into her own room on another ward, and had started physiotherapy to regain the strength she'd lost from being bed bound. Gibbs hadn't brought Lexie to the hospital since her visit to the ICU, knowing that the next time Lexie visited she'd be bouncing off the walls, and he'd wanted to make sure that Jenny was well enough to cope with it.

He was also trying to figure out when and how to broach the subject of what came next, because as overjoyed as Gibbs was that Jenny was recovering, every time he saw her and she was more alert, more like the old Jenny, it also filled him with fear. Because with everyday that Jenny improved it brought him one step closer to the day he wouldn't have Lexie, and that made him feel sick to his stomach.

So far they had avoided the subject completely, as well as avoiding the subject of why he was never told about Lexie in the first place. They mainly talked about Lexie, every so often straying onto the topic of work with Gibbs telling her all about his team, although Jenny wasn't so forthcoming about hers, skirting briefly over them and no more, preferring to ask about his, using the guise that they were the ones watching Lexie while he was visiting.

Today however, Gibbs was determined to get answers. He walked determinedly into Jenny's room and stopped dead, she had moved her chair to the window, and was sitting reading a book. The sun streaming in, bouncing off her hair making it gleam, her face holding none of the tiredness that had marred it these past few days, she looked….Gibbs shook himself, he shouldn't be thinking about how she looked, she was still unwell no matter how good she looked.

Jenny glanced up, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear, she smiled at him in greeting. He nodded towards the book, "Any good?"

She held up the cover and Gibbs saw that it was one of those awful gauzy Hollywood 'romance' novels. "Not your normal taste," he remarked.

"No," Jenny replied, "but there isn't much to pick from on the ward. I'm having trouble concentrating, so I thought maybe trying to read something would help."

Gibbs frowned, Jenny never had trouble concentrating so the fact that she was worried him. "Maybe I should talk to the Doctor," Gibbs suggested, about to do an about-turn and exit the room.

Jenny's voice stopped him, "Jethro, I've already spoken to him, it's quite normal to have this problem after a head injury. I just need to give it time." The last sentence was spoken with a note of disgust, that had Gibbs suppressing a smile.

"I could bring you in something more to your taste, if you want?"

"That would be nice," Jenny smiled at him. Placing the book down at her side, she asked, "Can we go somewhere else, the cafeteria maybe? These four walls are beginning to annoy me."

"Sure," Gibbs nodded, his eyes narrowing as she stood up and he saw just how thin she was. The clothes he'd bought for her in her usual size gaped, the jumper that should have clung to her waist hung loosely around her. He swallowed heavily, he had a feeling that she probably picked at the hospital food and no more, he made a note to make sure she ate something while she was with him and to bring in food for her to eat during the day.

He waited patiently while she pushed her feet into a pair of flats - having been told heels were not an option while she was on the ward. She walked steadily towards him, but still Gibbs felt the sudden urge to tuck his arm into hers, make sure she didn't stumble or fall, although he knew she wouldn't appreciate being mollycoddled.

They walked in a comfortable silence to the cafeteria, Jenny sat at the table, waiting patiently for Gibbs to come back from the line, her eyes widening when he pushed an entire plate of food in her direction. She asked laughingly, "You don't expect me to eat all of this?"

"That is barely anything, Jen, a baked potato and some salad is not a lot."

"You haven't counted the filling or the pudding."

"You've lost weight," Gibbs countered. "You're wasting away, eat."

"I do eat, I'm just not overly enamoured by hospital food."

"We're not moving till you eat."

Jenny struggled not to laugh, which wasn't her usual reaction. Normally when he got too over-bearing, she got irritable, but this time it showed he still cared and it surprised her at just how much she liked that fact. So she pointedly picked up her knife and fork and began to eat.

After a few mouthfuls, she stopped, taking a quick sip of the bottled water he'd brought for her - since the doctors had advised she stay away from caffeine until she was fully recovered. Setting the bottle down on the table she licked her lips nervously, making the effort to make sure her voice stayed steady she stated, "I haven't seen Lexie in a while."

Gibbs nodded, a flash of guilt travelling through his eyes as he replied, "I know, it's just that last time took quite a lot out of you, I thought it better to wait until you were feeling better."

"I am feeling better, and I miss her," Jenny stated simply.

"I'll bring her tomorrow."

Jenny smiled, then asked, "What date is tomorrow, I've lost track, everyday's the same here."

"Tomorrow's Wednesday the 18th."

"Right." Jenny speared another bit of potato with her fork, nerves clawing at her stomach as she thought how best to bring up her next issue. After a moment's contemplation, she decided just to go for it. Keeping her tone casual, she announced, "I might be getting discharged at the end of the week."

Gibbs who had been busy supervising every bite she took, making sure she wasn't just pushing the food around her plate, looked up at that. His voice slightly strangled, he echoed, "Might be?"

Nodding, Jenny gave him a wry grin that didn't quite reach her eyes, "I'm trying to convince the doctors to let me go."

"Jenny, if you're not ready then you shouldn't try to force it," Gibbs told her worriedly.

"I'm not _forcing_ it," Jenny almost spat out. She glared at him, and he returned her glare with equal fervour, she sighed and rolling her eyes, she relented slightly, her tone more even this time, she continued "I'm well enough to go home, the only reason they're dragging their heels is because I live alone. I've already told them that Naomi will be there everyday-"

"I didn't realise you had kept a housekeeper in D.C." Gibbs interrupted, not really sure why he was asking, it didn't really matter.

Jenny shrugged, and after taking a sip of her water, she replied, "That house has been in my family for years, I wanted to make sure it stayed in good condition." She ran a hand through her hair, and looking up at him, she asked, "I was hoping that if I do get out, you'd get Lexie's stuff together and if it's not too much trouble pick me up from here." She eyed him almost nervously, "What do you think?"

Gibbs felt as though someone had just hit him in the chest with a sledgehammer, he'd been expecting this from the moment she'd brought up the issue of her being discharged, but that hadn't made the words themselves any less painful. His fingers clenched together under the table as he struggled to keep his voice steady, telling her, "Anything I can do to make things easier."

She smiled as she replied, "Thank you." before turning back to her food. His head thumping, Gibbs dug the tips of his fingers into his temple, trying to massage away the pain. Jenny obviously noticed his strange behaviour, because she paused, her fork stalling in mid-air, concerned, she asked him, "Are you Ok?"

"Not really," he replied. He glanced up at her, taking in the slightly bewildered look on her face - an expression he very definitely wasn't used to seeing. Knowing once he asked, he couldn't take it back, he took a deep breath and just went for it, "What happens next? With Lexie?"

Jenny leaned back slightly in her seat, placing her fork haphazardly on her plate, her voice contained, she answered calmly, "I have no doubt that you've both built up a relationship and so I hope that you'll keep in touch."

"Keep in touch," Gibbs echoed in disbelief. Struggling to keep his cool, he choked out, "She's my daughter, Jen I want to do more than just _keep in touch_," he spat out the last part out his frustration with the entire situation pushing to the surface, his lip curling in distaste.

The only sign that Jenny wasn't as calm as her demeanour suggested, was her fingernails tapping agitatedly against the plastic surface of their table. "Jethro, you can see Lexie as much as you want, I have no plans to stop you, while we're in D.C. you can stop by everyday if you want."

Gibbs felt the twist in his stomach twist and tighten, this was exactly what he'd feared over the past few days coming to fruition. Taking a deep breath, he reigned himself back in, he had to stay calm no matter how he felt, they were talking about their daughter and they had to do whatever would be best for her. Keeping his voice low and steady, he asked, "Are you planning to go back to L.A.?

"My job's there, Jethro. Lexie and I have built up our life there, I have no plans to go back before I get the all clear, but yes, I plan to go back and Lexie will come with me."

"Right." Gibbs gave a small nod, before fixing his eyes on her half-eaten lunch, pushing the plate an inch closer to her, he commanded, "Eat."

Without saying a word, Jenny picked up her fork again and the rest of the meal past in an uncomfortable silence, with both Gibbs and Jenny lost in their own thoughts.

*******************

They headed back up to the ward in silence, and whereas before they had walked closely beside one another, there was now a gap that seemed to widen and stretch with every passing moment.

Gibbs gave a quick sideways glance towards Jenny, who had wrapped her arms around her middle, as if she were just waited to defend herself. He glanced back towards the long corridor in front of him, his fist clenched together again. He didn't want this, he didn't want his daughter to be on the other side of the country from him, he just wasn't sure the best course of action to take at this moment in time.

Jenny felt Jethro's eyes flicker over to her, but she didn't look up, she was too busy thinking, that and she was exhausted. She had already suspected that Jethro and Lexie had built up a relationship quicker than anyone would have thought given the time they'd known each other - although she thought considering the circumstances it wasn't surprising. Her thumb tapped nervously against her opposite forearm, she hadn't even gotten round to asking him if he would drop round everyday, at least when she first got out. She was already aware it was going to be difficult and tiring leaving, and then living on her own, but she was going stir-crazy here and she missed Lexie desperately. It was possible that if she made it clear that Jethro was in the picture, then Dr Gelfand might just change his mind about keeping her stuck here.

Jenny looked up and blinked rapidly, the floor seemed to tilt under her feet. She cursed under her breath, she'd been warned she would feel the effects if she pushed herself to hard to fast, but she'd honestly thought she'd be fine, she'd been lucky when it came to recovering from this and she hadn't expected to hit any stumbling blocks.

She felt a cold sweat break over her, and decided she was going to have to sit down before she fell down. Just at that moment she felt Jethro pull her into his side, and she realised she'd closed her eyes. She felt herself being lowered into one of the horrendously uncomfortable chairs that sat at various points of the corridor, and unthinkingly lay her head against Jethro's shoulder, letting out a small sigh of relief as the dizziness began to subside.

Jethro's voice broke through the unpleasant fuzziness in her head, his tone gruff, he asked, "Do you want me to get a doctor?"

Jenny shook her head, looking up at his concerned blue eyes she mumbled, "No, I'm just tired, the walk and all this talking about what happens next took more out of me than I thought it would." She sat slightly straighter up, her hand balancing on his thigh to give herself some much needed leverage.

Gibbs struggled not to react to her hand resting perilously close to his groin, although her touch seemed to sear through the denim of his jeans. He fought the urge to groan, this really wasn't appropriate, she wasn't well and he couldn't stop thinking about the past, and what would usually come next whenever she usually touched him like this. Trying to rid himself of such thoughts, he tried to think of more unappealing things, hoping to stall any reaction he might have before she noticed. Dead kittens, think of dead kittens. Jenny's hand moved unintentionally upwards as she massaged her temple with her free hand, letting out a soft moan. Gibbs grew slightly more desperate, Diane, Victoria Mallard; that one seemed to help slightly, Victoria Mallard naked on a cold day, Victoria Mallard naked on a cold day. The image that popped into his head with that inward chant got rid of any chance of a reaction to Jenny's wandering hand.

After a few minutes, she pushed herself completely upright, her hand sliding away from his leg, with Gibbs finding that he actually missed her sitting so close, although he could have done without feeling the effects at this moment in time. Finally in control, he sighed "Jenny," his tone suggesting she wasn't going to like what came next. "Maybe the Doctors are right not to send you home just yet, how are you going to cope with Lexie on your own when you struggle after an hour with me."

Swallowing heavily, Jenny's tongue nervously darted out to wet her lips and she turned her face to look up at him as she realised it was now or never to bring this up. Her voice quiet but steady she told him, "I was hoping I wouldn't have to do it on my own. I thought that if you could take Lexie for even just a few hours each day until I felt a bit better, if we made it clear that you would be visiting everyday then it might help my cause."

Part of Gibbs screamed at him to take her offer, take it before she thought twice and changed her mind, but the other half stopped him. Jenny was exhausted, he could see she'd reached her limit with being in hospital, but she just wasn't well enough to care for an active four year old on her own, and he didn't want to see her run herself into the ground trying. Keeping his voice steady, he asked, "What about every other hour of the day, Jen? What about when she wants to play outside? Or when she wakes up in the middle of the night and can't sleep, you're not well enough to keep up with her, and you know it."

"Fine." Jenny pushed herself to her feet, eyes flashing. "At least I know where I stand. If you have Lexie packed by Friday lunchtime, I'll get a cab and come and pick her up."

Gibbs groaned as her watched Jenny make her way down the corridor and as nice as it was to see she still had that spark, she hadn't let him finish. He caught up with her quickly. "You didn't let me finish."

"No you're finished," Jenny informed him hotly.

"No, I'm not. You know as well as I do that they're no going to discharge you when you have no support."

Jenny didn't even pause as she replied, "Then I'll sign myself out. I'm going home, Jethro. I'm not staying here."

"I know you're fed up here, which is why I have another idea, one that'll suit everyone."

Jenny finally stopped, and her eyes narrowed, she looked up at him. "What is it?"

"You come and stay with me."

Eying him incredulously she replied, "You're joking, right?"

"No. think about it, the Doctors are happy because you're not living alone, You can get out of here and spend all the time you want with Lexie without exhausting yourself and she gets to spend time with both of us."

"What do you get?"

"More time with Lexie," Gibbs told her, conveniently leaving out the fact that he actually wanted to make sure that Jenny recovered, that she looked after herself properly.

Jenny shook her head. "I don't know, Jethro."

"It'll all be above board, you'll have your own room and we'll make it clear to Lexie that it's just temporary, until you get better."

"I'll think about," Jenny replied.

"Fine." Gibbs noticed she still looked a bit pale, and slipped his arm under hers as they headed back onto the ward, with Gibbs acutely aware of the fact that he was simply delaying the inevitable.

* * *

_Again this chapter was cut, I got bored typing this bit alone has taken almost a week. I want to thank you all for bearing with it though :) and I hope this update was worth the wait _

_xxx_


	15. Chapter 15

Lexie tapped her fingers thoughtfully against her chin as she surveyed her wardrobe, she was going to see her mom today so she had to pick something special. Her eyes lit up as she caught sight of what would be the perfect outfit, grinning, her teeth bit into her bottom lip as she reached out and yanked the chosen outfit off the hanger.

******************

Gibbs leaned patiently against the stair banister, waiting for Lexie to appear. He heard the tiny feet running along the hall carpet before he saw her, and his jaw dropped. She skipped happily down the stairs wearing a white summer dress with multi-coloured striped tights, a red sparkly cardigan and her ladybug plastic rain boots, her red hair tied in makeshift pigtails using the black ribbons that Abby had bought her. Gibbs felt a muscle in his cheek twitch manically as he tried to keep a straight face. Lexie bounced off of the last step and landed in front of him, a massive grin on her face she twirled for him, asking, "What do you think?"

Not wanting to hurt her feelings, Gibbs replied, "It's very colourful."

"It is pretty," she agreed, smiling up at him and telling him eagerly, "These are all of my favourite things."

Gibbs rubbed at the back of his neck, wondering how best to broach this, he didn't want to upset her but she couldn't go out dressed like that. Kneeling in front of her, he took hold of her wrist, smiling slightly at the way Lexie bounced lightly on her feet, her excitement palpable. Brushing a stray hair off his daughter's cheek he told her, "As pretty as it is, I don't think it's the best thing to wear."

Lexie looked down at her outfit in confusion, "Why not?"

"Well you can't wear that type of outfit to a hospital. Like your boots, those are outside boots for when it rains, you won't be allowed to wear them inside."

"Oh!" Lexie let out an annoyed huff, "Hospitals are strict."

Gibbs nodded, somehow managing to keep a solemn look on his face. He waited a few moments before asking, "Will I help you pick out an outfit?"

Lexie looked her dad up and down, telling him, "Daddy, you always wear the same thing."

Pretending to look affronted, Gibbs asked, "Are you saying I don't look good?"

"Oh, Daddy," Lexie sighed, patting his cheek comfortingly, "Your clothes are just boring, that's all."

Chuckling, Gibbs replied, "Well then, I'm the perfect person to pick out an outfit for going to the hospital."

"I suppose so." Lexie blew a red curl off her forehead. "My pigtails are coming loose, how does Abby do it?"

"Don't know." Gibbs picked Lexie up and balanced her on his hip. "You can ask her later, until then do you want me to fix it?"

"No, I'll just wear it down, you can't do a good ponytail. I think I need mommy for that."

Gibbs laughed as he carried her up the stairs, replying "You're probably right."

* * *

By the time they were at the hospital, Lexie was almost jumping on the spot in excitement, the smile on her face getting wider and wider. As they stepped into the elevator, Gibbs tugged lightly on the hand he was holding, and she looked up at him. "Excited?" he asked.

"Uh huh," she nodded furiously, red curls bouncing. "Is she really, really awake? Properly this time?"

"Yes, and she's looking forward to seeing you."

Lexie's small white teeth bit into her bottom lip, her eyes wide she whispered in near disbelief, "Really?"

"She's missed you, Lex."

"I've missed her too, but," she tugged his hand so that he leaned in closer, "I'm glad I got to come and stay with you."

Gibbs swallowed heavily, trying to keep his emotions in check as he looked at the beaming face in front of him. "I'm glad you came to stay with me as well," he told her hoarsely, silently hoping that she wouldn't be leaving him anytime soon.

As the elevator doors swished open, they stepped out onto the fifth floor, Lexie tugged her hand free from her dad's and looked around, scouring the hallway for any sign of her mom. Gibbs knelt down beside her and pointed down the corridor, at a room about half-way down, telling her, "In there." He watched, smiling slightly as Lexie raced away from him - dropping Jake in her haste - although inside it suddenly felt like a brick had taken up residence in his stomach.

* * *

Jenny's fingers twitched impatiently against the spine of her book, she'd tried to read, but the closer it had got to visiting the harder it had got to concentrate on the god-awful plot-line. She glanced up at the clock in her room, and threw her book irritably onto the bedside locker as she saw that visiting time had just started. She hoped that Jethro hadn't changed his mind, she was desperate to see Lexie, she could only vaguely remember her last visit and she wanted to see for herself just how Lexie was. Not only that, but she wanted a hug from her, wanted to see that impish smile as she tried to get away with something that she knew she shouldn't be doing. Hell, she just wanted to see her little girl.

As though someone had been listening to her thoughts, she saw a small blur dart past her doorway before abruptly doubling back. Jenny leaned forward in her chair, just as the small blur revealed itself to be Lexie. The little girl let out an ecstatic shriek as she hurled herself forward, screechiing, "Mommy!"

Jenny only just had time to outstretch her arms before Lexie hurled herself into them and leapt up onto her knee. Jenny hugged her daughter tightly, telling her, "I'm so happy to see you."

Lexie leaned back slightly and took her mom's face into her small hands, examining it with bright eyes, "You're really back," she whispered breathlessly.

Turning her face, Jenny kissed one of Lexie's palms, replying, "I never went anywhere, Lex."

"I know you were only sleeping, but I was scared you wouldn't wake up."

Jenny swallowed back some tears at the fearful look in her daughter's eyes, telling her, "I'm not going to leave you."

"I know that now." Lexie snuggled closer into her mom, twirling her hand through the red locks that were exactly like hers, for that moment just content to be in her presence.

Looking up, Jenny saw Jethro standing in the doorway, Jake dangling in one arm, smiling, Jenny mouthed, "Thank you."

Gibbs didn't answer, just inclined his head slightly. He'd watched them together, saw the delight and relief that reflected in both their eyes, they both looked happy and content just to be with the other, having lapsed into a comfortable silence, and despite himself, Gibbs couldn't help but feel slightly pushed to one side. Moving further into the room, Gibbs placed some new books for Jenny on the locker beside her discarded novel before stepping forward and holding Jake in front of Lexie's face. The small girl snatched the bear in delight, and Gibbs let himself flop backwards into one of the small, plastic visitor's chairs, silently watching Jenny and Lexie together.

Lexie waggled her bear in front of her mom's face. "Jake missed you too," she informed her happily, pushing the bear forward for a kiss.

Laughing, Jenny felt all the tension and worry of the last few days fade away as she leaned forward and rubbed noses with the increasingly threadbare toy. "And I missed Jake, has he been behaving himself?"

"Uh huh,"

"Have you?" Jenny asked, grinning.

Lexie looked thoughtful as she replied, "I think so." Twisting on her mom's knee she speared a glance at her dad, who was sitting silently. "What do you think?" she asked him, "have I been good?"

Gibbs smiled at her, having been yanked out of his own thoughts, leaning forward, his hands on his knees he replied, "Most of the time you were."

Affronted, Lexie glared at him, asking, "When was I bad?"

"Well there was that time you tried to steal the cookies before dinner, the time you poured all the bubble bath into the water, the time-"

Completely missing the teasing look on her dads face, Lexie's scowl deepened and she whipped around to face her mom, her hands on her hips she interrupted Gibbs's flow, "Mommy, I behaved! Honest, honest, honest!"

Laughing, Jenny cupped her daughter's face in her hands and told her, "Lex, sweetheart your dad's just teasing you."

Lexie's eyes widened in realisation and she looked over at her dad, her mouth gaped open and she just let out a small, "Oh!" She shook her head, giving a small sigh before jumping off of Jenny's knee and running over to her dad, calling back, "We brought you lunch," as she circled her dad's chair looking for the bag in question.

Jenny raised a questioning eyebrow in Gibbs's direction as she replied in an overly light tone, "You did, did you?"

Lexie nodded, as she continued to circle her dad. Gibbs smiled at his daughter's quest before looking up at Jenny and telling her, "I did tell you that I was going to make you eat," before turning his attention back to their daughter and propelling her in the right direction, saying, "The bag's over there on the locker, next to the books."

Racing over, Lexie grabbed the bag and tipped its contents onto the table between her parents, causing both to lunging forward to catch the rolling juice bottles. Oblivious to the mild chaos she was causing, Lexie grabbed two sandwiches, handing one to her mom and then one to her dad, before taking her own and bouncing back onto her mom's knee, causing Jenny to wince slightly. Catching sight of the flash of pain that flittered across Jenny's face, Gibbs told Lexie warningly, "Be careful you don't hurt your mom."

Lexie bristled slightly, and stroking her mom's cheek whispered, "Sorry."

Jenny placed a kiss to her daughter's forehead. "It's Ok, I'm fine, your dad's just being a little over-protective."

Reassured, Lexie went back to happily chewing her way through her sandwich, laying her crusts in front of Jake for him to take care of.

Jenny ran her free hand over her daughter's cast and swallowing a bite of her sandwich, asked, "How's your wrist?"

"Itchy," Lexie replied, frowning before continuing accusingly, "And Daddy won't let me scratch it."

Rolling his eyes, Gibbs replied, "Lex, you almost got a pen jammed down there the other day."

"But you got it out, and it's really, really itchy," Lexie insisted, her voice climbing higher.

Watching the pair interact together, Jenny couldn't help but smile at the easy relationship they had built over the past two weeks. Hugging Lexie closer, Jenny asked, "How much longer do you have to keep it on for?"

Lexie gave a massive, overly exaggerated sigh as she replied, "Oh ages."

Chuckling, Jenny looked over at Gibbs for her answer. "Two weeks," he told her, a small smile on his face.

"See, I told you it was ages," Lexie informed her mom solemnly. Then perking up slightly, she told her, "But Ducky taught me about all the different bones in my wrist."

"Wow."

"Uh huh, everyone has eight. They're called……" Lexie screwed up her face in concentration as she tried to recall what she had been told. After a few seconds, she cried out triumphantly, "Carpal bones, they're called carpal bones. I broke one, but I don't know which one." Turning to Gibbs, she asked, "Daddy, do you know which one I broke?"

Gibbs nodded as he replied, "You fractured your scaphoid bone."

Lexie frowned. "Why do they give them hard names that people won't remember?" she asked.

Smiling, Gibbs told her, "I don't know, you'll need to ask Ducky." Inwardly laughing as he thought of his daughter confronting his oldest friends, it might be the only time that the doctor would find himself lost for words.

"I'll do that," Lexie announced to no-one in particular, as raked through the food on the table and pulled out a small plastic Tupperware box. Opening it, she took out a cookie and waved it in front of her mom's face. "We brought you your favourite, chocolate chip. Do you want one?"

Jenny eyed the cookie, she wasn't particularly hungry but she knew that not taking one would not only hurt Lexie's feelings but also have Jethro down her throat about not eating. Smiling at her daughter, she took a bite and forced herself to swallow it before placing it down on the table as soon as Lexie was satisfied that she'd enjoyed it. Jethro however wasn't quite so easily tricked, he raised an eyebrow in her direction, before inclining his head in the direction of the discarded cookie.

Jenny swallowed heavily as she looked at it, and shook her head. She felt exhausted, even just having Lexie chatter away to her, without her having to actually do anything had left her drained; ecstatic, but drained. Leaning her head back, Jenny continued to listen to Lexie tell her all about her week, although at the same time she was silently wondering if maybe Jethro was right, maybe she wouldn't be able to cope on her own.

Frowning, Jenny amended herself, she knew she wouldn't be able to cope, not without it having a detrimental effect on Lexie. Tearing her eyes away from Lexie for a minute, she caught Jethro's eye, he was watching her with a concerned look on his face. In an attempt to soothe his fears, Jenny gave him a small smile, pulling Lexie closer into her. He continued to watch her, his eyes seemed to see right through her, see all her flaws. Un-nerved, Jenny tore her eyes away, and instead looked down at her little girl's animated face as she talked about how McGee had let her play games on his laptop. Placing a small kiss to her hair, Jenny thought about what to do next. Maybe she had been slightly selfish the day before in her determination to go back to how it was before. Lexie deserved a proper relationship with her dad, and he was offering to help, make things easier for both of them. It wouldn't be permanent, sooner or later they would all have to go back to their everyday lives, but surely by then things would look clearer, they would have more of an idea of what was ahead.

Satisfied she had made the right choice, Jenny fully focussed on what Lexie was telling her, and was just in time to hear the little girl announce, "And Tony taught me how to play poker."

At that both Jenny and Gibbs sat bolt upright, with Gibbs growling, "He did what?"

Lexie turned to her dad, and told him seriously, "I'm sorry Daddy, but Tony told me not to tell you."

Gibbs ignored Jenny's snort of amusement as he asked, "But he didn't mention not telling your mom, did he?"

Shaking her head, Lexie confirmed happily, "No, he didn't mention Mommy."

"I'm going to kill him," Gibbs muttered under his breath.

"I like, Tony," Lexie told her mom. "He's going to get me a puppy. I don't know what kind to get though, they're all so sweet."

Jenny speared a glance at Gibbs, and attempting to keep her tone light, she echoed, "He's getting you a puppy."

"No," Gibbs interrupted. "Lexie we've been over this, you can't get a puppy."

"But Tony promised!"

"Well he shouldn't have, and he knows that now," Gibbs replied wryly, remember the stuttering excuses that the younger man had given him in regards to having made the promise in the first place.

"Well, we'll see," Lexie informed them both primly, fully confident in the fact that eventually someone would give in and she would get her puppy.

Gibbs shook his head slowly as the bell signifying the end of visiting sounded. Turning to Lexie, he told her, "Come on, we have to go."

"Already," Lexie pouted.

"Yes," Gibbs nodded, "your mom needs to rest."

"Fine." Lexie threw her arms around Jenny for one last hug, kissing her cheek, before holding Jake up to do the same. Laughing, Jenny pulled Lexie close and rubbed her nose against Jake's snout, causing Lexie to giggle softly, before running over to where Gibbs was standing and throwing herself around his legs, asking, "Can I go on your shoulders?"

Lifting her up, Gibbs replied, "When we get outside you can."

"Good." She turned to face her mom, and gave a small wave, "We'll come and see you soon Mommy, promise." Leaning close into her Gibbs face, she asked, "Won't we?"

"You'll see her again very soon," Gibbs told her, smiling knowingly.

Jenny licked at her lips nervously, watching the two pairs of identical eyes examine each other and felt her chest tighten. Her hand tightening around her arm rest, she called out softly, "Jethro."

He looked up at her, a mixture of concern and curiosity shining in his eyes as he asked, "You Ok, Jen?"

"Fine, I just want you to know, that question you asked me yesterday, the answer's yes." Jenny watched as Gibbs's shoulders relaxed and the worry lines across his forehead seemed to relax slightly.

A small smile spreading across his face, Gibbs replied, "We'll sort out the details tomorrow."

Nodding, Jenny managed a weak smile as she watched the pair leave her room, Lexie's voice echoing back into the room, as she asked Gibbs, "What are you and Mommy talking about tomorrow?"

* * *

**Thanks for all you reviews so far :)**

**xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

_Thursday Night_

Lexie snuggled further under her duvet as Gibbs tucked her in tightly, making sure that Jake was securely covered as well. Gibbs smiled at the sight of his daughter trying to keep her jaw tightly clenched to stop a yawn from escaping; although after a few seconds the struggle proved too much for her and she grudgingly gave in.

He had yet to tell Lexie that Jenny would be coming home tomorrow, partly in case she didn't get released and partly because he knew she'd be so excited she'd be near to uncontrollable and would insist on coming to the hospital when he went to get Jenny. As much as Gibbs knew that Jenny would love Lexie to come with him, he also knew that just the process of being discharged and coming back to his house would exhaust her, and he didn't want to add an over-excited four year old into the mix. She did however know that when Jenny came home, she would be staying here, although once again, he'd yet to go into the finer details, he didn't really know how to broach such a complicated subject with Lexie.

Just at the thought of her, Lexie's tiny voice broke through his thoughts, "Daddy when can I see mommy again?"

Gibbs mouth twitched as he thought about Lexie's reaction tomorrow when she saw that Jenny was out of hospital, and struggling to keep a straight face, he replied, "Soon."

The big eyes stared unblinkingly at him as she asked, "How soon?"

"Very soon."

"Can I come with you tomorrow?"

Gibbs shook his head, "Not tomorrow."

"Why not?"

"Your mom and I need to talk tomorrow."

"You talked today," Lexie whined, her eyes then narrowing slightly and looking at him suspiciously, she asked, "What did you talk about today?"

"You."

"What did you say about me?"

"We talked about how nosy you are, and how you ask too many questions," Gibbs replied, laughing at the indignant look on her face.

"I'm not nosy," Lexie huffed.

"Really?" Gibbs questioned, as he leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead.

"Really," Lexie confirmed knowingly, then asking, "Can I have a story, please?"

Gibbs smiled, as he took in the tiny pout, the pleading tone and the wide eyes, he nodded, "Which one?"

"Sleeping Beauty."

"Again?"

"Yes," Lexie folded her arms over decisively, "I like that story, it's just like you and mommy," she told him as she smiled up at him.

Gibbs lay the book on his knee, and his forehead creasing in concern at the thought that Lexie equated his and Jenny's relationship with a fairytale. He asked, "And why do you think that?"

"Because mommy went to sleep for a long time and then you came and she woke up, and you said you won't leave again, and she's coming to live here, so we'll all live happily ever after," she informed her dad breathlessly, a beaming smile on her face.

Letting out a somewhat pained sigh, Gibbs rubbed at his temple. "Lex, your mom is only staying here until she gets better, after that you'll both go home."

Lexie's smile faltered, and she looked at him in confusion, her eyebrows knitted together. Her voice small and faltering - as if she were on the brink of tears - she whispered, "I don't understand. Why can't me and mommy stay with you, don't you want us?"

"Of course I want you, it's just that your mom works in L.A. and I work here, so we can't live in the same house."

"But then things will go back to before, and I won't see you again," Lexie's voice wavered at the thought.

Gibbs lay down beside his daughter, and tugged her closer into him, placing a kiss to her damp cheek he told her, "I'm going to come and visit you all the time."

"That's not the same thing, I want you to live with us."

"I know you do, I want that as well."

"Then why can't we stay?"

"It's complicated, when you're a grown-up you'll understand, but we don't need to think about it for a while yet. First of all we need to get your mom home and get her better."

Lexie nodded, biting down on her bottom lip.

"Do you still want a story?"

"Uh huh." Lexie leaned over and opened the book, handing it to her dad, cuddling into him as he started the story. She wasn't really listening though, she was thinking; she didn't want her dad to live so far away, this wasn't how the story was supposed to go and she'd needed to find a way to fix it.

***

Shutting the book, Gibbs looked down at Lexie, who was fast asleep, a small scowl across her face. He pushed her hair away from her face, and felt his stomach clench in guilt as he thought about how quiet she'd been after their conversation. It had went worse than he could have imagined, he had known that Lexie had to know that this was only temporary but that didn't make it any easier for him to explain it to her.

Tucking Jake under her arm, he hit the small bedside lamp off, and headed down the hallway, rubbing irritably at the back of his neck. Why did things have to be so complicated? He just wanted his daughter, here, all the time, and when it came to Jenny. Gibbs groaned, and lay back on his bed, if the situation with Lexie was complicated, then God only knew what that made the situation with Jenny. He admitted that he was still attracted to her - something that caused him actual physical discomfort on a near daily basis now. They still laughed together, and although they made sure to avoid the topic of their past relationship, and skirted around difficult topics, they could still communicate without words - the fact that she could still read him so easily worried him slightly - but what did it all actually mean?

He groaned, and let his head fall against his headboard with a small thud, maybe he should stop trying to over-think this, maybe he should just take each day as it came, like he had told Lexie they had a while yet before any concrete decisions had to be made. He shook his head and let his eyes close, maybe by then everything would look clearer.

* * *

_Friday_

"You're in a good mood." Ducky commented the moment that Gibbs threw open his front door, taking in the fact that his friend didn't look so much as though he had the weight of the world resting on his shoulders.

Gibbs replied by giving a brief nod, he did feel slightly better this morning. The thought of Lexie's face when she saw her mom was out of hospital, in fact just knowing that Jenny was getting better and that she and Lexie would be staying here indefinitely had broken him out of last night's melancholy mood. That and the sight of Lexie's smiling face, she had apparently accepted what she had been told at least for the time being, no doubt they would have to go over it again closer to the time, but for the moment it didn't matter.

He stepped out of the doorway, waving his hand in the direction of the kitchen, where Lexie was sitting drawing. Ducky however, paused in the hallway and stared intently Gibbs. Gibbs merely raised his eyebrow in amusement at the scrutiny, asking, "Problem?"

"None," Ducky replied, shrugging lightly before asking, "How is, Jennifer?"

"Good."

"Any news of when she'll be discharged?"

"Soon, hopefully."

Ducky nodded, his eyes narrowing at the flash of something in Jethro's eyes, sure that he wasn't being told everything.

Gibbs looked pointedly at his watch, "I need to get going, Duck."

"Of course," Ducky's hands waved over to the doorway, as he backed towards the kitchen, "Off you go, I can manage everything here and we'll see you when you get back."

"Thanks," Gibbs replied as he shrugged his coat on, grabbing his car keys he yelled through to the kitchen, "Bye, Lex."

The small voice echoed through the hall, calling back happily, "Bye Daddy."

Giving one last small quirk of a smile in Ducky's direction, Gibbs left the house and jumped into his car. During the drive to the hospital, he wondered why he just hadn't told Ducky that Jenny was coming home today, to his home to be more precise. He tapped his finger's impatiently against the steering wheel, Ok so he did know why he hadn't said anything about it. He didn't want to hear Ducky's analysis, didn't want to listen to Abby's hopeful squeals or put up with Dinozzo's innuendo and raised eyebrows, he just wanted to get on with things. He wanted to spend as much time with Lexie as possible and he wanted to make sure that Jenny completely recovered, and the best way to do that was to keep them close, everything else was going to have to take a backseat to that. He had a second chance and for as long as he had them with him, he wasn't going to screw things up, he was going to take things slowly, let things play out before he planned his next step, at least he was if he could ever stop second guessing himself, and the fact that he was even doing it in the first place, made him slightly uneasy.

* * *

Jenny licked her lips nervously as she re-checked her bag for the fourth time since the doctor had declared her fit to be sent home. Refolding a jumper and placing it neatly back into the bag, she told herself she was over-thinking things. That everything would be fine, that she and Jethro could live together quite easily and it wouldn't complicate her plans to get back to L.A. the second she was well enough to cope on her own.

She zipped her bag up, putting some extra force into the process and almost tearing the zip off. Letting out a low groan she ran her hands through her hair, she didn't need this, for one thing it was giving her a headache. She didn't need the tiny voice in her head telling her to get out now, that it would be a lot more difficult pulling herself away from Jethro later on, when Lexie was even more attached to his presence in her life. Jenny let out a disbelieving snort at herself, yeah, that was what she was concerned about Lexie getting too attached, when the truth was that she herself had already gotten use to having Jethro around and she feared that living with him, and seeing him everyday would only make things harder when she inevitably had to leave.

Sinking into her chair, Jenny stared out of the window. It wasn't as though she even really had a choice in the matter, the only reason she was even being allowed home, was the fact that she was going to be living with Jethro. Not only that, but she knew that she couldn't cope with Lexie on her own, and that fact stung at her more than she cared to admit out loud. She had always coped on her own, regardless to whether she would have preferred not to, she had always known she could do it. Now, not only had quite a bit of her independence been stripped away from her, but she was dependent on the one man who had ever made her want to give up her solitary lifestyle and actually try for the fictional happy ever after. Jenny let out another low moan, not only was this was going to be a disaster but she was already exhausted and all she'd done was pack.

* * *

Stepping onto the ward, Gibbs headed over to the nurses station, fidgeting awkwardly as the nurse there finished on the phone. After she hung up, she gave him a polite, if slightly harried smile. "Agent Gibbs, how can I help?"

"I just wanted to check if we needed to sign anything before we left."

The nurse picked up a file and quickly scanned through it before replying, "No, Jenny has already signed all the relevant paperwork, all you have to do is let us know when you're leaving. Will you be needing a wheelchair? It's quite a walk to the entrance."

Gibbs winced at the very thought of suggesting a wheelchair to Jenny, chances were he'd need one for himself afterwards. "I'll see how she is first and then get back to you," Gibbs replied.

"That's fine," the nurse answered, trying not to laugh at the expression on Gibbs's face. "If you do decide you need one, let one of us know."

Giving a small nod, Gibbs headed in the direction of Jenny's room. As he stepped into the doorway and saw Jenny sitting in the chair, asleep, her head resting on her shoulder. He smiled at the sight, she looked peaceful, as though she didn't have a care in the world. Moving forward silently, Gibbs almost didn't want to wake her. He placed a light hand on her shoulder, not expecting it when she leaned her head onto the back of his hand, turning her face so that her lips brushed against his skin. At that, Gibbs let out a shaky breath, he felt like he'd been burned, slowly but surely he moved his thumb lightly over her shoulder, keeping his hand still, trying to rouse her without scaring her awake. He called out lowly, "Jen, it's time to go."

She let out a low mumble, turning further into his touch, he called out her name once more, and her eyes finally began to open, something that he was eternally grateful for - he wasn't sure how much more of that torture he could take. She looked at him blearily for a moment, as though she wasn't quite sure of where she was, whispering disbelievingly, "Jethro?"

In reply, he merely squeezed her shoulder lightly.

Jenny's eyes widened, for a moment when she woke up, she'd forgotten about everything, the accident, having Jethro in her life again. For one brief moment she'd been stunned to see him, thinking it was yet another dream where he was there. Coughing awkwardly, she sat forward, rubbing absentmindedly at the crick in her neck, telling him, "I didn't mean to fall asleep, I only shut my eyes for a minute."

"You must have needed it," Gibbs replied, his thumb still unwittingly rubbing at her shoulder.

"Maybe," Jenny admitted grudgingly, her gaze landing on the hand still resting on her shoulder, slightly surprised that he hadn't took a step back, and even more surprised that she didn't have the urge to pull away.

Gibbs followed Jenny slightly surprised and bewildered gaze, finally noticing he had yet to move his hand, coughing under his breath, he stepped backwards, slightly disturbed by how natural it had felt. Running the errant hand through his hair, he asked, "You ready to go?"

Jenny nodded as she stood up, gesturing to the bag still sitting in the bed, she told him, "All packed." She then watched as he picked up the bag and slung it over one shoulder, frowning she informed him, "I'm perfectly capable of carrying my own bag, Jethro."

"Don't want you straining yourself, I'll carry it."

"Jethro, I really don't -"

"I'm carrying it, Jen," he declared firmly, settling the matter. He looked over her as she pulled on her jacket and then asked, "You manage to walk to the car?"

"My legs are fine, Jethro."

Gibbs couldn't help it, his gaze automatically went to the long slim legs encased in fitting dark denim. He coughed again, and shuffled on his feet, "Yeah," he mumbled under his breath, "They are." Noticing Jenny glaring at him suspiciously, he asked, "Right, so we can go then?"

"Yes."

Gibbs nodded, and let her step out first into the corridor, shoving his free hand into his pocket so that he didn't attempt to place it in the small of her back like his instinct was screaming at him to do. After stopping by the nurse's station to say goodbye and hand in some chocolates to say thank you, they headed in an uncomfortable silence to the parking lot.

Eventually the silence became too much for Jenny to bear, and so she brought up the one topic she knew was always safe to talk about, Lexie, asking, "Did you tell Lexie I was coming home today?"

Gibbs shook his head, "No, I thought it would be a good surprise, I also didn't want to risk her getting upset if you not didn't get out."

Jenny nodded, "Probably the best move." As she looked around the hospital corridor, her face broke out into a large smile. "I can't believe I'm finally getting out of here."

"It has been a while."

"Try living it," Jenny replied, the smile on her face widening further as she began to tease him, "You would have went insane being stuck in here for so long. You barely manage sitting through Ducky patching you up."

Gibbs shrugged, the corners of his mouth curling slightly. "Ok," he admitted, "so I'm not the best patient."

"No, no-one could ever accuse you of that," Jenny laughed.

"Although you were hardly the model patient yourself."

"I was perfectly well behaved," Jenny retorted indignantly.

"Like hell you were," Gibbs laughed, "You bullied them into letting you go."

"No I merely suggested that I was fine and therefore they should give my bed to someone who actually needed it."

Gibbs snorted, "The only difference between the two of us is that you're better at politics than I am."

"What because I can get my own way without threatening someone?"

"I don't threaten," Gibbs growled.

"Fine, you intimidate, there's very little difference."

"I just use different means of persuasion, and they work."

"It might work, but you don't make yourself any friends that way."

"Not trying to make friends, Jen, trying to get my job done."

"You need to build alliances, Jethro, if we can co-operate and communicate with other agencies it makes our job a lot easier."

"You worry too much about politics."

"Sometimes a little bit of diplomacy can go a long way."

"We're field Agents, Jen, we should be getting on with catching the bad guys, not soothing some politicians over-inflated ego."

"If everyone took your view, then our Agency will never move forward, and we will stay at the bottom of the federal food chain and struggling to cover the money we need simply to buy amo!"

"So what, we should put catching criminals on the back burner?"

"It's all or nothing with you, isn't it, Jethro?" Jenny grumbled. To be honest her legs now felt like lead and her discussion with Jethro had taken its toll on her energy reserves. Trying to sound casual, she asked, "How much further to your car?"

Gibbs head snapped up, the smirk on his face fading to a concerned frown, taking in her now much smaller steps and her drawn face, as he asked, "You, Ok?"

"Fine, I just wondered how much further."

"You look pale."

Jenny gave an irate sigh, "I always look pale, Jethro, it comes with the hair."

"You look like you're about to drop."

"Well I'm not, I was just curious."

"Do you want to sit down for a few minutes?"

"No! I just want to go home, I want to see Lexie."

"We've still got a while to walk, maybe-"

Jenny interrupted him, clamping her hand firmly over Gibbs's mouth. Glaring at him she slowly moved her hand away, confident that he wouldn't interrupt her and told him, "We are going to the car, I don't care how long it takes me, but I'm not stopping, not when I'm so close to getting out of here."

She stepped away from him, faltering slightly as she did so. Gibbs gave her a slight nod, letting his arm curl loosely around her waist for support. She didn't stop him, leaning closer into him, glad of the support.

******************

They stayed silent for the rest of the walk, although it wasn't the same uncomfortable silence as before. When they finally reached the car, Gibbs darted forward and pulled the door open for Jenny, smirking at the small eye roll he got in return, and then muttered, "I'm capable of opening a door."

He shrugged, "I was trying to be chivalrous."

Jenny batted her eyes innocently as she replied, "Has someone been reading their thesaurus?"

Chuckling, Gibbs shut the door and darted around to the other side. As he watched Jenny fumble with her seatbelt a new thought occurred to him, and he asked, "Are you Ok with being in the car?"

Jenny gave him a small tight lipped smile, her voice slightly strained, she replied, "I'm fine, I just need to get back onto the horse, so to speak." Her fingers shook slightly as she struggled to clip her seatbelt in place.

Without saying a word, Gibbs reached across and clipped it in for her, before turning back and slotting the key into the ignition.

Thankful that he hadn't made an issue out of her moment of weakness, Jenny sat back into her chair and let her eyes close. She hadn't expected to feel so jittery getting back into a car, but for those few moments that she hadn't been able to fasten her belt, she had kept re-living that moment in the car when she'd seen the headlights getting ever closer and she'd been powerless to do anything about it. Letting out a deep shuddering breath, Jenny massaged at her temples, trying to block out that memory. Laying her head against the headrest, she felt Gibbs take her hand in his, giving it a light squeeze before returning it to the wheel. She opened her eyes and glanced over at him, asking, "How is Lexie in the car?"

Gibbs was careful to keep his tone as even as possible as he replied, "She's fine now, she wasn't great at first."

"What do you mean by, she wasn't great?"

Letting out a hiss of breath, he answered grudgingly, "She had a few flashbacks to the accident, but she's fine now, you've seen that."

"Yeah, but I wasn't there to fix things for her," Jenny admitted quietly.

"She got through it though, you shouldn't let what happened while you were in hospital worry you, she's a great kid, Jen, you've done an amazing job with her."

Jenny smiled, her head bowing slightly, "Thank you, Jethro."

Nodding, Gibbs turned his attention back to the road, being careful to actually stay below the speed limit the entire drive home, something that appeared to amuse Jenny greatly as she kept leaning forward to re-check the speedometer before asking, "Are _you_ feeling Ok?"

Gibbs kept his eyes firmly on the road, although he couldn't help but smirk slightly at the question as he replied, "Just being careful."

"Not like you."

"People change."

Jenny merely arched an eyebrow, "Hmmm."

Gibbs pulled into his driveway and killed the engine, asking, "You ready to go in?"

Grinning, Jenny deftly unclipped her seatbelt, her earlier fears forgotten. "Absolutely."

Leaving the bag in the car for just now, they headed towards the front door, with Jenny waiting impatiently for Gibbs to open it. She stepped inside first, slightly surprised by how much more welcoming his hallway was, it had always been dark and dusty but now it looked as though he'd actually cleaned. Jenny tried to subdue a smile as she heard Lexie's voice float out of the living room. Turning to face Gibbs, she whispered, "Who's looking after her today?"

"Ducky. Do you want to go in first?"

Shaking her head, Jenny replied, "No you go in first, I'll follow on, she'll be more surprised that way."

Gibbs gave a solitary nod, before walking into the living room. He smiled at the sight of Lexie perched on Ducky's knee while peering at the storybook he was reading from. He let out a small cough, which caused Lexie's head to snap up, followed by the delighted shriek of, "Daddy, you're home."

"Uh huh, were you good?"

"Yes." She turned her attention to Ducky, looking for conformation, "Wasn't I?" She prompted him.

He nodded solemnly, "You behaved impeccably."

Lexie frowned, "Is that good?"

"Very," Ducky replied, laughing.

"Good." She turned her attention back to her dad, "How's mommy?"

Gibbs grinned, "How about you ask her yourself?"

At that, Jenny stepped into the doorway, and Lexie's squeal near enough shattered the windows as she hurled herself off Ducky's knee and into her mom's arms, smothering her with kisses. "Mommy, you're home, you're really really home!"

Jenny kneeled down beside her daughter, hugging her close and laughing with her as she replied, "I'm really really home."

Gibbs watched the reunion with a large grin on his face, he turned slightly to see Ducky get to his feet and move closer, adjusting his glasses as he approached Gibbs. Although he was smiling, his eyes also held a note of concern as he asked quietly, "I take it this to mean that Lexie will no longer be staying here."

"They'll both be staying here for the foreseeable future," Gibbs informed him shortly, "They'll be here until Jenny is well enough to cope on her own."

Ducky looked between the members of this small family and could already see the warning signs, they were practically screaming at him. Sighing he asked, "That may seem the best short term option, but what about in the long run."

"I can deal with that later," Gibbs replied, not once tearing his gaze away from Jenny and Lexie.

Lexie looked over at Ducky, her eyes aglow as she told him, "Look Ducky, Mommy's home."

Ducky smiled at the young girls excitement, and moved closer forward, "Yes, she is," he replied. He waited until Jenny was on her feet before kissing her cheek. "It's wonderful to see you again my dear, you look fantastic."

Jenny laughed, "You're as charming as ever, Ducky, and still an awful liar, we both know I look like Hell."

Ducky shook his head, "No, I don't think you've ever looked quite as radiant, motherhood obviously suits you."

Smiling down at her daughter - who's hand was just about glued in her own - she replied, "I'm just glad to be out of hospital and back with this little monster."

At that, Lexie giggled and tightened her grip on her mom's hand, almost bouncing on the spot with excitement. Ruffling Lexie's hair, Ducky informed his friends, "Well I should be getting back to work, and let you all settle in." He turned to look at Gibbs, telling him, "I'll try and get the team to give you some space, although I can't promise anything. They're already desperate to meet Jennifer."

He gave once last smile in the direction of both Jenny and Lexie before grabbing his coat and hat and leaving the house.

Waiting for the door to shut after him, Jenny turned to Gibbs. "Looks like it's just the three of us."

"Yeah," Gibbs replied, slightly perturbed by the fact that he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**Once again I've cut this chapter because I got tired of typing, that and this part of the chapter kind of ran away with itself, it was supposed to be a lot shorter**

**xxxx**

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the longer than usual wait, I'll try not to leave it so long next time. And thank you for all the reviews :)**

* * *

Gibbs watched as Jenny and Lexie sat on the sofa giggling together. Only a few minutes had passed since Ducky had left, and Lexie was still clinging to her mom's hand, so much so that Gibbs was slightly concerned about Jenny's circulation.

He shuffled awkwardly on his feet, not entirely sure about what to do with himself, and feeling distinctly like the odd one out. It was at that exact moment that Jenny looked up and met his gaze. "Lexie was going to show me her room, I was wondering if you wanted to come with? You can show me my room while we're at it," she added, sounding slightly apprehensive.

Gibbs nodded. "I'll grab your bags, take them up."

"Thanks." Jenny pushed herself to her feet, Lexie bounding up next to her.

"Mommy, come on, hurry up," Lexie called, clapping her hands together impatiently before darting out of the door and rushing up the stairs, ahead of her parents.

Turning to look at Gibbs, Jenny gave him a small smile, her eyes glittering with amusement at her daughter's excitement. Returning the smile, Gibbs indicated with his head to indicate that she should go in front, grabbing Jenny's bag, he followed on behind her, resisting the urge to place his free hand in the small of her back. Settling instead, for leaning forward and whispering, "You Ok?"

Pausing on the stairs, she glanced back at him, giving a small nod. "I'm fine, just tired."

"Maybe you should rest," Gibbs suggested, unable to keep the concern out of his voice.

"I will, just later, after I've spent some time with Lex."

"She'll understand if you leave her tour until later."

Jenny stifled a laugh, "Jethro, she's four. You know as well as I do that she might put a brave face on, but she'll be crushed. Anyway I can rest later, right now I don't want to miss one more moment with Lexie."

Gibbs nodded, completely able to see where Jenny was coming from, he felt the same way, some days he felt like he just couldn't spend enough time with his daughter, everyday she seemed to find new ways to delight and surprise him. "Ok," he conceded, "But once she's shown you her room, then go and rest, I'll keep her busy for a while."

"Sounds ominous." Jenny replied.

Any reply Gibbs could have made in his defence however, was cut off by Lexie appearing at the top of the stairs. Hands on her hips she sighed impatiently, "Come on! Why are you moving so slowly?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes at Jenny, before turning his attention back to Lexie, "Don't be cheeky, we're almost there."

Lexie glared, and flicked her red hair, stamping her foot pettily, she informed her parents darkly, "I'm not cheeky. I just told you to hurry up."

Gibbs darted up the rest of the stairs, whipping his daughter into his arms, he smiled as he told her lightly, "You are cheeky, and you need to go easy on me and your mom, we're getting old."

Having reached the top of the stairs, Jenny squeezed his arm warningly, telling him, "Speak for yourself, old man."

Lexie looked between her parents, and shook her head almost pityingly as she told her mom, "I'm sorry mommy, but daddy's right, you're both old. Although," she added thoughtfully, "You look a lot younger than daddy does." She leaned forward and stage whispered dramatically, "He has grey hair!"

Jenny snorted back a laugh as Gibbs's face dropped in disbelief. Ruffling his daughter's hair he retaliated, "I'm not old, and my hair looks very distinguished."

Grabbing her dad's hand away from her hair, Lexie informed him haughtily, "You are old, and I don't know what stinguished means."

"That's your father kidding himself, Lex," Jenny replied, thoroughly amused by how Gibbs's plan had backfired on him. "Now come on, point me in the direction of your room."

Wriggling out of her dad's arms, Lexie practically skipped backwards, down the hallway calling out excitedly, "It's this way."

Jenny wasn't sure what she expected Lexie's room to be like, after all her daughter had only been here two weeks, and Jethro's house could only be described as bare at the best of times, but she certainly hadn't expected what she saw. The room was bright and sunny, with yellow curtains framing the window and matching bedding covering the obviously new bed, which was perfect for Lexie. The white headboard was twisted and curled with two brass bed knobs adorning each side. Cuddly toys littered the bed, a doll house rested in one corner of the room, while a small children's table sat in the other corner. "This is nice," Jenny breathed out, as she looked in Jethro's direction, not bothering to hide the surprise in her eyes.

"It is nice," Lexie stated happily. "Oh and look!" She grabbed her mom's hand and pulled her over to the wall decorated with the teams handprints. "This is daddy and his team's hands. Daddy's is blue, Ducky's is green…Oh, oh!" Lexie jumped on the spot, clapping her hands in delight, drawing looks of amusement from her parents. "And Tony made Timmy be pink, but I got Tony back because I put pink paint on his face, and everybody laughed." Lexie grabbed Jenny's hand and unceremoniously dragged her over to the wall, pointing to the solitary single turquoise handprint, she pointed at it proudly. "That one's mine, I only have one because I can't put my other hand in the paint," she waved her cast around as proof of point. "So when it comes off I need to put up my other hand, and you need to do yours. We kept you the red paint, because I know you like red, do you want to see it?" Lexie asked as she headed towards the cupboard.

Gibbs, knowing what was coming next, swooped forward and grabbed her. "That paint is on top of the cupboard, you're not to try and climb up there, you'll hurt yourself, Ok?"

Lexie pouted, but gave a small nod. "'Kay, I won't climb up." She whipped her head round to look at her mom, "But when I get my cast off, you promise we'll put out prints up?"

Jenny nodded, her head whirring as it tried to catch up on everything Lexie had rattled off at what seemed to be the speed of light. Without thinking about it, she rubbed tiredly at her temples, only realising what she was doing when she saw Jethro frown over Lexie's head - the little girl now snuggled into his shoulder. He nudged Lexie's head with his shoulder, and whispered almost conspiratorially to the little girl, "I think we've tired your mom out."

Lexie looked over at her mom and giggled, turning back to her dad, she asked solemnly, "Well what should we do?"

"I think we'll let her rest for a while, and we'll go find something exciting to do."

Lexie put her hands on her hips, "Like what?" She demanded.

"What do you suggest?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment, before her eyes gleamed and she leaned forward and whispered into Gibbs's ear. He smiled at her, "I think we can manage that."

Her curiosity piqued, Jenny asked, "What are you two planning?"

"It's a surprise, Mommy," Lexie sighed impatiently, shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

Laughing, Gibbs placed Lexie onto the floor, telling her, "You take Jake downstairs and wait for me, while I take your mom to her new room."

"Ok," Lexie nodded. Flinging herself at her mom, Lexie smothered her cheeks with kisses, before thundering down the stairs.

Waiting until she knew that Lexie was safely downstairs, Jenny turned to Gibbs. "You've done a wonderful job with her room, I remember this place from before, it was…..sparse to say the least," Jenny smiled, her eyes glittering.

"I can't take all the credit, my team did the bulk of the work before Lexie even arrived here."

"I'll need to thank them, then. Although I still don't think you just sat back and did nothing."

"I never said I didn't do anything," Gibbs protested, hiding a chuckle. "Just that I'm not solely responsible."

"Well whoever did this for Lex, I'm glad that they did, it obviously means a lot to her."

"Hmmm." Gibbs nodded as he moved into the hall beckoning Jenny to follow him. "She's over the moon at having you home," he told her.

Jenny beamed, the tiredness that haunted her recently, briefly leaving her face as she replied, "I know, it's so good to spend time with her again. I just wish I wasn't so tired."

"You just need some time, you need to take it easy, and try not to push yourself too hard."

"That's rich," Jenny snorted.

Gibbs grinned, "You don't have my stamina," he teased as he pushed open his bedroom door.

Jenny's cutting wit failed her, as she realised she was staying in his room. Licking her lips somewhat nervously she told him, "Jethro, I can't take your room."

He gave her an odd look, "I won't be in it," he assured her.

Despite herself, Jenny found herself laughing, "No I know that, what I meant was that when I said I would move in, I didn't think I'd be putting you out."

Gibbs shrugged, "I barely sleep in here anyway, I can easily use the other spare room." Although in truth he'd slept in his own bed every night since Lexie had moved in.

"Or I could sleep in the guest room, since I'm the guest," Jenny argued.

"No you can't, it's not comfortable, the bed's old and the place is filled with bits of junk."

"But I'm putting you out."

"Jen, you're talking to the guy who normally sleeps on his basement floor. Trust me I can cope with sleeping in that room, you on the other hand need somewhere to recover." He dumped her bag on the small armchair that rested in one corner of the room, and said with great finality, "I've put clean sheets on the bed, now get some rest. Before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.

Jenny shook her head in disbelief, but in all honesty she was much too tired to argue, so instead she merely pulled some sweats out of her bag, pulled her hair into a messy ponytail, and slid underneath the covers, quickly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Ducky strolled out of the NCIS elevator and into the bullpen, chuckling as he took in the sight of Gibbs team, who were now starting to take full advantage of the fact that with Gibbs gone they didn't have quite so many cases to deal with.

Tony was currently catching peanuts in his mouth, with Kate watching him, her eyes narrowed - no doubt waiting for him to choke. While Abby and McGee huddled around the latter's computer, giggling over something on the screen.

Approaching the group, Ducky pulled off his hat, and gave a small cough to attract their collective attention. Tony threw himself forward in his chair, adopting his Agent in charge look, while Kate rolled her eyes at him, and McGee looked up from his computer. Abby on the other hand, threw herself over to the older gentleman, enveloping him in brief, yet bone crushing, hug. "Ducky, it's so good to see you."

"I've been gone less than two hours, Abby."

"Yes, but with Gibbs gone, we really need everyone else here. She flopped down into Gibbs chair, and Agent Carson's temporary place in the team, and clasping her hands together she asked, "So how are Gibbs and Lexie today?"

Ducky's mouth twitched at the memory of the little girl's face, she was very well indeed, as for Jethro…well that one he wasn't quite so sure about, he had a feeling that his old friend was well on his way to getting badly hurt; he had to stifle a despairing sigh at that thought. He looked up at the curious faces of Jethro's team. He managed a cheery smile, "They're both very well. Jennifer was released from hospital today."

The team gaped at him, while Abby's face crumpled into a frown, her bottom lip wavering slightly, she asked hesitantly, "Does that mean that Lexie is no longer staying with Gibbs?"

Ducky shook his head, "No, she'll still be there for the foreseeable future."

Tony tilted his head to one side, "Why isn't she staying with her mom?"

Ducky shrugged off his jacket, folding it over his arm, he replied almost hesitantly, "She is, Jennifer will be staying with Gibbs for the time-being as well.

Tony's eyes gleamed mischievously, "She will, will she?"

"Yes, at the time being she is not well enough to look after Lexie on her own, so it's in both of their best interests."

Abby clapped her hands together in delight, "That's fantastic news, they can be a family now, and it means that we can meet her when we go round tonight, we'll finally get to see what she's like!"

"Actually Abigail, I think we'd be best to leave Jennifer to settle in, I know we've gotten into the habit of just turning up on Gibbs's doorstep, but I really must insist that we let them find their feet over the next few days, and the best way to do that is to leave them be. Also, I don't think we should be filling young Lexie's head with the idea that she'll be staying here forever, it'll just upset her more when she has to leave."

"She might not have to leave," Abby insisted, "If we can get Gibbs and Jenny back together, then she can stay. Gibbs is so happy just now, just think we could have a constantly happy Gibbs."

Tony snorted, "Hell would need to freeze over first, Abs."

Ducky held his hands up, "The both of you stop it. Abigail, if you know what's good for you, you will leave well enough alone, this is not a game. A little girl is in the centre of this, and she should be our main priority."

"She is! It'll be so much better for her if her parents are together and she doesn't need to travel cross country between them."

"Abby," Ducky looked at her warningly.

Abby sighed, "Fine, I won't interfere."

Ducky looked over the rest of the team, who all quickly replied in unison, "We won't interfere."

"Good," Ducky nodded decisively, before frowning, "Where is Agent Carson?"

Kate sighed, "Well you know how Gibbs always went out to get coffee?" Ducky nodded, so she continued, "Carson's weakness is takeout, I think he was going for pizza this time."

* * *

Gibbs never thought he would ever be standing in the kitchen baking, but here he was. He had always left the more girly stuff to Shannon, but this time he was determined to do the things he missed out on the first time around, and if that meant helping Lexie bake a cake, then so be it.

Lexie grinned up at him, flour smeared across her face as she peered over his shoulder, observing him mix the ingredients together for her mom's welcome home cake. Her grin widened as she thought about what a great idea that had been, although her dad really didn't know how to make cakes, she had had to tell him how to do _everything_. She tapped the cake tin, instructing him, "Now you pour it in here and it goes in the oven for twenty minutes."

Trying not to laugh at Lexie's hawk like gaze over the proceedings, Gibbs - for once in his life - followed the instruction he was given and pushed the cake tin into the oven. He then looked over at his daughter, who had somehow managed to get her top and her bare hands and arms covered in flour. He untied her apron, telling her, "I think that while we wait for this to bake, you should go wash up and change your top."

Lexie glanced down at herself and pulled a face, "Fine, although make sure you come up and get me once the cake's finished."

"Promise," Gibbs replied as he propelled his daughter in the direction of the door.

* * *

Lexie hummed happily to herself as she picked a new top to wear, she quickly decided she would wear her black top with the red poppies on it. Picking up Jake, she moved through the hallway, pausing when she got to the door to her dad's room, pushing open the door, she peered inside. When she saw the lump underneath the covers, she frowned and moved closer until she saw her mom's face peeking out over the top of the duvet. Her heart hammering in her chest, Lexie realised her mom was asleep, and the last time her mom was asleep she didn't see her for ages. Eyes wide, she moved onto the bed, lifting the covers, she snuck underneath and placed her hands on her mom's cheeks, leaning forward she kissed her mom's forehead, whispering, "Mommy, wake up, please wake up."

She watched as her mom's eyes slowly flickered open, and Lexie realised her chest didn't feel as funny anymore. She smiled. "You woke up!"

Jenny looked at her daughter in confusion, her mind still fuzzy with sleep, "Of course I woke up," she replied, hugging Lexie into her, resting her chin on her head.

Lexie wriggled closer. "Last time you went to sleep, you were away for a long long time, I don't want that to happen again."

Turning her daughter to face her, Jenny told her, "That was a different kind of sleep, When I go to sleep now, I'm going to wake up."

"Promise."

"Promise. Now, do you want to stay here with me for a while?"

Lexie nodded, "I'd like that."

Yawning, Jenny hugged her closer, "If you need me, just wake me up, Ok."

"I will," Lexie replied as she watched her mom go back to sleep.

* * *

Swearing under his breath, Gibbs yanked the cake out of the oven, burning himself in the process. He just about threw it on the counter, and glanced in the direction of upstairs, Lexie had been unnaturally quiet for the past twenty minutes and it had him worried. Throwing the dishcloth he'd been using as a makeshift oven glove, Gibbs sprinted silently up the stairs and checked her room, perturbed to find it empty.

Swallowing back the lump of irrational panic that had taken up residence in his throat, he told himself that he was over-reacting, that she was just in another room, he would have heard her if she went outside. He pushed open his bedroom door, and stepped into the gloom. He moved swiftly towards the bed, and couldn't help the sigh of relief that rushed past his lips when he saw Lexie snuggled into Jenny.

The girl in question opened her eyes, and glared at him, bringing a small finger against her mouth, she made a small hushing noise, followed by, "Mommy's sleeping."

"I can see that," Gibbs whispered back. "Why are you in here?"

"She promised she'd wake up this time, that she wouldn't sleep for as long as she did before."

Gibbs felt a tugging sensation in his chest, "Your mom wasn't well when she slept like that."

"But she's still not better." Lexie's voice shrunk even further.

"No she's not all better, but she's getting there, and she might sleep more than normal, but she'll always wake up. Just like she promised." Lexie didn't look completely convinced, and continued to stare at Jenny's face. Leaning forward, Gibbs whispered into her ear, "Plus, the cake's ready and I need you to decorate it."

Lexie looked at him and nodded, "Yes, I can't let you do it alone, you might mess it up." She looked back at her mom, "You promise she'll wake up."

"I promise."

"Ok then." Lexie slowly slid out of the bed, her good arm gripping onto her dad's wrist, she let him pick her up, as they left the room, they shut the door behind them, and Lexie asked in her normal voice, "Can we have candles?"

Gibbs frowned, "It's not your mom's birthday."

"But they're pretty," she insisted.

"Hmmm, we'll talk about it downstairs."

* * *

When Jenny blinked her eyes open, the first thing she realised was that the light that had previously eked through the curtains had now faded completely and the room was now in complete darkness. Giving out a soft groan, she stretched herself out under the covers and realised that Lexie was no longer in the room. Not that that surprised her, Lexie was an active four year old who had disregarded the premise of napping long ago, and had no doubt found something else to amuse her.

Pushing herself up from the bed, Jenny found that her hair had worked its way out of the ponytail she'd secured it in. Grumbling, Jenny ran her fingers through the tugs and tried to fight her way out of the disorientation that seemed to fuddle her brain, she couldn't quite believe she'd slept for so along.

Quietly she made her way along the hallway, listening to the slight buzz of Jethro and Lexie's conversation downstairs, one that was punctuated by the occasional clatter of plates. She paused at the top of the stairs, she didn't know how to feel. She knew that she should be relieved, happy even, that Lexie had settled in here, that she had a close relationship with her dad, despite the circumstances of them meeting. But instead she felt strangely ill, she didn't know if it was jealousy that they could cope so easily without her - as petty as she knew that sounded- but she had always been the only person Lexie had ever turned to. Or if it was because she was worried of how much it would affect Lexie when they went home, maybe it was a mixture of both.

Shaking herself, Jenny continued her journey down the stairs and into the kitchen, stopping in her tracks as she took in the sight of Lexie laying four places at the table, while Jethro put food onto plates, including a small portion for Jake.

Lexie looked up, and her beam almost split her face, she dropped the cutlery she was holding with a clang, yelling, "Mommy, you're up!" As she flung herself forward.

Jenny caught her hugging her close, "I told you I would get up."

"I know you did, but I was still worried."

Jenny kissed her cheek, "You should not be worrying about anything, you're too young."

"Well I'm not worried anymore," Lexie informed her.

"Good." Jenny let her daughter slip out of her arms, and watched as she went back to her task in laying the table.

Jenny looked over at Gibbs, who gave her one of his rare half smiles, and she tried to ignore the way her stomach seemed to jump slightly. He told her "I was just about to come up and get you, dinners ready, and you need to eat."

"It smells good, what is it?"

"Takeout," Lexie informed her happily.

"Steak Au Poivre," Gibbs corrected her. "Well, Lexie and Jake are having macaroni cheese."

Jenny leaned over to look into the containers and her eyes gleamed as she noticed the familiar green stalks. "This looks good, even if it is takeout," she teased.

"That's rich coming from the woman who once burned pasta."

Lexie looked between her parents and frowned, she didn't like the fact that they seemed to be having a conversation that she didn't understand. Determined to be included again, Lexie cut in, "And we got films to watch, just like we always do on a Friday, Mommy."

"Really? And what films did you get?"

"Disney."

"Disney!" Jenny gasped.

Lexie giggled at her mom's reaction, "Yes, Disney. We got 101 Dalmatians, the one with people in it. I think that's what dog I want, a Dalmatian."

"You're not getting a dog of any kind Lex, we've been through this," Gibbs growled.

Lexie didn't reply, settling instead for letting out a small sigh and flouncing down into her seat. Jenny grinned over at Gibbs and grabbing two plates, started to set the food out onto the table.

* * *

Later that night, as they curled up on the couch watching the film, Gibbs couldn't help but feel like an outsider. Jenny and Lexie had obviously settled into their usual positions, with Lexie on Jenny's knee as Jenny plaited her hair in some strange way - Gibbs couldn't quite figure out how she was managing it - while Lexie munched her way through the bowl of popcorn.

He settled back into the cushions and tried to focus on the film, annoyed when he found that he just couldn't follow the simple plot-line. He glanced up again, and this time, Lexie caught his eyes, and she held out her popcorn filled hand. Smiling slightly, Gibbs reached forward and took a piece, earning himself a wide smile in return. As Lexie turned her full attention back to the film, Jenny turned and caught his gaze, an awkward moment past, as neither knew what to say, but neither could they look away. The moment however was broken only seconds later, when Lexie burst into a peel of giggles over something on screen.

* * *

Lexie tugged her covers closer around her, and turned impatiently in her bed. She couldn't sleep, she was tired but she didn't want to be all alone, and every time she closed her eyes it felt like there was something in her room. Letting out an impatient sigh, she jumped out of her bed, she had decided she wasn't staying in this bed tonight.

Pushing open her door, she tiptoed to her mom and dad's room and crept inside, only to find that only her mom was inside. Frowning, Lexie decided that wasn't what she wanted either, and she'd have to go looking for her dad, so she set off back down the hallway.

She pushed open the door to the last bedroom and peered inside, mumbling in confusion when she saw her dad sleeping on the mattress on the floor. Why would he sleep in here when he had his own room? She shook her head, and leaning down she tugged at his arm, whispering urgently, "Daddy, get up."

Gibbs's eyes flew open, and he sat bolt upright. "What is it, what's wrong, Lex."

She tugged at his hand, she was tired and wanted to go to sleep. "Come on," she whined at him, "Hurry up."

Clambering to his feet, Gibbs followed on behind her, his brain whirring with hundreds of possibilities of what could be wrong. He followed her into his bedroom and watched in surprise as she climbed into the bed, and nudged Jenny's arms so she was cuddled into her. "In," she ordered him.

Gibbs looked at her in surprise, "Lexie, this is your mom's bed, I can't just -"

"In," she repeated stubbornly. "I want both of you."

"It was at this moment that Gibbs realised that Jenny was now awake, and staring at them both tiredly, exasperation clear in her eyes. She looked up at him, and shuffled further along the bed muttering, "Just get in, Jethro. We're both adults and Lexie's here."

Shaking his head, Gibbs gave up the fight, and climbed into the bed. Unable to stop himself from smiling when he heard Lexie whisper, "Night night."

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

Lexie scrunched up her nose as she opened her eyes, she couldn't see over the top of her covers and her mom and dad on either side which meant that she was stuck. Glaring at the top of her dad's head, she wondered the best way to deal with this, she was too hot and she was bored! Keeping a firm hold on Jake, she gave a small wriggle, moving down the bed slightly, and glanced back up at her parents, she saw her mom frown and her dad's hand shoot out as he grumbled something. Lexie watched as her dad's hand touched her mom's hair, his fingers running through the red curls, Lexie thought he was going to smile for a minute, instead he just went silent and his hand moved to her mom's shoulder.

She waited a moment, just to be sure that she hadn't woken them up, then continued her slow wiggle down the bed until her feet dangled out the bottom and she lowered herself onto the floor. Grinning she quietly opened the door and darted down the stairs into the kitchen.

For a moment she just stood and stared at the multitude of cupboards in front of her, she didn't know what she wanted to eat, she just knew that she was hungry. Opening each cupboard in turn, she stared, before finally deciding on some Lucky Charms. Pouring it clumsily into a bowl, she sloshed some milk into it, and tucking Jake under her arm, she clasped the bowl in her good hand and headed through to the living room. Turning on the TV, Lexie flopped down in front of it and pushed 101 Dalmatians back into the DVD player.

* * *

Jenny's mind slowly started to come to, although her eyes remained resolutely shut. She was so nice and warm, giving a small satisfied sigh, she snuggled forward into the mass of warmth in front of her. A few moments past, and her mind began to connect the dots, and praying she wasn't cuddled up to who she thought she was cuddled up to, she opened her eyes and her heart sank, while her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Not only was she right up against his chest, but she had somehow managed to wind her legs around his, while his hand was tangled in her hair, and his other arm was draped protectively across her, while there hips were pressed closely together. Jenny swallowed heavily as she felt Jethro twitch. Looking up at his face, she suddenly realised that he was waking up.

The first thing Gibbs realised when he woke up, was that he was more than a little turned on, and that the reason for this predicament was currently wrapped around him. He glanced down, hoping that she was still asleep and that he could slip out of the bed and into a cold shower unnoticed. He quickly saw that this was not going to be an option, when he saw Jenny's flushed face staring back at him, she obviously hadn't been awake for long, but for long enough to have realised just how close they were.

Jenny bit down on her bottom lip, as they both jerked backwards while trying to detangle themselves from the other. She wasn't sure why she was so bothered by this, six years ago if she'd woken up in this position she would have taken advantage of it in a heartbeat.

Gibbs gave an awkward cough, as he pulled himself away from Jenny, silently willing himself to calm down. Trying to get rid of the tension, he asked, "Where did Lexie go?"

Jenny jumped on the question like it was a life-line, replying, "She'll probably be downstairs watching TV."

"Right," Gibb replied, slipping out his side of the bed he announced as casually as possible, "I'm going for a shower, will you be Ok until I get out?"

Jenny looked at him in disbelief, "Jethro, I'm not that sick, I can cope on my own while you shower for crying out loud!"

Deciding not to get drawn into an argument, Gibbs just gave a small grunt and headed in the direction of his bathroom. Shutting the door, he jumped into the shower and turned it on so that he was blasted with jets of freezing water. What was wrong with him? She wasn't well, and they hadn't been together in over five years, not just that, but she'd left him high and dry, holding her coat in that damn airport with nothing more than a letter as an explanation. He pushed his forehead against the cool tiles, he shouldn't be feeling like this. He shouldn't be as confused as this, he was only meant to have asked her to stay because it was what was best for Lexie, and yet despite the havoc having her here was playing on his nerves, he realised that he actually enjoyed having her back in his life, enjoyed her quick wit and hearing her laugh. Those moments almost made up for the horrendously awkward ones; almost. He banged his head against the tile, they were going to have to talk about the past, about what was going to happen, they were going to have to address the elephant in the room.

********************

Jenny watched as Jethro made his awkward walk to the bathroom, waiting until the door was firmly shut and she heard the his of water, before flopping back against her pillows, letting a rush of air past her lips. She hadn't really thought it through last night when she told him to get in the bed, all she'd known was that she was tired and she hadn't wanted to deal with a fractious four year old.

Flipping onto her front, she groaned into her pillow. She didn't want to deal with this, she just wanted to get better and get back to L.A. to her life and her job, she'd buried her feelings for Jethro, at least she'd thought she had, now she wasn't so sure and she hated it.

Listening to the continuing stream of water, Jenny decided the best thing to do just now was to go track down Lexie, who was no doubt in front of TV re-watching last night's film. Pushing herself to her feet, she shivered in the cold morning air, she grabbed her oversized jumper off the armchair and pulled it over her head. Wrapping her arms around her middle, she headed downstairs and into the living room. Jenny smiled as she took in the sight of her daughter lying fast asleep on the sofa with a threadbare throw wrapped around her, while 101 Dalmatians played in the background. From the look of the decidedly soggy cereal lying in a bowl in the middle of the floor, she'd obviously been here for a while.

Leaning down, Jenny pressed a small kiss to her little girl's forehead, Lexie blinked her eyes open and gave her a sleepy smile, "You're up," she yawned.

"Uh huh."

"Is Daddy up as well?"

"He's just getting washed. You know it's only half eight, you can go back to be if you're still tired."

Lexie shook her head, and moved into a sitting position, tugging her throw tighter around her. "It's Saturday, we need to go make pancakes."

Jenny laughed, "So we do." She glanced in the direction of the kitchen, and frowned, she could remember from personal experience that Jethro's cupboards were normally sporting nothing more than dust and the occasional ready meal. "Uhm, I'm not sure if your dad will have what we need for pancakes."

"No he will!" Lexie insisted. "We make pancakes on Friday, because you weren't here and I didn't want them on Saturdays without you."

"Your dad made pancakes?" Jenny asked, her mouth twitching as she remembered what a bad cook Jethro was. "Were they any good?"

"Uh huh, not as good as yours, but they were nice."

"Well then, since we know that he has the ingredients, we should get busy, shouldn't we."

Lexie nodded as she jumped off the sofa, the throw slipping from her shoulders, she shivered and pouted, "Mommy it's cold."

"I know, I think we'll put some heating on, what do you think?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, so while I do that, do you want to get out everything we'll need."

"I can do that," Lexie replied, smiling up at her mom.

* * *

The first thing that Gibbs was aware of when he stepped out the shower, was how much warmer the house seemed. He grimaced, it looked like Jenny had mucked around with the thermostat again, he didn't understand how she could always be so cold, she'd always kept her townhouse like a sauna. Grabbing his clothes, he yanked them on, and was already out of the room, while still pulling his t-shirt over his head.

Any mild irritation he felt, quickly disappeared however when he saw Jenny and Lexie in the kitchen together. They had there backs to him, so he was able to just take a moment to lean in the doorway and look at them, listening to their hushed whispers and giggles. He watched and saw how comfortable they were together, he could see a side to Jen that he'd never seen before. She lit up around Lexie, she was completely relaxed, whenever he'd been with her in the past, no matter how happy she seemed, she always gave off an air that she wasn't quite letting her barriers down. He'd never pushed the issue though, never approached her with his gut feeling, because he knew he was hiding his own secrets and at the time, he'd thought that it wouldn't make any big impact on their relationship, now he wasn't so sure.

His shoulders shook in silent laughter, as he saw Lexie draw a line of batter down Jenny's nose, with her retaliating by drawing two lines across Lexie's cheeks. He gave a small cough to alert them to his presence, Lexie whirled round. "Daddy! Come and help us make pancakes!"

Smiling he moved forward, standing on the opposite side of Lexie so she was sandwiched in-between her parents. She grinned up at him, "Daddy watch Mommy make pancakes, she's really really good."

Shooting Jenny a sly glance, Gibbs drawled, "Is she now?"

Jenny shot a mock reproving glare at him, while Lexie just nodded, her hands waving wildly, she informed him, "She can flip them."

"Really?" Gibbs levered himself up onto the stool, as he watched Jenny pour the mix into the frying pan. "Now that I have to see."

Jenny seemingly ignored him, although Gibbs was sure that he heard her mutter something uncomplimentary about him under her breath.

He watched as she heated the pan, swirling it around for a few seconds, before she turned to check that Lexie wasn't standing too close, the little girl was standing to one side, eyes wide with delight. Then with a flick of her wrist, Jenny jerked the pan and sending the pancake up in the air, before catching it. Jenny then sent a triumphant look in Gibbs's direction, he gave a small smile and a shrug, as if suggesting it was no big deal.

Jenny's eyes gleamed at the perceived challenge, and tipping the first finished pancake onto the plate, she asked, "Do you want to try?"

"I think I'll stick to watching," Gibbs laughed.

Lexie looked between her parents, not really understanding what was going on, before squealing, "Daddy, Mommy could teach you how to flip them."

Gibbs grinned at his daughter's excited face, and slipped off his chair, "Now how could I refuse an offer like that," he joked.

Jenny raised an eyebrow at him, muttering just loud enough for him to hear, "Maybe because I didn't make an offer."

Coming up behind her, he whispered in her ear, "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that, especially considering how much I taught you," he teased her.

"I seem to remember teaching you some new tricks as well," Jenny replied sassily, "And they said old dogs can't learn."

"As I remember it, the student very quickly became the master."

Jenny flushed, her pale skin quickly turning pink at the memories. So much so that Lexie felt the need to point out, "Mommy, your face is all red."

"It is," Gibbs replied solemnly, his blue eyes flashing.

Sending Gibbs a killer glance, Jenny fixed a smile to her face, telling her daughter, "The stove's just really hot, that's all."

"Oh," Lexie shrugged, "I thought it was something Daddy said to you."

"No, sweetheart, I'm just a bit too hot."

"Ok, but you can still make pancakes?" Lexie asked worriedly.

Jenny nodded. "Of course."

"And show Daddy?"

Not wanting to disappoint her daughter her daughter, Jenny subdued a sigh, and replied, "Of course."

"Good," Lexie grinned as she hopped onto a stool. "There you go Daddy, now make sure you pay attention, or you won't learn, that's what Miss Hastings says."

"Does she now?"

"Uh huh."

Gibbs leaned in closer to Jenny's ear, whispering, "What type of nursery have you sent her too, it sounds more like a dictatorship."

Jenny bristled at the comment, hissing back, "It's the best nursery in the state."

"It doesn't sound like much fun."

"Lexie seems to enjoy it," Jenny replied through gritted teeth.

"Hmmm," was Gibbs unconvinced reply.

"Do you want to learn this or not," Jenny growled, keeping her voice low, "Because if not go and sit down, you're giving me a migraine."

Gibbs seemed to jolt at that, concern for her over-riding any other questions he wanted to ask, or even his need to wind her up, he asked, "Do you need to lie down, I can -"

"No!" Jenny interrupted forcefully. "It was an expression, Jethro, I'm fine." Her tone softened slightly as she took in the worry he couldn't quite conceal in his blue eyes, "Really," she told him, "I'm fine."

He gave a small nod, "Ok then." He gave her a small smile, "Lets get started then."

Jenny smiled back, and began to describe the steps, neither one noticing the thoughtful look on their daughter's face.

* * *

After breakfast, as she pushed the last bit of pancake around her plate, not really wanting to eat anymore, Lexie asked, "Where are we going today?" She turned to Gibbs. "If Mommy isn't working on a Saturday then we go out. We go swimming a lot, but I can't swim because of my arm."

Jenny looked thoughtful, "I'm not sure, what do you want to do?"

"Go to the beach."

Jenny glanced in Gibbs's direction, she hadn't been cleared to drive yet, so it whatever they decided to do today was going to rest on him. "What do you think?" She asked.

He met her eye, and as casually as he could manage, asked, "You manage a whole day out? It's an hours drive to Chesapeake."

"I'll be fine."

He nodded, "Sounds like a good idea then, but," he looked in Lexie's direction, "You'll need to wrap up, it'll be windy."

Lexie jumped off her chair in excitement, "I will, promise! I'll go get ready now." Grabbing Jake she ran to the door, before skidding to a halt. Turning, she asked, "Daddy, do you have a bucket?"

Gibbs frowned at her in confusion. "Yes, why?"

"To collect shells!" She told him incredulously.

"It's quite a big bucket, Lex. It's meant for the garden."

"Then I can bring home lots of shells."

"I meant that it might be too big for you to carry."

"I can carry it!" Lexie insisted, looking thoroughly affronted that he'd so much as suggested that she wouldn't be able to do something.

"Well we'll see. But for now you need to go get dressed."

"Ok," she looked over at her mom, "You'll need to get dressed as well."

Jenny grinned at her daughter's impatience. "I know, I'm just going to clear the plates away and then I'll get showered, Ok."

"Fine," Lexie replied, skipping out of the door, leaving her parents alone.

Gulping down the last of his juice, Gibbs told her, "I can clear up, you did cook."

"I don't mind."

"I do, today will tire you out enough as it is, go get ready, I'll do this."

Jenny considered arguing, but she knew that it wouldn't get her anywhere, so instead she rolled her eyes and left the table.

Gibbs sat for a few more seconds, he wasn't sure how today would go, already he and Jenny seemed to swing between slipping back into the way they used to act together, but then one of them would catch themselves and things just became awkward.

Gibbs rubbed his chin, they needed to talk. He decided that if they couldn't manage that while they were out, he would do it tonight. He had so many questions to ask, so many answers he needed. He needed to know why she'd left, why she'd never contacted him, but most of all he needed to know where they went from here.

* * *

It was just after lunch time when they arrived at Chesapeake Beach. As soon as they hit the sand Lexie bolted ahead of her parents, the large metal bucket she carried dragging along the sand behind her. Jenny smiled at her daughter's actions, watching as she bent down to pick up any shells or stones that caught her attention, her red hair flying out from the back of her jacket. Digging her hands into her pockets, she took a deep breath, enjoying the crisp cold air.

Gibbs watched as the fresh air brought some much needed colour to Jenny's cheeks, they'd only been here a few minutes, but already she looked better. He let out a small sigh, his eyes narrowing as he took in the small figure that was Lexie, about twenty feet in front of them, he knew that he wouldn't be able to hear them if they were speaking, and he decided that now was as good a time as ever to talk to Jenny. He took a deep breath, "Jen, we need to talk."

She shot him a sly grin, "That sounds ominous, and completely out of character." Then seeing the serious look on Jethro's face, she paled slightly.

Gibbs looked at Jenny, he'd been determined to drag the truth out of her, determined to know why he'd been left out of his daughter's life for so long. But now, looking into Jenny's tired, pale face, he found that he just couldn't do it. He could already see that she was getting ready to block him out. He glance back at Lexie, to confront Jenny now, to force everything to a head would cause her to run. She'd move out, that was for sure, and would get on a flight back to L.A. the second she had the all clear to fly, and he would be left visiting Lexie twice a month if he was lucky, and only if whatever case he was working on didn't over-run. He didn't want that. If he forced the issue now, he couldn't go back, wouldn't be able to fix the damage, he would cause Jenny to set her current plans in stone, with no room for discussion.

So instead, he swallowed down his questions, and told her, "The team will want to see you soon, in fact I'm amazed they didn't turn up last night.

Jenny's face relaxed, and she felt as though a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. She gave a relieved and slightly amused smile, "You're worried about me meeting your team? Surely they're not that bad?"

"You haven't met Dinozzo," Gibbs muttered darkly.

"I take it, he's to blame for the puppy idea."

"Mmm."

"Surely he can't annoy you anymore than Burley. You appear to get his name right at least," Jenny teased.

Laughing, Gibbs knew that he'd made the right the decision not to push Jenny, and replied, "I always knew Stan's name, I just didn't use it that often."

"Ever, you mean. Even when referring to him in conversation."

"Kept him on his toes."

"That's true," Jenny admitted. "So anyway, why does me meeting your team worry you so much?"

"I'm not worried," Gibbs snorted. "They're just a lot to handle."

"You manage."

"You're not me."

"And I thank God for that everyday."

Ignoring the slur, Gibbs shook his head. "Once you meet Abby, you'll see what I mean, as for Dinozzo, he just winds up the other two. Lexie's more mature."

"How long has he been on your team?" Jenny asked suspiciously.

"Almost three years."

At that answer, Jenny burst into a peel of laughter. Gibbs eyed her curiously, "What?" He asked, eyes narrowed.

"You like him, if he was as bad as you pretend he is then you would have chased him out by now, you would never put up with a lost cause."

"He's a good enough Agent," Gibbs shrugged.

"You don't do 'good enough' you actually have an interest in his career."

"Have an interest in all my Agent's"

Jenny shrugged, "You still have your favourites. What about the rest of your team?"

"They're a good bunch."

I thought so, not many would do as much as they've obviously done for Lexie." When Gibbs shot her a look, she clarified, "She talked about them almost constantly before you came downstairs."

He nodded, "They've been good with her."

Before Jenny could reply, Lexie came racing towards them, her bucket still dragging behind her, her free hand stopping Jake from slipping out her jacket. She stopped right in front of them. Dumping the bucket onto the sand, she looked up at her dad. "Can I go onto your shoulders?"

"What you going to do with the bucket?"

Lexie looked down at it, then replied, "Mommy could carry it."

"But you haven't asked her."

Lexie turned her big blue eyes on her mom, "Could you please carry my shells?"

Jenny nodded, "Yes, I can." Before Jethro could protest, she turned to him, "And no, the bucket is not too heavy for me."

Shaking his head, Gibbs bent down, and swung Lexie up onto his shoulders, the little girl letting out a squeal of excitement, her hands gripping for purchase. Once settled, she gave a beaming smile down at her mom. "I'm really high up."

"I can see that," Jenny laughed. As she fell back into step beside Gibbs, the bucket dangling easily from one hand. As Lexie chattered away about nothing in particular, Jenny found herself moving slightly closer into Jethro side and every so often she found herself meeting his eyes, as they twinkled with humour.

They walked along the shoreline, and about half way along, Lexie sat upright, and yelled, "Doggy! Doggy! Daddy put me down, I want to go see it."

Gibbs tightened his grip on his squirming daughter, the dog was obviously with the elderly couple strolling along, but it was still a strange dog and it was off the lead. The elderly couple obviously spot his concern, and they had definitely heard Lexie, as the man called out, "She's harmless."

Gibbs still didn't let his grip listen, as he gave the dog a glare. He then felt Jenny's hand on his arm, and heard her voice whisper, "Jethro put her down before she jumps."

Reluctantly, Gibbs helped Lexie clamour down off his shoulders, and watched as she skipped off happily towards the dog, which was some sort of strange looking mongrel, it's fur long and brindled coloured, one ear flopping down onto it's face. As soon as it saw Lexie, it was off at a sprint, tongue flopping to one side. It licked at her frantically, it paws landing square on her chest and knocking her onto her bum on the sand. As Lexie giggled, the older couple looked mortified, and hastily the woman offered her apologies, "I'm sorry, she is a little over-friendly sometimes, and she seems to have taken a shine to your daughter."

Jenny shook her head, smiling, "It's fine, she doesn't seem to mind."

Lexie glanced up from petting her newfound friend and told the couple, "I'm getting a puppy soon."

"No," Gibbs interrupted. "You're not."

"Daddy!" Lexie pouted at him."

"No."

"Mommy?"

Jenny shook her head, "I'm sorry sweetheart, but you can't have a dog."

Lexie frowned, and turned her attention back to her dog. The older couple looked at her in amusement, the man turning to Jenny and Gibbs, telling them, "We had this argument with our kids, we gave in, had a dog ever since then. Lucy here's our third, she only two, still a bit excitable."

Jenny smiled, "As much as I like them, we really don't have the time for a dog, it wouldn't be fair."

"It is a tie," the woman agreed. "Still," she smiled, "You've got plenty of time to change your mind and add a furry new addition. Anyway, we'll let you get on with your walk." she clicked her fingers, letting out a low whistle, "Lucy, come on now."

The dog, gave Lexie one last lick, before complying with her owner's command and trotting off, tail waggling. Lexie stayed on her seat on the sand and grinned at her parents. "That doggy really liked me."

"I know, but that doesn't mean you can have one," Jenny told her.

"Hmmm," Lexie replied, a look of thoughtfulness on her face.

Gibbs shook his in mock despair, and lifted Lexie onto her feet, "Come on, I think we should head back, we can stop and get lunch on the way back."

"And a puppy?" Lexie asked slyly.

"No," her parents replied in unison, causing the child to huff, her arms crossing across the lump in her jacket that was Jake. Although she didn notice that her mom and dad were now smiling at each other.

* * *

**I'm not sure when the next update will be. I have to make my halloween costume and I was hoping to write something for the next Jibbsfest. Then the week after, I'm starting shift work again, and I don't know what they'll be yet. So I hope this has tidee you over for a bit :)**

**Thanks for the reviews, as always :)**

**xxx**


	19. Chapter 19

"How much space do you think we need to give them?" Abby queried, pushing the remains of her side salad around her plate with her fork.

Kate only just resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she laughed, "Probably longer than twenty four hours."

"Why?" Abby whined.

"You heard Ducky, they need time to adjust."

Abby gave a small shake of her head, a small rush of air escaping from her slightly parted lips, "I still can't believe they're living together."

"I can."

Looking at her friend in surprise, Abby asked, "Really?"

Kate sipped at her coffee, "Uh huh. Think about it, Gibbs is the type of person who always does the honourable thing, looking after the mother of his daughter is the right thing to do, plus it means that he can spend more time with Lexie."

Abby's eyebrows shot up into her hairline, "You've profiled Gibbs!"

Kate coloured slightly, mumbling, "It's my job."

Giggling, Abby replied, "Yeah, but you're not supposed to profile your boss." Her eyes gleaming, she shuffled forward, whispering, "Have you figured out his secrets yet?"

"No, I can't read minds, Abby."

"Humph," Abby crossed her arms and sat back in her seat. She speared a forkful of food and chewed it slowly, before asking, "Do you think he still has feelings for this Jennifer?"

"I don't know."

Abby sighed, "I hope he doesn't get hurt." She brightened very slightly, "Maybe they'll get back together and Lexie can stay here."

"I don't think it's as simple as that, you heard Ducky, they have a lot of issues to work through."

"Ugh!," Abby groaned, "It would be so much easier if we knew what she was like, whether or not we even want Gibbs to get together with her. Although," she mused, "She must be special if he broke rule twelve for her."

Kate raised a singular eyebrow, "I'm pretty sure that wasn't rule twelve when she was on Gibbs's team."

"Really? You think he wrote the rule after her?"

Kate nodded, her mind replaying back the moment in Gitmo when Gibbs had warned her that romance between Agents didn't work. When he'd said it then she'd had her suspicions that he knew that from experience, but she'd known he wouldn't admit to such a weakness; so she'd dropped it. Now, now she was sure that that flash of….something in Gibbs's eyes was regarding the mysterious Jennifer Sheppard. Meeting Abby's curious gaze, Kate replied, "Definitely."

Abby tapped her fingers off her chin, "That, just makes me want to meet her even more. The woman who inspired a Gibbs rule."

"It would be interesting," Kate agreed.

"We just need to figure out a way to do so," Abby stated, as she looked at Kate meaningfully.

"You know we can't…"

"Can't what?" Abby cut her off forcefully. "Can't welcome her into our little family with a barbeque."

"It's March, Abby, not exactly barbeque season."

Waving her hand dismissively, Abby clarified, "We'll have an inside barbeque."

"Ducky won't go for this at all."

"Well, the thing is, is that Ducky happens to have taken his mother to visit her sister in Maryland for the weekend. So he won't be able to make it."

"And I bet you haven't even told him your plans."

"Well, no, but only because I knew he wouldn't be able to come anyway."

"Yeah," Kate scoffed. "It has nothing to do with the fact he wouldn't let you carry through with this." She rubbed at the side of her cheek with the heel of her palm. "I really don't think this is a good idea."

"Well, you're outnumbered, I've already recruited Timmy and Dinozzo, you may as well give in," Abby told her triumphantly.

Kate only just resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Of course they agreed, McGee had that puppy dog like devotion where Abby was concerned, and Tony would just be desperate to meet the Probie that felled Gibbs. Deciding to give up the pointless fight, Kate gave a terse nod, "Fine. What's the plan?"

Abby sipped at her Caf Pow, before answering, "The guys are going to pick up the food, plates, balloons-"

"Balloons?" Kate echoed. "Really?"

"Yes, really. I know Gibbs won't like them, but Lexie will. And I think it's important that she sees that we're happy that she has her mom back."

"Ok then, we can have the balloons," Kate sighed.

"I knew you'd come around. Anyway, as I was saying, the guys are going to bring all the stuff we need, and are going to meet us here in five."

"And if Gibbs doesn't let us in, or tells us to go?"

"He won't."

"He might if she's not well enough for visitors, never mind a party."

"That's a chance we have to take," Abby declared with an air of finality.

Sighing once more, Kate just gave a small shrug as her reply, not that Abby really noticed, as McGee and Dinozzo rounded the street corner, causing her face to light up.

Kate gave a strange mixture of a half smile, half grimace as Tony's hands landed squarely on her shoulders, as he asked jovially, "So when are we going?"

"Did you get the stuff?"

He nodded. "In the car."

"Perfect," Abby smiled, getting to her feet, and grabbing Tony's keys, hooked her arm into a delighted McGee's and pulled him down the street.

Grabbing her bag, Kate looped it over her shoulder, and fell into step beside Tony, asking him, "Do you really think that just turning up on Gibbs's doorstep is a good idea?"

Tony shrugged, "Abby's not going to be talked out of this, McGee will do whatever Abby wants, and I really want to meet this woman."

"You know that Gibbs will cut off your favourite appendage if you flirt with her," Kate smirked.

"Ha ha. For all we know she could be fat and middle-aged by now." Tony grimaced at the thought, shuddering. "That would be a shame, 'cause she was smoking!"

Kate rolled her eyes. "You're truly disgusting."

"And I don't even have to try," Tony laughed. He then took in the concerned look on Kate's face, and giving her arm a light squeeze, told her, "It'll be fine. Abby's the favourite, well," he amended himself, "Now that Lexie's here, she's moved down a slot, but she's still going to get away with murder, this will all work out, it always does for Abby."

"You're probably right," Kate sighed.

"I know I am. You just need to learn to relax, Katie."

Kate dug her heel into Tony's foot, causing him to wince. "It's Kate," she hissed.

"Ow! Ok, just don't do that again."

Shooting him a dazzling smile as they approached the car, Kate informed him primly, "I won't, as long as you behave." As she slid into the backseat of the car, Kate tried to force her shoulders to relax, they were right, this was Abby's scheme, and Abby's schemes always worked.

They drew up outside Gibbs's house twenty minutes later, to find the driveway devoid of his car. Tony rested his head on the steering wheel, muttering, "Typical, this is the one time he'll be out."

Completely undeterred, Abby swung her door open and grabbing the bags, tottered determinedly down the driveway in her signature platform boots, the bags whacking against her legs as she walked.

The rest of the team looked at each other, and letting out a collective sigh, followed the hopeful Goth out of the car and down the driveway. They waited patiently as she dropped the bags at the front door and tried the handle, letting out an almost growling noise when it didn't budge. Tony leaned against the door, and remarked casually, "You know I don't think I'll ever get used to a world where Gibbs locks his door."

Abby looked at him, her eyes narrowed, she pointed her finger at him warningly, "That is not helpful. Now, can you pick locks?" At that question, McGee let out a rather indelicate snort, which caused the other three to whirl round and look at him curiously. Eyebrow raised, and her finger now pointed at McGee, Abby asked, "What was that for?"

"Um," McGee looked nervously between the three people scowling at him, trying to decide who's wrath he feared the most and quickly deciding that in this situation it was Abby, who got even more highly strung than usual when it came to anything to do with Gibbs. Staring resolutely at his feet, McGee mumbled, "It's just that the last time we had to get into a locked house, Tony smashed a window and Kate had to crawl across a roof and in through the upstairs window."

"Traitor," Tony mumbled at him, while Kate sent him a death glare.

Abby however looked at the two senior Agents in disbelief. "Wait a minute, you're telling me that neither one of you can pick a lock?"

"Well I think we've already proved that there are other ways to get into a house," Tony replied.

"I think I'll pass on smashing in one of Gibbs's windows," Abby drawled as she pulled a Kirby grip from her hair, and turned her attention back to the door, muttering as she got to work. A few seconds later, she shot the confused trio a triumphant smile, as she turned the handle and the door swung open. "Voila," she told them.

"You have to teach me how you did that," Tony announced as he followed her inside.

* * *

Gibbs glanced in his rear-view mirror, giving a small chuckle when he saw Lexie was fast asleep, with Jake being used as a makeshift pillow. At the sound, Jenny followed his gaze, and smiled. "I think we wore her out."

"Never thought I'd see that happen."

"She has the bad habit of getting up far too early so she can sit downstairs, she's always exhausted the next day though."

"Just think, in a few years it'll be a struggle to get her up at all," Gibbs joked.

"I am not looking forward to the teenage phase, Lexie can be…..wilful as it is."

"Don't know where she gets that from."

"No," Jenny replied her lips twitching. "I can't even begin to hazard a guess."

"You're both really close."

Jenny frowned, "Was that a question-"

"Statement," Gibbs clarified.

Jenny gave a small smile, glancing back at the sleeping child again, she replied, "It was just the two of us, and Lexie was such an easy baby, rarely cried and was always smiling. Then as she got older, she was so funny and clever, although, "Jenny added wryly, "I'm aware that I'm slightly biased."

"No," Gibbs interrupted almost forcefully, "She's definitely special."

"Well," Jenny continued, "My point is, is that I could never imagine us as not being close, and she just makes it very easy to spend time with her. When she's not there, I miss her."

"She does brighten up the day." Gibbs shot Jenny a side-long glance, and trying to remain as casual as possible, asked, "How are you? If Lexie's worn out…."

Jenny rolled her eyes, "I'm fine, the fresh air did me good. Got rid of the cobwebs."

Gibbs examined her out of the corner of his eye. She did look less pale, her cheeks infused with colour, her eyes beginning to get back the sparkle that had defined them. And in that moment, Gibbs began to wonder if maybe he'd jumped the gun when he'd decided that she should rest as often as possible. "Good. You look well, it's made me think, I know you need to rest, but maybe staying trapped in the house isn't the best thing for you. Maybe going out…the three of us…..would be good for us."

Jenny watched as Jethro's fingers tightened on the steering wheel, and she knew that her answer meant a lot to him, knew that in a strange way he was offering a truce, as close to a fresh start as they could get. She smiled, "I think that sounds perfect, after all what girl could turn down a 24 hour chauffer service."

"Should have known you only wanted me for my car," Gibbs replied, before the smirk on his face was replaced by a frown, and a muttered, "I should have known."

"What?" Jenny asked as they pulled into his driveway.

"That's Dinozzo's car. Looks like my team's curiosity got the better of them after all."

As the car juddered to a halt, Lexie's eyes snapped open, and rubbing them blearily, she asked, "Are we home?"

"Yes, we are."

"Good. My neck hurts." Lexie peered around the driveway, and on spotting Tony's car her eyes lit up. Throwing herself into the space between the two front seats, she asked excitedly, "Is Uncle Tony here?"

"Looks like it, kid," Gibbs replied, continuing to frown.

"Yay!" Lexie grabbed Jake and threw her door open, running towards the front door.

Gibbs stayed where he was, and shot Jenny a slightly concerned look, "If you're not up to this I can send them home."

"It's fine," Jenny replied. "I've already told you that I want to meet them." With that she unclipped her seatbelt and followed Lexie into the house. Groaning, Gibbs silently vowed to throttle his team first chance he got, he'd been looking forward to a quiet night in with Jenny and Lexie. In fact he hadn't realised just how much he'd been looking forward to it until the prospect was gone. Muttering his plans of revenge under his breath, he got out the car and headed towards the house.

Jenny paused in the hallway, listening to Lexie's voice float out into the hallway as she ran through the events of the day. As much as she'd been looking forward to meeting Jethro's team, she knew that it mattered what they thought, they seemed to really matter to him, and they seemed to be close to him - well as close as he'd allow anyone to get. If they didn't like her it wouldn't change his opinion, but it would make the next few weeks extremely difficult, especially as Lexie seemed to worship them.

Hearing the front door open, Jenny looked up, shooting Jethro a small smile. To his credit, he didn't say anything, sensing her own discomfort at her nerves, and placed a hand in the small of her back, giving her an encouraging smile, he moved her towards the doorway.

Abby glanced up as a shadow appeared in the doorway, and Gibbs and Jennifer appeared. On seeing her parents, Lexie's excited monologue broke off, and she ran towards her mom, grabbing her hand she pulled her forward proudly, announcing, "This is my mom."

Abby let out a small giggle as she heard the word, "Hawt!" escape from Tony's mouth, earning him a ferocious Gibbs glare, and causing Jennifer to arch an eyebrow in amusement.

The older woman, straightened her shoulders, and offered her hand to Abby who was standing the closest. "Jenny Sheppard."

Ignoring the hand, Abby smiled, noting the amused eyes, and confident posture and decided she already liked this woman, and launched herself at her, encasing her in a bone crushing hug, that had Jenny inhaling painfully.

"Careful, Abs," Gibbs warned.

Abby jumped back, "Oh my God! Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I-"

Jenny held up her hand to stop the anxious stream of words, she gave a smile. "It's fine," she shot Gibbs a look, stating meaningfully, "I'm fine."

The team glanced at one another, eyebrows raised at Gibbs's obvious protectiveness, that and the fact that none of them had missed where his hand had been when they entered the room. Gibbs let out a small, "Hmmm," before moving to the sofa, and pulling Lexie onto his knee, where she promptly cuddled into his shoulder.

Abby turned her attention back to Jenny, "I'm Abby Scutio."

"Kate Todd."

"Timothy McGee."

Tony stepped forward, giving his best award winning smile, "Very Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo at your service."

Jenny struggled to repress a laugh and looked in Jethro's direction, he just shrugged casually, "I did try to warn you."

Tony looked between the pair, and asked in a mock hurt tone, "You warned her off me, Boss?"

Kate laughed, "If only more people would do the same."

"No one asked you, _Katie._"

Moving swiftly towards Tony, her eyes gleaming with thoughts of violence. Abby had to intersect and standing between the warring pair, she informed Jenny brightly, "We've decided that in honour of you being here, we'd have an inside barbeque. Come through." She grabbed Jenny's arm, hauling her into the kitchen, through an arch of balloons, that had Lexie gasping in delight.

* * *

Later, as Jenny stood talking to Abby and Kate, thanking them for all they'd done for Lexie, and the lengths they'd gone to, to make her feel welcome, and McGee tried to make a balloon animal for Lexie, Gibbs cornered Dinozzo. "Ducky not pass on the message?"

Tony shifted nervously. "He did, but you know Abby, she was desperate to meet Jenny, and we couldn't really stop her."

"I'm sure you tried really hard."

Avoiding having to answer that particular statement, Tony replied, "She's really pretty, and really nice."

"That's your best avoidance tactic?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Disappointing."

"I know."

"Go."

"Yes, Boss." Tony let out a sigh of relief and scampered off to where the women were standing. Gibbs's eyes narrowed as the younger man's attentions went straight to Jenny, he knew deep down that there was nothing in it, but that didn't make it more palatable to watch. He glanced over in Lexie's direction, just in time to see her yawn, rubbing tiredly at her eyes. Smiling he headed over to where she sitting, and pulled her up into his arms, she waved her balloon animal at him, her eyes fluttering shut, she near enough whispered, "It's meant to be a pony, but McGee's not very good at animals."

"He'll need to practice."

"Uh huh."

"Bedtime."

"Not tired."

"Yes, you are."

"But everyone's here."

"You'll see them soon," Gibbs told her as he headed up the stairs, Lexie's head finally settling down onto his shoulder, too tired to argue.

* * *

Jenny watched Tony with great amusement, he reminded her of a much more relaxed Jethro, who could be surprisingly charming when he wanted to be, although Tony's performance was much more polished, much more rehearsed.

He looked up as Gibbs approached the group, he asked jokingly, "Don't you trust me, Boss?"

Gibbs didn't answer, just moved next to where Jenny was standing, so close that he was almost touching her. Still in jokers mode, Tony spoke without thinking, "You know I can see why you broke Rule 12."

At his words, Kate and Abby froze, not missing the way Gibbs seemed to stiffen, and Jenny's eyes narrowed in confusion. She frowned at Dinozzo, "I'm not following, Rule 12 is never take anything for granted."

Gibbs felt as though the bottom had dropped out of his stomach, knowing it was too late to stop the wheels that were in motion as Tony laughed, "You're obviously rusty, it's never date a co-worker."

For a brief moment, Jenny looked as though she'd been struck, her eyes widened, and she looked shocked and hurt before a shutter came down over her eyes. She gave Tony a weak smile, and resolutely looking anywhere apart from at Gibbs, she replied, "Of course, I don't know how I could have forgotten that one. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to grab a drink."

"Actually…" Abby looked frantically around the room, suddenly desperate to get out the way and stop this from festering and simmering between the couple for the next few hours, grabbed Tony's arm and announced, "We've been here long enough as it is, and we're probably tiring you out, we should go." And not even waiting for a reply, the team were out of the house in seconds. As they jumped into the car, Abby smacked Tony across the back of his head, telling him, "If you're stupid comment ruins anything for Gibbs, or Lexie, or Jenny. I will kill you and make sure that they never, **ever** find any of your remains."

* * *

Jenny leaned against the counter, remarking dryly, "Well that was one way to get rid of them."

Gibbs rubbed at his forehead, "That sounds worse than it is."

"No," Jenny shook her head sadly. "It's exactly what it sounds like. When I left you made up a new rule, it's understandable, it's not like things between us ended well."

"I just didn't want to watch my Agents go through the break-up, didn't want to have to re-build my team every time things fell apart." He winced as he realised that that explanation still didn't make the rule sound any better.

"It's fine."

"No, it's not."

Pushing herself away from the counter, Jenny didn't quite manage to meet Gibbs's eyes as she murmured, "I'm tired, I think I'll go have a sleep while Lexie's out for the count."

"You feeling Ok?"

"Just tired," Jenny assured him.

He waited until she'd left the room, and resting his hands behind his head, leaned back in his seat, letting out a groan. Everything had been going so well, he was going to shoot Dinozzo.

* * *

Both Lexie and Jenny were awake by the time Gibbs had served his beginners version of spaghetti - although Lexie had had to be dragged out of her bed. The meal passed in relative silence, Lexie picking up on the tension between her parents and staying quiet as a result. Once they'd finished eating, Lexie grabbed Jake, and announced, "I'm still tired, I'm going to bed."

Jenny began to get to her feet, "I'll read you a story."

"No thank you. I want to sleep, can I just get double tomorrow?"

Giving her daughter a small smile, Jenny replied, "Of course you can."

"I'll tuck you in," Gibbs told her, picking her up. Jenny watched them go, letting out a small sigh as she did so. She glanced at the plates, debating whether or not she wanted to load the dishwasher now or later. Her gaze slid along from the dishes to the basement door, she hadn't been down there for years, and she wondered whether or not it had changed any. She put the plate she had in her hand back on the table and moved towards the door.

* * *

Gibbs felt the uncomfortable lump in his throat grow as Lexie flipped onto her side so she wasn't facing him. Rubbing her back, he asked, "You Ok kiddo?"

Pushing her head further into Jake's fur, as she asked, "Are you and Mommy fighting?"

Gibbs let out a sigh, answering, "No, we're not fighting, we just have a lot of things to talk about."

Lexie pushed herself up into a sitting position, and hugged her knees into her chest, "But at dinner you weren't smiling, or talking."

Trying to keep his tone light, Gibbs replied, "That's because both you and you're mom had just woken up, and you're both still tired."

"You'll be happy in the morning though? Both of you?"

Gibbs nodded, he was going to fix this if it killed him, he didn't want to see that look on his little girl's face ever again. "I promise."

"Good," Lexie declared as she turned herself back onto her side and snuggled underneath her covers. Leaning forward, Gibbs placed a kiss to her hair before getting up and leaving the room.

* * *

Jenny ran her hand over the boat, frowning slightly as she did so. This must be a new boat, because if it was the same one that he was working on five and a half years ago then he really hadn't done much. Wrapping her arms around herself she moved over to the workbench, smirking slightly when she saw that he still drank out of mason jars. A creak on the stairs made her jump, and she whirled around, to see Gibbs staring intently at her from the bottom of the stairs. She inclined her head towards the boat, "Is that the same one as five years ago?"

"No, burned that one."

Jenny's eyes widened, "Why?"

"You know why," Gibbs answered gruffly.

Realisation dawned and Jenny couldn't help but laugh, "You could have sold it."

"And watch someone else sail off on her?"

"You didn't care who sailed off on Diane." Jenny watched in amusement as the frown on his face deepened, a small grunt of annoyance escaping from his lips. Running her hands through her hair, Jenny asked, "Is Lexie Ok? She was very quiet at dinner."

"She thinks we're fighting."

"Oh." Jenny felt the relative lightness of the last few minutes fade away, and she slumped against the workbench. "What did you tell her?"

"That the reason we weren't talking is that you were tired, she seemed happy enough with that." Gibbs moved closer to where Jenny was standing, "We need to fix this, Jen, for her sake."

Jenny sighed, rubbing at her forehead. "I think we should just move forward, forget the past."

"I want that too, but I still need answers. Why did you never tell me about Lexie?"

"You read my letter."

"I understand why you didn't tell me then, but you could have called me when she was born, or when you heard I was getting divorced. Why not then?"

Jenny slid down the floor her head leaning against the workbench, she patted the floor next to her, indicating that Gibbs should sit. He hesitated for a moment before joining her. Sighing, Jenny stared straight ahead, as she answered, "It took me so long to get used to the idea of having a baby, I never planned to have children so finding out I was pregnant…..I can't even begin to describe how that felt. I did want to tell you, but then I saw you with her, and I just couldn't do it. I was the one who walked away, and you looked happy, how could I just walk over and ruin it. By the time you got divorced, Lexie was ten months old, and we were in London, by that point we were settled, being a single parent was hard, but I was making it work. To tell you then would mean a massive upheaval, so I just left it." Jenny placed her hand on Gibbs's knee, "I know you want answers, and I understand if you hate me for not telling you, but I had to do what was best for me. I just want to move on from this, put this all behind us."

Gibbs looked at the small hand that was resting on his leg, and sighed, taking it in his. He couldn't change what had already happened, and holding a grudge would just make them all miserable. "From now on, I'm part of Lexie's life, I'm not leaving, Jen."

"I didn't expect you to."

"Good, and about that rule -"

Jenny squeezed his hand, interrupting him, "It doesn't matter. Just forget about the damn rule, Jethro and let's move forward."

The rest of the evening past in relative ease, with Jenny helping Gibbs with the boat, before finally tiring and sitting down on the bottom step. Gibbs looked up to see her fast asleep against the wall, and his mouth twitched into a small smile at how peaceful she looked. Placing his screwdriver to one side, he moved over to her and shook her shoulder slightly, "Jen, Jen wake up."

She gave a small mumble, her hand coming up and swatting him away. He rolled his eyes, he should have remembered that trying to wake up Jenny was like trying to wake the dead. Leaning down, he scooped her up into his arms, frowning when he realised that she had definitely lost weight, he'd need to do something about that. He shifted slightly before attempting the stairs, trying to ignore the way her hand had curled into the collar of his polo-shirt and her head had curled into his chest.

Gibbs made his way up the stairs slowly, being careful not to jostle her before placing her on the bed and tugging the blankets up over her. As he pulled away, she shifted, and reaching out blindly, she grasped his hand, tugging on it, she mumbled sleepily, "Jethro, come back to bed."

Gibbs felt his chest tighten at the words, the way she'd said them took him back to when they were together, and she'd curl herself into him while she slept, complaining whenever he moved away, something that he'd rarely done. He knew that she didn't really mean what she was saying, that she was probably just dreaming, but when she mumbled again, "Jethro…" he was lost, and found himself lying down next to her.

He stared down at her, as she curled into him, her head tucked in under his chin. He knew he couldn't stay like this for long, but for now he was happy to just lie there and watch her sleep, recognizing just how much he'd missed her.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the long delay between updates, I've just been extremely busy.**

**I hope this update tides you over for the time being, and I promise to update as often as I can**

**Thanks for all the reviews so far**

**xxx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Monday Morning**

"What are we doing today?" Lexie asked as she pushed her oatmeal around it's bowl - hoping that if she left it long enough she wouldn't have to eat it.

Jenny raised an eyebrow as she replied, "We won't be doing anything if you don't eat your breakfast."

Lexie let out a small whine, and her face wrinkled in disgust as she slowly and pointedly spooned a small portion into her mouth, then placing her spoon down she looked up at her mom with wide eyes. "Do I have to eat it all?"

"Yes."

"But I don't like it. Can we not have pancakes or waffles?"

"No, you know you're only allowed these things on weekends."

"But today's like a weekend, you and Daddy aren't working and I don't have school."

Jenny stifled a laugh, and tried to keep her face straight as she told her daughter, "Nice try, but no, eat your oatmeal."

"Fine," Lexie huffed.

Jenny watched as the little girl continued to eat her oatmeal as slowly as possible, her face stuck in a perpetual pout. Shaking her head, Jenny decided the best course of action was to ignore the mini protest, and turned her attention back to the paper.

A few moments later Gibbs strolled casually into the kitchen, only pausing to place a kiss to Lexie's head before heading straight for the percolator to pour himself a cup of coffee and join the table. He'd only just sat down when Lexie asked, "Daddy, do I have to eat this?"

Gibbs glanced in Jenny's direction, repressing a smirk when he saw her roll her eyes. Taking a gulp of his coffee, he asked, "Did you ask your mom?"

Lexie shuffled in her seat, muttering, "Yes."

"What did she say?"

Lexie didn't answer, she just let out another groan and turned her attention back to her breakfast. Turning his attention to Jenny, Gibbs asked, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes," Jenny replied, refusing to meet Jethro's eyes and unwilling to admit that although she'd slept well, she'd actually slept better the last two nights when he'd been there with her. Desperate to change the subject, as she'd caught sight of the questioning look on Jethro's face, Jenny nonchalantly sipped at her juice, asking, "What do you want to do today?"

Gibbs let out a sigh. "I need to go into the office today, talk to Morrow, he called earlier."

"Oh." Jenny looked back down at her paper, she wanted Gibbs to stay here with her and Lexie for a bit longer, but she didn't want him to feel obligated to do so. "You know, it's not a problem if you can't get the time off, Lexie and I can manage on our own."

Gibbs's eyes narrowed. "I thought we'd settled this."

"I just don't want you to feel that you have to stay at home to look after us."

He just stared at her as if she'd gone mad. "I know I don't have to, but I want to." He watched, relieved as her shoulders relaxed slightly, and she gave a small nod.

Lexie - who had been watching her parents in confusion the entire time - coughed, when her parents both looked up, she gave her best charming smile, and asked, "Daddy can I come with you? I want to see everybody again."

"You saw them less than two days ago," Gibbs told her.

Completely missing the teasing note in her dad's voice, Lexie's face fell, and her bottom lip trembled, "But I was sleepy, and had to go to bed."

"Your dad's teasing you, sweetheart." Jenny told her daughter.

"Oh." Lexie frowned, and then suddenly brightened up. "So does that mean I can go?"

Gibbs nodded, "If it's Ok with your mom."

"Mommy, please can I go?"

Smiling, Jenny replied, "Of course you can."

Shovelling the rest of her breakfast into her mouth, Lexie jumped out of her seat, yelling back, "I'm going to get dressed, and I'm wearing my Abby socks."

Jenny looked at Lexie's empty bowl with mild amusement, "Well at least something got her to eat her breakfast."

Gibbs laughed, "I don't think it'll work everyday though." He placed his coffee cup back onto the table. "Do you want to come as well?"

Looking up in surprise, Jenny replied, "As nice as it is for you to ask, I think I'll pass."

"Ok, well then at least you'll get a break from Lexie, means you can rest for a bit."

"I feel like I've done nothing but rest," Jenny protested.

"Doctor's orders."

"Yes, because you always followed the instructions you were given by the doctor."

Smirking, Gibbs replied, "This isn't about me." He caught sight of the glare that Jenny was now sending in his direction, and amended himself. "Look, we shouldn't be too long, we can always do something this afternoon, _if_ you rest while we're gone."

"Why do I feel like I should be saluting you."

"You can if you want."

"Again I'll pass."

Laughing, Gibbs got to his feet, dumping his cup in the sink. "I'll go grab Lexie and then we'll get going."

"Fine." Jenny watched as he headed towards the door, and then her forehead creasing with a sudden thought, she called after him, "Wait a minute."

Gibbs stalled at the sound of her voice, and turned round. His head tipped slightly to one side to indicate that he was listening.

"Just what are Abby socks?"

"You'll just have to wait and see," Gibbs replied laughing, as he kicked himself off the wall.

* * *

Jenny waited until the car had turned at the bottom of street before picking up the phone and dialling. Waiting until the person on the other end picked up, she asked brightly, "Hi, I'd like a taxi." all the time hoping that this went to plan.

* * *

As he stood in the elevator going up to the bull-pit, Gibbs looked down at Lexie who was clinging onto his hand and just about jumping up and down on the spot with excitement. Smiling at her reaction, Gibbs couldn't help but think back to just two weeks ago when he'd first brought Lexie here, and how different she had been, it was almost like she was a completely different little girl.

As though she could feel his gaze on her, Lexie looked up and smiled brightly, "Can we go see where Abby works as well. I want to see what a lab looks like."

"We'll need to wait and see how busy she is first."

"Oh," Lexie sighed. "Ok."

The doors opened with a swish, and Lexie tried to slip her hand out of Gibbs so she could run ahead, only to find that her dad simply held her hand tighter. He shot her a warning glance, "You stay with me unless I say otherwise."

"I was only going to see everybody," Lexie pouted.

"Try and slip away again and you won't be seeing anyone for a long time."

Lexie frowned, completely confused. "I don't understand, why won't I be seeing anyone?"

"Because you won't be allowed out."

"I don't like that."

"That's the point, it's a punishment."

"Fine," she huffed. "I'll hold your hand."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she caught sight of Gibbs's team, and a small squeak of excitement forced itself out from between her lips, and she tried to start forward. Suddenly stopping to look up at her dad with big puppy dog eyes. Looking over at the team, Gibbs saw that Tony was leaning back in his chair, fast asleep, his mouth hanging open. Laughing at his daughter's expression and a plan forming, Gibbs nudged her forward. "On you go. Go and see Uncle Tony."

Her grin in danger of splitting her face, Lexie lurched forward, squealing, "Uncle Tony." Throwing herself forward and onto the sleeping Agent's knee, causing him to jump awake, letting out a small scream.

Kate laughed hysterically at the reaction. "Serves you right for sleeping on the job."

Tony shot a nervous look in Gibbs direction, "A power nap's good for you."

"Where's my stand in?" Gibbs asked, eyeing his desk in distaste as he took in the various food wrappers strewn around it.

McGee followed his bosses gaze and visibly winced. "He went to get some food. We'll clean that before you get back though, get the grease marks off your keyboard….." he trailed off on seeing the look on Gibbs's face.

"He's a bit of a fast food addict," Kate added, then smirking, continued, "It's like seeing Tony's physique in ten years time."

Tony pulled a face in retaliation. "Very funny. Anyway, I'm in my physical prime."

"Really?" Kate looked him up and down. "I'm pretty sure that you weigh more than you did when I first started."

"Hey!" Gibbs yelled, interrupting the childish fight that was about to start. His team looked up. "Morrow in his office?"

"Yeah." Tony rubbed at the back of his head, feeling a bit awkward about what he was going to say next. "Um, Boss, about Saturday…"

Gibbs shot him a fierce glare. He knew that after seeing Jenny's face, his team would have suspicions about the origins of rule 12, but he sure as hell wasn't about to confirm them. Keeping his voice low he asked, "What about Saturday?"

"About me talking about….." He caught sight of the ever darkening glare on Gibbs's face and stopped talking, it was obvious his boss had no intention of talking about it, and that was fine by him. He glanced back down at Lexie, who was now in the process of raiding his desk in search of something interesting.

Gibbs smiled at his daughter's curiosity, and looking at Kate, he asked, "You mind watching Lexie while I talk to Morrow?"

"Love to," Kate smiled.

At this turn of events, Lexie looked up, and turning her brightest smile on Kate, she asked, "Can we go and see Abby, I need to talk to her."

"Course we can," Kate replied, holding out her hand for Lexie, as Gibbs headed up the stairs towards the Director's office.

* * *

Stepping out of her taxi, Jenny walked up to the front door of her Georgian townhouse, checking that there was no -one around before removing the spare key from its hiding place and letting herself inside.

For a moment she just stood inside the hallway. She could scarcely believe that it had been almost two years since she was last here, it hadn't changed, but then again she employed Naomi for that very reason. Placing her key on the hall side table, Jenny headed for the study. Leaning against the door jamb, Jenny smiled as she saw the heavy, dark wooden desk that had belonged to her father. She'd spent a lot of time in this room when she was a child, sitting in front of the fire, playing, while her father had worked. Part of her had wished that she could have brought Lexie up here in this house, but it just hadn't been an option, and not just because she had been more than likely to run into Gibbs if she'd stayed in D.C. but also because her career aspirations just hadn't allowed for it.

Moving away from the study, and away from her past decisions and regrets, she glanced upstairs, if she wanted to get back before Jethro did, then she'd need to get to work.

* * *

Gibbs didn't even stop to pause at Helen's desk before entering Morrow's office. His assistant merely rolled her eyes at the act, saying sarcastically, "No you just go right in, Agent Gibbs."

Morrow didn't even look up as his office door was thrown open, he knew who it was, anyone else would knock. "I wondered how long it would be until you showed up, Agent Gibbs."

"Well you asked to see me."

"I did." Morrow looked up from the folder he was reading over. "I understand that Agent Sheppard was released from hospital on Friday."

Gibbs dropped down into the chair across from Morrow's desk. "Yeah, she was."

"I've also heard rumours that she's staying with you while she's recovering."

"That's not a secret."

"And is this a long-term arrangement?"

Gibbs's eyes narrowed. "It will be for as long as needed. She's not well enough to look after Lexie on her own at the moment, and if she tries then she'll just slow down her recovery, which will delay her returning to the field."

Morrow choked back a smile at the defensive tone. "You don't need to justify your reasons. Families are tricky things, believe me I know." Leaning back in his chair, he asked, "How is Alexandra?"

"Lexie's fine, been a whirlwind ever since her mom was released."

"Yeah, four year olds have some energy reserve, if only they could bottle it, we could probably get by on half the staff."

Gibbs chuckled. "As interesting as this conversation is, I get the feeling that you didn't just bring me up here to chew the fat."

"No," Morrow sobered. "I didn't. Agency's missing you, Carson is adequate, although he really is just coasting until he can retire, he's only extended his finishing date as a favour to me. And as good as your team is, you have two relatively junior Agents, it just isn't enough to pick up the slack. We were over-run before you left, now it's getting near impossible. I understand you're need to be at home, all I want is an estimated date for your return."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow, "You couldn't ask on the phone?"

Morrow laughed, "I admit that I also wanted a more thorough update on how Agent Sheppard's recovery was going, that and the phone is just so impersonal" he joked.

"Jenny's doing well, bit tired and suffers the occasional headache, but she's doing a lot better than expected. They don't think it'll be long till she gets the all clear, maybe a few weeks."

"Will you staying off until then?"

"Yes."

"Ok, I'll file the papers to authorise your leave for the next two weeks, if you need longer then let me know."

"Will do, Sir."

* * *

Lexie made sure to hold onto Kate's hand all the way down to the lab, staring in wonder at the large glass doors that opened with a swoosh. Walking in, she gaped at the brightly coloured test-tubes and funny looking machines.

Catching sight of Abby in funny big glasses and a white coat, she ran towards her excitedly, "Abby!"

Abby grinned and caught the running girl, whirling her up and sitting her on an empty patch of counter. "Hey! How are you?"

"Good, but I need to talk to you."

"Ok, hit me."

Lexie frowned, "But I don't want to hit you."

Laughing, Abby replied, "No I meant tell me what's wrong."

"Oh, ok." Lexie relaxed at that and looking Abby straight in the eye, she asked, "How can I get my Mom and Dad to get married?"

Kate let out an audible groan, as Abby blinked rapidly at the little girl, taking a few seconds to recover, before asking, "Why do you want them to get married?"

Although she was secretly thrilled she'd found a co-conspirator - although admittedly it was in a four year old, but she figured that beggars can't be choosers.

Lexie bit down thoughtfully on her bottom lip before replying, "Because I want to live with both of them, and I know that when Mommy gets better we'll go away again, and I don't want that, I want Daddy to live with us all the time. If they were married then he'd have to live with us."

"I know that, but they can't just get married so they can live together, they need to love each other as well."

"But they do," Lexie insisted. "They smile at each other, but they're funny smiles not like the way they smile at everyone else, they just need help, like the people in stories do."

Abby tapped her fingers off her chin thoughtfully, up until Tony's little faux pas they had been really tuned into each other. The way Gibbs stood just a little to close her, to the way that at points they had seemed to communicate using only their eyes. So it wasn't impossible that they could get back together, that being said, she didn't want to get Lexie's hopes up only to be dashed, it would devastate her. "Let me think, and we'll see if we can come up with a plan, Ok."

Lexie clapped her hands in excitement. Only for Abby to cut in again, "But I'm not promising anything. We can't make your Mom and Dad get married."

Nodding solemnly, Lexie replied, "Ok, but we have to try, I really want to stay here."

"We want you to stay here too. Now will I show you around my lab."

"Yes!"

"I'll get you some glasses, keep your pretty eyes safe."

"I get Abby glasses!" Lexie exclaimed, her eyes lighting up at the idea.

* * *

It took Gibbs almost twenty minutes to extract his daughter from Abby's lab, the place being like an Aladdin's cave for a curious four year old. She was still on a high when they pulled into the driveway, and she darted out the car, determined to tell her mom all about her adventures of the day.

Gibbs unlocked his front door, as Lexie jumped up and down next to him, the safety glasses she'd been given still firmly in place. The second the door was open she was off, racing ahead up the stairs.

Hanging up his jacket, Gibbs headed into the kitchen to make himself another cup of coffee. He'd just poured it into a cup when Lexie appeared in the doorway. Looking around the room, she asked, "Have you seen Mommy?"

Gibbs felt his chest tighten, his heart-rate picking up a notch, he tried to remain calm. "Is she not upstairs resting?"

"No, there's no-one there."

Struggling to keep his voice steady and hide the worry he was feeling, he placed his cup on the counter and grabbed his cell. "We'll just need to phone her and find out where she is."

"She doesn't have a phone," was the whispered reply. "It was in the car."

Resisting the urge to slam the phone down onto the counter, Gibbs forced a tight smile, and picked his daughter up hugging her tightly. "Your mom's fine," he told her. "She'll be back soon, I'm sure of it."

Lexie gave him a weak smile, obviously trying to hold back tears, she told him, "But I want her now."

"I know," Gibbs replied, just as the sound of a key in the front door echoed into the room. Gibbs tensed for a second before Jenny appeared in the doorway, carrier bags tightly grasped in both hands. Placing them carefully on the floor, she grimaced slightly and stretched as she straightened up. "Have you been back long?" She asked, just as Lexie launched herself at her and sobbed into her shoulder, her arms locking around Jenny's neck. Rubbing her back soothingly, Jenny rocked her from side to side. "Hey, what is it? What's wrong?"

Lexie didn't answer, instead just continued to cry, Jenny looked up at Gibbs in confusion, even more confused as she took in the hard set to his jaw, as though he was gritting his teeth together. "Where were you?" He asked.

"I went to my house to pick up a couple of things."

"We couldn't find you," Lexie brought her head up from Jenny's shoulder. "We were worried."

"Oh, sweetheart I'm sorry, I thought I could beat you back. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Don't do it again," Lexie whispered.

"I won't."

Gibbs forced himself to relax his stance slightly, moving next to Jenny, he rubbed Lexie's shoulder. "Why don't we get your Mom a new phone, so that if you ever get worried again you can call her."

"Ok," Lexie sniffled, having calmed down slightly and gave a wriggle to signify she wanted back on the floor.

Jenny placed her gently down, and rubbed at the wet trail of tears on Lexie's cheeks, "Why don't you go wash your face and then come back downstairs. I have a surprise for you and your dad."

Lexie nodded, before turning around and running back up the stars. Once she was gone, Jenny turned her attention back to Gibbs who was still staring at her stonily. "You should have told us you were going out."

Jenny sighed, and picking up her bags, placed them on the kitchen table before sitting down. "I didn't mean to worry you, I honestly thought I could get back here before you. This," she gestured towards the bags. "Was going to be a surprise."

"What was so important that it couldn't wait until we got back?"

Rummaging in the bag, Jenny pulled out one of the smaller leather bound albums. "I thought you might want to see some of Lexie's baby pictures."

Gibbs felt the band of tension around his waist relax, and smiling he sat down at the table and took the book from her. He glanced back up at her, "I'd like that."

Smiling, Jenny reached out and squeezed his arm, "I know it's not perfect, but I thought it was -"

Gibbs pushed one finger against her mouth, shushing her. Slowly removing his finger, he met her eyes with his own. For a moment they just stared at each other, before Gibbs leaned forward slowly and brushed his lips against hers. As he drew back Jenny smiled and cupped his cheek in her hand, his other hand mimicking her movements as her forehead leaned against his. Both were so lost in the moment that they didn't notice a smiling Lexie hiding behind the doorframe.


	21. Chapter 21

Lexie stood in the doorway just watching her parents, a wide smile spreading across her face as she tugged Jake close to her. This was just like her stories. She thought about going in but then stopped, she felt like she shouldn't go in, that she should just leave them for just now.

Glancing up again to check that they hadn't noticed her, Lexie turned and snuck as quietly as she could down the hallway. Moving up to the second step of the stairs, she ran on the spot for a few seconds before jumping onto the floor and speeding down the hall, smiling triumphantly to herself, they'd never know she'd seen anything, and she could tell Abby, and Abby would know what to do.

As she raced into the kitchen she saw that her mom and dad were now sitting further apart, although they both had weird smiles on their faces, and her mom's cheeks were all red.

They both looked up as Lexie ran into the room, and bounded onto her dad's legs, causing a small, "Oomph," to escape his lips.

A small, sly smile tugging at her lips, Lexie asked, "What you doing?"

Jenny leaned forward and tickled her daughter under the chin, "We were just talking about you," she replied, unable to meet Jethro's watchful gaze. She'd jumped away from him as if she'd been scalded when she'd heard Lexie thundering down the stairs.

"Hmmm," was the suspicious sounding reply she got, along with a quirked eyebrow. She glanced down at the albums on the table, "Have you started looking at my photos yet?"

"No," Gibbs replied, hugging her tightly, "We thought we'd wait for the guest of honour."

"Well I'm here now," Lexie replied happily, as she tugged her baby book towards her, and snuggled closer into her dad's arms.

* * *

Standing at the kitchen sink, Gibbs stared out into his back garden with unseeing eyes, his mind racing. He was alone for the moment, Lexie having decided that she wanted Jenny to read her bed time story tonight, therefore giving him a chance to think over the events of the afternoon.

He hadn't really thought through what kissing Jenny would mean, he hadn't thought about anything other than the fact that he just had to kiss her, it hadn't so much been a choice as a necessity. But now……he let out a heavy sigh, now he realised that things were even more complicated than before.

He frowned as he considered that thought. Maybe, just maybe it wouldn't complicate things, he still loved Jenny, seeing her again had brought back just how much it had hurt him when she left, and he didn't want to go through that again. And he knew that she'd felt something from the way she'd reacted. They had feelings for each other, that was for sure, and if they gave their feelings a chance then he knew that they could make it work, and then they could be a real family, and he wouldn't even have to consider the possibility of living thousands of miles away from both her and Lexie, and he didn't see why that couldn't happen.

* * *

Jenny placed the closed book on the small, white bedside table and then turned to tuck the covers around Lexie's small figure, trying to ignore the pulse that was beginning to drum against her forehead. She smiled at her daughter and kissed her forehead, brushing a curl away from her face. Lexie gave her sleepy smile, then, after trying to stifle a yawn, she asked sweetly, "Mommy, do you love Daddy?"

Jenny froze, her hand slipping off the duvet. Forcing her face into an over bright smile, she asked, "Of course I do. What makes you ask that?"

Lexie took a deep breath - she was just going to ask her Mom, they'd kissed, and if people kissed then they had to get married, it was a rule. Squeezing Jake's arm tightly, she asked, "Then why aren't you married?"

At that, Jenny's eyes shot into her hairline. Stuttering for a moment, she finally forced out, "It's a different kind of love."

Lexie's brow crinkled "I don't get it."

"Well," Jenny replied, feeling on a more even footing. "There are lots of different types of love, and to get married to someone you have to be in a very special kind of love. And that kind of love just doesn't happen, so yes I love your dad, but I'm not going to marry him, it's not that kind of love," she finished somewhat lamely, her pulse racing.

"But….." Lexie tailed off, frustrated. She didn't think she should mention that they saw them kissing, but she didn't understand why they would kiss if they didn't want to get married. She frowned up at her mom, and tried again, "But if you get married, then we can stay here, with Daddy - forever."

Jenny wanted the ground to swallow her whole at that moment, this was exactly what she hadn't wanted, she didn't want Lexie to pin her hopes on a fairytale ending, although she was only four so she really should have seen it coming. Stroking her daughter's cheek, she told her, "Sweetheart, I know that you want your Dad to be able to live with us, but he just can't, we live in L.A. that's where I work, and your Dad works here and that isn't going to change."

"Why can't one of you switch jobs?"

"We just can't."

"If you really wanted to you could."

Lexie watched as her mom shook her head slowly, replying, "It just doesn't work like that, when your older you'll understand."

"No, I won't," Lexie declared, turning onto her side to signify that she was finished with the conversation.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Jenny kissed Lexie's cheek one more time, the getting up from the bed she flicked out the light, saying softly, "Goodnight, Lex." Trying not to let the returning silence bother her too much.

Shutting the bedroom door behind her, she leaned against the wall, running her hands through her hair, trying to reign in her feelings. She had lied to her daughter, something she never thought she'd do, she'd skirted the issue before, but she'd never lied. She did love Jethro, she loved him so much that sometimes it physically hurt not to be with him, but it just couldn't happen, no matter how much she wanted it, it was complicated enough when it had just been the two of them, but with Lexie stuck in the middle it was damn right impossible. It wouldn't be fair to get Lexie's hopes up, only to have them brutally dashed, it would devastate her, and Jenny just wouldn't do that to her, she couldn't.

* * *

Leaning against the counter, Gibbs watched as a tense looking Jenny walked into the kitchen. Frowning, he asked, "Is everything Ok?"

Jenny forced a smile. "Of course," she replied, sinking down into one of the chairs at the table.

Moving forward, Gibbs stood behind her, placing his hands onto her shoulders, his frown deepening as her muscles tensed further still. Curling his fingers, he began to knead gently at the knots. He allowed himself a smug smile as Jenny's head fell backwards, a throaty murmur of approval eking out from behind her tightly clenched teeth. Then, just as he thought she was beginning to loosen up slightly, she jerked away from his hands and abruptly stood up from the table. "Don't," she told him, rubbing at her temples.

His hands falling to his sides, he asked, "Jen, what's going on?"

She shook her head, "We can't do this, it isn't fair."

Keeping his voice steady, and trying to hide his confusion, he asked, "Not fair on who?"

"On Lexie, if she sees us acting like us then she'll get her hopes up, she'll think that we're going to play happy families. It's going to be hard enough on her when things go back to the way they were before."

"The way they were before," Gibbs echoed. He shook his head, "Jenny, things are never going to be like they were before. Before I wasn't even a consideration in her life, now I'm going to be involved, even if I have to move heaven and earth to do it. Things are going to change whether you like it or not. We have feeling for each other, why fight it?"

"Because it won't last."

"Says who?"

"I do. I have to go back, my career's in L.A."

Gibbs wasn't quite sure how to answer that, he knew one wrong answer and he'd be back to stage one, and possibly be even worse off than that. Tilting his head to the side, he studied her, she was confused, something he'd never seen in her before. She needed time, time to realise that what was best for all of them was to be together, completely disregarding her last remark, he moved closer to her, his fingers curling around her arms, thumbs stroking at the skin of her bare arms. "You're right about Lexie," he conceded. "We shouldn't get her hopes up, but that doesn't mean that we shouldn't give us a chance, we'll just keep it quiet."

"But it won't work," Jenny whispered.

"Why?"

"My career.."

Gibbs shook his head, sliding his hands up to cup her face, "Forget about that for just now, that's something we can deal with later. Just for once, lets put ourselves first, if it works then we'll deal with all the ins and outs."

Jenny looked up, loosing herself in that piercing blue gaze. She knew that this wasn't a good idea, but she wanted this so badly, if only just for a short while, she wanted to be back with him. Leaning forward into his embrace, she gave a small nod, her head pounding, her pulse echoing in her forehead.

Gibbs gave a small smile against her hair, his hand sliding across her back, he felt the residual tension, and asked, "Headache?"

Again he felt a small nod against his chest. "That's not why you agreed to this, is it?" he joked weakly.

Jenny pulled back from him slightly, and gave him a small smile, her hand sliding up his cheek. "No," she replied, before wincing slightly at the pain in her temples.

Tugging at her hand, Gibbs pulled her towards the doorway, at her confused gaze, he told her, "Come on, I'm running you a bath." Leading her up into the bathroom, he sat her down on the closed over toilet seat, and hit the hot tap on, before pouring liberal amounts of Lexie's bubble bath in. He looked over at Jenny who - despite the obvious pain she was in - had managed to raise an eyebrow. He shrugged, "Only thing I've got, I'm not really a bubble bath kind of guy."

"You don't say."

Letting out a small chuckle, Gibbs stood up. "Be back in a minute," he told her, before disappearing out of the room.

As soon as he was gone, Jenny let her head fall against the wall to her left, the sound of the running water felt as though it was cutting through her. Her head still felt so fuzzy, half the time she wasn't sure of how she felt or what she should do for the best, and confusion was not a feeling she was familiar with. She'd always known what she wanted, and how she should go about it, whereas right now the only thing she knew was that she wanted to be with Jethro, and she didn't want to fight it, even though she'd tried. She'd just have to deal with the consequences of this later, she gave a small snort, that was one thing she was getting good at, dealing with the consequences. Maybe that was selfish of her, but right now it was what she needed.

She glanced up as she heard his footsteps approaching again. He knelt down in front of her, a glass of water and her heavy duty painkillers in his hand. She took them gratefully, gulping them down, placing the empty glass on the sink next to them. Closing her eyes again she attempted to will away the pain, as she felt Jethro pull her gently to her feet, undoing her shirt's buttons. "You Ok?" he asked, and she nodded, knowing that he was mainly referring to him undressing her.

"Nothing you haven't seen before," she mumbled.

Gibbs didn't reply as he spotted the healing scar across her side, and instead placed a small kiss to her bare shoulder, his hands running over her sides before unfastening the button of her pants, and shimmying those and her panties down her long legs. He nodded towards the bath, "In."

Opening her eyes, Jenny slid into the warm water, letting it wash over her, the heat and steam seeping through her pores. The pain in her head moving down a notch as Jethro turned off the taps. She closed her eyes again, although she remained cognizant of him moving around the room. At a familiar noise she leaned forward and let him slip in behind her, smiling at the memories of time spent together in the past. She leant back against his firm chest, her fingers digging into his knee as he pushed the tips of his fingers into the knot at the back of her neck, a whimper escaping from her.

"It'll help, just give it a minute," he informed her somewhat gruffly, hating the fact that he was making the pain worse, even if it was only for a short while.

After a few moments, Jenny felt the pain ease slightly and she slumped against Gibbs, totally exhausted. Her eyes still closed, she turned her head and brushed a soft kiss against his jaw line, "Thank you," she whispered. He didn't reply, just wrapped his arms tightly around her, his fingers tracing circles on her sides.

They stayed like that for over half an hour, the water slowly cooling around them as Jenny dozed. Eventually the water got cool enough that Gibbs gave her a slight shake, not wanting her to catch a chill. "Jen, come on, bedtime."

She nodded sleepily, and stumbled slightly as she stepped out of the bath, letting him wrap a large towel around her. He ran the towel lightly over skin, drying her, before tugging a cool cotton t-shirt over her head, and leading her into the bedroom.

Lying down on the cool sheets, Jenny sighed happily, the painkillers had started to take effect, but they had the disadvantage of making her head even fuzzier. Cracking one eye open, she patted the space next to her. "Come in," she mumbled.

Gibbs didn't even hesitate, he didn't want to leave her alone like this, not when she was in so much pain. Shifting behind her, he pulled her flush against him, watching her closely as she drifted back to sleep. Leaning his forehead against the back of her head, he felt some relief wash over him, she was giving him a chance, and she was letting him take care of her, something that she had always struggled with. He breathed in the scent of her damp hair, he wasn't going to screw this up, he was going to convince her that this was what was best for all of them and what she really wanted, even if she was still trying to deny it, because as much as she tried to hide it, her eyes just couldn't lie to him.

* * *

**A/N: I know that Jenny might be acting a bit strangely at moment, and that normally she wouldn't have a problem sticking to her decisions but at this moment in time she's still recovering from a serious head injury, and that has hit her for six. So at times she might do things that don't seem quite like her, although hopefully I'm getting across that point in the story and you're not just all silently despairing.**

**Anyway let me know your thoughts :)**

**xxx**


	22. Chapter 22

Gibbs woke with a start, blinking blearily as he the events of the night before flooded back to him. Propping himself up on one side, he leaned over a sleeping Jenny, brushing away a mass of hair from her face, his shoulders relaxing somewhat when he saw that she was sleeping peacefully, her face no longer twisted in the same pain as last night. Letting out a sigh of relief, he flopped onto his back, glancing at the neon light of his alarm clock proclaiming that it wasn't even eight o clock yet.

Pushing himself up into a sitting position, he sat for a brief moment, considering what would be his best option for the day ahead. He looked backwards at Jenny again, and quickly made up his mind. Getting to his feet, he moved stealthily out of the room and ran silently down the stairs to the phone. Picking it up he dialled the familiar number and waited for the cheery voice to answer at the other end.

"Hey! Talk to me."

"Abby, it's me."

The young woman's voice brightened even further, and she practically squealed down the phone, "Gibbs! I didn't expect it to be you, you never ever phone me. Oh I don't mean that in a bad way, it's just that you normally just appear, which is nice, it's just that -"

"Abby," Gibbs interrupted her, sensing that she was getting caught up in one of her rambles, and if that was the case then they could be stuck on that loop for some time. "I actually wanted to ask you a favour?"

"Anything for you, my silver fox," Abby replied, her tone teasing.

"I was wondering if you could watch Lexie for me today."

"Really? Oh I'd really like that, she can keep me company at work and then she can join me and Kate when we go for our lunch today, plus I'm sure we can find some way to wind up Tony. When do you want me to take her?"

"I was actually hoping you could pick her up on your way in."

"Sure, no problem. What's brought this on anyway?"

"Jenny didn't have the best of nights last night," Gibbs replied, wincing at the memory of Jen in pain.

Abby's voice immediately filled with concern, "Is she Ok?"

"She'll be fine, just think she'd be better of resting for the day."

"Right, well I'll be round in about twenty minutes."

"I'll have Lexie ready, and thanks Abs."

"It's fine, I love getting to spend time with the Gibblet."

"The what?"

"Gibblet, a mini Gibbs."

Gibbs shook his head, and instead of continuing that thread of the conversation, he replied, "Well I better go get her up and dressed."

"See you soon, then," Abby practically sang down the phone, before hanging up.

Gibbs stared at his receiver for a moment, and shook his head again, a grin spreading across his face. Putting the phone back into it's cradle, he turned and headed back up the stairs into Lexie's room.

He paused in the doorway, leaning in the jamb he smiled as looked at his sleeping little girl, who was currently sprawled on her front, her injured arm thrown out to one side, Jake trapped underneath it. While the thumb of her other hand was in her mouth, her pointer finger curled over her tiny nose, long lashes resting on her rosy cheeks. Moving forward, he crouched down to her level, his palm curving around her shoulder, giving her a small shake. Lexie's eyes stayed firmly shut, but she gave a small mutter, her mouth twitching slightly. He tried again, "Lexie, time to get up."

Her blue eyes opened, and she blinked at him, rubbing at her eyes, she asked, "Daddy, what time is it?"

"Almost eight."

"In the morning?" Was the incredulous reply, sleep still tugging at her eyelids.

"Yes, but you need to get up, you're spending the day with Abby."

The eyes shot open, and Lexie sat up abruptly, her eyes shining, "Really? I get to spend the whole day with her?"

"Only if you get up."

Kicking the covers off herself, Lexie jumped onto her feet, the bed dipping and causing Jake to fall onto the floor. "I'm up! I'm up!" She squealed excitedly.

"Come on then, let's get your face washed, brush your teeth and get you dressed," Gibbs replied as he steered her towards the bathroom.

"I washed my face yesterday," Lexie whined.

"Yeah, and since you'll be repeating the action for the next eighty years or so you might as well get practising."

* * *

Once Lexie was safely deposited in Abby's hands, and had actually skipped into the hearse - he hadn't been altogether too thrilled with the chosen mode of transport, but he'd let it go - Gibbs headed back up the stairs. Lifting the covers he slipped into the bed, beside the still sleeping Jenny, moving closer to her warmth, relishing in the fact that she tilted her head back onto his shoulder, and when he wrapped an arm around her waist, her hand came to rest on his wrist, her delicate fingers curling around it, a murmur of approval escaping from her lips.

He wasn't sure how long he lay there for, in fact he was pretty sure that at some point he drifted off to sleep again. Eventually he felt Jenny stir, watched as her green eyes fluttered open, and she tilted her head back slightly to look at him, giving him a sleepy smile. "Good morning."

He smiled as he replied, "Just."

She glanced over his shoulder, and grimaced when she saw it was almost lunch time. She stretched against him slightly, causing him to swallow heavily and shift his hips away from her. Jenny smirked at the unsubtle movement, and deciding to spare him a comment on it, she said instead, "I'm amazed that Lexie hasn't decided to put in an appearance, what did you do? Tie her to a chair?"

Gibbs chuckled, "No, she's out, spending the day with Abby."

"Why?" Jenny asked, frowning.

"I thought it would do you some good to have a quiet day, especially after last night." He brushed the back of his hand against her forehead, his eyes filled with concern, "How are you feeling?"

Jenny wriggled round onto her other side so that she faced him, her leg twisting around his, she replied, "I'm fine, a good night sleep works wonders you know." Her hand moved stealthily up his chest, her palm flat against the soft fabric of his grey t-shirt, as she smirked up at him.

He caught her hand, knowing that the intention behind her touch was no-where near as innocent as it looked. He stroked his thumb over the soft skin of her wrist. "I'll keep that in mind."

"I doubt it works as well underneath a boat." She smirked up at him, enjoying the gravely laugh that came from the back of his throat.

"You'd be amazed how many things work just as well underneath a boat," he teased.

Jenny pressed her hips closer into his, her mouth brushed his earlobe, making him shiver as she whispered "Oh I remember."

His smile widened, his body reacting to the memories she'd brought back to the forefront of his mind, and took a deep breath in an attempt to control certain parts of his anatomy. It was too soon, she wasn't well, he shouldn't even being considering pushing her onto her back and…..He shook himself, and abruptly swung himself from the bed, trying to blank out the look of shock on Jenny's face. He coughed, and took another deep calming breath, running his hand through his hair, he asked, "Do you want breakfast?"

Jenny blinked at him in confusion, she wasn't sure how they had went from wrapped around each other, to him shifting between his feet, obviously desperate to get the hell out of dodge. She frowned, propping herself up on one elbow so she could see him better, giving a small shrug she replied, "I'm not really that hungry."

His eyes snapped back to hers at that statement, his jaw tightened and he replied tersely, "You need to eat, you're not well."

It was that statement that made Jenny want to slap her forehead in realisation, he had backed off because he was still in that over-protective mode. He'd been the same when she'd taken that round to the thigh, she'd practically had to restrain him - actually on second thoughts she had restrained him - just to show him that she was perfectly well, and he could remove the cotton wool he'd wrapped her in. She'd just have to do the same this time. Cocking her head to one side, she pushed the duvet cover off herself, smirking when she saw his eyes move to stare at her legs, the shorts she'd slept in really didn't cover a lot. A small cough drew his attention back up to her face, and she gave him a sweet smile, "On second thoughts I'd love some breakfast, since you're offering." She wandered over to the wardrobe and grabbed a towel from the top shelve. "I'll just take a quick shower and meet you in the kitchen."

"It's fine, I'll bring it up to you."

"Even better," she grinned, making sure she brushed against him as she walked past.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Jenny began towelling her hair, trying to squeeze out the excess water, it was amazing how brushing your teeth and taking a shower could make you feel like a brand new person. She flung the towel to one side after she was done, dragging her fingers through the damp curls to get rid of the worst of the knots, before tugging the clean NIS t-shirt over her head and heading back into the bedroom.

Balancing the tray of food in one hand, Gibbs pushed open the bedroom door, and stopped dead in his tracks. Jenny was back in the room, her back to him, head flung forward as she blow dried her mass of red hair. The old t-shirt she was wearing riding up her thighs so that he could just see the curves of her ass and knew that the t-shirt was the only thing covering her. He leaned in the doorway, drinking it in, the sight of Jenny barely dressed was definitely one that he'd missed. As if she suddenly sensed his presence, she straightened, her thumb flicking the power switch down on the dryer, and turned. She smiled at him, running a hand through her still damp curls as she did, her eyes surveying the tray. "You better not let Lexie find out that we had pancakes on a weekday, we'll never hear the end of it."

He moved into the room, setting the tray on the bedside table, he replied smartly, "I won't tell if you don't"

"Deal," Jenny grinned, sitting down on the bed, waiting for him to join her before grabbing a plate, and pushing half of the pile of pancakes onto her plate, handing the remainder to Gibbs. He glanced at her, "I wasn't actually planning on having anything."

Jenny raised an eyebrow, "You have to be kidding me, how much do you think I eat?"

Gibbs laughed, "I'm not answering that question."

"That was the wrong answer," Jenny replied, her tone teasing. "But I'll forgive you if you eat. That and you did bring maple syrup." Her eyes lit up as they landed on the bottle, and she squeezed a liberal amount onto her pancakes, before spearing a forkful and offering it to Gibbs, she grinned at him, "It's good."

"How would you know, you haven't tried it yet."

She shrugged, and bit half the pancakes off the fork, chewing slowly and swallowing before offering the remainder to him. Grinning, he leaned forward and took the proffered food, then ran his finger along the smear of maple syrup at the side of Jenny's mouth, licking it off his finger. "You're right, it's good," he smirked at her darkened eyes.

Jenny shuffled closer, chewing her way through another mouthful, then murmured, "You really shouldn't tease."

"Or?"

She didn't reply, instead she just returned his earlier smirk and went back to nonchalantly eating the rest of her food. Gibbs frowned, he didn't like it when Jenny was quiet, it usually meant she was planning something.

Jenny waited until he'd swallowed his last mouthful, and leaned forward, her face just millimetres away from his, she paused, her tongue flickering out and licking the corner of Gibbs's mouth, clearing away the tiny fleck of syrup that was there. Once that was gone, she trailed her lips across his jaw, pressing a featherlike kiss to the pulse just underneath, her smirk widening when she felt him swallow again, a small groan tearing loose. His hands slipped up and gripped her forearms, his voice hoarse, he ground out warningly, "Jenny…"

She didn't even glance up, "Hmmm."

"We shouldn't."

"We should."

"You're not well."

"I had a headache, that's all." She lay back, pulling him on top of her, savouring his weight, her lips nuzzling against his Adam's apple.

"You need to rest."

"No, what I need is you. I don't have a headache anymore, and even if I did, you know what always gets rid of it."

She grinned against his mouth, and he couldn't help but do the same, as he remembered the way that whenever she had a headache she would all but pounce on him. It had been an odd reaction to a headache, but he'd never complained - what man would? He shook his head, still trying to exercise some self-restraint. "Not the same."

Jenny wriggled underneath him, her hips nudging his, causing him to inhale sharply. She drew out his name slowly, "Jethro….."

It was the throaty drawl that got him, he snapped, lowering his head he caught her mouth in a hot kiss that made her head spin. He braced one hand above her head, supporting the bulk of his weight, the other running down her side and back up again, cupping under her chin and tilting her head up, his thumb moving to stroke at her cheekbone.

Jenny moaned, nipping at his bottom lip, savouring the taste of him, of coffee and maple syrup mixed with something that was just him. Her fingers curled into his t-shirt, tugging him down, her other hand fisting in his short hair.

His mouth moved, lips trailing down her neck only pausing to graze his teeth against the pulse in her neck, coaxing a shudder from her, one hand caressing up and down her side. She strained against him, her hands flying to the hem of his t-shirt, tugging the garment over his head and almost immediately throwing it away. Gibbs paused in his exploration of her neck, and lifted his head, staring into her eyes, he tutted teasingly, "So impatient, you really do need to learn how to pace yourself."

She gave him a short, hard kiss, drawing back she replied, "I can pace myself just fine, and," she smirked up at him, eyes gleaming in what she considered her winning shot. "I have one word for you. Positano."

"That was one week after I'd taken a bullet."

"Mmm hmm," was the somewhat smug reply.

Gibbs gave a small laugh, knowing just how to deal with this. "You challenging me, Jen?"

"Think you're up to it?"

"Oh I'm not worried about my stamina," he told her, lowering his head, lips meeting hers again.

Jenny smiled against his mouth, her delicate hands running over the warm planes of his chest, fingers curling slightly into the hair. Pulling her mouth from his, she ran her mouth down his chest, leaving a thin trail of moisture, before her tongue flickered over a nipple, causing his hips to buck. She sounded thoroughly like the cat who'd got the cream as she replied, "You're not, huh?"

He drew her back up to his eye level, fingers gripping into her forearms, he rested his forehead against hers, as one hand moved to skim over the hem of the t-shirt she was wearing, fingers tracing the soft skin of her upper thigh, feeling smug when she strained upwards. His darkened eyes met her hazed ones, and he whispered, "Well if you want to play dirty…." He shifted his weight onto his knees and tugged the t-shirt upwards. Jenny lifted herself upwards, facilitating the movement, sucking in a deep breath as the cool air hit her, nipples hardening. The anticipation built as she took in Gibbs's somewhat feral gaze as his eyes raked over her, her back arched as he lowered his mouth to her collar-bone, moving his mouth further downwards, tracing the curve of her breast, before his mouth closed over her tight nipple, tongue flickering against it, teasing her as his other hand mimicked the process on her other side. His hips rocking against her thigh as he heard the moans tearing from the back of her throat.

Feeling his erection rubbing against her thigh, Jenny moved one of her hands from where they'd been clutching at Gibbs's shoulder and into the waistband of his sweatpants, letting it slip inside to stroke at his lower abdomen, feeling his hiss of breath as her hand situated itself further inside, discovering that the sweatpants were the only thing now covering him. She ran a flattened palm along his length, enjoying the way he twitched and pulsed against her hand before enclosing her palm around him, squeezing him gently, her leg moving upwards, toes insinuating there way between the waistband and his skin, managing to inch the pants down slightly. He groaned, one of his hands swiftly grabbing hers and pinning them both above her head, using his other hand to finish her previous task and divested himself of his pants.

He lowered himself between her legs, the tip of him rubbing against her clit and rocked against her slowly making her breath come in fast, pants. His one free hand trailed down, fingers rubbing against the sensitive skin of her inner thigh, keeping up the slow insistent rocking. Jenny gasped, her mouth falling open she pressed it against his shoulder, trying to shift her hips she needed more friction, he was deliberately making sure she stayed on edge. "Jethro….please don't tease, not now."

His voice tickled at her ear, it was laced with a mixture of amusement and arousal as he told her, "I thought you'd learned to pace yourself, Jen."

"Dammit, Jethro!" She growled, straining against him.

He tried to take deep breaths, tried to keep himself on that tight leash of control, to follow through with his original plan to tease and torment her until she begged. But he was wound too tight and it had been too long. Shifting his hips, he grabbed her leg behind the knee, lifting it, he met her wild eyes, watched her fingers curl into the sheets in anticipation, her tongue darting out to wet her bottom lip. Leaning forward, he coaxed another kiss from her, and pushing her leg back and up, he sank slowly into her. He stayed still for a moment, giving her time to adjust to him, and savouring the feel of her warm, tight and wet around him, he tangled his hand in her damp curls, his forehead leaning against her, their breath mingling.

Taking another deep breath, Gibbs drew back until he was only just inside her and then slammed back in. He repeated the action, and as he made to withdraw, she tightened her muscles around him, drawing a strangled moan. She laughed breathlessly against his mouth, and locked her ankles around his waist, changing the angle enabling him to thrust deeper.

Feeling his limit being breached, sweat beading on every part of both of them, Gibbs reached down and rubbed his thumb against her clit.

Jenny felt like she couldn't breathe, her muscles were screaming and her stomach clenched tight, she was so close. As his thumb pressed against her she cried out, he repeated the action and she snapped, her internal muscles contracting around him, her legs tightening around his waist, holding him close.

Gibbs thrust hard one last time and let go. Hips bucking uncontrollably as he groaned. The seconds of his release seemed to stretch out, and when it was over he felt lethargy sweep over him. He kissed Jenny, they kissed long and slow, mouths moving slowly against each other as he slipped out of her and turned them both onto their sides. His fingers stroked against her cheek, and she smiled tiredly up at him, eyes glowing and cheeks flushed, his gut clenched again and he had to resist the urge to shudder. Jenny lowered her legs from his waist, entwined them around his and murmured, "I don't think I'm going to have a headache for quite some time."

* * *

Lexie slurped noisily on her cola, staring intently at the chattering group of adults around her - when they had heard that Abby and Kate were taking Lexie for lunch, both Tony and McGee had been insisted that they got to tag along.

Placing her drink back on the brightly patterned table cloth, Lexie slowly and thoughtfully chewed on a chip, she didn't understand what her Mom had said last night, why would she kiss her Dad if she didn't love him, that wasn't how it worked. She sat, waiting for the grown-ups to stop talking, and as it turned out she didn't have to wait long for a small lull. "Abby?"

The Goth turned to the little girl and smiled, "Yes, sweetie."

"Do grown-ups have to love each other in a special way to kiss?"

Abby blinked rapidly, for once completely at a loss for words. She glanced at the group for support and they all quickly looked away. Clearing her throat, she replied, "It depends, sometimes people kiss if they're friends."

"But what if it's not a friend kiss? What if it's like the way they kiss in films before they live happily ever after."

Not wanting to completely shatter the little girl's illusions of romance, Abby nodded, "If grown-ups kiss like that then yes it means they love each other."

Lexie's face brightened, and she happily chewed on another chip before announcing chirpily, "My Mommy and Daddy kissed."

You could have heard a pin drop in the resulting silence, Tony's jaw practically bouncing off the table, his eyes bulging out of his head. "They…they what?"

"Kissed," Lexie repeated.

Abby clapped her hands together happily, "Oh that's great!"

"Uh huh. And because that means they love each other, now they have to get married."

Abby's face fell, and Kate shook her head in dismay, taking pity on the her struggling friend, Kate patted Lexie's hand. "People don't always get married after they kiss."

"But if it means they love each other then they have to!" she insisted, her small voice rising in tempo.

"No, that's not exactly how it works."

"Thank God for that," Tony muttered, drawing disapproving looks from the group, in reply to which he gave a casual shrug. "Just saying it, the world would be a dark place."

"And you'd be divorced more times than Gibbs," Kate replied in a sickly sweet voice. She turned her attention back to the small red-head at the table. "Look, I know that you want your Mom and Dad together, but we can't force them."

"But they kissed!"

"Yes, and that's a good sign, it means they care about each other and that maybe, _maybe_ they'll decide to stay together, but you can't make that happen, it has to be up to them." She glanced over at Abby saying pointedly, "_None_ of us can force them together."

Abby slumped in her seat, staring dejectedly at her empty plate, while Lexie blinked up at Kate, considering what she'd just been told. "So they might still get married?"

"They might, but even if they don't they both still love you."

"I know, but I want them to be together, I want to stay here, I want to see all of you and I won't if we go home," Lexie whined, her eyes watering.

"Yes you will," Kate smoothed down Lexie's curls. "We'll come and visit if you want us to, and we'll see you when you come to visit your Dad."

"Promise?"

"Promise." The group smiled at her.

Lexie gave a small nod, and looking slightly brighter she smiled. "Ok then, but I would still like it better if i got to stay."

"I know." Kate glanced at her watch, "Oh! We better get back to work."

They stood up, with Abby taking Lexie's hand, she smiled down at the little girl, "Will I take you're fingerprints when we get back?"

"Yeah!"

The women walked ahead while Tony tugged McGee's arm, pulling him back. The younger man looked at him in confusion, "What is it?"

"Do you think Gibbs got us to look after Lexie today so that he and Jenny can have a little 'private' time," he wiggled his eyebrows.

McGee frowned at him, "You're disgusting."

"What! You don't think Gibbs has a sex life?"

"I don't want to think about it either way, why are you?"

Tony blinked for a moment and then grimaced, "Actually you have a fair point with that one, McVirgin."

* * *

**Author's Note: Today marks my one year anniversary of writing on this site, so to mark this occasion you got the update, and smut. Although you can blame the smut part on Ellie who demanded that I put some in to mark the occassion.**

**Also for those who've read her _Back in the Day _collection then you'll realise that the 'headache cure' is from one of those chapters, and if you haven't read it, I suggest you go and do so :)**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed this update. And there should be many more to come :)**

**Once again thank you for all the reviews so far**

**xxx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: I honestly didn't mean to leave it this long before updating, and the next one should be a lot quicker, although will not be up until after Christmas. Anyway I hope you enjoy. Thank you for all the reviews so far, and I hope you all have a fabulous Christmas :)**

**Friday Morning**

"There you go," Jenny flashed a somewhat strained smile at Lexie as she placed the plate of egg and soldiers in front of her.

Lexie's lips pursed into a small line and she frowned at the strips of toast, she looked back up at her mom. "That isn't a soldier."

"It's a toast soldier," Jenny replied evenly. "Now eat."

"Humph," was the small reply. Slowly and pointedly, she picked up one of the strips and dipped it gingerly in her egg, what she'd wanted was pancakes or waffles. When her mom had suggested this she thought it would be a lot more exciting. Holding the dripping piece of toast aloft, Lexie pulled another face at it - missing her mom's eye roll - and bit a tiny bit off, chewing at it gingerly. She tilted her head to one side and took another bite before smiling. "I like it."

Jenny felt like bursting into applause at that announcement, but contented herself with smiling and taking a swig of orange juice, shooting a longing glance at the coffee maker on the opposite counter. Placing her glass to one side, she tipped the water from the saucepan down the sink and shoved the item into the dishwasher, she glanced around the already scrupulous kitchen. She had wanted to keep busy, keep her mind off her check-up this morning, the problem with that now being that she'd done all the cleaning in the house and she had nothing left to do. Sighing, she noticed a tiny speck of something on one of the counters, so grabbing her cloth she scrubbed at it viciously.

*******************

Gibbs arrived in the kitchen doorway just in time to see Jenny attack his counter with a cloth, he blinked slowly, he didn't think he'd ever seen his kitchen quite so clean, the smell of disinfectant hitting him instantly. He glanced over at Lexie, who was too busy marching a toast soldier across the table to notice him. He crept slowly across the room - barely gaining more than a cursory look from Lexie, who quickly turned her attention back to what she considered more important matters - Jenny still hadn't noticed him by the time he was right behind. Leaning forward he whispered, "I think it's clean."

She jumped, and tried to twist round, only to find that Jethro had placed his two hands on either side of her on the counter, pining her in, so she settled for a low warning growl, "Don't ever do that again."

"You're getting sloppy, Jen."

"Wasn't exactly expecting to be accosted in the kitchen."

"Always keep your guard up," Gibbs reminded her, his lips dropping to kiss a small patch of bare skin in the curve where her neck met her shoulder.

"Lexie's right behind us," Jenny mumbled warningly, even as her head fell back slightly, her eyes meeting his.

Smirking at her reaction to what was in reality quite a chaste kiss, Gibbs stepped back, his smirk faltering when he saw Jenny give a small frown in Lexie's direction. He turned to see that they now had the four year old's full attention, her bright eyes fixed on them as she chewed her way through the last of her soldiers. "What are you doing?" she asked in an overly cheery voice.

Jenny ran a hand through her hair and glanced desperately in Gibbs's direction, he looked back at her and stifled the urge to groan. "Um," he looked awkwardly around the room. "I was just helping your mom clean, she missed a spot."

Lexie frowned. "Hmmm." She stared at them both, not looking even a tiny bit convinced by that answer, but unable to figure out what was actually going on.

Moving forward, Jenny picked up the now empty plate, "You better go brush your teeth, we only have ten minutes before we have to leave."

Lexie's eyes narrowed further. "Hmmm," she repeated as she jumped off her seat, grabbing Jake and heading up the stairs.

The minute she was gone, Jenny swung round to face a sheepish looking Gibbs, her hands on her hips. "That, was far too close."

Gibbs shrugged. "We'll be more careful from now on."

His eyes narrowed as Jenny chewed on the edge of her nail, nodding distractedly. She'd been distracted before he'd even entered the room and he was pretty sure that it nothing to do with what had just happened. Moving forward he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest, he kissed the top of her head then tilted her chin so that she was looking at him. "Today is going to be fine," he told her.

She managed a weak smile, "I know that, I do. It's just…." she shook her head.

He smoothed a thumb over her cheekbone, "Today's just a check up, the hard part's over, Jen."

She met his gaze, and saw the sincerity in them, she let out a breath, she'd known deep down that she had nothing to worry about, but it was so much more comforting to hear it from someone else as well. Her fingers curled around his shirt, and she pulled herself up onto her tiptoes, brushing her lips over his, "Thank you, Jethro." She gave him a more sincere smile, her eyes less guarded than they had been a few seconds ago, and then hit his chest with her flattened palm. Giving him a warning look she told him, "And I mean it when I say behave yourself in front of Lexie."

He grinned at her, a hand slipping around her waist tugging her closer still. "Can't help myself," he mumbled.

"Learn," Jenny laughed, just as his head lowered, catching her lips with his and backing her towards the counter, before picking her up and placing her on it. Jenny shuffled so she was perched on the edge, her legs wrapping around his waist, hands tangling in his hair. After a few seconds, Jenny had gathered enough self-control to pull back. Slightly breathless she told him, "That wasn't what I meant."

"I know," he replied as he trailed his mouth down her neck, focussing on a spot he knew to be particularly sensitive.

"You need to stop."

"You say that, but do you really mean it?" Gibbs mumbled against her collarbone.

Laughing, Jenny decided to throw caution to the wind for a few more minute, drawing Gibbs's face back up to hers she kissed him languidly, only to be interrupted by Lexie yelling, "Mommy, I can't find my Abby socks!"

Pulling apart, Jenny tilted her head back and let out a frustrated sigh, as Gibbs traced the skin underneath her jumper with his thumbs. She looked at him in resigned dismay and pushing herself off the counter walked past him. Gibbs leaned back against the counter, closing his eyes and counting to ten, trying to calm his blood as he heard Jenny's footsteps on the stairs. He smiled as he thought about his two girls. He couldn't believe that it had been a little over three weeks since Lexie had entered his life, a week since Jenny had moved into his home and only three days since they had spent the day in bed together. It was strange to think that although they'd only been in his life for a short time he already couldn't imagine his life without either one. For the first time in fourteen years he was happy, he woke up in the morning in a good mood and it continued throughout the day. He checked his watch and groaned as he noticed the time. Kicking himself off the counter, he headed to the hallway and grabbing his coat off the coat rack he yelled upstairs, "Come on, we need to get going."

Only a few seconds past, before Jenny appeared down the stairs with a sulky looking Lexie. Gibbs frowned at the uncharacteristically sullen look on his daughter's face and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Mommy wouldn't let me wear my Abby socks."

Jenny sighed as she grabbed Lexie's jacket and helped her put it on. "They're in the wash, Lex."

"So?"

"So you can't wear them."

"Daddy!" Lexie turned her puppy dog eyes on Gibbs.

He suppressed a laugh as he met Jenny's gaze, seeing the strange mixture of amusement and frustration in them. Kneeling down, he began buttoning Lexie's jacket - allowing Jenny to get herself ready - telling his daughter, "You can't wear dirty socks, you know that."

"But they're my lucky socks!" Lexie whined, before getting a sly look in her eye. "You'll need to get me another pair," she announced.

Gibbs laughed, and Jenny looked up from buttoning up her jacket, eyes alight with merriment. Fixing the collar on the Lexie's jacket, Gibbs replied, "Nice try, but if you have more than one pair then they won't be lucky socks, will they?"

Lexie's mouth opened and clamped shut again, a mutinous expression growing on her face as she realised that she'd been beaten. Pouting she looked up at her mom, and then back at her dad, "But, but……" she trailed off unable to get across that she just wanted the socks, and just let out a huff, arms crossing.

Getting back to his feet, Gibbs shot a wry grin in Jenny's direction, she smiled back at him, as she herded Lexie out the door in front of her.

Sitting in the car, Lexie drummed her feet off the bottom of her seat and let out a sigh. Twisting in her seat to look back at her, Jenny asked, "What is it?"

"Don't want to go to the hospital. I don't like it, and I don't have my lucky socks."

"I know you don't like it, but we won't be long, and then we can all go to the zoo," Jenny promised.

"How long?"

"I'm not sure, it depends how busy it is."

"You stayed a long time before."

"I know that, but I'm better now, today's just a check up. I just need to talk to the doctor."

"You promise that you won't be long?"

"I promise," Jenny smiled.

"And you promise that we can go to the zoo?"

"I promise," Jenny repeated, her grin widening.

"Good, 'cause I want to see the giraffes," Lexie declared decisively.

* * *

"Look straight ahead," Doctor Todd Gelfand instructed Jenny, shining a small torch light into her eyes.

Jenny did as she was asked, struggling not to blink at the intense light, her eyes watering at the effort. After only a few seconds -although it felt like longer- he moved the light away and noted something down.

"Everything ok?" Jenny asked, trying to keep the small note of concern out of her voice.

"Absolutely fine," Dr Gelfand reassured her, he held his hands out. "Now squeeze both my hands."

Once again Jenny complied, and she received a short smile as a result. Again he jotted down some notes and turned back to her. "Well your pupil's reactions are normal, and no signs of any one sided weaknesses." He leaned forward slightly, "So how are you feeling?"

"Good," Jenny nodded.

The doctor raised an eyebrow at that, "No headaches, nausea?"

Jenny inclined her head slightly to one side, and gave a wry grin, amending her answer. "I have had the occasional headache, but nothing I haven't been able to handle. Apart from that and feeling slightly more tired than usual I really am fine."

"The headaches increasing in frequency?"

"No the opposite, last one I had was Monday night."

"Good." Todd ran his eyes down the list of notes in front of him, and looked back at the woman sitting across from him, her recovery was going smoothly, something he was grateful for, in his field more often than not his patient's were left with some form of lasting effect, so it was always nice to see someone fully recover. More out of curiosity than out of any real medical concern, he asked, "How's your daughter?"

"Sitting impatiently outside with her father," Jenny replied laughingly. Gibbs hadn't been happy with being relegated to the waiting room, wanting to come in with her. While Lexie had been the opposite, she'd wanted to wait in the car, glowering at the hospital as though that would make the building disappear. The waiting room had been a compromise.

"You could have brought her in with you."

"After everything that's happened she's not the biggest fan of this place."

Sitting back in his chair, Todd replied, "Fair enough. How are things at home?" At Jenny's tilted head and slightly suspicious look, he gave a small laugh and added, "I do have my reasons for asking, emotional stress could slow your recovery."

"Well you have no reason to fear on that score, everything at home is fine."

"Good. Well on that note I feel it is time to draw this appointment to a close. You're recovery is going better than I could have hoped, Miss Sheppard. I'll want to see you again in two weeks, at the same time-"

"Fine."

"And I think that that could very well the last I see of you, if you continue on this course then I see no reason that you can't be discharged from my care."

Jenny positively beamed at him, her smile lighting up her face, "That would be fantastic."

He nodded, then added, "However I make no promises, I will need to review your progress on the day, and even if you are discharged I recommend that you refrain from active duty for at least a month, to give yourself adequate time to get back to your previous health."

Jenny nodded, her smile shrinking slightly, although she was still overjoyed by the fact that she was at least getting closer to an all clear. "Well then I'll see you in two weeks."

"Until then." Todd extended his hand, shaking Jenny's firmly.

Smiling as she walked down the long corridor that lead back into the waiting room, Jenny's steps faltered. Two weeks. She swallowed heavily as she began to realise just what her clean bill of health would mean, it would mean making her mind up, making the decision between her career and Jethro. Again. She began to walk again, her steps more hesitant this time. It had been hard enough to make that decision the first time round, to have to make it again, and when this time there was more at stake….she shook her head silently telling herself to stick to the plan, to take one day at a time, that she didn't need to choose now and that she should enjoy what she had at this moment in time.

* * *

"I'm bored."

Gibbs drew his eyes away from the door that lead off into the corridor and onto the exam rooms to glace at his fidgeting daughter, raising an eyebrow at her antics. He knew she was bored, one thing Lexie wasn't was subtle and so her impatient sighs, the fact that she had multiple leaflets scattered around her that were folded into multiple shapes and the way she was jumping about in her seat all attested to the fact that she was bored.

"How much longer?" She whined, swinging her legs in front of her.

"Don't know."

"Why not?"

"Just don't," Gibbs replied as he hauled her up onto his knee. As much as he could see Jenny's point about Lexie not being in on the consultation, he would have preferred to have been in there with her.

Lexie let out another sigh, and leaned backwards, grabbing Jake off her previous seat and snuggling into her dad's chest. "Want to go to the zoo, don't like it here," she mumbled grumpily.

"I know, but she shouldn't be too much longer, then we'll go."

"Can we have a picnic at the zoo?"

"If you behave then yes." Gibbs rested his chin on a slightly appeased Lexie's head, his gaze still fixed on the door, willing it to open. He felt Lexie's small fingers touch his face, tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Smile," she instructed, and he couldn't help but grin at that. Lexie beamed back at him, thrilled that she'd gotten the result she'd wanted. It was just at that moment that the door into the waiting room opened and Jenny stepped through, prompting Lexie to give the relieved cry of, "Mommy!"

Jenny smiled when she saw her daughter. "Ready to go?"

"Yes!" Was the overly enthusiastic response.

Gibbs got to his feet, Lexie still in his arms and strode purposefully towards the door. "How did it go?" He asked.

"Good." Jenny choked back a small laugh when she saw his expression and added, "I'll tell you all about it later."

Glancing at Lexie, Gibbs just gave a small nod, and adjusted Lexie on his hip.

The little girl glanced between her parents before asking hopefully, "If it was good does that mean that we don't have to come back?"

"No, I need to come back in two weeks. And," Jenny tapped at her daughter's wrist. "You're getting your cast off in one week, so we'll need to come back in for that as well."

"Why?" Lexie whined.

"Because the doctor has to use a saw to take it off," Jenny answered as they headed down the hospital corridor.

Lexie considered this answer for a second, then said thoughtfully, "Daddy has a saw in his basement, he could do it."

"No I couldn't," Gibbs cut in. "And don't even think about ever touching that saw."

Lexie frowned, "I won't touch it, but why can't you do it?"

Jenny brushed an errant curl off her daughter's cheek as she answered, "Because they use a special kind of saw that only cuts the cast, it can't cut your skin."

"Would Ducky have one? He can do it."

"I don't think Ducky has one, he doesn't need it."

"But I don't like it here," Lexie pouted.

"I know you don't, but for just now we have to, Ok."

" 'Kay."

Jenny tickled her daughter under her chin, and in an attempt to cheer her up, whispered, "So will we go to the zoo now? Those giraffes won't wait forever."

Lexie smiled brightly at that. "Daddy said we could have a picnic," she announced happily.

Meeting Jethro's laughing eyes over the top of Lexie's head, Jenny replied evenly, "I think we can manage that."

"Can we share it with all the animals," Lexie asked.

Only to receive the overwhelming reply of, "No!"

* * *

Gibbs leaned back on the park bench and waved back at an overly excited Lexie, who was currently running around the children's play park. He glanced over at Jenny, who was leaning into him, and only just resisted the urge to put his arm around her and tug her closer still. Instead he contented himself with brushing his fingers over her hand, when she smiled up at him, he stated, "Looks like Lexie's having fun."

Jenny gave a brief nod, as she watched her daughter running around with some of the other children. "This is good for her, it's been a while since she played with children her own age."

"Fornell's daughter's about the same age, could always arrange something there," Gibbs suggested.

At that Jenny chuckled, and looked at him, eyebrow quirked, "I don't see Diane being too amused about that."

"Wasn't planning on telling Diane," he grumbled in reply.

Still laughing, Jenny turned her attention back to watching Lexie laughing and playing and her smile softened. She shrugged as she replied thoughtfully. "Maybe there's some sort of play group she could go to, even if only for a few hours."

"We can look into it," Gibbs smiled, by looking into things for Lexie in D.C. maybe, just maybe it meant that Jenny was beginning to - possibly unconsciously - consider staying here, with him. Giving her hand a quick squeeze, he continued, "You know you never did tell me what the Doctor said."

Tearing her eyes away from Lexie, Jenny replied, "He said I'm fine, in fact," she forced a smile. "He thinks that after my next appointment I might even be free to go."

Even though it was the words he had wanted to hear, Gibbs felt his gut clench uncomfortably. Jenny's original intention had been to return to L.A. the moment she was given the all clear, and that only gave him two more weeks to convince her that they were worth another shot. Pushing his fears aside, he answered, "That's great news."

Jenny nodded slightly stiffly, her smile still pasted on. "It's what we wanted."

"Yeah." Gibbs let out a deep breath, and gazed back into the play park, he knew he would probably regret asking this next question, but part of him had know, had to know if he was still in with a fighting shot - not that it would stop him trying. "So if you get the all clear, what next?"

The moment she heard him speak, Jenny braced herself, she didn't know how to answer him, she couldn't tell him what he wanted to hear, but at the same time the resolution to return to L.A. was quickly slipping away from her. For the second time in her life - the first being when she found out she was pregnant - Jennifer Sheppard had absolutely no idea of what she wanted, or what her next step should be. "I don't know," she finally answered. "I just want to focus on just now."

Gibbs felt some of the weight on him lift. He squeezed her hand again, and managed a small yet genuine smile, "I think we can manage that."

* * *

**xxx**

Oh and before I forget, in answer to an anonymous review. This story is slightly AU, the reason Kate is in it is because it technically takes place in season 2, before Jenny appeared in the cannon. Hope that helps.

* * *


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: This has to be the quickest I've updated in God's know how long, I'm ridiculously pleased with myself lol. Once again thank you to those who reviewed, alerted and favourited. And a warning that the end of this chapter is M rated and is not really relevant to the plot so feel free to skip.**

**xxx**

* * *

Twisting his hand into her hair, Gibbs angled Jenny's head upwards, placing feather light kisses across her jaw. Smiling, Jenny turned her head, leaning closer into his embrace as his exploration continued down to the elegant line of her neck.

After leaving the Zoo that evening they had had no time alone, normally they managed to steal some time while making dinner, but tonight Lexie had decided that she wanted to help - not that they'd begrudged the little girl, it was just that it had meant they had to be on their guard.

Now though with Lexie been tucked in a little over three hours ago, they'd gotten the chance to relax together. Settling on the sofa to watch a film that had promptly been ignored in exchange of a session of heavy petting, leading them to where they were now.

Jenny broke out of Gibbs's grasp, giving him a seductive smile, she let her fingers trail down his front, before curling them around the hem of his t-shirt and pulling it upwards, throwing it behind her, she was just about to move back into his arms when a small voice piped up, "Why are you taking Daddy's t-shirt off?"

Both Jenny and Gibbs jumped back as though they'd been burnt. Gibbs grasped for his t-shirt while Jenny gaped at her daughter who was standing in the doorway Jake tucked under one arm and the fairytale book Ducky had given her in the other, and staring at them with wide eyes and a curious expression on her face. Trying to flatten her ruffled hair with her hands, Jenny plastered a pleasant smile on her face and asked over brightly, "What are you doing up? It's after eleven."

"Can't sleep. So why were you taking Daddy's t-shirt off?" Lexie repeated, having walked in at the exact moment Jenny had wrenched the t-shirt impatiently over Gibbs's head.

Jenny shuffled on her feet for a moment before answering hurriedly, "You're Dad said he was too hot, I was helping him."

Lexie looked over in her Dad's direction, he nodded his agreement and a frown settled on her face. "Then why has he put it back on?"

Gibbs and Jenny just looked at one another, and Jenny gave a helpless shrug, she had no idea how to answer that one. Gibbs however had a sudden flash of inspiration and answered, "The door's open and there's a lot of cold air coming in."

Looking between her parents, Lexie knew that something was going on, but she couldn't quite figure out what.

Both Jenny and Gibbs shifted uncomfortably under the scrutiny of their daughter's gaze. Trying to distract her, Gibbs moved forward and picked her up. "Come on I'll tuck you back into your bed."

"No, not tired," came the stubborn reply.

"You look very sleepy."

"I'm not sleepy, I'm bored." Lexie wriggled in her Gibbs's arms until he finally placed her on the floor again, only for her to take a running jump onto the double bed, and wriggling under the covers until she was firmly situated in the middle of the bed. "What will we do?" She asked brightly.

Jenny only just stifled the urge to groan. For the most part, Lexie had settled and had been sleeping in her own room, confident that her parents would both be there when she woke up, but it seemed tonight she wouldn't be going to sleep easily, and there was no way she'd go back to her own room willingly. She glanced over in Gibbs's direction and could instantly see that he'd came to the same conclusion, so pushing her thoughts of a romantic night to one side, Jenny decided the best way to continue would be to lull Lexie to sleep, she saw no point in trying to force her back into her room, knowing it would start the mother of all temper tantrums, and in all honesty her daughter had been through so much recently that Jenny didn't begrudge her this phase, she knew eventually it would pass. Sitting on her side of the bed, Jenny ran a hand through her daughter's hair. "How about Daddy makes you some hot milk while I read you a story, maybe that will help you sleep."

"I don't think so." Lexie grinned, "But we can do that anyway."

Rolling her eyes, Jenny looked back up at Gibbs, who gave an almost imperceptible nod and headed off downstairs, while Jenny opened the heavy book and began to read.

Making his way back upstairs with the mug of warm milk in one hand, Gibbs headed towards his bedroom, and stopped when he saw Jenny and Lexie. Lexie was snuggled into her Mom's side, her eyes looking avidly at the pictures in front of her, while Jenny hugged her close, her head leaning into Lexie's. Smiling at the calm picture they presented, Gibbs moved towards them. Jenny pausing in her reading and Lexie reaching out for the mug, chubby fingers twitching as she waited to get her hands on it. Sitting on Lexie's opposite side, Gibbs handed the mug to his daughter, and settled back on the pillows, wrapping an arm around her. He grinned at Jen, "Don't let me interrupt."

"I won't," Jenny replied primly, the corners of her mouths turning upwards in amusement before turning back to the book.

Lexie kept her head against her mom's shoulder and sipped at her milk. Eventually her eyelids began to flutter, although she stubbornly tried to keep them open. Gibbs took the empty mug from her and placed it on the bedside table, then drew the covers up closer around her, moving her head from Jenny's shoulder to the pillow, as Jenny continued to read, her voice getting slightly quieter. Lexie gave a small mutter and shuffled in mild annoyance at being moved, especially since she was really struggling to keep her eyes open as it was. She cuddled into the duvet, feeling warm and safe and slowly let her eyes drift shut.

Jenny continued to read until she heard the soft, almost undetectable snores from her daughter and closed over the book letting it slip over the side of the bed and onto the floor. Shifting onto her side, she met Gibbs's eyes over the top of Lexie's head. She smiled tiredly at him. "Not exactly how I thought the night would go."

Running a hand over Lexie's forehead, Gibbs shook his head, unable to suppress a smile as he replied, "Not the worst ending though."

"No." Leaning forward, Jenny placed a small kiss to her daughter's cheek. Frowning, she asked, "What do you think brought this on? She's been much better recently."

Gibbs shrugged. "Could just be visiting the hospital."

"You're probably right." Jenny looked up at him. "Think we better get some sleep."

"Sounds good," Gibbs replied, as he hit off his bedside lamp.

* * *

The first thing Gibbs was aware of, before he'd even opened his eyes, was the heavy weight on his chest - a weight that seemed to be bouncing up and down. Groaning, he opened his eyes to see Lexie leaning on him, her knees digging into his chest, hands balanced on his shoulders as she attempted to shake him awake, causing her knees to rock. "Daddy, Daddy get up," came the urgent whisper.

Bringing his hands up, he stilled her, shifting her weight onto his legs as he sat up. "What is it?"

"Time to get up."

Gibbs glanced at the alarm clock and gave another groan when he saw that it was only just after six. "Lex, it's too early to get up."

"No it's not." She grinned at him with over bright eyes. "We'll get up and Mommy can sleep."

"Why does your Mom get to sleep?"

"Because she's not well," Lexie replied, rolling her eyes.

"Right." Gibbs eyed his daughter and realised that he wasn't going to win, for some reason she was desperate to get up and didn't want to get up on her own. Keeping a tight grip on her, he swung his feet over the side of the bed pulling himself to his feet, keeping Lexie in his arms he headed down the stairs.

Placing her on the kitchen stool, he asked, "Breakfast?"

"It's Saturday." Lexie clapped her hands, beaming. "That means pancakes."

"Not until your Mom gets up."

"But I'm hungry now."

"You can have some cereal now and then when your Mom gets up we'll make pancakes."

Lexie pulled a face at the thought of eating yet more cereal. "Not that hungry."

"So you can wait."

"Yes," Lexie sighed grudgingly, looking around the darkened kitchen. Glancing back up at her Dad, she asked, "What will we do until Mommy gets up?"

"Do you want to watch a film?"

Lexie shook her head, then her eyes landing on the basement door, she asked, "Can I help you with the boat?"

Gibbs grinned at that. "Course you can, but you need to put your slippers on, don't want you standing on something."

"Ok." Lexie threw herself off the stool she was perched on, and bolted up the stairs, appearing only minutes later, her bunny slippers securely placed on both feet. She grinned up at her Dad. "Can we start now?"

Nodding, Gibbs took her hand, and grabbed the key to the basement door - having decided a few weeks ago that with Lexie around it was safer to keep the room locked, not wanting her to fall or try and work on the boat when he wasn't there. Keeping a firm grip on her hand, he led her down the stairs, watching the way her eyes light up when they landed on the boat. He let go of her hand as they reached the bottom step and she rushed forward, touching the boat reverently she asked, "Why are you building a boat?"

Kneeling down beside her, he replied jokingly, "Can't afford to buy one."

"How long until you finish it?"

"Not sure, it takes a long time though."

"Why?"

"Because I can't work on it all the time. I have to go to work and more importantly I have you and your Mom to look after."

"When it's finished can we go out on it?"

"I think we can manage that. We could go for a holiday on it."

"Really!" Lexie exclaimed, a massive smile creeping across her face.

"Really, you'll need to practice your swimming though."

Snuggling into Gibbs's shoulder, Lexie informed him, "I'm getting really good, I got a certificate."

"So you're top of the class then?"

"Uh huh, I'm getting moved up groups soon," she announced proudly.

Gibbs ruffled her hair, "That's my girl. I'll need to come and watch you."

Lexie's smile fell at that, that meant that she'd be going back to L.A. that she wouldn't be staying here and he had never came to visit her before, why would he now. She rubbed her hand across the wood, feeling how smooth it was, not once looking back over at her Dad.

Gibbs frowned at Lexie's sudden change of mood, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, he tugged her backwards, into his arms, sitting on the floor he tugged her onto his knee. "What's wrong?"

Lexie twisted her head to look up at him and whispered her reply, "If we go back home that means I'll never see you again."

"Of course you will, I'll come and see you all the time."

Lexie shook her head. "You never came to visit me before."

Gibbs swallowed heavily, feeling his chest tighten and his stomach lurch. "That was different."

Staring resolutely at her fingers, which she twisted nervously into Jake's ear. "Why?"

"Why is it different?" Lexie nodded, and Gibbs swallowed again. He didn't want to go into the ins and outs, she was too young to really understand anyway, but at the same time he didn't want her to think he didn't care. Carefully, he began to answer her, "Before you were born, your Mom and I were working in Europe, when your Mom was offered a big promotion which meant that she had to move back here. The only downside was that I had to stay in Europe, so we broke up. Your Mom didn't find out that she was having you until after she was back here and we hadn't seen each other for a long time. We were in different countries and I was about to move again, so your Mom decided to keep you a secret so that you wouldn't need to travel from country to country and so that I wouldn't miss you all the time. But she made sure that if you ever needed me, I would find out and I would come and get you. Just like I did when you and your Mom were in that accident." He tilted Lexie's head up so he could look at his daughter's face. "Lex, your Mom and I love you, and we have always tried to do what was best for you. Now that I know all about you, and I know what an amazing little girl you are, I'm going to make sure that I get to see you as much as I can, and that all you have to do is ask for me and I'll come running wherever you are."

"You promise?" Lexie whimpered.

"I promise," Gibbs assured her.

Lexie wrapped her arms around her Dad's neck and buried her face in his shoulder. Mumbling out, "I'm glad you know about me now."

"Me too."

Lexie looked back up at him again. "When Mommy went away did you miss her?"

Gibbs blinked rapidly. He had always missed Jen, she'd made him happy a feeling that at the time had been somewhat alien. With hindsight he knew that he should have chased after her, demanded answers, but his pride had been stung and so instead he'd thrown himself into dating again, attempting to prove that her leaving hadn't affected him. But it hadn't helped, he'd still missed her. He nodded, his voice slightly hoarse, he replied, "Yeah, I missed her."

Lexie patter his cheek, "When you come and see me you'll get to see her as well. Then you won't miss her."

Gibbs managed a small chuckle at his daughter's innocent remark, and deciding to change the subject asked, "Will we get started on this boat then?"

Smiling Lexie replied, "Yeah."

* * *

They worked for about two hours before Lexie's eyes began to droop again, a fact that didn't surprise Gibbs - after all she'd only had five hours sleep that night. Slowly, he adjusted her head on his shoulder and lifted her up, moving cautiously up the basement stairs, locking the door behind him then heading onto her room. Depositing her safely on the bed, he tucked her in and placed a kiss to her forehead before leaving the room and headed into his own bedroom.

Jenny was awake, but had obviously just woken up as she was sitting on the edge of the bed stretching slightly, she glanced up and smiled as he walked in. "Think I slept in an awkward position."

Sitting down beside her, he placed his hand on her shoulders and began to knead at the tense muscles. "Better?"

"Mmm much." Jenny glanced out into the hallway. "No Lexie?" She asked curiously.

"Fell asleep while she was helping me with the boat, so I've tucked her in, think she'll be out of it for a few hours at least."

"I'm surprised she didn't have you making pancakes."

"Oh she tried," Gibbs chuckled. "But I managed to persuade her to wait until you got up." They fell into a comfortable silence as Jenny arched into Gibbs's hands, a few moments passed before he decided that it was best to bring his conversation with Lexie out into the open. "When she helping me with the boat she asked why I'd never visited her before."

Jenny stiffened, her shoulders tensing. She snuck a glance at Jethro, fully expecting to see anger on his face, and was surprised to see just how calm he was. Pulling away from him, she turned so that she could face him. "What did you say?"

"Told her the truth. That I didn't know about her."

Jenny got to her feet and stared at him in growing horror, her voice cracked slightly as she spoke. "You did what?"

"Don't panic." Gibbs got to his feet. "I didn't portray you as the bad guy, I said that we both worked in different countries and it was the right choice, and that you made sure that when she needed me I was there. Jen……she needed to know that I cared, she thought that I'd just never bothered and that if she went back to L.A. she wouldn't see me again."

Jenny took in a deep breath and nodded. "You were right to tell her, she needs to know that you're not going anywhere." She crossed her arms across herself. "I always told her that you loved her and I was always going to tell her the full story when she was older."

"I know that, but she asked now."

"She Ok now?"

"Fine, that reason probably won't last forever but should tide us over until she's older." Gibbs moved closer. "You Ok?"

Jenny nodded. "Yeah." She moved into his embrace. "Why are you so good about all this?"

"Because I can't change what's happened, and you're here now, all that matters."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Jenny pulled herself onto her tip toes and brushed her lips across his, her fears melting away when he kissed her back harder. Breaking the kiss, she moved her lips to his ear whispering softly, "I missed you, Jethro."

Running a flat hand under the strap of her cami top, he dropped his head to a sensitive spot at her neck, murmuring, "Missed you too, Jen."

She arched slightly as he continued to move down her neck, her hand travelling up to the middle of his chest and applying light pressure she pushed him backwards slightly and stepped just out of his reach. Watching his gaze darken she ran her hands down her top, fingers curling around the edge of her top, tugging it upwards slightly she licked her lips and whispered huskily, "You know I was just about to go for a shower."

Gibbs smirked at her. "Were you now"

"Mmmm." Jenny's smile widened as she turned on her heel, heading towards the en-suite bathroom and tugged her top over her head throwing it to the side, leaving Gibbs staring appreciably at the bare skin of her back. He waited until he heard the rush of the shower spray and then walked quickly in the direction of the water, leaving a clothing trail behind him.

Jenny smirked as she heard the door slide open, and resolutely stared at the wall as she massaged the warm water into her hair. Her smirk widened as she felt his roughened hands slip down her sides until they landed on her waist at which point the turned her round and backed her against the wall, bracing one hand against the wall, he stroked at her hip-bone. "Tease."

"You love it," Jenny whispered, leaning forward and nipping at his bottom lip.

Letting out a growl, Gibbs pushed her firmly against the wall, kissing her fiercely before pulling back. "I'll show you how to tease," he mumbled. Then trailed his open mouth over her collar bone and getting to his knees, placed kisses to stomach and then lifting one leg, he placed it over his shoulder, fingers tracing circles on one inner thigh as his mouth nuzzled the other, moving slowly upward.

Jenny arched her back off the cold tiles as Jethro's mouth finally moved to where she wanted it. Placing one hand against his head to keep him there, her other hand tried to grip for purchase against the steamed up glass, slipping helplessly. She moaned as his tongue moved faster, her hand flat against the glass, the other tightening in his hair, the water adding to the sensations coursing through her. She moved her hips in rhythm, muttered pleas falling from her lips. "Jethro…Oh God….Please." He moved faster, pushing her closer to the edge until the thin thread of her control snapped and she let out a harsh cry, all rational thought slipping from her mind.

Gibbs moved his mouth back to her thigh, placing soft kisses to the skin, waiting for her to catch her breath again. When she did, she looked down at him and gave him a slow, lazy smile. "You look proud of yourself."

He placed a firmer kiss slightly higher up on her thigh and feeling her shudder slightly laughed against her skin before standing up and pressing her further back into the wall. Jenny smiled and kissed him, tasting herself on his mouth. He broke the kiss and met her stormy gaze, and let his hand trail down her thighs he grasped the back of them and hiked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist, one hand staying under her thigh and the other steadying them against the wall. Keeping her hands on his shoulders, Jenny lifted herself up slightly before sinking down onto him, the bulk of her weight against the wall.

He thrust hard and fast into her as she ground her hips against him, mouths locking together. As they came closer to the edge, Gibbs slowed his rhythm, drawing the moment out, Jenny's mouth tearing away from his as her head fell back against the wall. Hearing the guttural moans tearing from her throat, and the way she twisted in his grasp he knew she was just as close as he was and thrust up hard one more time, revelling in her hoarse yell as he let himself go.

The following moments passed slowly as they both came down from their high, Jenny's legs slipping from his waist and landing shakily on the floor, Gibbs's fingers running through her damp curls, his forehead pressing against hers he whispered, "You're right, I love it when you tease."


	25. Chapter 25

**I hope that this chapter fits together the way it's meant to.**

**

* * *

**

"Alexandra Sheppard." The nurse gave a smile as she looked over the waiting room.

Tugging a miserable Lexie to her feet, Jenny managed a small smile while Gibbs grabbed Lexie's forgotten jacket from the chair. As they approached the front desk, the nurse walked with them down the corridor, pausing at one of the doors on the right before opening and letting them inside.

Dr Sam Harper looked up from his desk and smiled. He briefly stood up before kneeling down to Lexie's level. "You must be Alexandra."

Lexie frowned and tightening her grip on her mom's hand she moved behind her slightly. Jenny flashed a polite smile at the younger man. "She prefers Lexie."

He nodded, and looked at Lexie thoughtfully, "Lexie is a very pretty name, it suits you. And who," he held out his hand to touch Jake's fur. "Is this?"

Looking briefly over to her Dad who gave a brief nod, Lexie answered, "Jake."

"Good strong name, I like it."

Lexie gave a soft giggle and moved slightly further forwards. Dr Harper flashed her another smile. "Now I hear that you have had a sore wrist, and today we're going to take that cast off and have a look at it."

"No saw!!" Lexie exclaimed anxiously, her parents exchanging a look over her head. For the past few days, while Lexie was more settled at home she had become increasingly anxious over the idea of a saw that cut off her cast, even though the process had been explained to her numerous times. The main problem being that she simply refused to believe that the saw wouldn't cut her.

Dr Harper however saw the look and turned his attention back to the anxious four year old. He tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Well how about we sit you on that table and we'll have a chat before we look at your wrist, would that be Ok?"

"Fine," Lexie mumbled unconvincingly, letting her Dad lift her onto the paper covered table, her face still twisted into a suspicious looking expression.

Jenny stood on Lexie's left, stroking her hair soothingly, while Gibbs stood just across from her so that she could see his face, her eyes focussing on his.

Pulling a chair over to the front of the table, Dr Harper sat down so that he wouldn't be towering over Lexie, he didn't want to further her anxieties. He reached to his left and pulled over a small metal trolley. "Can I show you something?" He asked.

Lexie nodded.

Picking up what looked like a pizza cutter, Dr Harper showed it to Lexie. "Do you know what this is?"

"No."

"This is the saw that we'd use to take off your cast."

Lexie shrank back, shuffling closer to her Mom. "No!" She shouted.

"Don't worry, I won't use it without you telling me I can, I just want to show you it's special trick, would that be Ok?"

Looking slightly less nervously, Lexie asked with interest, "It can do tricks?"

"Just the one, but I think it's a very special trick, almost like magic."

"Can I see it?" Lexie leaned forward, looking at it with fascination.

"Of course." Hitting the switch Dr Harper held it up, making sure it wasn't too close to make the little girl nervous. "This saw can only cut plaster, it can't cut anything else, especially not skin."

"Don't believe you."

"I can prove it." Holding up his hand, he brought it against the whirring edge, and Lexie shrank back, eyes wide, until she saw that nothing untoward had happened. He smiled at her, "See."

"What if it only works on you?" Lexie asked, still reluctant to let that thing anywhere near her.

"You're tough to impress, do you know that." Lexie giggled and he continued, "Well if your Mom doesn't mind then I can prove that it doesn't just work on me."

Smiling Jenny held out her hand and let the saw run across it. Lexie watched through narrowed eyes then announced, "Try it on my Daddy."

Gibbs to held out his hand and let the saw run across it, smiling encouragingly at Lexie as it brushed against his skin. Dr Harper turned back to her and asked, "Would you like to have a go?"

Lexie looked between her smiling parents and then back at the saw, a thoughtful frown having taken up residence across her face. "Ok," she finally conceded and gingerly held out her hand. As she neared the whirring machine her hand jerked back and she leaned further into her Mom's side. Jenny kissed her daughter's hair. "It's fine Lex, it doesn't hurt.

Nodding distractedly, Lexie reached her hand forward again, this time letting the whirring machine brush over her skin and she emitted a small giggle. "It tickles."

"So have I convinced that this is a magic saw?"

"Uh huh." Lexie nodded furiously.

"Well then would you be happy for me to use it to get that pesky cast of yours off, so we can have another look at your wrist, check if it's fixed."

"You can take it off," Lexie announced imperiously. "It itches."

"Better get to it then. Now can you hold your arm in front of you, bending it at the elbow." The man demonstrating what he wanted as he spoke. When Lexie followed the instructions he smiled conspiratorially. "Looks like I have a star pupil on my hands here." Pulling on a pair of gloves, he carefully cut two lines down the plaster and removed it, then carefully unravelled the layer of bandage underneath. When done he sat back and asked, "How did I do?"

"Good," Lexie replied as she stared at her wrist in fascination. "It looks funny, and it's got stuff on it."

Dr Harper nodded seriously. "The reason it looks a bit strange and pale is because it's been covered up and hasn't been in the sun. and the white flecks are dry skin."

"Eugh!" Lexie squealed in disgust.

Smothering a laugh he replied, "I know it doesn't look very nice and I have another trick to get rid of it, but for just now try not to touch it. How does it feel?"

"Weird," Lexie replied, crinkling her nose. It felt strange.

"That's not unusual. Now what I want to do next is take an X-Ray of it, do you remember having that done when you first hurt your wrist.

Lexie shook her head, she didn't remember much from the hospital, she just remembered seeing a lot of strange faces and that everything hurt. The man gave a slight smile. "Well it's not a big deal, what happens is you go into a special room and we use a big machine to take a picture of the bones in your wrist to see if it's healed -"

"Don't want to go on my own," Lexie interrupted.

"Ok, in that case either your Mom or your Dad can come in, they'll need to stand behind a special window but you'll be able to see them, deal?"

"Deal," Lexie agreed smiling.

"Good. Then in that case I'll put a sling to hold your arm in place while you wait for the X-Ray." He quickly secured the sling and glanced up at Jenny who was the closest. "You shouldn't need to wait long, about half an hour tops." He could tell that the little girl was not a fan of hospitals and having read her notes he could understand why, on that basis he wanted to get this over and done with as quickly as possible; for her sake.

Jenny gave a small smile, "Thank you," she replied as she helped Lexie off the table, her smile widening when the minute her feet touched the ground, Lexie flung herself across the room and into Jethro's arms.

"Do you want to come and see the big machine with me?"

Gibbs looked at over at Jenny, who gave a small nod to indicate that she was fine with that. He turned his attention back to Lexie. "I'd like that."

Dr Harper opened the door for the small family, saying to Lexie, "I'll see you again very soon, we still have a lot to talk about."

"Ok," Lexie replied brightly. Then the second the door shut turned to her parents announcing, "I like him."

Jenny smothered a laugh at her daughter's adoration while Gibbs just looked horrified beyond belief. Tickling Lexie's cheek she replied, "He was very nice to you."

Gibbs only just suppressed a growl, muttering to Jenny, "If she's like this at four…."

As they sat back down in the waiting room, Jenny whispered into his ear, "Relax, Jethro, it's just a case of hero worship."

"Still." He frowned at the idea of his little girl growing up, she'd be a nightmare as a teenager, he was sure of it. After all she had Jenny's charm and his pigheadedness, there was no way it would be pretty.

He followed Lexie's curious gaze as it landed on a pile of children's books tucked away on a corner table, and let her go when she began to wriggle off his knee, watching her closely as she began raiding the pile. Satisfied that Lexie was other-wised occupied, he turned his attention to Jenny. "You Ok with me going in with her?"

"I'm fine with it." Jenny shrugged. "It makes sense that she'd want her Dad there to protect her from the big bad machine." She grinned at him. "If you're worried that I feel pushed aside by this you don't have to."

Gibbs gave a slight nod, and they fell into a comfortable silence, watching Lexie flick through the books, muttering made up stories under her breath based upon the pictures the book provided.

* * *

Almost forty five minutes later, they found themselves back in the consulting room. Lexie once again perched on her Dad's knee, one hand steadily trying to sneak it's way into her cast for a secretive scratch, only to be stopped by her Mom's warning of, "Lexie don't even try it, you've been told not to touch it."

"It's itchy," She pouted in reply.

"I know, but just wait a few more minutes until the Doctor comes back in."

Thankfully, no sooner were the words out Jenny's mouth than the man in question walked into the room, causing Lexie's face to brighten. She sat up straight and beamed at him. "Hi!"

He smiled at her. "Hello to you to, now how did you get on in X-Ray?"

"I was perfect, the lady said so," Lexie declared with great pride.

"Yes I did hear that you were the model of good behaviour, and I have some very good news for you, your wrist is completely healed."

"No more cast?"

"No more cast," Dr Harper declared before reaching into his drawer and withdrawing a lollypop. "And I think that since you were so well behaved that you deserve a reward, what do you think?"

"Yes," Lexie replied, leaning forward her eyes gleaming as she was handed the treat. "Mommy look what I got."

"Aren't you lucky," Jenny smiled.

"Uh huh."

While Lexie attempted to unwrap her sweet with one hand and her teeth, Dr Harper turned his attention to both Jenny and Gibbs. "The fracture's healed well and it shouldn't give her any future complications mobility wise. However I would keep her wrist in the sling for most of today, it's not uncommon for the area to swell after the plaster has been removed, if this happens place some ice on the area for fifteen minutes and give her some suitable painkillers if necessary. I understand you don't have a regular paediatrician for her in D.C."

"No we don't," Gibbs replied.

The doctor gave a small nod. "Well in that case if you feel the swelling's getting worse, or she continues to complain of pain then just bring her back in here and we'll take another look. Starting tomorrow I want her to do some exercises to get the movement back into her wrist, building them up slowly. I don't feel she'll need any physiotherapy, I think given her age and if she repeats the exercises three to four times a day then that should be more than adequate. Again any concerns about her mobility bring her back in." He turned his attention back to Lexie, who had succeeded in her quest. "Now then, I have some special tricks to show you that will help your wrist."

Lexie pulled the lolly from her mouth and asked, "Like how to get the dead skin off?"

He gave a small smile, "That too. Now what you need for that is when you get home, get a warm bowl of water and put your wrist in it for about five to ten minutes. Then when your Mom or Dad rubs it with a towel all that skin will disappear-"

"Like magic!" Lexie interrupted.

"Just like magic. Then get your Mom or Dad to rub a lot of moisturiser into your arm so the skin stays nice and soft. Do you think they can manage that?"

Lexie looked thoughtful for a minute. "I think so," she finally replied.

Letting out a low rumble of laugh, Dr Harper asked, "So will I show you these tricks?"

"Yes."

"Good, just for today I'll show you how to do them on your good hand. Now what I want you to do is place your arm on the desk, with your hand hanging over the edge, then move your hand down to the floor then back up to the ceiling, just using your wrist." He nodded as Lexie repeated the exercise. "You're an expert already," he smiled, causing Lexie to giggle. "Next one is put your elbow on the table and wave your hand from side to side without moving your arm. Perfect. Now." He held up his own hand. "The last exercise I want you to do is tap each finger against your thumb as quickly as you can and then back again." He demonstrated as he spoke.

Lexie frowned in deep concentration as she copied the action. "I'm doing it!" She told him happily.

"Yes you are," Dr Harper laughed, briefly meeting Jenny's amused eyes. "In fact you've done so well that I think you deserve another one of these." He produced another lollypop from his drawer, handing it over.

"Thank you," Lexie replied happily.

"You're very welcome. Now do you have any questions for me?"

"Uh huh, when can I go swimming? I want my Daddy to come watch me."

"Well I'd wait about a week, maybe a few days less depending on how your wrist feels, Ok?"

"Ok."

"Any other questions?"

"Nope."

"Well in that case you are free to go, I won't need to see you again."

"I'm fixed?"

"Do those tricks that I showed you and you'll be right as rain in no time." Dr Harper stood up to open the door, as Gibbs lifted Lexie up, settling her on his hip while Jenny grabbed her and Lexie's coats.

As they passed him in the doorway, Lexie smiled up at him adoringly. "I like you," she told him.

The doctor laughed again. "I like you too, you have been one of my favourite patients, and very well behaved."

Lexie giggled and hide her face in her Dad's shoulder, unaware of his frown. Holding up Jake she waved his paw at him. "Bye bye."

Shaking the bears paw, he replied, "Bye to you too."

As they headed down the corridor Lexie asked her parent's brightly, "What are we doing now?"

"Locking you in your room till you're thirty," Gibbs muttered under his breath, causing a peel of laughter from Jenny and a confused stare from Lexie.

* * *

Leaning against his boat, Gibbs stared at the slightly faded photograph as he swirled the small amount of bourbon around the mason jar. His lips twitched with the ghost of a smile as he took in the image of Kelly sitting on the beach, smiling cheekily into the camera, the wind whipping her hair backwards. It had been a while since he'd sat like this, with only the memories of his past for company, and normally when he did so the darkness threatened to engulf him. This was the first time that he'd been able to look at these pictures and not re-live the agony of losing them. He picked up the next photo, one of Kelly and Shannon together, laughing happily together. Placing the mason jar on the concrete floor, he traced a finger over their features. He admitted that he still missed them, that he'd never forget, never really get over that big a loss, but finally he felt ready to let them rest, he'd never stop wishing that he'd been there, that he hadn't been able to somehow prevent it but he could finally stop torturing himself for it.

Sighing he leaned his head against the smooth wood of his boat. Jenny and Lexie weren't replacements, although he recognized that it could be construed that way. They were different, if someone told him to pick between them, to give up one to have the other he knew that he wouldn't be able to do it. He wasn't betraying Shannon and Kelly by loving his new family, he was living his life instead of just existing.

Today with Lexie, having her look to him to protect her just reinforced the fact that he had to move forward, and properly this time.

Hearing a creak on the stairs, he looked up, seeing the now familiar figure of Jenny in the doorway, saw her smile as she told him, "Lexie's asleep, finally."

"In her own bed?"

"Yep," Jenny replied as she made her way carefully down the stairs. As she reached the bottom step she cocked her head to one side. "You Ok? You've been quiet today."

He gave a slight nod. "I'm fine."

"Thinking about Lexie as a teenager?"

Glancing up he gave another slight nod. "Kind of," he muttered. After all it was that line of thought that had brought him here. He'd missed all of that with Kelly, and as much as the thought of his little girl growing up terrified him, he looked forward to it, looked forward to seeing and doing all the things he'd lost out on before. And that was when he'd realised how long it had been since he'd looked through these pictures and for once he'd wanted to look at them, not to torture himself but to remember the happier times.

"She'll be a nightmare." Jenny's voice interrupted his reverie.

Gibbs gave a wry grin. "Oh yeah." He patted the floor next to him, indicating that she should join him.

Almost unsurely, Jenny made her way over and sat next to him. Nodding her head at the photos she asked, "What you looking at?"

Glancing once more at the photo, Gibbs slowly handed the one he'd been looking at to her. Watched as her eyes widened, as realisation dawned. He expected a barrage of questions, expected her to react as all his other wives had, insisting they know every detail. Instead Jenny whispered, "She has your eyes, and your mouth."

He nodded once. "Her name was Kelly, she and my first wife Shannon died in 91, while I was serving in the Gulf. Shannon had witnessed a murder by a local drug dealer and was due to testify against him, they were under protection, but he took out the driver of the car they were in and it crashed…." He tailed off, his eyes fixing on the two smiling faces in the picture. "Kelly was eight."

Jenny gave a small nod, she turned to look at him, eyes filled with different emotions. Her hand wrapped around his, she didn't say anything, knew that she couldn't quite put what she felt into words and didn't want to give the usual obligatory 'I'm sorry'

His grip tightened around hers, drawing solace from the gesture. "I've never really told anyone, just my ex-wives, even Ducky doesn't know." He let out a slightly shaky breath, and let his eyes briefly flutter shut, he could almost hear their laughter this time without the sharp pain that usually accompanied the memory. "I'll never get to see her grow up, never know what type of person she'd have been. I'll get that with Lexie, and you're right she'll be a nightmare." He gave a small laugh at the thought. "I don't want her to grow up to quickly, but at the same time I can't wait to see all the different things she'll do, all the things she'll achieve. I won't let her down."

Jenny let placed the photograph carefully down beside her and let her hand trail over Gibbs's jaw, angling his head so she could look at him. Her voice slightly cracked she told him, "You didn't let them down and I know that you'll never let us down."

He caught her hand and placed a small kiss to her palm, before tangling his hand through her hair and leaning his forehead against hers, he breathed out, "Jen…..you and Lex." He breathed out and tried again. "It doesn't hurt to remember them anymore."

Jenny gave a small nod, moving closer to him. They sat in silence for a few moments before Jenny brushed her hand over his cheek before kissing it softly. "I'm glad you felt you could tell me." then wanting to give him the space he needed, and needing time to get her head around what she'd just heard she told him. "I'll be upstairs." she gave his hand one last squeeze, letting him know that if he needed her he only had to ask, and left the quietness of the basement. Reaching over, Gibbs picked up the picture and slipped it slowly back into the pile. Staring at them for a moment longer, he put them back into the box he'd kept them in and glanced upstairs, knowing that he wouldn't stay down here for much longer.


	26. Chapter 26

**I think I have finally decided how best to finish this story, maybe a couple of chapters left max. Thank you for all your reviews so far :)**

* * *

"Up and……down." Lexie frowned in deep concentration as she moved her wrist, frustrated that it wouldn't move as much as it should. She glared up at her dad. "It's not working," she whined.

"You only got your cast off two days ago, keep practising."

"Thought it was fixed."

"It is, it's just stiff. Now keep going."

Sighing, Lexie repeated the action a few more times before looking up again. "I'm bored, can we stop now."

Gibbs nodded. "Sure, but we'll do them again just before dinner, Ok?"

"Fine," Lexie replied before asking, "Can I play in the garden?"

"If you put your coat on you can."

Nodding distractedly, Lexie grabbed her coat before running out the backdoor. Gibbs stood at the window watching her for a moment until he heard a small creak. Turning round he caught Jenny attempting to sneak up behind him. He smirked at her, "Nice try."

Curling an arm around his waist Jenny grinned up at him. "If it wasn't for your dodgy floorboards I would have managed it."

"In your dreams," Gibbs scoffed, pulling her closer.

"Where's Lex?"

"Outside," Gibbs replied, his mouth brushing across the curve of Jenny's neck in a lazy caress. "My team's coming round later, at least I think they are, Abby's babbling on the answer machine wasn't that clear."

Jenny gave a slight nod, her eyes focussing outside the window on Lexie, watching her play, while her thumb rubbed at the thin skin covering Gibbs's wrist bone. "That'll be nice," she replied. "Lexie will be happy to see them." She gave a small frown and glanced backwards over Gibbs's shoulder at the clean but sparse kitchen behind her. "Don't really know if we have any food for guests though."

Gibbs shrugged, resting his cheek against Jenny's hair. "We'll order takeout."

"Ah yes, I forgot about the takeout drawer," she laughed. "Have you added to it in the last five years, or does it still consist of just the menus for the local Chinese and pizza joint?"

"Don't be cheeky."

"You know what? That explains why your middle's….softer than it used to be," Jenny teased him, her hand winding round to prod as she spoke.

Whirling her around, Gibbs pressed her back into the counter and brought his lips only millimetres away from hers. His eyes burning holes into hers he told her slightly hoarsely, "Well I'll just need to find a way to work it off." He gave her a slightly crooked grin. "Think you can help me with that?"

"Want me to supervise your push-ups?" Jenny asked, her eyebrow cocked in amusement.

"Kind of," Gibbs replied, finally bringing his mouth to hers.

***************

Lexie paused in her playing and frowned at the window. She didn't get it, she really didn't. Did they think that she couldn't see them? She shook her head and went back to what she'd been doing, she'd talk to Abby, maybe she could explain it.

***************

Jenny smiled against Gibb's mouth, her hand moving to the back of his neck tugging him ever closer to her. Her mouth parting under the pressure from his, letting out a soft moan as the kiss deepened, only to be interrupted by the hammering of the fist against the door.

Gibbs pulled back with an irritated sigh. "They have the worst timing."

Laughing softly, Jenny placed a quick closed mouth kiss to his lips, her hand caressing the bare skin of his forearm as she twisted out of his grasp. "As poor as there timing is, we still have to answer the door. Can't just leave them standing out there."

"Why do you think I started locking the door," Gibbs grumbled in reply.

Shooting a reproving look over her shoulder, Jenny headed towards the door. The very second she opened it Abby barrelled through, flinging herself at her in a bone cracking hug. "How are you?"

"Breathless," Jenny croaked out.

"Oh! Sorry!" Abby immediatly flung herself backwards.

Jenny waved her hand dismissively. "It's fine Abby, really." she glanced behind the Goth to see Tony and McGee juggling grocery bags and Kate shutting the car boot. Frowning in confusion Jenny asked, "What's with the bags?"

"Didn't you get my message? We thought it would be nice to cook a proper Sunday lunch."

"We must have missed that part." Jenny sent an amused glance in Gibbs direction and ushered the group inside.

Abby made her way into the kitchen, looking around as she did so. "Where's my favourite girl?"

"Outside," Gibbs replied.

Abby's garbled reply was cut off by the fact that she was already halfway outside and the backdoor was slamming shut behind her. Kate gave a slight eye roll. "Take it we're putting this food away then."

"Looks like it," Jenny laughed. Glancing around the group she asked, "Ducky not coming?"

"Dropping his mother off at her church group first, he shouldn't be much longer" Kate replied.

"Can we get started, I'm starving," Tony whined. "I skipped breakfast, I'm gonna start wasting away."

"You have more than enough body fat to allow to comfortably miss hundreds of meals, never mind one measly breakfast," Kate scoffed.

"You'll feel so guilty when I pass out."

"If it stops you whining I really won't mind."

"I don't whine!"

"You whine like a little girl-"

"That's enough," Gibbs snapped. "Christ, Lexie's more mature that the two of you."

***************

Lexie looked up when she heard the door slam and was thrilled to see Abby running towards her in her customary platform boots. "Abby!" She squealed, running towards her and getting swept up into a massive hug.

"Hey Gibblet, how's the wrist?"

Lexie held her wrist up for Abby to see, "I got my cast off."

"I heard." Abby sat down on the grass, shifting Lexie so that she was sitting on her knee. "I also heard that you were very brave."

"Uh huh, I got a lolly I was so brave. But the saw didn't hurt 'cause it was magic, do you have a magic saw?"

"Afraid not." Abby shook her head. "I don't really need one."

Lexie nodded sagely. "They gave me exercises to do as well. But I don't like them."

"Yeah, but you won't need to do them for long and they'll help your wrist."

Lexie gave a small mumble of discontentment, then said brightly, "I was just thinking about talking to you."

"Really?" Abby smiled. "What about?"

"I don't understand Mommy and Daddy."

Abby raised an eyebrow. "How come?"

"They were kissing again a few minutes ago, I think they thought I couldn't see them. They act funny when they think I'm not looking."

"What do you mean by funny?"

"They smile funnily at each other, hold hands and……they just act different."

Abby only just managed to stop herself from squealing in delight at this new information, and had to try and downplay the massive smile that was attempting to spread across her face. "Well sometimes Moms and Dads and the way they act doesn't make sense."

"So do they love each other? I mean properly."

Abby gave a shrug. "That isn't something that we can guess, only your Mom and Dad know the answer to that. But it doesn't change the fact that they both love you very, very much."

"Hmmm….I'm still confused."

"Join the club," Abby muttered.

"What club?" Lexie asked with interest.

"Doesn't matter," Abby replied, shaking her head. "Will we go inside? See the others."

"Yeah." Lexie jumped to her feet and ran off in the direction of the door. Leaving Abby sitting contemplatively on the grass. She knew that she didn't want to get involved, they had hooked up on their own steam and she didn't know enough about them as a couple to manoeuvre things so that this time they actually stayed together. She shook her head, Lexie wasn't the only one that didn't understand that pair.

* * *

"Uncle Tony!"

Tony whirled around just in time to feel the full force of Lexie flinging herself around his legs. Picking her up he placed her on the counter. "How's tricks?"

"Tricks are for kids," Lexie grinned.

"That's my girl, got the referencing down to a tee. McGee you should take note."

McGee looked up from his task of peeling the potatoes, remarking sarcastically, "Yeah I'll get right on that."

Lexie gave a small giggle. "You two are silly."

"I'm shocked and hurt," Tony joked.

"No you're not."

"How would you know?"

"You're smiling."

Tony tapped his finger against the little girl's nose. "You're too smart for your own good, do you know that?"

"Yeah." Lexie nodded fervently. Her eyes skimmed Tony for a minute and a wide smile spread across her face, "You're just like Jake!"

Frowning, Tony glanced round at Kate who gave a small shrug. Turning back to Lexie he asked, "How's that?"

"You're round and cuddly too!"

At the delighted comment, Kate burst out laughing, while Tony glanced down at his stomach and claimed defensively, "I've been the same size since college!"

"Oh please." Kate rolled her eyes. "You're not even the same size as when I started."

"What! And you are?"

Gibbs interrupted the squabbling pair, growling, "Stop before you start." Lifting Lexie off the counter he told her, "Go and wash your hands."

"Dinner's not even ready yet!"

"You're hands are dirty now, go."

Waiting until Gibbs was next to Jenny again listening to Abby's run down of the week, Tony sidled up to Kate. "Ok, so maybe I've put on a few pounds but it's not a lot, I still have a good physique."

"Ugh!" Kate groaned. "Tony please drop it! You've put on weight because you gorge on takeout and sit on your ass all day."

"Not all day!"

"Most of it."

"Well we have a lot of paperwork, I have to sit down at the desk to do it."

"If I buy you a gym membership will you shut up?" Kate asked.

"I'm just saying, I'm in good shape for a man of my age."

"Oh God!" Kate shut her eyes and began deep breathing in an effort not to give into her urge to use the knife she was peeling the carrots with to kill the rabbiting Dinozzo.

* * *

Having turned the doorknob out of habit, Ducky was actually rather surprised when Gibbs's front door swung open. Stepping into the hallway, he glanced upstairs on hearing a burst of laughter coming from above his head. Hanging his jacket up on the coat rail, he heard the low rumble of conversation also coming from the kitchen and decided since it was closer to head in that direction first.

***************

"Leave it." Jenny slapped Gibbs's hand as he attempted to steal one of the strawberries she was cutting.

"This could be done later you know."

"I know, but if I do it now it means I can stick desert in the fridge and we can just pull it out after dinner. Meaning we can relax."

"And here I thought you were just trying to find an excuse to get time alone with me."

Pulling the stalk out of one of the strawberries, Jenny laughed, "Damn you got me." Turning round to face him, she provocatively bit down on the tip of said fruit, her tongue flicking out to catch a small dribble of juice.

Gibbs groaned, "Jen that isn't fair."

"What isn't," she queried innocently. "You stole one too."

She bit down again then offered the remnant of the fruit to Gibbs, her smile widening when he leaned forward and took it with his mouth. His tongue then running down the trail of red juice that trickled down Jenny's wrist. "You're not eating them like that at dinner," she warned him teasingly.

"I should hope not," came the dry reply from the doorway. They both turned to find Ducky standing in the doorway, eyebrow raised. "Although I would imagine that it would certainly render the team speechless, something that is notoriously difficult to do." He glanced around the room, "I take it you waited until they were out of sight to indulge."

Jenny noted the way that Ducky's eyes lingered on Jethro, barely looking in her direction. Sensing that the doctor had a view he wished to express to him alone, Jenny gave a small cough. "I think that I'll go and check on the others, see that they're not letting Lexie away with murder."

Gibbs watched as Jenny slipped past Ducky and waited until he heard the soft thud of her footsteps on the stairs before turning to his older friend. Ducky shook his head at him. "Do the others know?"

"No."

"Does Alexandra?"

"No."

"Is this a permanent thing, have you discussed what you'll do when Jennifer is given the all clear?"

"I don't know, and no we haven't talked about it."

"Then what are you doing? This is not five years ago, Jethro. You have a little girl to consider now, a little girl who will be devastated if she believes she'll get her happily ever after only to get it ripped away."

"That's why we haven't told her," Gibbs growled.

"Because you're both being so subtle." Ducky gave a tired sigh and repeated, "What are you doing?"

"Giving us a shot."

Ducky shook his head. "I saw you the last time that Jennifer left, it will be worse watching her leave this time, and unless you've resolved the issues that caused her to leave in the first place then I'm afraid that this won't have a happy ending, for any of you. Just be careful, Jethro."

* * *

Jenny paused at the top of the stairs, taken aback by the sight of Tony prowling around her hallway. "What on earth are you doing?"

He turned and blinked at her, whispering, "Playing hide and seek." Then brought his finger to his mouth in a hushing motion. Jenny leaned against the wall, watching as he pulled open the airing cupboard door, yelling, "Ah ha!" When McGee fell out. "Oh McLoser, poor choice, I mean the cupboard! So mundane."

"All the good places were taken."

"Well now you get to help me search."

"No, I'm out." McGee smacked Tony's shoulder. "You're on your own."

"Fine. I'm a genius at this game anyway." He rubbed hands together, "Now what fool hid under the bed."

The smile on Jenny's face widened as she heard, "Gotcha!" Followed by Lexie giggling, the pair appearing out the room seconds later, Lexie wrapped around Tony's neck.

Her eyes alighted on McGee and she squealed, "You got caught too!" She held her arms out and was passed between the two adults. Patting McGee's cheek she asked him, "Can we go play with my dollhouse?"

"Thought we were playing hide and seek?"

"Yeah but we're out. We need to wait for a new game. Pretty please?"

McGee looked over to where Tony was prowling in and out of rooms and nodded. "Yup, lets go."

Jenny watched them go, smiling she turned to head back down the stairs, pausing when she saw Ducky on the bottom step. He gestured with his hand as he asked, "Will I be interrupting anything?"

"No, Lexie and McGee are in her room, she's roped him into playing with her dollhouse, the rest of the team are still playing hide and seek." After saying it she shook her head., laughing, "I never thought I'd say that."

Ducky gave a small chuckle. "Well in that case I'll go and say hello to Lexie, I'll see you in a few minutes my dear."

Jenny stepped into the side, just as he was about to pass her she reached out and touched his arm. He paused and looked at her curiously. Taking a deep breath, Jenny made sure to keep her voice low as she spoke, "I would appreciate it if you didn't mention that Jethro and I are involved again."

Ducky gave a slight nod and replied, "You have my full discretion."

"Thank you."

* * *

Jenny watched as Lexie situated herself on Kate's knee, leaning her head on the woman's shoulder so that she could see Ducky, who was regaling her with tales of….actually Jenny wasn't sure what the tales were about, it seemed that Ducky had finally found his avid audience. Glancing across the table she saw Tony tormenting McGee, with Abby coming vehemently to his defence, then lastly there was Jethro, who was across from her, surveying the proceedings. He met her gaze and his head tilted in an unspoken question. She gave a slight nod to indicate that she was fine, and took a small sip of her water.

She'd never had this, a family, a big, yelling rabble of a family. It had only ever been her and her Mother and Father - both had been only children and her last grandparent died when Jenny was four. When her Father had died, that had been it, she'd been left alone in the world and even though she was an adult with a life and friends of her own, it had been a scary thought. But she'd pushed past it, rebuilt her life and assessed what she wanted out of it. A husband and children had never been part of her plan - not her new one anyway - but then what was it they said about the best laid plans. She gave a wry grin at the irony. The children part of her plan falling by the wayside had been the best thing that could ever have happened to her.

When they had placed that screaming, red, wrinkly bundle into her arms and she spoke to her daughter, only to see her stop crying and open her eyes, sniffling as she did so. She'd fallen head over heels in love and she'd known she'd do anything to protect her. And that had been when the fact that she was alone had came hurtling down on her. She was all that her daughter had and the thought of Lexie being all alone had terrified her.

Here in D.C. though she had a family. She had honorary aunts and uncles who loved her as if they were related, and in Ducky a doting grandfather. But most importantly she had her Dad here. She knew that none of that would change if she went back to LA, that Jethro's team would still dote on Lexie when she was here, and she wouldn't be surprised if they turned up to visit on occasion, but it still didn't feel right to pull her away.

Jenny took another sip of water, watching as Lexie leaned backwards, her head lolling back off Kate's shoulder so that she was dangling over Jethro. He shifted forward and lifted Lexie onto his knee where she gave a small yawn, the excitement of the day obviously taking its toll on her. Jenny smiled as, Lexie turned her head towards her dad, Jethro kissing her cheek and tucking Jake under her arm, and suddenly everything began to fit together.


	27. Chapter 27

**Bit of a filler chapter until the one that answers the big question :) Hope you enjoy regardless**

* * *

**Sunday Night**

Watching out of the corner of her eyes Jenny saw Lexie's eyes slowly flutter shut and let her voice drop in volume, lulling her into sleep. It only took a few more minutes before the little girl was sound, her thumb firmly lodged in her mouth. Closing the book Jenny tucked the bed sheets around Lexie and placed a soft kiss to her forehead.

Standing up Jenny headed towards the bookcase, slipping the book back into its rightful place. Her hand paused when she caught sight of a small photo album, she knew it had existed but she'd never actually seen it. Her curiosity getting the better of her, she pulled it out flicking it open at the halfway point, the later pictures she remembered being taken, so she worked her way backwards, smiling at the pictures and left somewhat reassured that Lexie had been happy here from the beginning, that her little girl hadn't been hurting. As she turned to the front page she paused, it was a photo from Paris, she remembered the moment well but didn't remember anyone taking a picture.

Her hand traced over the image, they both looked as they hadn't a care in the world. It had been a brief moment of peace in a hectic case, a moment where they could be themselves and just let go. Sighing she placed the album back and headed towards the door, glancing at Lexie once more before shutting the light off and heading downstairs.

***************

Pouring a sliver of bourbon into one of the jars, Gibbs sipped at the amber liquid. He didn't drink it as often as he once had, partly because Jenny couldn't drink until she was cleared, and he found he had other things to do. Relaxing with his boat and bourbon wasn't such a common theme nowadays, not that that he was complaining because he actually like that.

He glanced up as he heard the top of the stairs creak and leaned back against the workbench, watching Jenny's figure appreciatively as she descended the stairs. She stopped in front of him and gave a wry grin as she gestured at the bourbon and then the boat. "Don't let me stop you."

Gibbs shrugged, his hand reaching out to idly caress her side. "I wouldn't, but I can think of something a much better way to pass time now that you're here."

Jenny gave a snort of laughter and cleared a small space on the bench before hopping up onto it. Her voice filled with barely suppressed amusement as she told him, "I'm not down here to relive the good old times under your boat."

"Against the boat?"

She slapped his shoulder, laughing, "No, nothing to do with the boat."

He grinned back at her. "Shame. So what is it?"

"I was just looking through Lexie's photo album, was wondering where she got the picture on the first page."

"Ducky gave her it. I didn't even know he'd taken it."

Jenny leaned her head against his shoulder. "You mean the great Leroy Jethro Gibbs let his guard slip." She tutted playfully.

"My one and only mistake."

"Take it we're not counting wives in that."

Gibbs gave a chuckle as he slipped up onto the bench next to her. "That all you wanted to ask me?"

"Yes."

"And you came all the way downstairs for that."

"That and the cosy atmosphere," Jenny joked.

Laughing Gibbs kissed the top of her hair and they fell into a comfortable silence for a few moments. Jenny curled her fingers into his and he brought them to his mouth, kissing them softly. "So," he asked. "What do you want to do tonight?"

Jenny shrugged, tilting her face to look at him she realised that she didn't actually care how they passed the time as long as they were together. "I don't mind," she replied.

* * *

**Monday Morning**

"I've been thinking," Tony announced just before tearing a bite of his breakfast burrito.

"I'm terrified," Kate replied dryly. She glanced over at the dripping burrito that was clasped in Tony's hands and grimaced. "I see you've just decided that to except your fate, better get some bigger clothes."

Swallowing the last of his over-sized bite, Tony supplied knowingly, "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day and speeds up your metabolism, you shouldn't skimp on it."

McGee looked up from his computer. "He has a point."

"Yeah and if he was eating cereal or fruit then I would agree." She gestured at his choice of meal. "The only thing that's going to kick-start is a heart attack."

"You know I didn't start this conversation to discuss my diet, which is fine." He took another bite. "Mmph, better than fine."

Rolling her eyes Kate turned her attention back to her sketch pad while McGee looked back at his computer. Feeling affronted Tony yelled out, "Hey! I had a point to make."

"Then make it," Kate replied, still not looking up from her drawing.

Putting his half eaten breakfast down on the desk, Tony leaned back in his chair pushing his fingertips together. "Did you guys notice anything unusual about the Boss's house yesterday, upstairs I mean. I'm discounting the whole boat in the basement thing from the conversation."

Kate gave a brief shake of her head and McGee mumbled, "No not really," in reply.

"Call yourselves detectives," Tony sneered. "Look let's assume that Gibbs has given his room to Jenny-"

"Because he's a gentleman and it makes sense," Kate supplied.

"Exactly. So Jenny's in the main bedroom and Lexie's in the main spare room, where's Gibbs?"

McGee looked up from his compute, replying sarcastically, "The third bedroom, maybe."

"Ah but you didn't see the third bedroom, did you Probie?"

"No I didn't."

"Well if you had you would have seen that that bedroom is uninhabitable, I mean there is a mattress on the floor," Tony conceded. "But there are no sheets or pillows, no clothes, nothing to suggest that he's sleeping there. But in the main bedroom on one of the bedside tables there sat Gibbs's glasses-"

Kate frowned up at him. "It's creepy how much you studied Gibbs's house. Which is one of the main reasons that you will never be allowed into mine."

"It wasn't like that, we were playing hide and seek, I had to check every room."

"Uh huh, course you did."

"Look you're missing the main point here. Gibbs and Jenny are sharing a bedroom and when you put that together with the kiss Lexie told us about that day at lunch, the way they act around each other. They're back together!"

Kate shut her sketchpad back into her drawer. "Yeah, so what's your point?"

"I made it! They're sleeping together!" Tony emphasised the last phrase.

"Yes, I know."

Both Tony and McGee looked at her, jaws hanging. Tony leaned forward, his face disbelieving. "You knew!"

Kate shrugged, "I didn't know for definite but I was pretty sure, come on you just need to look at them."

"I can't believe that you knew, and you didn't tell me!"

"Yes because it involves you."

"It involves all of us."

McGee looked even more perplexed by that statement. "How exactly?"

"Think about it, McGook. Think about what a good mood Gibbs has been in since Jenny and Lexie came on the scene, think about how much better our lives would be if that continued. And finally think about how bad things will get if they leave. Think about Gibbs going a day without caffeine, now times it by about fifty and we might be getting close to just how bad a mood he'll be in. Every. Single. Day. Now tell me that it doesn't involve us."

"Ok," Kate conceded. "It won't be good for us if they leave, but it doesn't actually involve us. I mean what can we do?"

"That's the spirit. What can we do, what can _we_ do!"

"Tony I wasn't actually asking what we could do, I was-" She shook her head. "Never mind. My point is, is that we can't get involved in their relationship, we can't force Jenny to stay."

Tony slumped back into his chair. "We need to do something."

Kate frowned, her head cocking to one side. "What's this really about Tony, this isn't just about Gibbs being in a bad mood, he's never been the most cheery person anyway."

"Yeah but…." Tony trailed off, shrugging.

Her eyes narrowed further. "You're not worried about Gibbs, you're going to miss Lexie."

"No! I mean I like the kid but I mean, I.." Tony gave an awkward laugh, shifting in his seat. "Me and kids don't really mix." He looked back up at Kate's sceptical face and slumped. "Yeah, Ok you're right I'm gonna miss that kid."

Kate grinned triumphantly in his direction. "I knew it!" Her smile dropped slightly and she nodded sadly. "Yeah it'll be quiet without her." She bit down on her bottom lip, trying to think of a plus side. "We can go visit, you'll like LA we'll even rent a convertible."

"Really?" Tony's face brightened considerably. "Think of all the girls in bikinis."

McGee frowned. "A convertible only has two seats."

"Rent your own," Tony snapped before retreating back into his fantasy world, muttering, "Oh beach volleyball."

* * *

**Thursday**

Lexie looked disdainfully in the direction of the kids pool. She shook her head. "No. Want to go in the big pool."

Jenny knelt down next to her. "Now I know that you can handle the big pool and your dad knows that you're good enough for the big pool, but you've not been swimming for a while and your wrist is still a bit stiff. So how about you humour us and we'll start in the kids pool?"

Looking between her Mom and the kids pool, Lexie shook her head. "But you can't even swim in there, it's not got enough water. Want the big pool!"

Jenny stood up and shrugged at a frowning Gibbs. "I tried."

Gibbs looked towards the much bigger and infinitely deeper pool and emitted a small growl. "I'm not sure that-"

He was cut off by Jenny raising a finger to his mouth. Her voice low and quiet she told him, "It'll be fine, we'll keep to the shallow end and we'll both be there if she starts to struggle. She's a competent swimmer, don't be so clingy."

Jenny ushered Lexie towards the bigger pool. Leaving Gibbs muttering, "I'm not clingy." His eyes narrowed as her daughter began to head off in the direction of the deep end. "Lexie we'll be at the bottom end."

Lexie whirled to look at him. "But I want to jump in!"

"And next time I might let you."

"Might?" Lexie echoed. "I always get to jump in the deep end."

Trying not to laugh at the battle of wills that was currently going on between the pair, Jenny interceded placing her hand reassuringly on Lexie's shoulder. "Remember Lex, your Dad hasn't seen you swim yet, I think he's just concerned for you, he doesn't want you to get hurt. So I think we should give jumping in a miss for just now."

Frowning Lexie finally conceded. "Fine," she huffed, heading back towards the shallow end. Gibbs slipped into the water first, supporting Lexie as she eagerly clamoured down the steps after him. He caught her as she went to slide into the water, as she wasn't quite tall enough for her head to come out of the water when standing. Lexie twisted so she could look at her Dad's face. Her teeth chattered together. "It's cold."

"You'll warm up in a minute."

She nodded, and pushed herself out of her Dad's arms so she could duck underneath the water, she appeared seconds later, drenched and grinning. "Not so cold now." She splashed both of her parents and laughed. "Can I show Daddy my swimming now?"

Jenny quickly looked around the near empty pool and smiled. "I think that's a great idea. You think you can swim across the pool and back again?"

"Uh huh!" Lexie nodded excitedly, paddling back towards the edge of the pool. She looked at Gibbs. "Daddy you watching? Are you watching?"

Gibbs leaned back against the side of the pool, grinning. "I'm watching."

"Good." Lexie propped herself up against the side, ready to push off. "Daddy you need to tell me when to go."

Gibbs's smile widened and he felt Jenny's shoulders shake with silent laughter. He deftly pinched her side under the water, meeting her sparkling eyes. Tearing his eyes away from hers, he looked back at the impatient Lexie. "Ok, ready, steady, go!"

On the word go, Lexie pushed herself off the wall and went shooting off, water splashing violently around her. As they watched her go Jenny leaned into Gibbs. "Her technique needs working on, but she's not bad, like she said she's the best in her class." Jenny smiled proudly.

Gibbs laughed. "With you as her Mom how can she be anything but the best?" They both closed their eyes as Lexie splashed back towards them, her hands smacking down flat into the water before she inelegantly ground to a halt just before she reached the wall. Grabbing the side she steadied herself in the water and beamed at her Dad. "What did you think?"

"That was very impressive." Gibbs moved closer and pulled her into a hug. "How's your wrist?"

Lexie held it up and looked at it, twisting it slightly as she frowned at it. "It feels a bit stiff but not sore."

"Well I think we'll give the proper swimming a rest for now then."

"Can we go on the slides?"

"Yup, come on I'll take you just now. He looked at Jen, "That Ok with you?"

"Fine." Jenny gave a small stretch and grinned at him. "I want to fit in a few lengths, been cooped up for far too long."

Gibbs gave a slight nod. "Don't push yourself too hard, you've not been given the all clear yet."

Jenny rolled her eyes in good humour. "I won't, promise." She leaned closer towards Lexie - who was quite happily cuddled into her Dad, her hand mindlessly causing ripples in the water - and kissed her cheek. "Be good and no running, deal?"

"Deal," Lexie grinned, scrabbling towards the wall she pulled herself up onto the cold tiles and hugged herself, shifting on her feet as she waited for Gibbs to pull himself out the pool. Grasping his hand, she waved at her Mom as she dragged him towards the flumes.

Jenny waited until they were both out of sight before starting her swim, cutting through the water she felt the tension gradually ease out of her body. As the week had passed she'd become increasingly aware of the fact that she'd have to make up her mind soon, have to decide what path she wanted to follow. Tumbling in the water she pushed her feet of the wall with as much force as possible, repeating her lap. She was on the verge of making her decision, it was just trying to be sure that she was making the right one.

**************

Jenny wrapped the large, fluffy towel around her shivering daughter and rubbed her arms. "Better?"

"Uh huh," Lexie replied, her teeth still chattering slightly. "I had fun today."

Jenny smiled. "Good. Your swimming's getting better."

"Daddy liked it," came the little girl's proud response.

"He was very proud," Jenny nodded, agreeing with her.

Lexie shuffled her foot against the wet tiles of the changing room and looking at the floor she tilted her eyes to look at her Mom. "You know if we stayed here we could go swimming with Daddy every week."

Jenny paused, she narrowed her eyes slightly, her eyebrow arched as she looked at her daughter who had a hopeful smile on her face. "Yes," she replied carefully. "If we lived here then we could do that."

"And maybe sometimes Abby and Kate could take me."

Jenny sighed, "Lexie…."

"What?" the little girl asked innocently, eyes wide.

Kneeling in front of her daughter, Jenny stroked her cheek. "You really want to stay here, don't you?"

Biting down on her lip, she replied, "I like it here, I want Daddy to live with us and I want to be able to see everyone all the time."

"What about all your friends at nursery?"

Lexie shrugged. "I want Daddy more. Can't you work here? Please?"

"Lex, you know that even if we did move here then your Dad and I still might not live together."

"But I could see him whenever I wanted?" Lexie asked anxiously.

"Yeah," Jenny gave a small nod. "You could."

"And," Lexie added slyly. "I think that Daddy would want us to live with him. I think he'd miss you if we moved out."

Jenny gave a small laugh. "You think so?"

"I know it." Lexie nodded, her eyes bright. "So please can we stay?"

"It's not as easy as that, Lex. There's a couple of things that need to be sorted before I can answer that."

"How long will it take?"

Grabbing a towel and rubbing the excess water of Lexie's hair, Jenny replied thoughtfully, "Not too much longer, promise."


	28. Chapter 28

"So how have you been feeling, generally?" Dr Todd Gelfand asked, leaning back in his chair, eyeing Jenny carefully.

Jenny smiled at him. "I've been great. I haven't felt sick since the last time I saw you, my last headache was days ago and I didn't need to take any pain-killers for it."

"Good." Todd looked down at his chart once more. His smile brightened as he realised that she was well enough to be discharged, he really did love this part of his job. "Well you'll be glad to hear that this is the last you'll be seeing of me. You are now officially well enough to be fully discharged from my care."

Jenny's smile widened, and she reached behind her to retrieve the coat draped over the chair behind her. "About time," she laughed.

Todd's eyes twinkled in good humour as he replied, "As much as I enjoy watching my ex-patients bolt from the room. I do have some last words of wisdom to impart."

"Go ahead." Jenny nodded.

"You need to take another few weeks before returning to desk duty,give yourself time to build up your strength. I would recommend a month at the minimum before you return to field work. If you begin to suffer from any headaches or blurred vision then see your doctor straight away. You're also now cleared to fly, so you can return home as soon as you'd like." He gave her an encouraging smile.

"That's everything?" Jenny asked.

"That's everything," he echoed. He stood up with her and offered his hand, which she took. "It was nice to meet you Miss Sheppard, I hope everything continues to go well for you."

"Thank you, for everything Dr Gelfand."

He gave a small nod and beamed at her. "My pleasure."

Jenny took a deep breath as she shut the door behind her, and let out a small laugh of relief. It was over, finally she could get on with her life.

* * *

"Why do we always have to come here?" Lexie asked as she gazed around the waiting room.

"Because your Mom has to visit the doctor."

"But she's better now."

"Yes she is," Gibbs replied slowly. "But because she was asleep for a few days, the doctors just want to be extra careful."

"Are we going to have to come here forever?" Lexie sighed, her feet swinging to and fro.

Gibbs gave a small chuckle and reached for his daughter, tugging her onto his knee, letting her snuggle into his shoulder. "No we won't need to come here forever."

"How long for then?"

"I'm not sure, but it shouldn't be too much longer."

"Because Mommy's all better," Lexie supplied knowingly. Then arching her back, she wriggled off her Dad's knee, satisfied with the answer she'd been given and desperate to raid the toy box she'd just spotted in the corner of the room.

Gibbs watched her go, only just seeing the amused smile of the woman sitting on the other side of the room. His finger tapped agitatedly against his thigh. As much as he wanted Jenny to be given the all clear today he didn't know what that would mean for them, didn't know what her intentions were, she'd yet to broach the subject. He scrubbed his hand across his forehead, frowning, it didn't help that she had a meeting with Morrow later on to discuss her progress. He knew that after this the wheels were in motion and that he wouldn't be able to change her mind. He was convinced that he would have to watch her walk away for a second time, and he didn't know if he could cope with that.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the door creaking open and Jenny stepping quietly inside, her eyes bright, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "Ready to go?" She asked.

Lexie looked up, and unceremoniously dumped the toys back into the plastic box. She ran towards her Mom, tipping to and fro on her tiptoes. "I'm ready," she replied, her hand taking Jenny's and tugging her anxiously towards the door, not wanting to stay in the hospital any longer than she had to.

Grabbing Jake - who in Lexie's hurried state had been left forgotten in the corner - Gibbs followed them out the door, handing the bear to a delighted Lexie, he was just about to ask how the appointment had went, when Lexie beat him to the punch. "Mommy do we need to come back here again?"

Jenny looked down at Lexie, who was staring at her hopefully and then over at Jethro who was eyeing her in interest. She let the smile she'd been holding back take over her face. "No," she replied. "We don't sweetheart, I'm all better now."

"Really!" Lexie exclaimed happily.

"Really." She looked up and met Jethro's eyes, her eyes sparkling.

He nodded at her. "That's great news, Jen. We should celebrate."

"Can we have pizza for dinner?" Lexie asked, looking hopefully from one parent to the other, then after a moments thought, added, "please?"

"I think we can manage that," Jenny replied.

"Good." Lexie nodded happily before beginning a stream of gleeful chatter about nothing in particular.

Gibbs stayed silent throughout the conversation between Jenny and Lexie, feeling a lump form in his chest. Waiting until they reached the car and Lexie became reabsorbed in the book she'd left there earlier, he looked over at Jenny. "What time's your appointment with Morrow?" he asked as casually as he could manage.

"Three," Jenny replied. She glanced over at him and seeing the blank expression on his face, added hesitantly, "we need to talk, Jethro."

"I know," he rasped out grimly. He glanced in the rear-view mirror, drinking in the sight of Lexie bent over her book, he shook his head, "Just not now."

She gave a slight nod. " Of course. After my meeting with Morrow then."

"Right. You want a lift?"

"No, I'll get a taxi. I feel we've dragged Lexie around enough for one day."

Gibbs managed a small grunt in reply, unsure of what else he could say. Knowing that her mind was made up, and knowing that he couldn't change it.

* * *

Walking into the Director's outer office, Jenny gave a polite smile to his assistant as she approached her desk. "Jennifer Sheppard, I have an appointment."

The woman replied briskly, "The Director is in MTAC just now, but if you want to take a seat he shouldn't be long." She nodded curtly in the direction of the couch opposite before turning her attention back to her computer screen.

Raising an eyebrow slightly, Jenny headed towards the sofa, and sat down, sinking into the sofa, crossing her legs elegantly she picked up one of the magazines that sat to one side and flicked through it aimlessly. She tried to focus her attention on one of the articles, but she was too nervous and the words just seemed to blur together. She was making the right choice, she knew she was.

A frown settled across her face, it was just that Jethro's behaviour today had been odd. If it was possible he was even more introverted than usual and she couldn't understand why.

Jenny was jerked back to reality by Morrow's cheerful voice cutting through her thoughts. "Agent Sheppard, come through."

Jenny looked up to see him indicating towards his office, and getting carefully to her feet she placed the magazine back where she found it and followed him through, shutting the heavy wooden door behind her.

As Morrow sat down at his desk, he nodded his head to indicate she should sit across from him. He waited until she was seated before he smiled at her. "It's good to see you looking so well, Jennifer. I understand that you had a hospital appointment earlier today, how did you get on?"

"I've been given the all clear," Jenny replied, smiling.

Morrow's polite smile morphed into a much warmer one. "That was exactly the news I was hoping to hear, how long until you're fit to return to the field."

"A month."

He nodded. "You do realise that due to the nature of your injury you'll need to pass your proficiency tests before you can return to active duty."

"Of course."

"I have no doubt that you'll manage it of course, I'll arrange them for a month's time and confirm the date with you. Your team will be glad to have you back, when do you plan to fly back out to LA?"

Jenny licked her lips nervously. "Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about, I want to request a transfer back to DC."

Morrow's eyebrows shot up, and he leaned back in his chair, eyeing her curiously. He had a theory as to why she'd suddenly decided she wanted to be in DC, but that was really none of his business - so he wasn't going to ask. Instead he asked "You do realise that career wise it's better for you to be in LA. You'll have much more of an opportunity to climb the ladder if you stay with the Special Projects Unit."

Jenny gave a brief nod before replying, "I realise that, but I'm sure that I'll be able to do just as well in DC, even if it does take me slightly longer."

Sucking in a slow breath through his teeth, Morrow continued to eye her for a few more minutes and when he saw that she wasn't backing down; that she was completely serious, he finally broke the silence. "I'm sure you'll get to wherever it is you want to be, and it just so happens I have a position that is crying out for an Agent of your expertise and experience. As you may be aware, Agent Gibbs team is struggling to keep on top of all the cases we're receiving, and as a result I've decided that we need another Major Crimes Response Unit, and I'd like to offer you the opportunity to head it up. You will of course be allowed to pick your own team, and I have a pile of files that you can choose three Agents from. What do you think?"

"I think that's too good an opportunity to pass up," Jenny replied.

Morrow let out a small laugh. "Excellent. Well I will arrange your proficiency tests for a months time, and once you've passed them you can select your new team. If all goes well I'd like you up and running within six to eight weeks."

"I don't see that being a problem."

"Good." Morrow stood up and shook Jenny's hand. "Welcome back to DC, Agent Sheppard."

"Thank you Sir." Withdrawing her hand she added, "If there's nothing else I'd like to get home."

"Of course." He walked out from behind his desk, accompanying her to the door, adding, "If you'd ask Agent Gibbs to let me know when he intends to return to work, Agent Carson is breathing down my neck about his retirement."

"I'll pass the message on."

"Good, and I'll ask Helen to call you with the dates for your testing. It was nice to see you, Agent Sheppard."

"And you, Sir." Jenny gave one last polite smile before heading out of the office, anxious to get back home and tell Jethro her good news.

* * *

Gibbs was sitting at the kitchen table, broodingly nursing a lukewarm cup of coffee when Lexie skipped into the room, and dumped a pink plastic case on the table in front of him, before scrambling up onto the chair next to him. He smiled at her. "What have you got now?"

"A bracelet making kit," Lexie replied cheerfully as she fumbled with the clasp, she gave a sigh and a huff. "I can't open it," she pouted up at him.

Reaching over, Gibbs quickly and easily flicked open the clasp, earning himself a dazzling smile and a chirpy, "Thank you, Daddy."

"Not a problem." He frowned at it slightly, realising he'd never seen it before. "Where did you get it?"

"Kate bought me it," she answered distractedly, as she raked through the colourful beads. "I'm going to make mine green and blue and it's going to have my name on it," she informed him proudly. "Then I'm going to make Abby a black one, and Kate a yellow and orange one. What do you think?"

"They'll like that," he replied, smiling at her.

Lexie pushed the box towards him. "You could make Mommy one," she suggested hopefully. "As a present, because she's all better now."

"I think your Mom would like it more if you made her one."

Lexie's nose wrinkled, "You think?"

Gibbs just nodded, and Lexie gave a small shrug, sighing, "Ok, I'll make it." As her small shoulders slumped.

Almost immediately Gibbs felt a ridiculous amount of guilt flood through him. He quickly amended himself, "Although I suppose we could make her one together."

Lexie nodded frantically, bouncing in her seat, she replied. "I like that idea, we'll do that."

Giving a small chuckle, Gibbs lifted her onto his knee. "Will we make yours first since you've already started?"

"Good plan. I found the L, I and the X for my name, but I can't find the e." She frowned up at him in confusion.

Pulling out the requisite letters, Gibbs explained, "That's because all these letters are capitals, they don't always look the same as the smaller ones." He placed one of the E's into her upturned palm. "That's the big letter E."

Lexie examined it carefully, asking, "I need another one for my name, don't I?"

"Yeah."

"I'll find it." She leaned over into the box, raking through it in renewed desperation. When she found she held it up triumphantly and began organising the beads in the order she wanted them, handing Gibbs the thickened thread. "Can you fix this for me?"

He nodded, taking it from her. As he tied the knot to hold the beads in place, he lowered his head to Lexie's, listening to her chatter away. He couldn't let her go, he just couldn't. Hugging her closely, it dawned on him, he knew what he could do, he'd move to LA. That way he could continue his relationship with Jen and be involved in every step of Lexie's life. As hard as it would be to leave this house, to leave his team, he'd much rather have Jenny and Lexie in his life, he needed them so much more.

Lexie's voice broke through his thoughts, "Daddy do you have the string?"

He stared down at the thread in his hand and nodded, "Here you go."

"Thank you." She smiled up at him, and turned her attention back to her work. Gibbs placed a light kiss to her hair. He wasn't letting them go, he'd watched Jenny walk away once, he'd be damned if he was going to sit back and let her go again. That and he refused to be a part-time Dad, he'd made his decision, he was going to LA.


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note: The end of this chapter is m rated, so feel free to skip it if you want. After this there is only the epilogue left and then this story shall be at its end.**

* * *

Lexie hummed softly to herself as she laid out the bracelets on the table, still firmly seated on her Dad's knee. Her head snapped up as she heard the front door click open, she bounced onto the floor. "It's Mommy!" She started to head towards the door, when she doubled back, and grabbing the red bracelet, she pressed it into Gibbs hand, she grinned up at him. "You give it to Mommy," she whispered. Then without waiting for a reply, she whirled round and thundered towards the door.

For a moment Gibbs just stood, staring at the red beads in his upturned palm, before slowly slipping the bracelet into one of the front pockets of his jeans. He knew he should feel better now that he'd made the decision to go with them when they returned to LA, but he still had no idea that even if he did move if Jenny would even want to continue their relationship. He would still have Lexie, but he wanted them both, wanted what he'd had in abundance over the last month, the love and laughter of his family.

Taking a deep breath, he walked towards the door, stopping at the top of the hallway, and just watched as Jenny and Lexie laughed together. Lexie carefully balanced on her Mom's hip, her tiny hands fluttering excitedly in the air, gesticulating wildly as she spoke.

Gibbs swallowed heavily as he saw Jenny laugh, her eyes sparkling, looking more relaxed than she'd been for days. Unthinkingly he took a step forward, the floor creaking and giving his position away, catching Jenny's attention. She looked over at him and her smile faltered ever so slightly, in fact she looked almost nervous for a moment. A brief second later and she was composed again, her smile firmly back in place, her eyes drifting away from his and back to the still chattering Lexie.

The little girl bounced excitedly in her Mom's arms. "Can we have pizza now? Pretty please?"

Jenny pretended to look thoughtful for a moment, before replying, "I suppose that would be Ok."

"Can we watch a film after? And have popcorn?"

Laughing, Jenny told her daughter teasingly, "You're getting very demanding."

"No I'm not!" Lexie shook her head at the accusation, folding her arms indignantly she missed the teasing tone in Jenny's voice and continued, her voice rising an octave. "You're all better so we have to do something special. We have to," she implored.

Jenny stroked a finger down Lexie's cheek. "What we have to do is teach you when you're being teased."

Lexie frowned. "Does that mean we can watch a film and have popcorn?"

"Of course we can." Jenny set her on the floor, and tapped her shoulder. "You go and get the pizza menu out of the drawer, your Dad and I will be through in a minute."

Without even taking the time to reply, Lexie turned and ran past Gibbs into the kitchen, where she could be heard noisily opening different drawers in pursuit of said menu.

Taking advantage of the few moments they had before Lexie demanded their appearance, Gibbs asked quietly, "How did it go with Morrow?"

Jenny's smile deepened. "It went well." She moved towards, her eyes meeting his as she brushed her hand against his arm. "We really do need to talk, Jethro."

He nodded. "Yeah, we do."

"After we've put Lexie to bed?" Jenny suggested, her eyes hopeful.

Gibbs looked into her wide green eyes, confused by the expression in them. He didn't understand her behaviour, it didn't even remotely tie in with the way she'd acted before leaving him in Paris. She'd been distant then, he'd caught her on numerous occasions staring into space, but whenever he'd asked her if she was ok, she'd brushed him off. This time however the only noticeable oddity in her behaviour was that she hadn't once mentioned leaving, in fact she hadn't mentioned the future at all. And now she was looking at him as though she were expecting him to crush her, right now he was more confused than he'd ever been. Tearing his eyes from hers, he gave a brief nod as his reply.

His confusion ratcheted up a notch as he saw a flash of relief cross her face, she looked as though she was about to speak again, when Lexie's sing song voice carried through from the kitchen. "I found it! Come on hurry up!"

* * *

As the film credits rolled, Lexie huddled down between her parents, trying to sink into the sofa cushions, sensing that her bedtime was imminent. As her Dad hit the off switch on the TV, Lexie asked brightly, "What will we watch now?"

"Now it's bedtime," her Mom replied, standing up and giving a slight stretch.

"No!" Lexie shook her head and wriggled her bottom further still into the cushions. "I'm not tired," she declared stubbornly.

"Tough." Leaning forward, Jenny hauled the squirming four year old forward and lifted her into her arms. "Bath and then bed," she told her firmly.

"No!"

"Yes. Now how about I wash your hair and get you ready for bed, and your Dad can read you your story."

"No bath and no bed," Lexie pouted.

"Keep this up and you'll go straight to bed without a story and you'll need to get up early for your bath tomorrow."

"Want to stay up!"

"No, Lex. Now which one do you want."

Lexie let out a large huff, before finally announcing sulkily, "The first one."

"Good choice. Come on then."

As they headed towards the door, Lexie tipped her head backwards over her Mom's shoulder so she could see her Dad. "Daddy remember to come up and read me my story."

Gibbs grinned at her. "As if I could forget."

"You need to promise not to forget."

"I promise I won't forget," Gibbs repeated dutifully, his mouth twitching with barely suppressed amusement.

******************

Slamming the dishwasher door shut, Jenny hit the start button and stared mutinously around the sparkling kitchen. She'd been hoping to pass the time waiting for Jethro by cleaning up the evenings mess, but Jethro had obviously done it while she'd got Lexie ready for bed.

Sighing, she jumped up onto one of the kitchen stools, her fingers knotting together. She was nervous, which in itself wasn't like her. She'd been so sure that Jethro would be happy to here she'd decided to stay, but his behaviour today had been strange and had put her decidedly on edge. For once she'd actually began to consider the possibility that he might not want their relationship to continue, a fact that wouldn't change her decision to stay, but it very definitely wasn't the outcome she truly wanted.

Her eyes glanced upwards as she heard his familiar heavy footfall on the stairs, and she took a deep breath, steeling herself for his reaction, whatever it might be.

The next few seconds seemed to drag on forever as she stood up from the chair, waiting. Then finally he appeared in the doorway, his face set in an expressionless mask, he asked, "So we're finally going to talk then?"

Jenny nodded, replying wryly, "Let's be honest, Jethro, we probably should have talked long before this." He gave a small grumble that seemed to signify his agreement, and with nothing else forthcoming, Jenny decided to just continue. "So I spoke to Morrow today, and it's all arranged, I-"

Gibbs stomach sank as she began to talk, and finally he couldn't take it anymore and interrupted her. "Wait." He held up his hand to silence her. "I need to say something first."

"Oh," Jenny looked at him in surprise, he'd seemed anxious to know how she'd got on and now he was cutting her off, it was no wonder she was so confused. She sat back down on the stool and waved her hand to indicate that he should continue.

"I've been thinking and I've decided to move to LA."

Jenny just blinked at him, for once words were failing her and she was having to fight down the bizarre compulsion to laugh. Eventually she managed to choke out, "You're moving to LA?"

"Yeah. Look I know how important your career is to you and that LA is where you need to be right now, but I don't want to just see you or Lexie every month or so. Because let's face it, with both of us working flat out, if you go then that's exactly what's going to happen."

"I realized that," Jenny replied, still trying to get her head around the fact that just as she'd decided to stay here, he'd decided to fly across the country. "Have you spoken to Morrow yet?"

He shook his head. "Thought I'd tell you first."

Jenny gave a small nod, beginning to wish that she'd done the same. "Good. Don't."

Gibbs fists clenched in frustration and he ground out, "Jen, you're not going to stop me. Even if you've decided you don't want us, I'm still moving, I'm not going to be a part time father."

"I didn't expect you to be," Jenny frowned.

"Then it's settled," Gibbs declared firmly.

"No," Jenny replied slowly, getting to her feet and walking closer to him, a smile pulling at the sides of her mouth. "It's not."

Gibbs face fell into a dark frown. "Jen-"

She pressed her hand against his mouth to keep him quiet, as she told him, "Moving to LA will be a complete waste of your time, Jethro. Because Lexie and I won't be there. We'll be here; in DC." His eyes widened at her news, and her eyes twinkled as she continued, "You know you really need to learn not to interrupt people when they're talking to you. And finally she let her hand slip from his mouth, allowing him to speak.

The frown on his face had disappeared and he gave her one of his rare smiles. "You're staying?"

Jenny nodded. "Jethro, I always knew that if I asked you, you'd move to LA to be with us, but that wasn't the solution and I knew it. If I picked LA I was picking my career again, and we'd end up moving for it, again and again, and you would end up resenting me." When he made a sound of protest she held a finger against his mouth and continued, "You would. You'd hate me for making you walk away from your team, from Ducky, and from your home. I had to make a choice, and I have spent five years regretting my decision to walk away from you, I wasn't about to repeat that mistake again. As much as I want to succeed, I want you and Lexie more, and wherever I end up career wise I'll still know that I made the right choice, and I won't regret that."

Still smiling, Gibbs slid his hand up her arm, his fingers curling around her wrist and gently pulled the finger she'd pushed against his mouth away and pressed a chaste kiss to her opened palm.

Jenny gave a small sigh at the action and leaned closer to him. Tilting her head upwards she told him, "All that remains is to decide where I'm going to stay."

He met her gaze. "Here," he told her firmly. "You're both staying here."

"That was exactly the answer I was hoping for." Jenny grinned up at him, and standing on her tiptoes she brushed her lips against his. His arm looped around her waist and tugged her into him so that they were chest to chest, and deepened the kiss.

Groaning, Jenny's fingers dipped into the pockets of his jeans, the plan being to tug him closer, instead her left hand brushed against something inside. Her curiosity getting the better of her, she broke the kiss and looked up at him, her finger curving around the item and dragging it out. She held it between them, and her eyebrow arched as she examined the red beaded bracelet. "Something you want to tell me?" she asked, her voice lilting slightly in amusement.

Gibbs stared at the bracelet. "Um, Lexie roped me into making bracelets with her, she wanted me to give you that one as a present."

"You agreed to give me this as a present because our four year old asked you to?"

He merely gave a slight shrug in lieu of a reply.

Jenny's grin widened, her tone becoming even more teasing, as she asked, "Should I be concerned by how difficult you find it to say no to her."

"I'm sure by the time she's a teenager, I'll find it a lot easier," Gibbs replied dryly, the light in his blue eyes giving away his true amusement.

"I would hope so." She looked back down at the bracelet. "I'll need to remember to put this on before breakfast tomorrow. I think it'll be nice to wear it when we tell her that we're staying."

"You think she'll be happy," Gibbs queried, he knew Lexie had told him she wanted to stay, but that didn't mean she'd react differently when she was given the news.

"She'll be ecstatic," Jenny reassured him. Placing the bracelet on the kitchen counter, Jenny wrapped her arms around his neck again. "Now where were we?"

He smirked at her as he lowered his mouth back down to hers again, resuming the earlier kiss. As the kiss grew more heated, he felt her nimble fingers go to work on his shirt buttons, her hips grinding urgently into his. He broke away, grounding out, "Not here, upstairs." He wanted this to last, wanted to have her squirm under him, hear her voice crack and still draw the experience out, and he knew that wouldn't happen down here.

She gave a short nod, her mouth catching his again, and her hands curling into his collar she pulled him in the direction of the doorway, stumbling slightly as she did so.

In response he began tugging at the hem of her top, only for her to whisper, "I'm not explaining the clothing trail to Lexie, so you'll be the one getting up early to pick them up."

Laughing deeply, he contented himself with running his hands under her fine jumper and across her smooth bare abdomen, fingers dipping to stroke at the delicate skin that covered her hip bones. Twirling out of his grasp, Jenny moved swiftly in the direction of the stairs and darted up them, not needing to look back to know that he was following her. She only turned when she reached the bedroom, and a smirk played across her mouth as he appeared in the doorway, kicking the door shut behind him, drinking in the sight of her with darkened eyes.

When he made no attempt to move and just continued to watch her, she ran her hands teasingly up her sides, fingers gripping the hem of her top and pulling it over her head. Running her hands back down her sides, and round to her back, she slowly unzipped her skirt and let it fall in a puddle of material to the floor. Stepping out of it, she walked towards him, her tongue darting out to wet her lips. Reaching for him, she deftly undid the rest of his shirt buttons and asked, "You just going to stand there?"

"I was just enjoying the show," he replied hoarsely, waiting until both his shirt and t-shirt had hit the floor before trailing a hand up her side and round to her front, cupping one of her lace clad breasts, his thumb rubbing across one of her tightened nipples, hearing her give a barely suppressed moan.

She pushed herself into him, her legs curling around his calf as her fingers fumbled with his belt buckle. Leaning back against the wall for a moment, he lifted her up and let her legs wrap around his waist, he carried her towards the bed, dropping her onto it and covering her body with his own.

His mouth traced the contours of her skin as they shed the rest of their clothing. Loving her quick inhaled gasps whenever he came into contact with a particularly sensitive spot. Her hands tried to move downwards, to tease him in return, but he caught both her wrists easily with one hand and held them above her head. Lowering his mouth to her neck, his free hand traced lazy circles on the damp skin of her inner thigh. When he was confident enough that she wasn't going to try and turn the tables, he released her wrists, and teased one stiff nipple with his mouth while mimicking the movements on the other one with his hand.

She arched her hips in a silent plea to get him to move his fingers upwards. His mouth moved up, catching hers as he thrust his two fingers into her, swallowing her harsh cry. The pad of his thumb rubbed insistently against her bundle of oversensitive nerves, as his fingers curved inside of her.

Her fingers of one hand gripped the back of his neck, while the other twisted into the sheets, her wild eyes met his and she gasped harshly for breath, her eyes fluttering shut again. His mouth dropped to the hollow of her neck and he laved at it with his tongue, tasting the salty sweetness of her skin, feeling her hectic pulse beat under her flushed skin. He felt her muscles tighten around his fingers and pressed deep one last time, feeling her contract around him, a low moan tearing loose from her throat. He waited until her eyes opened again and her breathing slowed before withdrawing from her, feeling the residual shudder it drew from her.

Reaching up, she pulled his mouth to hers again for a long kiss, whispering to him, "You always were good with your hands."

He easily flipped her languid form onto her front, and leaning over her replied, "I'm not done yet."

"Trying to teach me how to pace myself," she laughed.

She felt his chest move with silent laughter. "I think that's a lost cause." He trailed a hand up her side and under her stomach prompting her to move onto her knees. "Not," he whispered, "that I really mind."

Pushing her hair off her shoulder, he pressed a kiss to the skin he'd bared and pressed the tip of his erection against her entrance, rocking back and forward entering her an inch or so and then withdrawing.

"Jethro, enough teasing," she moaned, pushing her hips backwards.

Gripping her hips, he complied and thrust hard into her, right up to the hilt, letting out a choked groan as she squeezed her muscles around him.

He hooked his elbows under her arms and pulled her backwards, so she was upright her back pressed against his chest, making the squeeze of her flesh around him even more intense. Her hips met his on every thrust, her head tipping backwards to catch his mouth again, their moans mingling. He was close, on the edge, and he knew that from the sounds she was making that she was too. He kept one hand steady on her hip and used the other to cup her breast, increasing the pace of his thrusts. Finally his name tumbled from her lips and her back arched, her tightness reaching unbearable levels, he snapped and thrust mindlessly once more before spilling into her.

She fell back against his chest, feeling his heart thudding against her back. The next few moments passed in near silence as they shared a long drawn out kiss, one more of tenderness than passion. He fell to the side, taking her with him, he drew the sheets over their rapidly cooling bodies and placed an idle kiss to her cheek. She curled her fingers into his and brought his knuckles to her mouth, kissing them gently

They lay like that for what felt like an eternity, both content in each others company enough not to say a word. Until eventually Jenny broke the silence. "I really can't wait to see Lexie's face when we tell her the news."

* * *

**Well just the epilogue to go**

**xxx**


	30. Epilogue

**16th May 2005**

Looking in her small mirror, Lexie tugged her Disney Princess brush through her hair one last time, nodding at her reflection when she'd decided that she'd finally got her hair right. She turned and smiled at the handprints on her wall. The day that her Mom had told her they were staying here with her Dad, was the day that she had added her red handprints to the wall, and Lexie had added her other hand. Now she had her whole family's hands on there, and it looked really cool as well.

Grabbing Jake, Lexie skipped happily down the stairs, pausing on the third to last step when she spotted her Dad standing at the bottom. When he turned to look at her, she swished her new yellow dress and asked, "Do you like it?"

"You look very pretty," he replied, leaning forward and swooping her into a hug, he kissed her cheek. "Happy Birthday, Lex."

"I'm five," she informed him proudly, holding up five fingers as proof of point.

He nodded. "I know, you're getting old. You're catching me and your Mom up."

"Don't be silly," she giggled. Craning her neck she glanced around the hallway. "Where is Mommy?"

"Just sorting out a couple of things."

"Are people here yet?"

"Not yet, they won't be long though."

Lexie nodded, and wriggled until she was placed on the ground, scooting off into the kitchen to see her Mom. She bounded up onto one of the kitchen stools, frowning as her Mom quickly threw a cover back over the food on the counter. "What you doing?" she asked.

"Making sure you don't get to see your birthday cake until we sing to you."

"You could let me peek?" Lexie suggested hopefully. "I won't tell."

Jenny laughed and tweaked her daughter's nose. "No, but nice try."

Letting out a small huff, Lexie folded her arms, her legs swinging impatiently, biting her lips to hold back the 'I'm bored' that was threatening to escape.

As her Dad walked into the room, she looked up, pulling a face when he and her Mom started kissing. They did that all the time now, she hadn't minded at first, now it was getting icky. She watched as her Dad whispered something to her Mom and she laughed. She liked living here though, it meant that she got to see both her Mom and her Dad everyday, and she had her Dad's team, who always came up with cool stuff for her to do.

Lexie was just about to attempt to lift the corner of the covering, when the doorbell went. Squealing excitedly Lexie flung herself off the stool and sprinted in the direction of the door, just as she was about to reach for the handle, she felt he Dad's hand on her shoulder, tugging her back. He frowned down at her. "What's the rule?"

Lexie gave a long sigh before replying, "I'm not to answer the door in case it's a stranger. But," she pouted. "I know who it is."

"No, you think you know who it is."

"Daddy!"

"Lexie, the rule stays," he stated firmly as he opened the door and let his team pile in.

"Told you it was them," Lexie mumbled under her breath, before being swept up into a crushing hug from Abby.

"Happy birthday!!"

"I'm five," came the happy reply.

"I know. You're such a big girl now, and you're wearing such a pretty dress."

"I got it just for today. Did you bring me presents?" Lexie asked hopefully, eyes shining.

"Lexie!" Jenny's scolding voice floated from the kitchen doorway.

"What?" Lexie turned her wide eyes on her Mom. "It's my birthday, I'm meant to get presents."

"It's rude to ask if someone's brought you one though. You shouldn't just expect things like that."

Lexie looked slightly perplexed by this explanation, her bottom lip quivered slightly as she asked, "So no presents?"

"You've got presents to open, don't panic. I'm just telling you that you shouldn't ask people that when they first walk in the door, Ok?"

"Ok," Lexie replied happily, just relieved that she was still getting stuff to open. She loved surprises.

* * *

Lexie had seated herself rather precariously on her Dad's knee as she blew out the candles on her mermaid birthday cake. She beamed up at the group of adults who surrounded her, while posing for the picture that Ducky was snapping.

She watched her Mom place the cake onto the table at the back of the living room and squirmed excitedly. She waited until her Mom had sat back down, before leaning to the side and kissing her cheek. "I really like my cake."

"Good," Jenny replied, kissing the top of her daughter's head. "Now I think it's time for you to get your presents."

Lexie clapped excitedly, an excited giggle escaping. Jenny looked over to where Ducky was sitting, giving him a small nod.

The older gentlemen smiled as he pulled out a small rectangular box from inside his suit jacket, leaning forward he passed it to the child he considered the youngest member of their unconventional family. "Happy Birthday my dear."

Grinning, Lexie launched herself at Ducky, knocking his glasses off his nose as she gave him a fierce hug. "Thank you, Ducky."

He chuckled and adjusted his glasses. "You're very welcome, but you still have to open it."

Nodding, Lexie shoved her thumb under one of the cello taped flaps and tore the shiny pink wrapping paper off the box, her gin widening when she saw what was inside. "It's a watch, she thrust the watch upwards so her Dad could see it, narrowly missing whacking him in the face with it. "Daddy look it's blue and it's got ladybugs on it. See."

"I can see, it's very nice. Do you want me to help you put it on?"

"Yeah."

Once the watch was firmly secured onto Lexie's small wrist, Abby appeared with a large black gift box that had a silver ribbon wrapped around it. Plucking at the ribbon, Lexie opened the box, pulling out the items inside, her face glowing with delight. "It's an Abby outfit."

"Really?" Gibbs asked, his tone dangerously low as he sent a glare in the irrepressible Goth's direction.

The younger woman shrugged and replied quietly, "It's not exactly the same as mine. The skirt's longer and there's no dog collar or boots."

"Well that put's my mind at rest," Gibbs returned dryly, eyeing the long sleeved black top with the glitter skull on it with something close to distaste.

Lexie on the other hand was thrilled. "Mommy when I wear this will you put my hair into pigtails like Abby's?"

"I think we can manage that," Jenny answered, laughing at Gibbs aghast expression.

The present opening continued, from Kate, Lexie got the pair of red glittery shoes she'd had her eye on. McGee gave her a puppet making kit and Tony gave her outfits for Jake and a selection of different films as part of her 'education'.

She glanced over at the team, and watched as Tony and McGee slipped quietly out of the room, although not quietly enough as Lexie noticed him go, and asked, "Where are Uncle Tony and McGee going?"

"They've forgotten something, they'll be back soon," Gibbs assured her. "Until he gets back, will we take a break in the presents? You can have some cake."

Lexie gave a nod, frowning in the direction of the door, convinced there was something she wasn't being told. Jumping off her Dad's knee, she grabbed both Kate and Abby's hands, dragging them towards the table with the cake on it.

Jenny leaned into Gibbs side, smiling as his arm hugged around her side, tugging her closer. She squeezed his hand, "I think she's on to us."

He laughed. "She knows something's going on, but she's not going to guess what it is."

"That's true," Jenny replied, before turning her attention to Ducky. "That was a lovely present, thank you. I don't think she'll ever want to take it off."

"My pleasure. I hear congratulations are in order for you as well Jennifer, I heard you passed your proficiency tests with flying colours yesterday, although," his eyes twinkled. "I can't say I'm surprised. Does this mean you'll be joining us again soon?"

Jenny nodded. "I have a meeting with Morrow on Monday to get the personnel files of the Agents who are in the running for my team. After that I just have to choose who I want. I should be back by the beginning of June."

Ducky smiled at his two friends. "It will be interesting to see you two working together again."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at that. "Duck, she's running another team."

"True, but I'm sure your paths will cross at some point."

Any reply either Gibbs or Jenny could make, was cut off by Lexie reappearing, holding two slices of cake. She thrust one under Ducky's nose, telling him happily, "I brought you a bit." Before settling happily onto his knee.

He smiled at her, "Thank you very much."

"You're welcome." She glanced up at him and asked, "Will you tell me a story?"

Ducky beamed at her. "I would be delighted to."

* * *

"Right," Tony declared decisively. "You take that stuff in and I'll take the fur-ball."

McGee warily eyed the pile of dog accessories on the back seat, and suggested, "You could always take some of the smaller things."

Hooking the temporary lead over the dog's neck, Tony shook his head, "No can do, I'm going to have my hands full with this thing." And before McGee could argue any further, jumped out of the car. The dog following him happily. McGee sighed and turned his attention back to the other items, trying to figure out the best way to pick them up.

* * *

Hearing a car pull into his driveway, Gibbs tilted his head backwards and on seeing that his two Agents were back, he gave a small cough, interrupting Ducky's story. When he had everyone's attention he told them, "McGee and Dinozzo are back."

Lexie leaned forward, desperate to know what was going on, because she was sure that something was. Her eyes widened as McGee staggered through the door, dumping the items he carried unceremoniously on the floor, groaning as he did so.

Lexie frowned at the pile and asked excitedly, "Is that a dog basket?"

She went to run out the room and investigate further when her Dad caught her, sitting her between him and her Mom. Her Mom tilted her chin too look at her. "Lex, your Dad and I thought long and hard about before deciding you could get a dog. In the end we decided that you're sensible enough to help look us after her, but remember that she's going to need a lot of love and attention, Ok?"

"Uh huh!" Lexie nodded impatiently and asked, "When do I get to see her?" Her eyes wide.

At that moment a black blur flew into the room, stopping when it saw the amount of people. Lexie let out an excited squeal and jumped onto the floor, "It really is a doggy!"

The dog's eyes landed on her, and she jumped up, whining, desperate to be petted. Then dropping on the floor, rolling onto her back, licking Lexie's hands as she petted her. Lexie looked up, giggling as the dog continued to wriggle and jump up at her, trying to get her full attention. "What kind of doggy is it?"

"It's a mix of different types of dogs," Jenny answered. "Now she doesn't have a name yet, so you'll need to think carefully and chose one that will suit her."

"I will," Lexie replied, just before being knocked off her feet, another peel of giggles escaping from her.

Eventually the dog settled down and flopped down next to Lexie's side, her chin resting on the little girl's leg. Lexie glanced over at the pile of accessories sitting on the floor, and asked, "So are those her birthday presents?"

McGee frowned. "Um, it's not actually the dog's birthday."

"Yes it is, we got her today so that makes it her birthday as well, so she should get presents." Her eyes brightened. "Can she have cake?"

"No!" Came the resounding reply from both her parents.

* * *

Eventually the group moved outside. The adults sat on the grass, various topics of conversations circulating around them, while Lexie played with the newly named Roxie, whirling a string of plastic sausages around her head as she ran around in a circle giggling.

"You must have got the mangiest dog in the kennels," Gibbs muttered.

Jenny shrugged. "She was the best dog for Lexie, she's young and unbelievably good natured."

Gibbs just gave a small non-committal mumble in reply.

After a few minutes, both Lexie and Roxie came tearing towards them, Lexie flinging herself joyfully into her Dad's arms, and the dog attempting to follow suit. Once settled, Lexie hugged Roxie into her and informed her parents, "I know what I want for Christmas."

Jenny stifled a laugh, and replied, "Lex you've only just had your birthday and it's only May."

"I know," Lexie answered, rolling her eyes. "But it might take Santa a while to get it, so I need to tell him now."

"Right," Jenny nodded seriously. "So what is it?"

"I want a baby sister."

The group fell silent, eyes swivelling to watch both Jenny and Gibbs. Jenny cleared her throat awkwardly and told her daughter, "It doesn't really work that way, Lex."

Lexie's forehead creased. "Well I suppose if I can't choose then a little brother would be ok."

Gibbs shot Tony a glare as the younger man started to laugh, and Jenny attempted another tack. "No, what I meant was that that isn't up to Santa, that a decision that your Dad and I have to make."

"Well can you have another baby then?" Lexie asked innocently.

"No, Lex."

"Why not?"

"Because we have you, and that's enough for us."

"But everyone else has a brother or sister," Lexie pouted. "Hannah has one of each."

"Lex, the answers no," Jenny stated firmly.

Lexie shrugged and kissing the top of Roxie's furry head replied, "We'll see."

Gibbs shook his head, "Answer's always going to be the same, Lex."

Pushing herself to her feet and levelled a serious gaze at both her parents. "That," she replied pointedly. "Is what you said about getting a dog." Before turning on her heels and running back towards the ball lying in the middle of the grass, leaving the group of adults speechless in her wake.

After a few seconds Tony piped up cheekily, "Better get to work then, Boss."

The crack from the resulting head slap echoed around the garden, mingling with the rest of the groups laughter.

* * *

**A/N: So this story is finally at an end *blinks dazedly* I can't quite believe it lol. **

**I want to take this opportunity to say thank you to everyone who read, reviewed or alerted this story, and I hope you enjoyed it.**

**And also to let you all know that the first chapter of the Vamp collaberation with Elflordsmistress shall be going up at some point this week, so watch out for it :)**


End file.
